Kon'nichiwa eh!
by ouran4eva
Summary: Three canadian exchange students get accepted into Ouran on music scholarships. They find a place to practice but unfortunatley for them it's the third music room. There, the hosts stumble onto the girls playing. What will happen! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second story and it's another OHSHC story I hope ya'll like it. I DON'T OWN ANYHTING JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

Light spilled through the windows in the library, sending beams of light onto a brown haired, brown eyed, pale faced, glasses wearing girl who was currently scrolling through her math text book, trying to study.

"3 sqaured + 5/9 x 3.14 = r x 10/6 + F/2 which is the sum of 10 sqaured x 2/8 (-43 + 14). What is the answer? How the hell should I know? Your the text book, _your_ supposed to give _me_ the answers not the other way around!" She tossed the book aside. "I'm never gonna pass the test next period." Whimpering, she laid her head on the table.

After minutes of silence she felt the chairs beside her simultaneously pull out, the next second she felt two sets of arms go around her. She didn't need to look up to know who they belonged to.

"Can I help you? I'm trying to study." She lifted her head to look at her two best friends. On her left was a pale freckle faced, brown eyed, black and blonde highlighted haired girl named Shaundra. To her right was a tan faced aboriginal girl with hazel eyes and long brown hair named Theresa. Both had been her best friends for as long as she could remember.

"Oooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, eh Shaundra?" Theresa nudged Shaundra's arm.

"Definitley. Anyway," She turned her attention to Sidney "we came and interrupted your unsuccessful studying to tell you some news about the exchange program."

Sidney's ears perked up and her head snapped over at the last two words.

"And? What did they say? Did the music video we sent get us the music scholarships? Are we going? Are we not going? C'mon tell me?"

"If you would just shut the fuck up and say one thing at a time then maybe we'll tell you."

That shut her up.

"They said that they enjoyed our video," Theresa started. "they also said that we have promise but..." She looked down.

"We didn't get in?" Sidney asked. "Dammit all that work for nothing!" She banged her fist against the table.

"Wait, what?" The other two said, looking at her as if she was a two headed alien.

"What? Didn't you guys just say we didn't get in?"

"We didn't say that at all." They replied.

"Then what are you saying?" She was confused.

"We got in!" They say with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"We got in?" She asked them disbelieving. They just kept smiling.

"HOLY SHIT! WE ACTUALLY GOT IN?" The librarian shushed her. "We actually got in?" She whispered.

"Yes now quit asking!" Shaundra punched her lightly on the arm.

"I can't believe it, we're actually going."

"WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" They scream at the top of their lungs causing them to get kicked out by the librarian.

"We're going to Japan!" They whisper-yelled.

For the rest of the day they kept checking out the pamphlet for the school. Tomorrow they'll be boarding a plane to Japan and next week they'd be starting their new school year at the prestigious, elite private school known as Ouran Academy. Boy were they in for an interesting ride.

* * *

**DONE! please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

Previously: "WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" They scream at the top of their lungs causing them to get kicked out by the librarian.

"We're going to Japan!" They whisper-yelled.

For the rest of the day they kept checking out the pamphlet for the school. Tomorrow they'll be boarding a plane to Japan and next week they'd be starting their new school year at the prestigious, elite private school known as Ouran Academy. Boy were they in for an interesting ride.

* * *

Location: Japan airport: Sidney P.O.V.

* * *

"C'mon ladies, put your backs into it!" We finally made it into Japan, but there was one small problem. WE COULDN'T GET OUR BAGS OUT THE DOOR!

"C'mon push. Push harder!" I just hear heavy breathing.

"We're not," Breath. "Giving birth," Breath. "Ya dumb twit." There's Shaundra.

"Yeah, you could _help_ us ya know since most of these bags are _your_ instruments!" There's Theresa.

"I am helping. I'm supervising."

The two send death glares in my direction.

"Meaning you're too lazy to get off your skinny white ass." Theresa grumbled.

"Exactly!" With that I get up to leave.

"Where're you going?" They yell after me.

Turning, I give them the sweetest smile I could muster. "To get airport security to help us with the bags." I turn and walk away.

45 minutes later: Theresa P.O.V.

I checked my watch again for the umpteenth time. "Where the hell is that bitch we call friend?"

Shaundra just shrugged. "Beats me, maybe she's somewhere eating a taco."

"A taco. Really?"

"Shut up I'm hungry and I'm craving the ingenious Mexican idea that is the taco!" She starts drooling and staring off into space.

"Okaaay." Laughing nervously I scoot further away from her.

"Hey it's not my fault tacos are so good, blame the Mexicans. And if I don't get a taco in me in the next ten minutes I'm gonna hunt down Sidney and imma keel her!"

"Excuse me?" Turning, I see Sidney tapping her foot with a security guard by her side.

"Silence!" Shaundra jumps up. "I keel you!"

Sidney just rolls her eyes and shoves a bag in front of Shaundra's face. "Here Achmed wanna-be, I knew you'd get hungry. That's why I took so long."

Shuandra opens the bag, revealing a taco. Two seconds later it was gone in a whirl wind of OMM-NOM-NOM'S and belches.

"That was lady like." I say.

"Bite me, it's not like anyone noticed." She belched again this time louder. Every head turned in her direction. "Uh excuse me?" She covers her mouth.

"Hey if you guys care to join me outside, our car's here to pick us up!" Sidney yelled, and sure enough there was a car waiting outside with our bags in the trunk.

"Coming!" We yell, running toward the car. "Next stop our new home for the year!"

* * *

Time skip: Shaundra P.O.V.

* * *

"I call the room with the view!" I yell, walking into our apartment. There was a small kitchen/dining area, a good sized living room, two bathrooms and four bedrooms (1 for each of us and the last for the instruments).

Theresa raised her hand. "I call the room near the bathroom!"

"Yeah, yeah we all know how long it takes for you to get your pretty face on."

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

"Maybe."

"You bitch."

"Snob."

"Hag."

"MoFo."

"Ok ladies," Sidney clapped her hands to get our attention. "We got the weekend until school starts, so I'll give us an hour and a half to unpack then we'll go sightseeing for the rest of the weekend!"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" We salute her.

(Commence fast forward) An hour and a half later:

"Done, now let's go sightseeing!" We grab our cameras then ran out the door.

(Show tunes play in the background while pictures of them at a shrine, a coy pond, a sushi restaurant, at Mount Fuji, at a sumo match, creeping behind a guy, guy looking behind his shoulder, running away from the guy and finally posing at a welcome to Japan sign show on a screen.)

* * *

Back at the apartment: Sidney P.O.V.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent the entire weekend sightseeing." Plopping on the couch I pick my acoustic up and strum a few notes.

Theresa sits beside me, slapping her thighs to the rhythm of the song. "I know what you mean; at least we got loads of pictures to send to our families."

"Yeah and plus," Shaundra sits on my other side. "We're starting school tomorrow, so we should get to bed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're going." I set the acoustic down and follow my friends down the hall towards our rooms. Flipping my covers over, I climb into bed. I turn off my light and flip onto my side.

"Goodnight Sidney!" Shaundra yells through her door.

"Goodnight Shaundra." I yell back.

"Goodnight Sidney!" Theresa yells.

"Goodnight Theresa."

"Goodnight Shaundra!" Theresa yells.

"Goodnight Theresa!" She yells back.

"Goodnight Sidney!" Shaundra yells.

"Goodnight Shaundra." I'm getting very annoyed now.

"Goodnight Sidney!" Theresa yells again.

"GOOD FUCKING NIGHT NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!" I hear a chorus of giggles and it started again.

"Goodnight Shaundra!"

"Goodnight Theresa!"

Grabbing my pillow I pull it over my head to try to muffle the sounds. How will I survive this every night for the next year? I'll have to get ear plugs, I think. Seconds later, I was asleep and dreaming peacefully of a certain pink school that the girls and I would be attending tomorrow.

* * *

**DONE! MWAHAHAHAHA*COUGH COUGH* AHEM MWAHAHAHAHA! please read/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Previously: Grabbing my pillow I pull it over my head to try to muffle the sounds. How will I survive this every night for the next year? I'll have to get ear plugs, I think. Seconds later, I was asleep and dreaming peacefully of a certain pink school that the girls and I would be attending tomorrow.

* * *

_**Theresa P.O.V.**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Stupid alarm clock," I feel around my night stand, trying to find the stupid thing. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "C'mon, turn off already!" My fingers graze the top of it. Grabbing the damn thing in a vice like grip, I start smashing it on the night stand. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" With one final smash it was silent. "Finally!" I sit up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Yawning, I slide off the bed and pull on my slippers. "Time to get the others up." Stopping in front of Shaundra's room first I knock on the door a few times. "Shaundra?"

"Mmmm sprazengi pie." She utters before going back to her loud snoring.

"Shaundra?" I open the door and step in. "C'mon time to get up, we got school in an hour."

"The monkey stole my tablecloth."

"I don't care about your tablecloth; it's time to get up!" I try shaking her.

"Mmmm Kyle you're a little frisky today."

"Ew eww ewww!" I pull my hand away as if her skin had burned me. "Why are you dreaming about those sick minded things, especially with Kyle? I thought you guys broke up a while ago!" The very thought of Shaundra and Kyle together like that sent bile rising in my throat.

Shuddering at the very thought, I stood and went looking for a bucket and cold water.

**_10 minutes later…_**

I come back into the room, carrying a bucket filled with ice cold water.

Ok, I'm going to try waking her up again, if she doesn't get up in two minutes I'm using the water, I think to myself.

"Shaundra? Oh, Shaundraaa?" I say in a sing song voice.

"The hot dog is going to eat my wiener dog." She mumbles.

"Your mind is a very scary place." I try shaking her again but it wouldn't work.

Time to use the water, I think, lifting the bucket up towards her sleeping form. She begins to stir.

"Oh Shaundraaa?"

"What?"

SPLASH! The resounding scream could've woken up the entire city. I, on the other hand, was on the floor laughing my ass off! It was friggin' hilarious, she looked like a cat that got drowned. Her hair was all over her face, the eyeliner and mascara she didn't wipe off last night was making tracks down her cheeks and she was all wet!

"THERESA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Wiping the tears of laughter from the corners of my eyes, I stand and make my way towards the door. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I look over my shoulder and see flames in her eyes. "Go get in the shower, I'm gonna wake Sid up, then I'll make a breakfast burrito to make it up to you." The flames died down and were replaced by hearts at the mention of a burrito.

"Put extra bacon on it," she grabs a towel "and cheese, don't forget the cheese."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I walk up to Sid's door. Lucky for me I know how to get her up. I grab my ipod from my pocket and silently slip into her room. My eyes scan the room and I spot her dock at the side of the bed. This is gonna be fun, I think to myself, smiling broadly.

Scrolling through my playlist, I find the loudest song I had. I set the ipod in the dock, turned the volume to it's highest and pressed play.

**Hi, my name is, my name is  
(What? Who?)  
My name is Slim Shady  
Hi, my name is, my name is  
(Huh? What?)  
My name is Slim Shady**

**Ahem, excuse me**  
**Can I have the attention of the class**  
**For one second?**

**Hi kids, do you like violence?**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails**  
**Through each one of my eyelids?**  
**(Uh, huh)**

**Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did?**  
**(Yeah, yeah)**  
**Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is?**  
**(Huh?)**

**My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight**  
**But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate**  
**(Umm)**  
**And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead"**  
**Uh, uhh, So why's your face red? Man you wasted**

**Well, since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else**  
**'Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt**  
**Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off**  
**And smacked her so hard**  
**I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross**

**I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass**  
**Faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast**  
**C'mere slut**  
**(Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog)**  
**I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off**  
**Hi, my name is, my name is**

**(What? Who?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**  
**Hi, my name is, my name is**  
**(Huh? What?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**

**My English teacher wanted to flunk me in junior high**  
**Thanks a lot, next semester I'll be thirty-five**  
**I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler**  
**And stapled his nuts to a stack of papers**  
**(Oww)**

**Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up**  
**Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in the tip cup**  
**Extraterrestrial, runnin' over pedestrians**  
**In a spaceship while they screamin' at me, "Let's just be friends"**

**Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to**  
**I just found out my mom does more dope than I do**  
**(Damn)**  
**I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper**  
**Make a record about doin' drugs and name it after her**  
**(Oh, thank you)**

**You know you blew up when the women rush your stands**  
**And try to touch your hands like some screamin' Usher fans**  
**(Aah)**  
**This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph**  
**(Dude, can I get your autograph?)**  
**So I signed it "Dear Dave, thanks for the support, asshole"**

**Hi, my name is, my name is**  
**(What? Who?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**  
**Hi, my name is, my name is**  
**(Huh? What?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**

**Stop the tape, this kid needs to be locked away**  
**(Get him)**  
**Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, operate**  
**I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die**  
**(Fuck that)**  
**I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive**

**(Huh, yup)**  
**Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide**  
**I just drank a fifth of vodka, dare me to drive?**  
**(Go ahead)**  
**All my life I was very deprived**  
**I ain't had a woman in years and my palms are too hairy to hide**

**Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk**  
**(Hachhh-too)**  
**I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks**  
**(C'mere)**  
**When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits**

**How you gonna breast feed me, mom?**  
**(Wah)**  
**You ain't got no tits**  
**(Wah)**  
**I lay awake and strap myself in the bed**  
**Put a bulletproof vest on and shoot myself in the head**

**I'm steamin' mad**  
**And by the way when you see my dad?**  
**(Yeah?)**  
**Tell him that I slit his throat in this dream I had**

**Hi, my name is, my name is**  
**(What? Who?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**  
**Hi, my name is, my name is**  
**(Huh? What?)**  
**My name is Slim Shady**

"Good morning, GOOD MORNING, I slept the whole night through, I said good morning, GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" I sing, posing at the end.

"I'm up, I'm up." She sits up and rubs the gunk out of her eyes. "You don't have to ruin my morning by singing. And if I might add, you sang very off key." She grabs her glasses

The she-devil has awoken, I think.

"It's time to get up sleepy, we got school in an hour."

"Kay," she gets up "I'll start on breakfast."

"You do that. I'm taking a shower."

"I'm gonna make pancakes. That ok?"

"Yep. Put some chocolate chips in 'em would ya?"

"Who made you queen B?"

"I ain't no queen. I'm Jesus!"

"Say's who?"

"Say's me, that's who!" I walk out the door to the bathroom.

"Whatever you say Jesus." She says before walking to the kitchen.

_**1 hour later: Sidney P.O.V.**_

"Mmmm kay ladies," I stuff another pancake into my mouth "Tttmm fff sschoo."

"What did you just say woman?" Theresa says "I couldn't hear over all the crumbs escaping your mouth."

I swallow before I speak again. "I said time for school."

"Well why didn't you say that before?" Shaundra stands, slinging her bass guitar across her back.

"Yeah, we could've been out the door two minutes ago." Theresa follows Shaundra, sticking her drum sticks in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Whatever, let's just go," I stand and grab my acoustic "we need to be there early and see the Chairman so we can see what classes we got. And we can explore a little if we're early."

That sparked their interests.

"Well what are we waiting for," Shaundra begins, linking arms with me.

"We got a school to explore!" Theresa finishes, linking arms with me on my other side.

Before I knew it the two of them ran, no skipped, out the door, dragging me along with them. About a quarter of the way there they started screaming "Follow the yellow brick road" and started to sing "We're off to see the Chairman, the wonderful Chairman of Ouran, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"(because they didn't know the rest) while we skipped to the school.

After ten grueling minutes of skipping we finally made it to the school.

"Woooooow." We all stare in awe at the school. I step back and take out my camera. "GROUP PHOTO!" I yell.

We all pose together in front of the school gates.

"Well ladies," I put my camera away "take a good look because this is where we're gonna be for the next year, so ya better get used to it."

"Don't worry we will," Shaundra says "what we won't get used to is the paint job. Who in the right mind would choose pink for a paint color?"

"Who cares. C'mon we gotta see the Chairman." I link my arms with theirs again and we began to skip towards the school doors. "We're off to see the Chairman, the wonderful Chairman of Ouran!"

* * *

**DONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously: "Woooooow." We all stare in awe at the school. I step back and take out my camera. "GROUP PHOTO!" I yell.

We all pose together in front of the school gates.

"Well ladies," I put my camera away "take a good look because this is where we're gonna be for the next year, so ya better get used to it."

"Don't worry we will," Shaundra says "what we won't get used to is the paint job. Who in the right mind would choose pink for a paint color?"

"Who cares? C'mon we gotta see the Chairman." I link my arms with theirs again and we began to skip towards the school doors. "We're off to see the Chairman, the wonderful Chairman of Ouran!"

* * *

_**Kyouya P.O.V.**_

"We're off to see the Chairman, the wonderful Chairman of Ouran!" I turn to see three girls with their arms linked together skipping towards the school doors while singing in English. They didn't look like they were from around here their clothing made it obvious.

The dark skinned one with long brown hair had on dark blue skinny jeans with drum sticks poking out the back pocket, a tight fitting black t-shirt with a bright red broken heart on it, bright red high tops and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

The pale, black and blonde haired one had on white and black checker patterned shorts that went down to her knees, a white tank top with some bands name printed on it in bold letters, a pair of black vans with little white skulls on them and a black and white bass guitar was strewn across her back.

The last one who was also pale had dark brown hair and glasses and wore bright red skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red plaid button up blouse with a white tank top underneath it, a pair of black ballet flats on her feet and an acoustic guitar strung across her back like her friend.

They were obviously foreigners. Commoner foreigners to be exact. But what were they doing here? This was the first time I actually didn't know anything about someone. I took out my trusty black book and began writing notes about them, deciding that I'd do research after. I glanced at them one final time before they went into the school.

"Hey Kyouya," I was brought out of my daze by the Host King, Tamaki Suoh. "What are you staring at?" His violet shaded eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

I push my glasses up with my forefinger, causing a glare. "Nothing that concerns you Tamaki." I say in a business like tone. "Shall we meet up with the others?"

"Yeah. Sure." He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks in the other direction.

I follow, glancing once over my shoulder at the door that those girls entered. It irked me that I didn't know anything about them. Usually I'm the one who knows everything about anyone, but those girls proved me wrong. My grip tightened around my book. I will figure them out, I think, catching up with Tamaki.

_**Meanwhile: Theresa P.O.V.**_

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone! Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone!" We got tired of singing The Wonderful Chairman of Ouran so we started singing Banana Phone, after a while people began to stare at us.

"Why don't you take a picture," Sidney yells in fluent Japanese "It'll last longer!"

The groups of girls staring at us just gave us the stink eye, flipped their hair and went back to gossiping. The boys just turned their backs away from us.

"Stupid, stuck up rich kids." I mutter under my breath. All of a sudden I ran into something _really _hard, making me fall onto my back with an "oof!"

"Who would put a wall in the middle of the hall?" I sit up, rubbing my back. Shaundra and Sidney were on the floor laughing.

"I'm glad my pain brings joy to your day." I say sarcastically.

"That was an epic fail!" Sidney holds her stomach.

"You should've seen your face when that guy bumped into you." Shaundra covers her mouth to try to stifle her laughter.

"What guy?" I glance up and see a pair of legs. I tilt my head further, making my neck bend at a 90 degree angle. Sure enough there was a guy. A _really_ tall guy at that. He was wearing the boys' uniform and had spiky jet black hair and intense silver eyes.

"Yo." I greet him. He just nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Are you ok?" I turn my head and see a little blonde haired, brown eyed boy who was also wearing the boys' uniform and was clutching a pink stuffed bunny to his chest, staring at me.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." I stand and brush the dirt off my pants.

"Oh that's a relief," He smiles sweetly "Me and Usa-chan were worried." He clutches his bunny closer to himself.

My friends suddenly pop up beside me.

"Hey, if you're a student here," Sidney says to the little boy "Then you'd know where the Chairman's office is right?"

"Yeah," He blinks "I would."

"Well can you show us where it is?" Shaundra asks "We're kinda lost."

By now the girls that gave us the stink eye were staring at us with complete loathing in their expressions. As if they just saw us walk into a party with the exact same dress that they were wearing.

The little boys' smile widened, if that was possible. "We'd be honored to escort you ladies to the Chairman's office!"

"Thanks, we owe you big time!" Exclaimed Sidney, motioning for the little dude to lead the way. We follow and so does the guy I bumped into earlier.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The little boy looks over his shoulder at us "what are your names?"

"My name is Theresa Ward." I introduce myself.

"I'm Shaundra Crawford."

"And I'm Sidney Campbell."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short. And my friend here," He points to the tall guy "is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori, right Takashi?"

"Ah." He nods.

"So what brings you ladies here to Ouran? By the looks of your clothing and accents you're not from around here." He tilts his head to the side.

"We're here on an exchange program with music scholarships." Sidney states matter-of-factly.

"Where are you from?"

"We're from Canada." Shaundra replies.

Honey's big brown eyes widen. "Really? You girls are a long way from home."

"Yeah we are." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well," Sidney starts "we want to see the world, look at different cultures, make new friends, try new things and just have fun while doing it. Life's too short so you should live yours to the fullest before it's too late."

"Woooooow." He stared at us, open mouthed.

"Mitsukuni, close your mouth." Mori says stoically.

He closes it and stares at us in awe. "You girls are true visionaries."

"Thanks!" We give him a peace sign.

"Well ladies," He stops in front of a door "our little conversation has to end here. But I hope I see you girls again some time!"

"Thanks for showing us the way Honey!" Shaundra says.

"We really appreciate it." Sidney says.

"Yeah. Thanks." I say.

"See you girls!" Honey and Mori both wave and start walking in the other direction.

"Hey Mori!" I call to him.

He turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier." I smile at the end.

He faintly smiles and walks back over to me, patting my head when he was close enough.

"No, I'm sorry for bumping into you." His smile grows a tiny bit and he walks back to Honey with another short wave to us.

"They seemed nice." Shaundra says, watching their retreating forms.

"Yeah. They did, I hope we see them again." Sidney turns toward the door to the Chairman's office. "C'mon we gotta talk to the Chairman."

We follow her into the room.

_**Meanwhile: Kyouya P.O.V.**_

Tamaki and I were walking down the hall when we spotted Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai talking to those three girls I saw earlier. After a while Honey and Mori started walking away from them towards us.

"Hey Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, over here!" Tamaki began waving his arms around to get their attention.

"Hey Tama-chan, hey Kyo-chan!" Honey waves to us.

"Who were those girls you were talking to?" I ask.

Honey smiles widely. "Those girls are Sid-chan, Tee-chan and Shaun-chan. They're really nice and they're the new Canadian exchange students that are here on music scholarships! They're just like Haru-chan!"

Tamaki starts getting really excited saying that there is "more commoner friends like Haruhi that he can get to know!".

I take out my book and start writing feverishly. "What are their actual names Honey-senpai?"

He stares at me suspiciously for a second then went back to grinning. "Their real names are Sidney Campbell, Theresa Ward and Shaundra Crawford. Why, would you like me to introduce you to them." His eyes spark with longing. "I'd really like to see them again!"

"No that isn't necessary Honey-senpai."

Tamaki bends down to Honey's height. "Did you invite them to the club?" He asks seriously.

"Now that you mention it," He puts his finger to his chin "I didn't, maybe I should go back and ask them."

"That won't be necessary Honey. If they're anything like Haruhi was on her first day then they'd find the club in no time." I push my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah you're right!" His smile widened.

Smiling softly at my Senpai's behavior, I glance at my watch. "Time for class."

We say our goodbyes and head in separate directions towards our homerooms.

I trudge towards my desk and prepare for another grueling day of school.

* * *

**Bada bing bada boom! DONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chappy! Hope ya like!**

* * *

Previously: Tamaki bends down to Honey's height. "Did you invite them to the club?" He asks seriously.

"Now that you mention it," He puts his finger to his chin "I didn't, maybe I should go back and ask them."

"That won't be necessary Honey. If they're anything like Haruhi was on her first day then they'd find the club in no time." I push my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah you're right!" His smile widened.

Smiling softly at my Senpai's behavior, I glance at my watch. "Time for class."

We say our goodbyes and head in separate directions towards our homerooms.

I trudge towards my desk and prepare for another grueling day of school.

* * *

_**Location: Chairman Suoh's office: Sidney P.O.V.**_

After we walked into the Chairman's office he started to question us. Nothing bad or anything just the usual conversation starters like "how are you? Do you like the school?" that type of stuff. He seemed really nice for a rich dude, we wound up talking to him for who knows how long but eventually he asked to look at our transcripts.

We hand them over and he looks them over to make sure we had everything in order. As he did his features stuck out a little more to me. He had light brown eyes and light brown hair that kinda looked like a comb over at the front of his head.

"Well ladies," He puts his hands together in a business like gesture "welcome to Ouran academy! I hope you enjoy your stay here for the year."

"Thank you Chairman Suoh!" We bow formally to him.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal." He waves his hand to the side.

"Well if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here, so we thank you for that." We bow again.

"Oh." Shaundra raises her hand slightly.

"Yes Miss Crawford?" The Chairman asks her.

"Well, I noticed that everyone is wearing uniforms."

"Yes." He allows her to continue.

"I'm wondering if we _have _to wear them. No offense to the schools choice in uniforms but I'd rather wear my regular clothing." Me and Theresa nod in agreement.

He rubs his chin. "Well you don't have to wear the uniform if you don't want to. The clothes you have on are fine. All I'm asking is that you don't wear anything revealing."

"No problamo, Chairman."

"Please, call me Mr. Suoh or Yuzuru."

"Ok Mr. Suoh."

"Well ladies," Mr. Suoh checks his watch "there is only a couple minutes until lunch so if you want to go wander around until then you can. If a teacher asks you what you're doing just say Mr. Suoh let you." He smiles warmly.

Me, Shaundra and Theresa bow to him one more time. "Thank you again Mr. Suoh." We walk out the doors into the hallway.

"He seemed nice." Theresa speaks up.

"Yeah he did." Shaundra agrees.

"At least we got to miss all our morning classes." I say.

"Yeah that's a bonus!" Theresa punches the air.

"Hey," Shaundra get's our attention "since we didn't explore this morning, you wanna do that now before lunch starts?"

"Hells yeah!" I yell, sprinting down the hall. I turn around and see them staring at me. "You guys coming or what? I don't got all day ya know!"

"Coming!" They sprint after me.

_**15 minutes later…**_

We finish checking out the fourth library and continue down the hall.

"You'd think that they'd have enough libraries after two don't you think?" Theresa says.

"Yeah, anyway on with the exploring!" Shaundra says.

We continued peering into rooms and making little comments about them. After a while we came across a door that said Music Room #3 on a sign above the door.

"Holy, this is the _third_ music room how many do these people need?" I exclaim.

"Let's go in!" Theresa and Shaundra say, grabbing the knob and opening the door, only to get us blinded by a white light.

"OMG IT'S A JESUS LIGHT, WE'RE DEAD!" Theresa yells.

"We're not dead now shut up." I bonk her on the head.

As our eyes adjust to the brightness we can finally see the room that we were in. It was our own personal hell. The entire room was frickin' _PINK_. The sofa's were pink, the walls and ceiling were pink, every area you directed your eyes to was _pink._

"Maybe Theresa's right, maybe we _are _dead!" Shaundra hides behind me "But what I can't figure out is why we would end up in hell. We've been good girls right? Well there was that incident at school, at Sidney's house, oh! And at the park too, but other than that we've been good right?" She stares up at me with wide eyes.

I bonk her on the head too. "We aren't dead and I'm pretty sure those incidents _would_ cause us to go to hell, especially the one at my house." I walk further into the room, looking at everything I laid eyes on.

"This place is supposed to be a _music room?_ It looks like an old folk's home with all those tea cups and it looks like someone threw up pepto bismol all over the place." Theresa scuffs.

"It doesn't look too bad if you look past the pepto walls and tea cups." I walk even further into the room and spot a closed curtain at the end of the room. I reach my hand out as I near it. My fingers grasped the smooth velvet of the curtain and pull it back slightly.

"Hey guys check this out! This is better than Shaundra's mama's meatloaf!"

"What you say 'bout my mama's meatloaf?"

"Shut it, no one cares 'bout your mama's meatloaf, now get your asses over here." They reluctantly come over.

"What is it?" They say. I pull the curtain apart revealing a very spacious raised stage that was a foot above the ground with a grand piano in the corner.

They stare at it, then at me, back to the stage, and then back at me. They're faces brake into smiles after a few seconds.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I ask.

"Oh you know it!" Theresa says.

"NEW PRACTICE AREA!" Me and Theresa scream. At the same time Shaundra screamed "WAFFLES!"

We stare at her as if she had an extra eye. "Waffles?" We ask her.

"Oh, I guess we weren't thinkin' the same thing after all." She sweat dropped.

"Ok listen closely," I send a look to Shaundra "we could bring all our instruments here and during the morning before class starts, during lunch and maybe after school we could come and practice here instead of doing it at the apartment and wind up getting kicked out from all the ruckus we make. Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah!" Theresa agrees enthusiastically.

"Now that I actually know what we're talking about I do think it's a good idea." Shaundra nods.

"Sweet! Let's start bringing the instruments in tomorrow. Right now I'm _hungry_!" I close the curtain, grab my friends' hands and run out the door just as the bell for lunch rang. Students began to pour out of their classrooms making a wall of people that we had to weave our way through.

"Pardon me, 'scuse me, comin' through, make way!" We scream at anyone who would dare to get in our way of food.

"Excu-!" Shaundra bumps into someone "Ex_cuse_ me." She says very annoyed. The person that she bumped into turns around and sends her a narrowed stare. Wait there's two of them, they're twins! Both of them had fiery red hair, amber eyes and they each had an arm slung over the others' shoulder and one hand on their hip.

Me, Shaundra and Theresa look at each other for a split second then make a break for the cafeteria, screaming down the hall "RUN AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA, IT'S GINGERS WITH NO SOULS! LOOK OUT FOR THE SOULESS BEINGS, YOU'LL BE THEIR NEXT VICTIM!"

_**Meanwhile: Kyouya P.O.V.**_

Tamaki and I were on our way to the cafeteria, discussing matters that pertained to the club when we heard girls screaming from down the hall "RUN AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA, IT'S GINGERS WITH NO SOULS! LOOK OUT FOR THE SOULESS BEINGS, YOU'LL BE THEIR NEXT VICTIM!" We glance behind us and see the Canadians sprinting down the hall like they were getting chased by a serial killer with a chainsaw. Further down the hall I see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at them completely dumbfounded. I'm guessing that the gingers with no souls that they were screaming about were the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yells towards them. They look over at us then jog over.

"What's with them?" They ask at the same time.

"Beats me." Tamaki shrugs.

"Who _are_ they anyway," Hikaru starts.

"We've never seen them around here before." Kaoru finishes as per usual.

"They're the new Canadian exchange students that are here on music scholarships. They're names are Sidney Campbell, Shaundra Crawford and Theresa Ward." I say.

The twins smirk evilly. "You hear that Hikaru?" Kaoru asks.

"New scholarship students." Hikaru says.

"That means," They pause for affect "new toys to play with!" They finish with their trademark smirk.

"C'mon Koaru, let's go find our new toy's!" They start to run after them.

"Hold it." I command. The two of them freeze mid-step. "You're not going to go chasing after them. As I explained to Honey-senpai this morning, if they're anything like Haruhi was on her first day they'll find the club in no time, then you can entertain them if you want." I say.

"Yes sir!" They salute me. "We can wait eh Kaoru?"

"Yes we can Hikaru!"

We stroll down the hall towards the cafeteria but find a big crowd blocking our way.

"What's this?" Tamaki asks.

_**Before: Shaundra P.O.V.**_

The girls and I make it safely to the cafeteria, no thanks to the gingers.

"Oh my bejezus. Those ginger's scared the livin' shit out of me." I breathe heavily bending over and bracing my hands against my knees.

"You got that right." Theresa gulped.

"It looked like they were gonna suck the life right out of ya." Sidney leans against the wall for support.

"I was gonna shit a brick if we hadn't ran out of there." I sit on the floor with my head leaning on the wall.

Theresa and Sidney sit beside me, creating a little circle.

Sidney grabs her acoustic from her back and strums a few notes for an all too familiar song that we had written together. Smiling I grab my bass and strum my notes. Theresa, who just caught on to what we were doing, started rummaging around in her bag and brought out some binders and duotangs and experimentally tapped her drum sticks against them. Satisfied that they made the right sounds, she started drumming her parts in the song.

(**Bold=Sidney, **_Italics=Theresa,_ Regular=all three.)

**Mmm better… Mmm better… ****Absolutely no one who knows me better  
No one that can make me feel so good  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would**

**And just when I  
I start to think they're right  
The love has died**

There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it **one time?**

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
**And I know I'm never letting this go  
I'm stuck on you**

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue

**Some days I don't feel like trying**  
Some days you know I wanna just give up

**When it** doesn't matter who's right  
Fight about it all night  
**Had enough,** you give me that look  
**I'm sorry baby let's make up**

**You do that thing that makes me laugh**  
**And just like that**

There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it **one time?**

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
**I'm stuck on you**

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_, you almost stay out  
Two stuck together from the ATL out_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_, feelin' kinda sick  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say_, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, _whatcha gonna do with that?_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, _come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_, up in your head_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, _up in your head_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, _up in your head_

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
_Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say it's all I wanna do_

_I said_ there you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it **one time?**

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go

There you go making my heart beat again  
Heart beat again, heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it **one time?**

There you go pulling me right back in  
Right back in, right back in  
And I know I'm never letting this go  
**I'm stuck on you**

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue  
You and me baby, we're stuck like glue.

Strumming our last bit of notes we look at each other and smile slightly. We still got it, I think. Applause finds my ears after a few seconds. Whipping our heads around, we see a crowd circling around us, clapping their hands. We look at each other for a second before standing up and bowing slightly to our audience.

I look at my friends, sharing a silent conversation with them. A nod here, a slight smile there and an arched eyebrow over there. My face seemed to smile of its own accord. This year might not be that bad, I think, taking one last bow with my friends before leaving to go eat.

_**Before: Kyouya P.O.V.**_

We stroll down the hall towards the cafeteria but find a big crowd blocking our way.

"What's this?" Tamaki asks.

"I believe it's a crowd boss." Hikaru and Koaru point out the obvious.

"I know that you devil twins! I'm just wondering why it's in the middle of the entrance to the cafeteria."

Suddenly the crowd began to applaud and cheer for God knows what. I walk forward and tap a random person's shoulder.

"Pardon me, but why is everyone crowded around here and cheering?"

"I'm not quite sure who it is, but there are some girls in the middle of the crowd performing. We can't really see because we're all the way at the back but if you came here a few minutes ago you would've heard them. They sounded fantastic! I wish I was at the front so I could've heard them more clearly."

"Hmmm," I put my finger to my chin, thinking, eventually I came back to Earth and forced a smile to the boy "Thanks for sharing." I push my glasses up and return to the guy's.

"Well, what is causing this mess." The twins point to the crowd.

"Apparently there are some girls performing in the middle of the crowd. According to the guy I just talked to, they were pretty good."

The crowd behind us began to cheer again. I look behind me and see the Canadians emerging from the crowd with huge smiles on their faces. They turn around and high-five each other.

"That was awesome Shaundra!" The dark skinned one said to the pale, blonde and black haired one who was named Shaundra.

"I know! We should do that more often Theresa!" Shaundra said to the dark skinned one named Theresa. That left the one clad in red to be Sidney.

"C'mon," Sidney grabs their hands and starts walking in our direction "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

They walk past us without a second glance. That was odd, usually girls would stare at us for long periods of time. These girls were different. A whole lot different from the girls the hosts and I are used to. I take my black book out and decide to document this strange phenomena. The guys decide to go into the cafeteria and meet up with the other hosts. I follow, naturally, but spare a glance towards those girls' retreating forms.

"Those girls are something else." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

**Read & Review please!**


	6. Author note

**Hi everybody. I know, I know, you must be thinking along the lines of "Why did she put up one of these things instead of a new chapter!" Believe me I know how you feel, I hate it when people put up author notes instead of new chapters. Anywho, this is just a little author note about chapter 5. I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews, and I also forgot to put the name of the song that I put in chapter 5. It's called Stuck like glue by Sugarland. I hope that helps anyone who was wondering. **

**Please keep reading/reviewing please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. That's what I get for being sick. Anyways HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE! I hope everyone has an awesome year! **

**Here's chapter 6, hope you like.**

* * *

Previously: "C'mon," Sidney grabs their hands and starts walking in our direction "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

They walk past us without a second glance. That was odd; usually girls would stare at us for long periods of time. These girls were different. A whole lot different from the girls the hosts and I are used to. I take my black book out and decide to document this strange phenomenon. The guys decide to go into the cafeteria. I follow, naturally, but spare a glance towards those girls' retreating forms.

"Those girls are something else." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

_**Location: Some hall in the school: Sidney P.O.V.**_

I sit back against the wall, sighing contently. "I could just stay here _all_ day."

"Yeah." Theresa and Shaundra sigh.

**!** The bell for class rang.

"Damn bell. You always ruin my good mood!" I push off the floor. "I guess I'll see you girls later then?"

"Yeah, I guess." Shaundra says, pulling out her schedule. "I got History. Ugh! Why do I get stuck with all the shitty classes? What do you guys have?"

"I have English." Theresa looks at her schedule.

"I got," I fish in my pocket for my schedule "Science! Boo ya! My favorite subject besides music!" I do a little victory dance.

Shaundra sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't be hatin'." I pinch her cheek "Anyway I'll see you guys after. I gotta get to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day!" Waving to them, I sprint down the corridor.

I look at my schedule a couple of times before I found the right room number. Smiling softly I knock on the door slightly until I heard a voice from the other side of the door telling me to come in.

Opening the door, I step into the classroom immediately getting stared at. With my head held high I walked up to the teachers' desk.

"Can I help you?" The short, black haired, beady eyed teacher asked.

"I'm the new exchange student." I say confidently, handing over my transcripts.

While the teacher looked them over, I looked around the classroom unaware that my classmates were following my every move.

"Well," The teacher says "everything seems to be in order." He stands up to get the classes attention. "Class, this is Sidney Campbell. She's an exchange student all the way from Canada. Why don't you say a few words Sidney?" He asks me.

"Well as you already know I'm an exchange student from Canada. I'm also here with two of my other friends that are also exchange students here." I was cut short by a raised hand in the back of the classroom.

"Uh, yes." I point the person out.

"I noticed the guitar on your back. If you don't mind, could you play something for us?" A girl asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I never play without my friends."

"Ahhhhhh." The class groaned.

"Ok settle down class," The teacher ordered "now where should you sit. Hmmmm." He rubs his chin. "You can sit in the empty seat between Suoh and Ootori. Ootori? Suoh?" The ones by those names raised their hands. "Over there." The teacher points.

I stroll over to my desk between the two boys. The one on my left had blonde hair and deep violet eyes. The one on my right had dark black hair and steel gray eyes that were framed with glasses.

At my desk, I pull my acoustic from its spot on my back and my bag from my side, and place them beside the desk. I sit back and listen to the teacher drone on and on about cellular reproduction. Been there, done that, got the flippin' t-shirt, I think.

Suddenly I hear the faint hum of my guitar being strummed, a sound that I have come to hear over a mile away. I whip my head around and see the blonde actually _touching my_ _guitar_.

"Don't. Touch. That." I say in clipped tones, sending him a death glare. He shy's away from my heated glare. Good. No one and I mean _no one_ touches my guitar. I hear someone _tsk tsking _from my other side and see the guy in glasses shaking his head in disdain.

"Ah Tamaki why would you go and touch the guitar?" He shakes his head again.

"Well it's not my fault Kyouya. I was just curious." The one called "Tamaki" starts getting teary eyed at the one called "Kyouya". Are you flippin' serious? I think.

"Well you should've kept your grubby little hands _off my guitar_ or you wouldn't have gotten the cold stare." I hiss at the blonde called Tamaki, pushing up my glasses.

He cringes and tries to disappear by sliding very low in his seat.

"Suoh, do you know the answer?" The teacher calls on Blondie.

"Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." He slides further down his seat in embarrassment.

"Dumb blonde." I say under my breath, raising my hand.

"Sidney?"

"The answer is 46 chromosomes." I answer bluntly.

"Correct!" The teacher then continues with his lecture.

Sighing to myself, I rest my head on my arms, unaware of the eyes on my right side boring into the side of my face. This is going to be a long class, I think to myself.

_**Meanwhile: Theresa P.O.V.**_

After we all went our separate ways I walked around the halls trying to find my English class.

Next thing I knew, I ran into something _again_ for the second time that day. My day is not going so well, I think, landing on the floor again.

"Tee-chan!" An overly-excited voice said from above me. I open my eyes and see Honey smiling down at me from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Yo." I greet them from my spot on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor Tee-chan?" Honey asks sweetly.

"Oh I was just tired so I decided to take a nap on the floor." I say sarcastically.

"Really?" His head tilts to the side.

"I'm kidding Honey. I ran into Mori again when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I turn my attention to Mori. "Sorry for bumping into you again, that seems to be happening a lot lately."

"No worries." He smiles slightly.

"Why weren't you paying attention Tee-chan?" Honey asks.

"I'm trying to find my English class, so I'm looking back and forth between my schedule and the numbers on the doors."

"Maybe we can help you out! What class number are you supposed to be in?"

"Ummm," I check the schedule "I'm supposed to be in 3-A."

Honey gasped. "That's our class! You're in our class Tee-chan!" He starts bouncing up and down on Mori's shoulder, giggling like a school girl.

"Sweet, then you guys can help me find the class! If it's not too much trouble for you."

"Of course not Tee-chan, we're going to the same place after all. Takashi could you help her up please?"

"Ah." He nods, offering a hand.

"Thanks." I grasp his offered hand and he pulls me up.

"Time for class Takashi!" Honey pokes Mori's head.

"Ah." Mori grasps the smaller boys' dangling legs and walks forward with me by his side.

_**Meanwhile: Shaundra P.O.V.**_

"Stupid history class." I walk down the hall towards my classroom. Stopping in front of the door, I knock softly and open the door a crack. My eyes widen when I see the entire class staring at me.

"Ummm, is this history?" I ask shyly.

"Yes. Yes it is." A caramel haired woman with crystal blue eyes said from the front. I assumed she was the teacher.

I walk towards the front, keeping my eyes to the ground. When I got to the woman's desk, I raised my head slightly to see her staring at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Um. I'm the new exchange student, and according to my schedule I'm supposed to be in this class."

"Ah, so you're one of the Canadian exchange students that Chairman Suoh has been talking about."

I blush at that comment. "Yeah, I'm here with two of my friends."

"That's nice. Having company, I mean. It's not fun being in a place alone where you don't know anybody, am I right?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well, could I see your transcripts?" She holds her hand out.

I fish in my bag for the papers. Once I found them I handed them to her to look them over.

"Hmmm," She flicks through them "everything seems to be in order." She stands up and clears her throat, making the class go quiet. "Class, this is Shaundra Crawford, she's a new exchange student here at Ouran, so I expect you to welcome her warmly." She sent a pointed look to the entire class. "Would you like to say a few things Shaundra?" She looks down at me.

"Oh, no thank you." I blush.

"Well that just leaves us to find a seat for you." She peers around the classroom. "There," She points "in front of the Hitachiin brothers." Said brothers raised their hands.

I look to where their hands were at and saw the gingers that the girls and I saw earlier. Each had matching smirks on their faces. This is going to be a long day, I think.

Looking back at the teacher one last time, I walked over to the desk in front of the soulless beings.

Sometime during the class I dozed off on my desk when the teacher began talking about World War 2.

**!**

"What's going on?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Where's the fire? Is everyone dead yet?" I look around and see the gingers staring at me.

"What time is it?" I ask them.

"It's the end of the day." They say at the same time.

"Say what?" I look at my watch. It was nearly three thirty. "Shit! I gotta go!" I grab my things and make a run for the door, only to get stopped by the gingers.

"Can I help you? I'm in a hurry here."

"We just wanted to talk. Not very many exchange students come through here." They smirk.

"Hmmm let me think about that," I put my finger to my chin. "No thank you." I try to shove past them.

"Just for a little while." They each put an arm around the others shoulder, cross their legs and put a hand on one hip.

"Five words." I hold up five fingers. "Shut." I stick one down. "The." Another. "Hell." And another. "Up." I put the last one down leaving my middle finger to stand alone. "Oh looky here. One left and it means _fuck you_. Now out of my way!" I shove past them and dash down the hallway.

"Sidney and Theresa are gonna kill me!" I look over my shoulder for a second, and then ran into someone, making our books scatter across the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologize to the person I ran into.

"It's ok; you seemed to be in a hurry." The person lifts their head and turns to me with a smile. The person had the boys' uniform on, short brown hair that was neat and tidy, and big brown eyes. Right off the bat I could tell it was a girl. So being the awesome person that I was, I asked the obvious.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

The so called "he" froze and looked at me with shock filled eyes.

"How do you know I'm a girl?"

"Your eyes are too big to be a guy, and your hips jut out to much to be a guy," I point out.

"Wow, you're the first person that I met at this school that recognized me as a girl off the bat."

"Are all rich people dumb or something?" My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

She just laughs at my face. "It's ok, I'm not rich. I'm a scholarship student actually."

"Hey," I smile "Me too! My friends and I are here on music scholarships. We're from Canada!"

"I know. You're in my class."

"Really? I would have remembered you if you were. It's not every day that you see a cross dresser."

"Yep I'm in your class. You sit beside me."

"Well I'll introduce myself officially. I'm Shaundra Crawford." I stick my hand out for her to shake.

She takes it and we shake. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiles slightly.

"You never did tell me. Why _are_ you wearing the boys' uniform?"

"It's a long story…" She trails off.

"I got ti-" My watch starts beeping. "Scratch that, I _don't_ have time. I gotta go Haruhi." I grab the rest of my stuff off the ground. "You'll have to tell me some other time." I start running down the hall. "It was nice meeting you! Maybe we could have lunch or study together sometime!" I yell to her.

"That would be nice!" She yells after me.

I turn around and wave to her, then continue down the hall.

Some few minutes after I found my way outside and saw Sidney and Theresa pacing around the front of the doors.

"Yo yo yiggity yo!" I greet them.

"SHAUNDRA!" They yell and tackle me to the ground.

"Where were you?" Sidney asked.

"We were so worried about you! We thought the gingers got a hold of you and were sucking the life out of you!" Theresa yelled in my ear.

"Nope, I'm fine. I fell asleep in class." The side of my mouth twitched.

We get off the ground and start walking to the gates.

"So," Sidney starts off "How was your guys' day?"

We all look at each other and shrug.

"Nothing special." We say at the same time and start laughing. Yeah, I think, nothing special just the beginning of an awesome year in Japan.

_**Meanwhile: Location: Host club: Kyouya P.O.V**_

I look out the window and see the Canadians walking towards the school gates, laughing and chatting to each other.

"Hey Kyouya everyone's here and it's time to open." Tamaki runs over to the chair that we kept in front of the doors to welcome our guests.

"Coming." I get in position followed by Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

The doors open to reveal many squealing girls.

"Welcome." We say and the squealing only gets louder. Time to work, I think.

_**After hosting hours…**_

"Finally!" The twins plop on the couch. "I thought this day would never end!"

I look up from my laptop and see them playing some commoner game called "rock, paper, scissors". Honey was at a table eating cake with Mori watching over him and Tamaki was with Haruhi trying to get her to wear a pink dress with puffy sleeves. She looks at it once then turns around and sits on a couch with a book in her hand.

"I'm not wearing that senpai." She looks up at him once then goes back to her book.

"Please Haruhi! You would look so cute in it! Do it for Daddy!" He gets in front of her and whines.

"You're not my father senpai, and again, I'm not wearing that." She doesn't even glance up at him, just continues reading with an unfazed expression.

Tamaki on the other hand goes to his corner of woe and draws circles on the floor.

Sighing, I look at my screen and type vigorously.

"Hey," The twins look up from their game "Does anyone have classes with the Canadians?" They both ask.

I stop typing and listen closely.

"I do!" Honey looks up from his cake. "Me and Takashi share all of our classes with Tee-chan!"

"Us and Haruhi have all our classes with the Shaundra one. Big attitude that one has." The twins shake their heads.

"What'd she do?" Tamaki comes out of his corner and sits on the couch across from the twins.

"When class was over we wanted to talk to her, but when we tried to she flipped us off. Well she was in a hurry and we were blocking her way but it was still rude."

"I ran into her on my way here. She knew that I was a girl." Haruhi looked up from her book.

"WHAT?" Everyone besides me and Mori yelled. "How?"

"Apparently my eyes are too big to be a guy and my hips jut out too much to be a guy." She shrugs.

They look at her with their mouths hanging open.

"I'm sure she won't tell anybody. Maybe tell the other two with her, but no one else. She seemed too nice to tell people." She goes back to reading and everyone keeps staring at her with wide eyes.

"Me and Tamaki share our classes with Sidney." I break the silence.

That de-shocked them. The twins sit back down and ask, "What's she like?"

Tamaki shudders visibly. "She doesn't like her guitar getting touched by other people." He hides behind the chair as if she was in the room right now. "I think she wants to kill me." He whispers.

"That's what you get for touching what isn't yours Tamaki." I continue typing.

"I was just curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"She scares me. She's like you Kyouya."

"This I gotta see!" The twins say. "A girl Kyouya, creepy."

"She even does the thing with her glasses like he does!" Tamaki screams.

Sighing to myself, I continue typing, trying to ignore the ongoing gossip they were talking about.

Hmmm, I think, a girl me. Interesting. I decide to research the Canadians, so I open up a new file and get to work.

* * *

**You like? You hate? Really? WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs to bedroom and cries eyes out***

**Just kidding! Please read/review! I WANNA KNOW WHATCHA THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own OHSHC and I do not own the song Get to you by Shiloh. In case anyone's wondering, that's the song I used in this chapter. **

* * *

Previously: "She scares me. She's like you Kyouya."

"This I gotta see!" The twins say. "A girl Kyouya, creepy."

"She even does the thing with her glasses like he does!" Tamaki screams.

Sighing to myself, I continue typing; trying to ignore the ongoing gossip they were talking about.

Hmmm, I think, a girl me. Interesting. I decide to research the Canadians, so I open up a new file and get to work.

* * *

_**2 weeks later: Location: 3**__**rd**__** Music room: Sidney P.O.V.**_

"C'mon girls, this is the last instrument that we have to bring in just hurry up and lift the damn drums then it's over with. We can practice all we want after school!" It had been 2 weeks since we started here at Ouran Academy. On our first day we found the 3rd music room and the stage within it. Since then, the girls and I have been bringing in our instruments here every morning for the past 2 weeks. Most of the instruments had accessories like amps, and others were so big that we had to take them in pieces like Theresa's drum set. Speaking of, we were trying to haul up the biggest piece onto the stage right now.

"One more push should do it!" Shaundra and I push while Theresa pulls on the stage. With one big push from Shaundra and me and a long pull from Theresa we finally get the drum piece up on the stage.

"Phew!" I sigh, sitting on the edge of the stage. "These instruments took awhile to get here." I point at them.

"Yeah, but most of them were _yours_." They just had to point that out didn't they?

"Well mine aren't as huge as Theresa's drum set." I protest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. At least we can practice now. I think I lost my touch after a long time without practice." Theresa rubs her drums.

"I know. It feels weird to not practice." Shaundra strums her bass guitar.

All of our instruments took half the space on the stage. There was my electric guitar, acoustic guitar, saxophone and my violin. There was Theresa's drum set, cello and DJ turn tables if you count that as an instrument. There was also Shaundra's bass guitar, electric guitar, upright bass and the grand piano in the corner that she claimed as her own (Which it wasn't. Don't tell her that though). To add to the space, our amps, microphones and tons of wires were there too. Everything was perfectly set up now. All we had to do was wait until after school to practice. We were all excited by the very thought of getting the chance to practice again.

"I can't wait to practice again!" Exclaims Shaundra and Theresa, proving my point.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after school. Right now it's time for class!" I pull the curtain closed and grab their hands to pull them out the door.

"Party pooper. Way to ruin our excited mood." Shaundra pouted.

"I'm just the queen of poopers." I look over to her and get serious. "Listen for a second ok? As much as we would love to stay here and play to our heart's content, we can't. We have scholarships to uphold. Meaning that we have to get good grades in all our classes. School comes first right now, then music. We're lucky that we get a free class to do our homework in so we can practice after school. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do. School first, then music." She smiles up at me.

"Exactly! I'll see you girls after ok?" I start walking to my homeroom and wave to them.

"See ya!" They both wave to me, then at each other, then walk in the direction to their homerooms.

"I have awesome friends." I say to myself, walking into homeroom.

_**After school: Location: Hallway leading to 3**__**rd**__** Music room**_

"Time to practice bitches!" I sprint the rest of the way to the music room doors and get a firm hold on them and yank them open with surprising strength. The familiar pink room was warm and inviting as if it knew we were coming. The girls and I rush over to the stage and I draw the curtains back as far as they would go then we jumped onto the stage and grabbed our instruments (In Theresa's case she sat down behind it) and plugged them into the amps.

"We're back baby!" We yell to no one in particular, we just needed to get the excitement out of our system.

"What should we play?" I ask them.

"I know!" Theresa says and makes arm motions for us to come over to her. She whispers the songs name into our ears.

"Ok. Good choice." I smile to her.

I run over to the doors and closed them because it was gonna get loud real soon. I go back to the stage and start sound checking everything. Soon we'd be ready to play.

_**Meanwhile: Location: Couple hallways away from the 3**__**rd**__** Music room: General P.O.V.**_

While the girls in the 3rd Music room were starting to get set up for their practice, the host club boys were on their way to the 3rd Music room for the start of club hours.

"Today's cosplay is going to be animals. Ok everyone?" Tamaki asks. "Once we get in, your costumes will be in the dressing rooms."

"Gotcha Milord!" The twins salute him.

"Today should be a big profit day due to the increase in girls coming to the club. So don't screw up, we don't want to lose our new customers." Kyouya pushes his glasses up causing a glare.

They turn a corner and continue down the long hallway that led to the music room.

"Will there be sweets today Kyo-chan?" Honey asks from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Of course Honey-senpai." Kyouya states matter-of-factly.

"Yea! Sweets!" He hugs Usa-chan to himself.

"Hey guys?" Haruhi asks. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Everyone but Mori and Kyouya asked.

"That music. It sounds like it's coming from the music room."

Everyone quieted and listened closely, sure enough there was music and it was coming from the 3rd Music room. They quickened their pace and reached the door.

"Who could it be?" They say before opening the door.

_**Before: Sidney P.O.V.**_

"Ok, sound checks done so you ready to practice?" I say.

"Totally!" Shaundra and Theresa say.

"Alright let's start!" I stand in front of my microphone and begin the song on my electric, followed by Shaundra on the bass, followed by Theresa on the drums.

(**Bold=Sidney,** _Italics=All three_)  
(**Get to you by Shiloh**)

**Six o'clock, there goes my alarm now  
Monday, it's a sunny day out  
I would stay in bed, but the truth is  
You're the one that makes me wanna wake up**

Loggin' in, **checkin' on my e-mail**  
**Just wanna talk and I'm hopin' that you'll be there**  
**I've got so much to tell you**  
**'Cause you're the only one that I can turn to**

**You know it drives me crazy, when you're so far away  
I'd walk a million miles, just to** **get to you, next to you, little bit closer**  
**I wanna get to you, I'll get a little loud if I have to  
**  
_I said I really wanna get to you, and there ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Don't care what they say, doesn't matter anyway  
Can't hold me back, 'cause I won't be without you_

_You know I really wanna get to you, and I'll do anything that I have to do  
Can't breathe, can't sleep, baby can't you see  
I won't stop 'till I know you're here beside me_

**Sittin' here, lookin' at a photograph  
I'm missin' out on the moments that we should have had  
Can't figure out what I'm gonna do  
Try to forget so I don't have to miss you**

**Can't sleep, you're all I ever think about  
I've got a plan and I'm hopin' it'll work out  
I'm gonna get to you come rain, come shine, gonna do what I have to  
I wanna get to you, I'll get a little loud if I have to**

_I said I really wanna get to you, and there ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Don't care what they say, doesn't matter anyway  
Can't hold me back, 'cause I won't be without you_

_You know I really wanna get to you, and I'll do anything that I have to do  
Can't breathe, can't sleep, baby can't you see  
I won't stop 'till I know you're here beside me_

**I want to get to you, there's nothing I won't do  
I want to get to you and there's nothing that I won't do**

_Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da... Wo-oh...  
Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da  
Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da... Wo-oh...  
Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da_

_I said I really wanna get to you, and there ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Don't care what they say, doesn't matter anyway  
Can't hold me back, 'cause I won't be without you_

_You know I really wanna get to you, and I'll do anything that I have to do  
Can't breathe, can't sleep, baby can't you see  
I won't stop 'till I know you're here beside me_  
_  
Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da  
_**I said I really wanna get to you  
**_Wo-oh... _

_Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da  
_**You know I really wanna get to you  
**_Wo-oh... _

_Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da  
_**Yeah I really wanna get to you**_  
Wo-oh... Ba-da, ba-da, ba-da, ba-da _

I turn to the others and smile at them. "We still got it. Good practice so fa-!" I was interrupted by a high pitched "Shaun-chan, Sid-chan and Tee-chan!" and a round of applause coming from behind me.

I turn and see Honey, Mori, the ginger twins, the blonde and specs dudes from my class, and a chick in the boys' uniform clapping at us.

"Haruhi!" Shaundra waves frantically at the girl.

"Yo." Theresa greets Honey and Mori.

"It's the dumb blonde from my class that touched my guitar." I mutter under my breath and give him the cold stare. He hides behind specs. The gingers laugh at him and come up on the stage and put their arms around my shoulders.

"You're just like Kyouya! Just like Tamaki said! You give the same cold stare!" The both say at the same time, poking my cheek.

I push up my glasses causing a glare. "If you don't get off me right this second I'm gonna hit you."

They were un-fazed, they kept poking my cheek. Shaundra and Theresa were hiding behind a couch, they know when I'm in a bad mood. I grab the gingers' arms and throw them off the stage. Hard. The two slide on the floor a good ten meters away.

"Stupid gingers." I huff, readjusting my glasses and putting my hands on my hips.

Specs clears his throat. I look over at him and scrutinize his face.

"Yes?" I ask pointedly.

"I would like for you to refrain from violence against my friends if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I ask Shaundra and Theresa in English.

"Yep, I think he did." Shaundra nods her head.

I shove my guitar at Theresa. "Theresa. Hold my shit, I'm gonna have a _"talk"_ with specs here." I get up and walk up to specs. I barely passed his shoulder. "It's not my fault I had to get "violent" with your friends. I asked them politely to get their arms off of me. They didn't, so I took matters into my own hands." I cross my arms.

"Well you didn't have to throw them across the floor like that." Blondie says from behind specs.

I send him the glare and he hides behind specs again. Theresa and Shaundra see this and jump up from the couch and stand by my side.

"Is that the blonde that touched your guitar?" Theresa asks.

"Yep." I nod.

"Dude are you that stupid?" Shaundra talks to Blondie. "No one touches Sidney's guitar unless they have a death wish."

Blondie hides behind a couch.

"Sid-chan?" Honey asks. "Why were you playing in the host club?"

"Host club?" The girls and I ask.

Blondie comes out from behind the couch and spreads his arms wide sending sparkles across him.

"If he's sparkling then does that make him a vampire?" Theresa whispers in my ear.

"Let's kill him, stuff him then ship him back to Stephenie Meyer. We could make a ton of cash if we do it." I whisper back, looking pointedly at Blondie.

"Only those," Blondie starts explaining "with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

The girls and I were snoozing on the couch by the time he finished.

"So," He yells making us wake up "tell me what kind of guys you're into." He points to Mori. "Do you like the strong silent type?" He points to Honey. "The boy Lolita?" He points to the twin gingers. "How about the mischievous type?" He points to Haruhi. "The natural type?" He points to specs. "Or the cool type?" He walks up to us and cups my chin. "Or maybe you're into the princely type?"

"Get your hands off me!" I slap his hand away and back away from him, making me bump into the other two, causing us to fall. A crash makes us turn our heads to the side and we see a chandelier really close to our heads. Apparently we fell really hard.

"That chandelier was an antique!" The gingers stand above us with their hands on their hips.

"Yes that chandelier was worth thirteen million yen." Specs says nonchalantly.

"**THIRTEEN MILLION YEN!"** We scream.

"How much is that in Canadian dollars?" I whisper to Shaundra and Theresa.

"I don't know. But I'm thinking it's a lot." Theresa sweat drops.

"Umm, we can pay you back." I rub my neck.

"Are you insane! No one has that type of money, especially us!" Theresa yells.

"What do you suppose we do then?" I yell back.

Specs clears his throat again.

"What?" I ask him exasperatedly.

"Are you not Sidney Campbell, master violinist extraordinaire? Is your friends Shaundra Crawford and Theresa Ward master bass and cello players?" He fiddles with a piece of the broken chandelier.

"Yeah what's it to you? And how do you know that? I think he's a stalker." I whisper the last part to my friends.

"I think proper introductions are in order." He pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his fore finger. "I am Kyouya Ootori, known as the cool type and vice president of the host club." He shifts his attention to Blondie. "The blonde fellow over there that touched your guitar earlier is Tamaki Suoh. He's the princely type, founder and president of the host club but prefers to call himself king." He points to the ginger twins. "Those "gingers" as you call them are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Known as the Hitachiin brothers and mischievous types of the host club." He points to Mori. "This tall gentleman here is Takashi Morinozuka known as Mori to everyone and is the strong silent type of the host club." He points to Honey. "This short gentleman here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka known as Honey to others and is the boy Lolita of the host club." He points to Haruhi. "And last but not least Haruhi Fujioka. He's the natural type of the host club."

"We already know that he's a she." Shaundra points out. "And why is a girl in a host club anyway?"

"Well you know how you broke the chandelier?" Haruhi asks. "That's how I became a member. On my first day everyone thought I was a boy and at the end of the day I was looking for a quiet place to study. Then I came across this music room, I opened the door and saw these guys. I tried to leave but I wound up breaking an eight million yen vase. They first made me their "dog" or "errand boy" to pay off my dept, but after awhile they made me a host. It's easier to pay off my dept this way I don't care if I look like a dude." She finished with a shrug.

"MAMA! OUR DAUGHTER'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" Tamaki yells.

"Mama? Daughter?" The girls and I say to each other.

"Well," I step forward. "I'm Sidney Campbell. I play acoustic and electric guitar, I also play the saxophone and violin."

Theresa speaks up. "I'm Theresa Ward. I play the drums, cello and DJ tables if that counts."

Shaundra's turn. "I'm Shaundra Crawford. I play bass and electric guitar, I also play the piano and upright bass."

"I have an idea." Tamaki sits on a throne like chair. "Since you have no way to pay for the chandelier in money and you can play those kinds of instruments." He points dramatically. "You will become the host clubs band!"

"WHAT?" We scream at the same time.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What will happen next? Tune in to find out and while you're at it please read & review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in so long, my computer had to get fixed and my Christmas break ended last week, so I haven't had a chance to write as much as I want. Probably from now on my updates will be on the weekend since that's the only time I can concentrate on my writing. Anyway, here's chapter 8, hope you like!**

* * *

Previously: "I have an idea." Tamaki sits on a throne like chair. "Since you have no way to pay for the chandelier in money and you can play those kinds of instruments." He points dramatically. "You will become the host clubs band!"

"WHAT?" We scream at the same time.

* * *

**Location: 3****rd**** music room: Sidney P.O.V.**

"WHAT?" The girls and I scream at the same time.

"You girls shall be the host clubs band." Tamaki repeats.

"No way. No way in hell we are doing that!" Shaundra seethes.

"Shaundra," I say. "Think about it, if we do that we could pay back the money we owe them. And we can play our music while doing it, that's an added bonus."

"You would have to play classical music, not your usual rock and roll stuff." Kyouya points out.

"WHAT?" We scream at him.

"No way in hell. No way in hell you're making us play classical music!" I say.

"You said it yourself that you could pay back the money you now owe by being our band." He argues.

"Touché. Group meeting." I say to the girls and huddle around them like football players.

"I don't like this! Not at all Sidney! It was your fault the chandelier broke, if you didn't bump into us making all of us fall onto the ground we wouldn't be in this situation. Why don't you pay them back since it was your fault!" Shaundra says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't be pointing fingers at me. It was all our faults. I think we should do it. We would just have to play for an hour or so, it wouldn't be that bad." I try to console her.

"Well it's one against one at the moment, which leaves Theresa with her choice." Shaundra looks at her.

"I think we should do it, it's not gonna be that bad Shaundra. How about we ask if we can practice our "rock and roll" as Kyouya would say, at the beginning before the club opens?" Theresa asks her.

"Ok fine. If he says we can do that, I'm in." She nods her head.

I get out of our little huddle. "Ok," I say to them. "We'll do it, on one condition though. We are allowed to practice our regular music in here before the club opens."

"That's negotiable." Kyouya says. "What do you think Tamaki?"

Tamaki rubs his chin. "I think that would be alright. Since that's settled, welcome to the host club ladies!" He spreads his arms out wide.

"Yea! Sid-chan, Shaun-chan and Tee-chan are staying!" Honey jumps onto my back. "Do you want to have cake with me Sid-chan?"

"No thanks." I put him down.

"Since you ladies are part of the host club now show us what you got." Tamaki says.

The girls and I walk up to the stage and grab our things. My violin, Theresa's cello and Shaundra's upright bass. We huddle together and think of a song to play. After deliberating for a couple minutes we break apart, get into our positions and begin playing.

(Sounds like .com/watch?v=2eIJV3tnxNk)

Tamaki stands and applauded, teary eyed. "That was beautiful!" He rushes over with a handkerchief in his hands and hugs me.

"Personal space dude." I put my finger to his forehead and push him back. "This," I point to the space around me. "Is my bubble, and whoever dares to come into this bubble without my permission is dead. Got it?" I smile at the end.

"Got it." He hides behind Kyouya.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good you guys." Honey comes up to us with his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, you're a great addition to this club." Kyouya smiled.

"Dude what's with the smile?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrow.

"Your smile." I point out. "It was totally fake and forced. If you don't want to smile then don't smile. But if you want to, make it genuine."

He turns his back to me and pulls out a mysterious black book. "Time to host." He mutters without looking up from his book.

The other host's follow his lead and stand around Tamaki's throne like chair.

"When the doors open play something welcoming please?" Tamaki asks. We nod and get into position.

The doors begin to open, revealing a horde of squealing girls. We begin to play our "welcoming song".

(Sounds like this: .com/watch?v=L1TmO6AdkaA&feature=related)

"Welcome." The host's say making the squealing go three octaves higher and causing me and the girls to wince in pain, but we continue playing.

"Welcome ladies, to the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki holds a rose out to a girl in the front of the crowd, every girl in the crowd sighed dreamily and the girl that got the rose swooned.

Me and the girls roll our eyes and continue playing. After swooning over the host's for awhile the girls turn their attention to us.

"Tamkai," A girl with long, curly auburn hair asks him. "Who are those girls playing the music?" The other girls nod in agreement.

"Well, my princess, those girls over there is the host club's new band! They'll be taking requests if you wish." Tamaki motions to us.

Our eyebrows twitched in agitation.

"I'm kinda scared to go near them. Just look at the way they dress," A girl with coffee black hair pointed out our clothes. "They look like thugs."

What was this chick saying? I was wearing a bright green quarter sleeved shirt with an alien design on it, over that I wore a black vest, on my legs I had on black skinny jeans with my belt buckle showing and I wore green checker patterned high tops. Theresa wore tan khaki capris with a dark blue t-shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach and matching dark blue flats. Shaundra wore a hot pink long sleeved shirt that was covered in many different colored polka-dots, light blue jeans and regular black skater shoes. How could we pass as thugs to these people?

"Yeah they do!" The rest of the girl's chorus.

Our eyebrows twitched yet again but we paid them no mind.

"Why don't you get rid of them, if they're thugs then wouldn't they be planning to hurt us?" The same coffee black haired girl said.

"That's it!" I yell, the devil in me kicking in. I grabbed my guitar and pushed Shaundra and Theresa to their instruments and whisper a songs name into their ears. I crank the volume and do a little solo to get the girls' attention.

(**Bold=Sidney) (Ignorance by Paramore)**

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**  
**What's my offense this time?**  
**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**  
**Well, sentence me to another life**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**'Cause you know we're not the same**  
**No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**We're the friends who stuck together**  
**We wrote our names in blood**  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**  
**It's good, it's good**

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**

The girls stared at us wide eyed, then began to crowd around the stage and cheer for us, not getting the inner message of the song.**  
**

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**  
**They won't get you anywhere**  
**I'm not the same kid from your memory**  
**Well, now I can fend for myself**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**'Cause you know we're not the same**  
**No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same**

**Yeah, we used to stick together**  
**We wrote our names in blood**  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**  
**It's good, it's good**

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir**  
**I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out.**

"MOE!" A girl from the middle of the crowd screamed and from the floor came a gear turning sound and up came a light brown eyed, light brown haired girl with a pink bow in it spinning out of the floor on a tall pedestal. "MOE!" She screamed again. "You girls are so good; I could eat three bowls of rice!"

"Can she really eat three bowls of rice?" I ask Kyouya.

"What will happen between these girls and the hosts? Will love bloom or will there be shenanigans? Maybe both!" She screams into a microphone. The rest of the girls scream in agreement.

"Girl's, this is Renge Houshakuji, the Host Club's manager." Kyouya gestures towards Renge.

"Yo." We say to her.

"MOE!" She screams into the microphone again, making us cover our ears.

"What is with these girls man?" I ask Kyouya. He just shrugs and comes up to the stage and grabs a microphone.

He clears his throat to get everybody's attention. "Now that you're acquainted with our new band, let the hosting begin." He smiles.

"What'd I say 'bout that smile?" I poke his cheek.

He jumps off the stage and goes to a table surrounded by chairs, without a word to me. Many girls follow him and sit around him. The other hosts do the same.

"Jerk." I mutter under my breath. The girls and I grab our classical instruments and continue playing without any interruptions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please R&R. All the links are from youtube. The editing system wouldn't let me put the entire link on. Hope that helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here's the new chappy! Hope you like it. Oh! Before I forget, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Previously: "What is with these girls man?" I ask Kyouya. He just shrugs and comes up to the stage and grabs a microphone.

He clears his throat to get everybody's attention. "Now that you're acquainted with our new band, let the hosting begin." He smiles.

"What'd I say 'bout that smile?" I poke his cheek.

He jumps off the stage and goes to a table surrounded by chairs, without a word to me. Many girls follow him and sit around him. The other hosts do the same.

"Jerk." I mutter under my breath. The girls and I grab our classical instruments and continue playing without any interruptions.

* * *

**End of hosting hours: Theresa P.O.V.**

Tamaki stands up and spreads his arms wide. "My dear princesses I'm sorry to say this, but it is the end of hosting hours, so if you please." He gestures towards the double doors. "The club will be open to you ladies again tomorrow."

Many girls moan their disappointment, other's bat their eye lashes at their favorite hosts and give flirtatious goodbyes. Please, chances are these girls will _not_ end up with their favorite host, but their probably thinking that they will. These rich girls are so naïve and ignorant, and I'm having a silent conversation with myself, I must be going crazy. Wow is that really what my inner voice sounds like? Kinda high and squeaky, might as well have some fun in my head. I think of a song and "listen" to it in my head, bobbing my head to the imaginary beat.

"Theresa? Oh Theresa?" Sidney waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention; ultimately ruining my inner mind fun and making me come back to earth.

"What?" I look around and see the others staring at me with their eyebrows raised. "What?" I ask again.

"Nothing." The hosts say at the same time and turn their attention to other matters.

"C'mon Theresa, it's time to go, hosting hours are over." Shaundra grabs my arm and lifts me up from my seat on the couch.

"Really? It's time to go?" I ask her, grabbing my bag. Her and Sidney both nod their heads and lead me towards the doors. "Awesome, I thought my hands were going to fall off from all that playing." I massage my knuckles.

"I know, I think my fingers will be permanently asleep." Sidney tries to wiggle her fingers but they only twitch.

We were halfway down the hall when a flock of pigeons fly across the large windows, inevitably leading our attention to the view of the school grounds.

"Whoa…" We all say at the same time, gazing down at the rose gardens, the mazes, the fountains, the intricately designed gates, the elegant clock tower and the many different buildings of the school from our five story view. To us the entire grounds looked like a work of art, placed here by God himself. To the rich kids, it looked like a small building compared to the many other things they might have witnessed in their short lifetimes.

"Whoa." We say again. No words could describe it, it was just… whoa.

After what seemed like eons of staring at the school grounds, we were brought out of our reverie by the sound of the clock tower chiming four times, indicating that it was four o'clock and that meant that it was time for us to go.

We turn away from the spectacular view and begin to descend many red carpet clad flights of stairs until we were on the ground floor and nearing an exit.

Outside we shielded our eyes from the suns glare and walk past many pink buildings, one in particular catching my eye. On the far left side of the path we were on there was a building with a sign on its doors that said "**GYMNASIUM**" in big bold letters, and it immediately caught my attention.

I stop mid-stride and gaze up at the tall building, unaware that Sidney and Shaundra stopped also to stare at me.

_It'd be nice to get some exercise_, I think. Making my decision, I look back at the other two and say, "I'm going to the gym." And before they could say anything, I jogged over to the doors while yelling over my shoulder to them that I'd be back at the apartment by supper time.

Firmly grabbing the door handle in a tight grip, I open the door and see many…err…boy's, working out on weight lifts. There was no girl's in sight, just boys.

_Well_, I think to myself, _this is quite a predicament._ Closing the door behind me with a firm _snap_, I walk into the gym, looking around for a changing room completely unaware of the boys' eyes watching my every move.

After a couple minutes of searching, I finally find a girls changing room in the far corner of the gym. When I entered it I was completely shocked at what I found. It was _clean_, absolutely spotless, nothing like the filthy ones back home that smelt like sweat and gym socks. This wasn't a changing room, it was a flippin' spa. Like any other changing room it had lockers adorning the walls, it had a "shower" area (if you want to call giant hot tub's with steaming hot water and jets all around it's circumference and luxurious shower's with nozzles that spray you from every direction that then go ahead) and it also had benches that had soft cushions for you to sit on.

_This school just keeps surprising me_, I think, stripping off my clothes and searching my bag for my gym clothes (a black tank top, red gym shorts and regular black running shoes that formed to my feet).

Done getting dressed, I grab an elastic band and tie my long brown hair up into a high pony tail to get my hair out of my face. With that done I go over to one of the lockers adorning the wall and stuff my bag into it, not before I grab my I-pod and a lock that took a combo (can't be too careful) out of my bag. Stuffing the I-pod into the pocket of my shorts, I unlock the lock and twist it into the locker door with a final _snap_ that meant no one was getting into the locker unless I opened it.

Satisfied with my set up, I get up from the comfy bench that I was sitting on and walk towards the exit leading into the gym, sticking my earphones into my ears.

(**Bad reputation by Joan Jett)**

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no not me**

When I step out of the changing room I see a lot of guy's staring at me, they were doing something with their mouths (wolf whistling if you want to know) but I couldn't hear it over the music that was playing in my ears.

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**  
**Oh no, not me**

I walked around the gym looking for something to work out on. Unknown to me because of my earphones and because I was preoccupied with looking for something to work out on, the boys' eyes followed my every move like when I was looking for the changing room.

**I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change **

Finally, after a couple minutes of looking, I found a punching bag that was suspended in the air. There was also some wrap for your hands on a table by a vending machine. Smiling slightly to myself, I grab the wrap and begin to unravel it onto my hands and knuckles then tie the ends tightly. _This is gonna be fun, _I think_._

**An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**  
**Oh no, not me**  
**Pedal boys!**

Getting into position in front of the punching bag, I did a couple of practice shots until I started getting serious with some hooks, jabs, body shots and fancy footwork when the bag swung back at me. It brought back a lot of memories of home.

**An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me**

It felt nice to punch something, you know. All your frustrations, stress and worries went away with every punch. It's just a good stress reliever, that's why I took up boxing in the first place, _and _you get a good work out.

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation**

Over the next couple punches I started to work up a good sweat and soon the punching bag started to threaten to break off its chain that held it to the ceiling but I kept the steady pace I had.

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
Not me, not me.**

I gave the bag one final punch, seconds later I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Acting on instinct, I swiveled around and went to punch the person that put their hand on my shoulder. To my surprise, the person grabbed my fist. _Impossible_, I think, _no one had been able to stop my fists since I was a kid!_ I look up at the person who stopped my fist and saw Mori clutching my hand with Honey standing next to him.

"Yo." I greet them, breathing heavily from the exercise and pulling my earphones out of my ears with my free hand.

"Hi Tee-chan!" Honey smiles brightly.

"Hi." I tried to wave to him but Mori still had my hand. "Um, Mori?" I nod towards my hand.

"Oh, sorry." He let's go of my hand.

Once my hand was free, I bend down at the waist and brace my hands against my knees still breathing heavily.

"Are you ok Tee-chan?" Honey stares at me, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just been a while since I practiced and usually I have my couch with me to tell me when I'm over doing it, but he's all the way back home. It just felt good to punch something, you know? To get all your frustrations out, I didn't want to stop. I guess I over did it just a bit." I straighten up.

"I didn't know you boxed Tee-chan." Honey smiles up to me.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly the thing a guy wants to know when you meet them. They don't want to know that you can beat them up with a single punch, at least all the guy's that I ever talked to." I walk over to the vending machine, grab a bottle of water and sit at the table beside it. They follow and sit beside me.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Tee-chan, you should be proud that you have a skill many others can only dream of having." Honey smiles at me.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Honey." I smile over at him and take a swig of my water.

During mine and Honey's little conversation Mori kept staring at me then looking down and flexing the hand that caught my fist.

"Are you ok Mori?" I turn my attention to him.

His head snaps up. "I'm fine." He says in a monotone.

"Show me your hand." I sigh, holding my hand out for him to put his into.

Reluctantly he gives me his hand to examine. I gasp at what I find. His hand was starting to bruise! _It's all my fault, _I think_, if I hadn't been pushing myself, this wouldn't have happened!_

"I'm sorry!" I give him his hand back.

"It's nothing." He says flexing his hand again.

"It is _not_ nothing Mori!" I stand up from my chair. "It's my fault your hurt. If I hadn't pushed myself, this wouldn't have happened!" My eyes start to tear up and I sprint for the exit.

"Tee-chan!" Honey starts running after me with Mori running a little ahead of him.

I run straight for one of the rose mazes, wanting to be alone for a while. Once I was in the maze, I made a right, then a left, another left and a right. After a while Honey's futile attempts to try to find me by yelling out my name were fading away because of the distance but I kept running farther and farther into the maze.

My legs were starting to feel like led after a while and it was becoming difficult to breathe from my crying, so I finally stop in front of a stone gazebo that had roses climbing up its posts and a stone bench and table set in the middle of it. I sit on the bench and rest my head onto my arms and cry my heart out.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Mori, _I kept repeating in my head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you Mori." I whisper to myself between sobs.

"It's not your fault Theresa. Like I said, it's nothing." My head snaps up and I see Mori behind me.

I turn my head back and look down at the table, wiping my eyes and sniffling.

Mori comes over to the table and sits beside me. I scoot farther away from him. He scoots closer. I scoot farther away again. He scoots beside me and puts his arms around me, bringing me to his chest.

"It's not your fault Theresa." He repeats.

"I don't like hurting people." I mumble into his chest.

"It's just a bruise." He shows me his hand.

"I know. I just don't like hurting people in general."

"I don't think I follow." He furrows his eyebrows and looks at me, confused.

I stare into his eyes. "I don't like to hurt people." I repeat. "But in boxing, you have to hurt your opponent to win. That's the only thing I hate about boxing, I have to hurt people. I love boxing; it's a good stress reliever, that's how I got into it. When I first started out I was a natural, I could bring down a person twice my size by the time I was twelve, my father was proud of me for that. When I was twelve I started getting into the ring, I won every match I had, and back then I actually _liked_ to hurt people. I have my reasons though; most of the kids that I went up against were kids from my school that would bully me from time to time just because I was native. One day when I was thirteen I was in the ring up against Jamie Duve; he was the one who used to bully me the most. He used to call me names and knock down my books when I was walking to my classes. When we were in the ring together and the bell rang we started circling each other, waiting for the other to pounce or show an opening. He started taunting me, calling me names and saying, and I quote, "That a disgusting native girl like me wouldn't be able to touch him". That just got me flippin' pissed; I had had enough of his bullying, so I charged at him. I don't really remember much after that, but what I do remember is that I had my gloves off and I was punching him, over and over again. He was unconscious after a few punches but I was still punching him. His face was completely raw with blood running down his entire face. Next thing I knew was that people were pulling me off of him, after that it's all a blur, I think I might've passed out." I take a deep breath and continue. "When I woke up, I found out that Jamie was in the hospital with serious head trauma, maybe even brain damage. I nearly killed him." I look down at my hands. "I nearly killed him with my own hands."

"Was he alright?" Mori asks me.

"Yeah, he was released from the hospital a few months later, but he has permanent brain damage now. He can't see out of his left eye anymore and he can't use his left arm. Because of the incident, I decided not to go in the ring anymore. Instead I just kept practicing with my couch there to tell me enough is enough. Nobody wanted anything else to happen. I have to live with the guilt of knowing that I was the cause of what happened to Jamie. There isn't one day when I don't think about it. Because of that, I hate to hurt people now, even if it's a small scratch."

Mori was silent for a while. I'm guessing he was trying to take it all in.

After minutes of awkward silence, I felt his arms tighten around me and his lips go close to my ear.

"I could be your couch." He whispers into my ear.

I lean back a little and look into his eyes. All I see was a fierce seriousness that could challenge Sidney's serious face.

"You're serious?" I raise my eyebrows.

He just nods his head.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I train non-stop." I smirk.

He smiles slightly. "Well," he pauses. "So do I."

"What do you do?" I ask, suspicious.

"I do kendo." He says simply.

"Interesting. Mind if you teach me some?"

"Not at all." He turns his head slightly to the left, listening. He faces me again. "Mitsukuni is yelling for us." He stands and makes a motion for me to follow him.

Naturally I do because we're in a maze and I don't know where I'm going.

Minutes pass by as we weave left and right through the maze. I don't know how Mori did it but eventually we find an exit and see Honey waiting for us, clutching Usa-chan to his chest.

"Tee-chan!" He races over to me and hugs me around the waist since that's the only place he can reach. "Are you ok Tee-chan? You were pretty upset back at the gym." He lets go of my waist and looks up at me with worry filled eyes.

I smile slightly and ruffle his hair. "I'm fine now. Mori helped me feel better."

"Hooray for Takashi! This calls for some cake!" When he said that a piece of cake magically appeared out of thin air beside him and he devoured it in under two seconds.

_That beats Shaundra's record_, I think.

"I gotta go back to the gym." I say.

"Why's that Tee-chan?" Honey asks me with a frosting filled grin.

"Because my bag is there and I have to change out of these clothes." I finger my sweaty tank top.

"Oh." He says, just noticing my clothing. "We'll come with you than!" He grabs my hand and drags me toward the gym.

I get into the changing room and find the locker I stuffed my bag into. Once I was changed, I come out and see them waiting for me. I smile slightly and walk towards the door with them beside me.

"So, Mori," I look up at him. "When do we start?"

"Whenever you want to." He answers bluntly.

"Well than tomorrow after hosting I'll meet you at the gym so you can keep an eye on my boxing."

He just nods his head.

I smile. _I have a feeling we're going to get close during this year, _I think to myself, smiling bigger.

* * *

**Little Mori/Theresa thing, and a look into Theresa's past. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9! I don't own anything bla bla bla.**

* * *

Previously: "So, Mori," I look up at him. "When do we start?"

"Whenever you want to." He answers bluntly.

"Well than tomorrow after hosting I'll meet you at the gym so you can keep an eye on my boxing."

He just nods his head.

I smile. _I have a feeling we're going to get close during this year, _I think to myself, smiling bigger.

* * *

**The next day: Location: Hallway leading to Music room #3: Shaundra P.O.V.**

"So," I turn to Theresa. "What happened between you and Mori yesterday?"

"U-uh… umm… nothing. Nothing at all." She rubs the back of her head, blushing.

"Something happened between the two of you. Otherwise Mori wouldn't have walked you home yesterday!" Sidney intervened.

Yes, it's true. When Theresa came home from the gym yesterday Mori and Honey were with her. We asked them why and they said that they didn't want her walking home alone. Once they left, Sid and I tried to corner her into telling us what happened. All she said was that Mori had made her feel better. That just made us even more curious, so we tried to get the juice out of her but she wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, just tell us already!" Sidney and I say, opening the doors.

"I'm not telling you so quit asking!" She heads over to her turn tables and turning them onto one of the beats before heading over to her drums.

"You're gonna have to tell us some time Theresa." Sidney plugs her guitar into the amp.

"Yeah, and it should be sooner rather than later." I grab a microphone.

"I choose later rather than sooner, thank you very much." Theresa starts tapping the pedal for the bass drum.

"1, 2, ready? Go!" I say.

**(Bold=Shaundra) **(Normal=All three) (Party at a rich dude's house by Ke$ha)

**Swimming pool, limousines** (C'mon let's do it)  
**C'mon let's cause a scene** (C'mon let's do it)  
**Cigar in the caviar** (C'mon let's do it)  
**I'm pissin' in the Dom P'rignon** (C'mon let's do it now)

C'mon let's do it  
We gonna do it now  
C'mon on let's do it  
C'mon on let's do this

**Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
So if ya wanna go  
Then ya know, oh We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight **

**Da na na na na na na,  
Da na na na na! **

**No, we are not on the list** (C'mon lets do it)  
**No, we don't give a shit** (C'mon lets do it)  
**Dance till your pants come off** (C'mon get naked)  
**Party till the break of dawn** (C'mon lets do it now)

C'mon let's do it  
(**C'mon, c'mon**) C'mon lets do this

**Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
If ya wanna go  
Then ya know, oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight  
**  
**wake up in the front yard**  
(We don't care)  
**Wine stain on the sofa**  
(We don't care)  
**I threw up in the closet  
but I don't care**

**Cuz we're young**  
**and we're broke**  
and I can't find my coat  
And the sun is coming up  
and oh my god I think  
I'm still drunk.  
Where's my coat?  
Where?

**Whoa oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
****I f you wanna go  
Then you know, oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So let's whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight**

"We find that very offensive." The twins say from their spot on one of the couches.

"Well to bad. You're just gonna have to deal with our "offensive" music as long as we're here." I say.

"So Theresa," Sidney turns to her. "You wanna tell us now what happened between you and Mori yesterday?"

"No, quit asking already!" She huffed.

"What happened between you and Mori-senpai?" The twins ask Theresa.

"Nothing happened between me and Mori!" She blushes while her arms flail in the air.

"What's this I hear about you and Mori-senpai?" Tamaki walks in with Kyouya and Haruhi behind him.

"Nothing!"

Kyouya brings out his black book.

"Hey don't be writing this stuff down!" Theresa yells, exasperated.

"Tell us what happened between you and Mori." We all say, minus Haruhi and Kyouya.

"NOTHING!" She screams.

"Time to host." We hear Mori say from behind us.

We turn and see him and Honey casually leaning against Tamaki's throne, waiting for the others to get into position.

I look at Theresa and see her face completely red. _Oh yeah, something went on between them_, I think, grabbing my upright bass while her and Sidney grab their classical instruments for the welcoming song.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to tell us." I say to Theresa.

"Like I said before, I prefer later rather than sooner." She starts the song.

**Many squeals and swoons later**

Everybody is lounging on a random couch or chair.

The girls and I were sitting at our own table, finishing up some homework that we didn't get to finish during class.

Tamaki was sitting next to Haruhi, trying to figure out how to play the "commoner game" of tic tac toe.

Kyouya was sitting at a table with his black book and lap top surrounding him. He's probably thinking of ways of blackmail or the clubs next cosplay. Or if you want to get literal, he's probably planning world domination.

Honey was over at the sweet table eating, well, sweets. Mori was sitting next to him, making sure that the cake-a-holic didn't over do it.

Hikaru and Kaoru were also sitting beside Haruhi with matching green hats on their head that covered the parting of their hair.

"Let's all play the which one is Hikaru game!" They yell together.

"Why must I always play? You know I always win." She sighs without looking up from her and Tamaki's tic tac toe game.

"You're no fun." They get up and walk over to our table. "Let's all play the which one is Hikaru game!" They stand in front of us.

"We're trying to do our homework, thank you very much." We tell them.

"C'mon, just try once. It'll only take a second." They ask.

"We said we're doing our homework."

"Please, we're bored. Just try once."

"Fine, how do you play the damn game?" We ask.

They smirk evilly. "All you have to do figure out who's Hikaru." They shuffle themselves by spinning around each other. Finally they turn to us. "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This is too easy." I say. "You're Hikaru." I point to the twin on the left.

The room was silent. I turn and see the hosts looking at the twins, waiting for an answer if I was right or not.

Their eyes were wide. To me that was answer enough.

"Your reasoning?" They ask.

"Hikaru's voice is deeper than Kaoru's, duh."

Everyone stares at me, sweat dropping.

"What?" I ask them. "Was I the only one that noticed that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths kept opening and closing their mouths like fish, probably due to shock.

"I'll take it that I was right." I turn back to my homework.

After minutes of silence Honey's yawn was like the pop of a balloon. Everyone turns and see's him clutching Usa-chan in one hand while the other rubs his sleepy eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go home you guys." He yawns again. "I'm really tired." Turning to everyone, he gives us a very tired smile before standing and walking out the door.

"I think I'm gonna go too you guys." Theresa stands up, gathering her books.

"Me too." Mori mumbles, following Theresa out the door.

**Outside the Music room: Theresa P.O.V.**

"You ready?" Mori asks.

"Yep." I readjust my bag on my back. "The question is," I smirk. "Are _you_ ready?"

"Bring it." He smiles slightly, leading the way to the gym.

**Meanwhile in the Music room: Shaundra P.O.V.**

I turn to Sidney. "Wanna follow her?"

"Definitely."

"We're coming too!" The twins follow us along with Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Fine." I sigh. "But you gotta be quiet, or they'll suspect something."

We quietly sneak down the hallway, following Theresa and Mori. We kept a large distance between us so they wouldn't see us. Soon we were outside and they were heading over to the gym building.

Me and Sidney started to stalk in a pattern. Step. Step. Step, step, step, step. Crouch low. Sidney soon started to play the pink panther theme song on her saxophone which she produced out of thin air.

"Why are you doing that?" The twins ask.

"It adds affect to the sneaking!" I say.

"We are detective Jacques Clouseau!" Sidney yells.

"I would like to buy a hamburger." I chuckle.

"I would like to buy a ambergar." She says in a French accent, smiling.

"_Hamburger_."

"Hairybear."

"_Hamburger."_

"Duburgar."

"Are you done?" Kyouya asks.

"No!" We say.

"_Hamburger_!"

"Demburger!"

"They're getting away." Kyouya says nonchalantly.

"Ok now we're done." We laugh.

Theresa and Mori were entering the gym now, so Sid and I ran up near the wall, put our backs to it and started shimmying around it.

"Why are you doing that?" The hosts ask us.

"We're being _sneaky_!" We hiss at them.

"Hey Kyouya? Is there a skylight on the roof of this building?" Sidney asks him.

"Yes. Yes there is if my knowledge is correct." He answers.

"To the roof!" We yell, grabbing onto a ladder that was on the side of the building.

"This is kinda high don't you think?" Tamaki says with fear barely hidden in his voice.

"Shut up Tamaki! Do you wanna see what Theresa and Mori are up to or not?" Sidney questions him.

"Well yes I do bu-!"

"But nothing! Be a man and climb that ladder. Unless you're too scared." She taunts him.

"I'm not scared." He puffs out his chest.

"Then climb the damn ladder!"

"You're such a nice pep-talker." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever!" She lands on the roof with me behind her.

"Look at the view!" I exclaim.

"I'm king of the world!" Sidney yells, spreading her arms out wide.

"I thought I was king." Tamaki pouts, stepping onto the roof with us.

"I'm the king now. All shall bow down before me!"

That sent him to his corner. I don't know how he did that since we were on a roof but he managed. You could hear him saying things like how his daughter was mean to him. After Sidney heard that she started yelling at him that she wasn't his daughter and to get her point across she bonked him firmly on the head.

"Since that's done, let's see what they're doing." She walks over to the skylight and looks down at the gym.

"Can you see them?" We ask.

"No. They must be somewhere else in the gym." She looks down. "I got an idea." She bends down and grabs something by her feet, bringing up some rope.

I smile. "Good idea!" I grab the rope and bring it over to a metal pipe that was sticking out from the roof.

"This is crazy. We could've just used the front door." Haruhi says while I tie the end of the rope securely to the pipe.

"Where's the fun in that? All you have to do is have a good hold on the rope." I hold it out to her.

Sighing, the hosts grab the rope along with Sidney. I tie the end around my middle.

"Here." Kyouya holds a microphone ear piece type thing to me. "Stick this in your ear, that way we can talk to you while you're down there and you can talk to us."

"I feel like a spy going into a top secret lab to steal an important file." I smile.

"That's what they're designed for."

"Sweet!" I stick it into her ear. "I'm going in. Make sure you have a firm hold." I open the skylight. "Ready?" They nod. Smirking an evil smirk, I dive into the gym.

"Do you see anything?" Kyouya's voice crackles through the ear piece.

"Nothing yet." I whisper back. "Bring me down lower."

The rope slid down lower into the gym. Grunts and panting were heard from the left side of the gym. I turn my head and see Theresa punching a punching bag with Mori holding onto it so it wouldn't swing.

"I see them, I see them!" I say into the microphone. "It looks like Theresa's punching a punching bag while Mori's holding it." I turn my head left and see a shirtless guy doing bench presses. "Hubba hubba, shirtless! Mmm mmm mmm, I'd tap that."

"What was that?" Kyouya voice interrupts my drool fest.

"Nothing. Put Sid on for a sec."

Fumbling and scoffs were heard until Sidney's voice came into my ear. "Yello?"

"Shirtless hottie doing bench presses!" I squeal into the microphone.

"Rating?"

"Total ten."

"I gotta see this!"

"No don't!" I hear the hosts scream at her.

The rope started letting go, making me plummet to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, closing my eyes as the floor came closer to me.

* * *

**I had to repost this chapter because of a few mistakes but I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPPY!**

* * *

Previously: Fumbling and scoffs were heard until Sidney's voice came into my ear. "Yello?"

"Shirtless hottie doing bench presses!" I squeal into the microphone.

"Rating?"

"Total ten."

"I gotta see this!"

"No don't!" I hear the hosts scream at her.

The rope started letting go, making me plummet to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, closing my eyes as the floor came closer to me.

* * *

**Shaundra P.O.V.**

"Oof!" Wait a minute floors don't say oof; come to think of it floors aren't really this soft too.

I open my eyes and see that I wasn't on the floor but in the circle of someone's arms. Turning my head, I come face to face with Mori.

"Um… hi Mori." I scratch the back of my neck, blushing.

"Shaundra what the hell were you doing?" Theresa says from beside Mori.

"Now don't take this the wrong way you two." I turn my head away. "We were spying on you."

"We?" They ask.

"SHAUNDRA?" I hear everyone from the roof scream from the skylight.

"WHAT?" I scream back.

Theresa and Mori look up at who I was screaming at and see the others looking down at us.

"EVERY ONE OF YOU GUY'S WERE SPYING ON US?" Theresa screams at them.

They cringe except for Sidney and Kyouya.

"WE WERE CURIOUS WHAT YOU TWO WERE UP TO SINCE YESTERDAY! DO YOU REALLY BLAME US?" Sidney screams.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST USED THE FRONT DOOR!"

"Told you." Haruhi muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say with a shrug. "Uh… Mori? You can put me down now." He sets me gently on the floor.

"IS MY DARLING DAUGHTER OK?" Tamaki screams.

"I'm fine. NO THANKS TO SIDNEY!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WHEN THERE'S A SHIRTLESS GUY DOING BENCH PRESSES INVOLVED NOTHING ELSE GET'S MY ATTENTION."

"WHATEVER IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT."

"YOU GUY'S GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Theresa screeches.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone except Sidney and Kyouya scramble to get off the roof and ten seconds later ran into the room panting with Sidney and Kyouya strolling calmly behind them.

"If you want to know what happened between me and Mori yesterday than sit down and I'll explain." The hosts, Sidney and I sit down and listen to Theresa's explanation.

**After the explanation:**

"So you see Mori's couching me now so I won't over do it." Theresa finishes.

"That was such a heartfelt story!" Tamaki wipes the tears from his eyes. "My darling daughter," He envelops her into a hug. "You shouldn't have had to go through that!" He yells.

"Hey keep it down would ya." She shoves away from him. "Nobody else needs to know what happened, so quit your damn ranting. You guys are the only ones who know about this besides Sid, Shaundra and a couple people back home so if you even speak about it to a single soul I will hunt you down and do worse to you than what I did to Jamie."

Mori grabs her shoulder. "Calm down."

She nods, taking a few deep breaths before turning back to us. "Sorry 'bout that, I just get worked up about what happened to Jamie. The less people know about it the better."

"We won't tell anyone Tee-chan!" Honey pops out of nowhere.

"We thought you went home!" Everyone yells at him.

"Nope." He smiles innocently. "I wouldn't miss a chance of sneaking!"

We all sweat drop.

Theresa pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm about ready to drop dead." She mutters. Turning to Sid and I she sighs and says, "I'm really tired, why don't we go home?"

We nod in agreement, wanting to get away from all the drama.

"We'll see you guy's tomorrow!" We yell to the hosts, walking out the door.

**With the hosts: No P.O.V.**

"You know what guys?" Haruhi stands, brown locks bouncing with the movement. "I'm going to go home to. I have to fix up dinner for my dad before he gets home so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Haruhi!" Everyone waves as she walks out the door where the Canadians had walked out.

"You know Kaoru," Hikaru says to his brother after watching Haruhi go. "We haven't been over to the Canadians house before."

"Yeah, you're right Hikaru." He smirks, catching on to his twin's devious plot. "Maybe we should pay them a little _visit_."

This little statement caught the other hosts attention.

"We wanna come too!" Honey shouts gleefully.

Mori nods his head. He'd do anything for the cake loving Lolita.

Kyouya just shrugs.

Tamaki on the other hand was in one of his zoned out moments.

**Tamaki's inner mind theater:**

"_Why are you out in the cold daddy dearest?" Sidney, wearing a pink apron and a wide smile, opened the front door to the house to let him inside._

"_We made something special for you daddy." Theresa and Shaundra lead him to a chair beside a long table full of foreign food._

"_Is this all for me?" He asks._

"_Yes it is." They smile, grabbing one of the bowls filled with steaming liquid that smelt of tomatoes. "Open up." They say, guiding a spoon to his mouth._

_He sips at the tomato smelling liquid. Once it passed his taste buds and went down to his stomach he smiled at them. "It's delicious!" _

"_Here's some more." They smile at him, spooning more into his mouth._

**End of Tamaki Mind Theater:**

"Yes!" He yelled to the heavens, posing dramatically. "We shall go to my daughters' home and be fed the tomato liquid!"

"Do you know what he's talking about Hikaru?" Kaoru whispers to his brother.

"No idea Kaoru, but I'm thinking it's along the lines of something perverted. I mean, do you see his face?"

The two look at him and see that he was holding his cheeks with a big smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

"Definitely something perverted." They say loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up you shady twins!" He flails his arms at them.

"We weren't the ones having perverted thoughts." They shrug.

"Grrrr." Tamaki growled.

"Ok children if you want to find the girls' place, I suggest that we get our butts moving if we want to follow them." Kyouya pointed out.

"Yes sir!" Everyone besides Mori yell to him.

They exit the building, call for a limo and follow after the girls, staying at least 3 cars behind them.

**With the girls: No P.O.V.**

"Home at last." Theresa sighs as they turn the corner onto the last street. The apartment building was at the end of the street, shining like a beacon of light in the middle of the deepest reaches in space.

"I'm ready for a nice, hot shower." Sidney sighs, quickening her pace.

"I wanna get some food in me." Shaundra rubs her stomach. "Having a near death experience like I had today can do that to a person."

"Always thinkin' of your stomach aren't ya?" Sidney glances at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so hungry if you would've kept a hold on the rope instead of trying to look at the shirtless guy."

"Come on, you have to admit he was hot. You would've done the same if you were holding the rope." Sidney pushes the gate surrounding the apartment building open.

"Touché." Shaundra said, walking up the steps to the apartment.

**With the hosts:**

"I wonder what their place looks like." Honey said as the limo turned the corner of where the girls had turned. "Hey this place looks familiar." Honey put a finger to his chin as he looked out the window at the familiar scenery.

"Yeah now that you mention it, it does look familiar." The twins cock their heads to the side.

"Where have we seen this place before?" Tamaki asks as an all too familiar building loomed into their sight.

They all gasp.

**With the girls:**

The girls walk up to their apartment door; about to unlock it until they heard the next door neighbor's door open.

They turn and gasp. "Haruhi?" They say in disbelief.

* * *

**Tee hee. Hope everybody isn't getting bored with this story yet, and I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously: The girls walk up to their apartment door; about to unlock it until they heard the next door neighbor's door open.

They turn and gasp. "Haruhi?" They say in disbelief.

* * *

**Sidney P.O.V.**

"Haruhi?" We say again, brows furrowing.

"Why are you girls here?" She blinks.

"We live here." We say.

"So do I."

"You live here?" We say, disbelieving.

She nods. "I live here with my father."

Our faces brake out into wide grins and we glomp her. "We're neighbors!" We squeal.

"What's all the noise Haruhi?" A woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes, wearing an ankle length magenta skirt and matching lavender shirt, sweater and belt came out of the door that Haruhi just exited and stared at us.

"Hi dad." Haruhi says nonchalantly from under us.

Haruhi's dad kept staring at us with his head cocked to the side. Finally he smiles widely at us.

"Are you some of Haruhi's friends?" He questions.

"Yes, yes we are." We all say.

I stand up and extend my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fujioka. I'm Sidney Campbell."

"I'm Shaundra Crawford." Shaundra shakes his hand also.

"I'm Theresa Ward." Theresa finishes.

"Oh, you three are so polite!" He squeals. "But please call me Ranka, Mr. Fujioka is my father."

"May I ask you a question Ranka?" Shaundra raises her hand slightly.

"So polite! Go ahead."

"Where did you get that skirt?" She squeals.

"Oh this old thing?" He plucks at the hem. "I got it at a flea market years ago."

"What product do you use for your hair? It's so volumized! I wish my hair was like that." Theresa runs a hand through her hair to make a point.

I turn and see Haruhi looking at us and her father with wide eyes. Was she embarrassed?

"Hey Ranka? Is it ok if we steal your daughter for the day? You know have a little teenage girl fun." Smiling, I walk over to Haruhi and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"That's a good idea!" Ranka squeals. "She deserves some time with her friends. You go on ahead Haruhi, it'll be fun!"

"But dad!" Haruhi protests.

"No buts. Go and have some fun!" He shoos us away.

"We'll have her back in no time Ranka!" We say to him before running into our apartment and slamming the door shut.

"What are we doing?" She asks us with wide eyes.

"You'll see." We smirk.

**With the host's:**

"Isn't this Haru-chan's building?" Honey asks as the shocked host's come out of their reverie one by one.

"Yeah, it is Haruhi's building!" Hikaru rubs his eyes, as if to dispel a mirage.

"Look," Kaoru points. "It's the Canadians and Haruhi's with them!"

Everyone looks in the direction Kaoru pointed out and sure enough the Canadians were pulling Haruhi into the apartment next door to hers.

"We must investigate!" Tamaki opens the limo door and jumps onto the sidewalk.

Everyone else follows him up to the door that the girls had entered. When he was about to knock he hesitated.

"What's the matter boss?" The twins say.

"What if Sidney opens the door and gets angry?" He whispers fearfully.

"In that case go ahead." They smirk evilly and grab a hold of his hand, forcing him to knock on the door.

"You evil twins!" He hides behind them as the door opens.

"Hey guys." Theresa says from inside the threshold. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… um…we're here…to…um…" Tamaki stutters incoherently.

"We're here to pay you girls a friendly visit." Kyouya states smoothly.

"Oh well come on in." She opens the door wide, inviting them in.

The apartment was painted a warm yellow with decent appliances and comfy looking furniture. Also on the walls were brightly colored posters that had the letters CCW printed all over them in black ink. Haruhi and Shaundra were sitting on a couch, lounging around and reading magazines. When the host's entered the living area, they looked up from their magazines.

Shaundra scrutinized their faces. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to pay you girls a friendly visit." Kyouya states again.

"Yeah right." Haruhi narrows her eyes at them. "You just came to see what their place looked like, like you did with me."

"No we aren't, we're paying a friendly visit to our friends." They deny.

"Yes you are, don't deny it." She continues to read her magazine.

"We are not!"

"THERESA! WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Sidney's voice drifts from down the hall, stealing the attention of the host's.

"COME LOOK YOURSELF INSTEAD OF BEING LAZY!" Theresa yells to her.

"I'm not lazy; I just got out of the shower!" Sidney comes out into the living room, completely naked with a towel wrapped tightly around her bodice. Her hair was dripping wet and she didn't have her glasses on.

The host's mouths were gaping open, their eyes were wide and they were the color of ripe tomatoes, even Kyouya and Mori were a little wide eyed and pink in the face. Mori was the first to snap out of it so he covered Honey's eyes with his hand.

"So who was at the door?" Sidney grabs her hair and wrings it out a little, still oblivious that the host's were there.

"Well…uh…take a look yourself." Theresa hands Sidney her glasses.

"What are you talking about?" She grabs her glasses and pushes them up the bridge of her nose. Finally with her sight back, she notices that the host's were in the living room staring at her almost naked body.

It was silent in the room for a few heartbeats, but it seemed like eons. Until…

"YOU PERVERT'S!" Sidney screeched at them, grabbing for something. "GET OUT!" She throws a trash can at them. "YOU SICK MINDED PERVERT'S! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Her eyes were ablaze as she threw more hard objects at them.

The host's run out the door at full speed, not wanting to get pelted by hard books and trash cans. When they were a safe distance away from the apartment then and only then did they stop.

"She is _mad._" The twins say.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything. Yada yada yada...**

* * *

Previously: It was silent in the room for a few heartbeats, but it seemed like eons. Until…

"YOU PERVERT'S!" Sidney screeched at them, grabbing for something. "GET OUT!" She throws a trash can at them. "YOU SICK MINDED PERVERT'S! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Her eyes were ablaze as she threw more hard objects at them.

The host's run out the door at full speed, not wanting to get pelted by hard books and trash cans. When they were a safe distance away from the apartment then and only then did they stop.

"She is _mad._" The twins say.

**A few days later:**

"PLEASE!" Tamaki whined so loud that the pigeons outside of the building flew away. "PLEASE FORGIVE US!" He gets up into Sidney's personal bubble.

"No." Sidney scowls, shoving him away roughly.

"You can't hold a grudge for so long Sidney." The twins lean back in their chairs.

"I can and I will." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"But it was an accident Sid-chan!" Honey comes up to her with watery puppy dog eyes.

Mori nods his head in agreement with his short, bunny carrying, cake loving cousin.

"I'm immune to any type of puppy dog eyes." She looks over at him dryly.

Haruhi and the other girls just roll their eyes at the boys' antics at trying to get forgiveness when they would obviously not get it in the near future.

Kyouya sighs, plucking at his keyboard.

"What?" Sidney looks at him through a narrowed stare.

"How long will you keep your cold shoulder act up?" He looks up from his computer for a millisecond to quirk his eyebrow at her before returning his gaze back to the screen.

Her narrowed stare becomes even narrower, if that were possible. Knowing she was in a dangerous mood by now, the other's hide behind a couch watching and waiting for her to explode.

"I will keep my "act" up," She uses quotations. "As long as I want to." She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose; causing a glare and making her stare become colder by the second. "Why? What's it to you?"

"Well," Kyouya also pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your act is starting to scare the customers, evidently making business drop."

"I think I have a right to be as cold as I want." She hisses, flushing deeply from anger.

"Not this long. It's been a week already; I think it's time to drop it." Kyouya pressed on, pushing her buttons.

"You flippin' saw me naked!" Screaming, she shoots out of her chair.

"Not intentionally, and you weren't fully naked."

Taking deep calming breaths, she plops back in the chair and looks at him coolly. "Intentional or not you still saw me naked, so I can be as mad as I want to be."

Looking up from his lab top, he smirks slightly. "Would you reconsider if I said I have some _information_ about you?"

Her eyes narrow further, muttering under her breath she says, "I should have seen this coming." She turns her attention back to him. "What kind of information?"

"Oh nothing." He pauses for effect. "But can I ask you a question?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Do your parents know about that tattoo on your back?"

She gasps. Wide eyed, her hands fly up to the space between her shoulder blades.

Kyouya's smirk becomes wider. "I'll take that as a no they don't." He closes his lab top and packs his books. After he was packed he stared down at her. "_I _expect you to be in a better mood by tomorrow's club activities." He walks over to the door.

"You blackmailing bastard." She glares at his retreating back.

"Oh," He turns around. "Very nice tattoo selection, I really like the butterflies." With that he exits the club room.

The audience behind the couch looks back and forth between the closed door and Sidney's fury flushed face; if they didn't leave now they would probably regret it in the future. One by one they tip toe quietly towards the doors. They didn't get far.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sidney screams charging towards the door. "I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!"

Before anyone could say anything she was already out the door and sprinting down the hall in the direction that Kyouya probably took to get to the schools front entrance.

**Sidney P.O.V.**

_I gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_ I repeated over and over in my head as I ran past corridor after corridor, searching for the bastard that would _dare_ blackmail me.

Turning around a corner, I run straight down the stairs and run down another corridor, passing door after door.

_**Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.**_

Stopping, I hear a voice singing from one of the doors that I passed in my haste to find and kill Kyouya. The voice was complimented by a piano. Following the sweet sound, I find the door where the music was emanating from underneath the door.

_**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**_

I reached my hand for the door knob as the voice rose in pitch to get a higher note. Opening the door I see a young man with jet black hair and the boys school uniform on, playing a piano that was in the middle of the room. My anger immediately shot up.

"Kyouya." I seethe, stepping into the room.

_I got you now,_ I think, silently coming up behind him.

"KYOUYA OOTORI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I scream before lunging at him.

His piano playing came to a halt as him and I land on the ground with me straddling his back.

"Kyouya, don't you dare tell my parents about my tattoo you hear me?" I yell in his ear.

"Mmm nnff Koo" His voice came out muffled by the floor.

"What?" I lift some of the pressure I had on his back enough so he could lift his head.

"I'm not Kyouya!" He gasps for breath.

"What?" I turn him around and see one of the hottest boy's I had ever seen in my life, not Kyouya.

He was tall, lean and muscular as far as I could tell since I was on top of him. I could feel the muscles on his abdomen flex as he shifted underneath me. He had a strong face with high cheek bones, dark tanned skin and jet black hair with a red streak in his bangs that semi covered his eyes. Unlike Kyouya, who kept his hair neat and presentable, this boy kept his hair slightly tousled in a good way that complimented his looks. His eyes were framed by dark lashes that girls so desperately tried to achieve and boys didn't really care for. His eyes were so light blue that they could pass for a grey color or the color of blue/white ice.

"I said I'm not Kyouya." He says to me with a voice that should have belonged to a movie star.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my daze.

"I said. I'm. Not. Kyouya." He makes each word a sentence.

"Oh… um… sorry," I scratch the back of my neck and laugh nervously. "You kinda looked like him from behind."

"Um… before we start a conversation, could you get off me first?"

"Oh." I blush, realizing the position we were in. I was on top of him with one hand on either side of his head and I was straddling him. Blushing madly, I quickly got off of him and stepped back a few feet.

He stands and brushes the dirt off of his pants then turns to me with his arms crossed over his chest. "So," He says. "Why did you tackle me?"

"I'm very sorry about that, I thought you were Kyouya."

"I'd hate to be him right now, you sounded real pissed when you were on me."

"Yeah I am pissed at him." I look away from him.

"Why's that?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Well you see I'm really pissed at him and his friends because last week they came to my house and saw me naked. So I've been giving them the cold shoulder for the past week and it really bothers them, so they tried to ask for forgiveness today and I said no. So Kyouya intervened and said he had some info on me and asked if my parents knew about my tattoo. Long story short, I chased after Kyouya wanting to kill him but then I heard music coming from this room, so I stopped and opened the door and there you were. I thought you were Kyouya so I tackled you." I take a deep breath after my speech and look up at him. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this since I just met you."

"I'm a good listener." He smiles a smile that made me blush. He looks towards the door. "I should get going." He starts to gather his things.

"Wait!" I say.

He stopped gathering his things and looked at me with his brows raised.

Fiddling with the hem of my shirt, I stutter out my question, "Could…um… could you ah…" I take a deep breath and confidently face him. "Could you sing the rest of your song?"

"Oh," He blushes. "That…um… it's not very good." He scratches the back of his head.

"What? I thought it was great and I only heard some of it." I encourage him.

"Well…uh…I don't know, I've never sang in front of someone."

"C'mon," Grabbing his hand, I lead him to the piano. "I'll sing with you." Pushing him into the seat, I sit next to him.

"Well…ok." He stared at the sheet that held the music notes and lyrics.

"You can do it." I encourage him again.

"Ok." He takes a deep breath and lets his fingers hover above the keys before pressing them gently.

(**Bold=Boy, **_Italics=Sidney, __**Bold & Italics=Both)**_** (Good to you by Marianas trench ft Kate Voegele)**

**Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**

His eyes were closed as his voice rose in pitch to get a higher note. I look at the sheet music and ready myself to sing with him.

**And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.**  
_**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,  
And I'd be so good to you.  
**_**I would.**

He opens his eyes and looks down at me, still playing the piano, with a question in his eyes. I nod my head and start the next verse.

_I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want. __Or I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, and who I really am  
and who I've become._

My voice came out so strong and powerful that the guy looked down at me with wide eyes. I smile and nudge him so that he wouldn't miss the chorus.

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.**_  
**I can't be without you.**  
_**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.  
**_**Yeah...**  
_**I would.**_

His voice was almost as strong as mine was. _He's pretty good, _I think as there was a slight pause of the lyrics and piano playing. Then he pressed on the keys again and our voices rang through the room both strong and powerful.

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.**_

_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be good to you,  
**_I'd be good to you,  
_**I'd be so good to you.**  
_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be good to you,**  
_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be so good to you.**

He pressed the last note on the piano and smiled softly.

"You're pretty good." I nudge him playfully.

"Not so bad yourself." He nudges back.

Just then the clock tower started to chime. We look at each other for a second then look away and grab our stuff.

"I should go." We say at the same time. Laughing, we walk to the door.

"Hey," He turns to me when he opened the door. "I didn't catch your name."

I smile and say, "Sidney. Sidney Campbell."

"Well," He bows courteously to me. "It has been a pleasure meeting you." He grabs my hand and softly kisses my knuckles.

I blush. "The pleasure is all mine…um…" I trail off, not knowing his name.

"Muso. Muso Takahiro."

"Well, Muso Takahiro, we should do this again some time." I bump his shoulder.

He smiles. "I'd like that. I'm always in that room after school, so you know where to find me." He turns and walks down the hallway. "See ya Sidney." He waves over his shoulder.

"See ya." I wave back, watching him walk down the hall. When he was out of sight I sigh dreamily. "He's cute." I squeal, walking in the opposite direction, not noticing a shadow watching my every move.

**Before: Kyouya P.O.V.**

"Hold on." I tell my chauffeur. "I forgot one of my books, I'll be right back." I get out of the car and enter the school once again.

Passing corridor after corridor, I finally reach the now empty 3rd music room and quickly grab my book before heading back to the car.

I turn the corner around another corridor and stop, listening. Far off in the distance I could hear music playing. Looking back over my shoulder, I step back a few steps and listen. It wasn't coming from the 3rd music room so it couldn't be the girls; the room was empty when I had left.

Walking down the corridor again, I listened closely for the music. I could faintly hear a piano and a few words. Walking a little farther down the hall, I could make out the words.

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.**_  
**I can't be without you.**  
_**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.  
**_**Yeah...**  
_**I would.**_

It kind of sounded like a boy and girl were singing together to the music of a piano. Their voices sounded quite beautiful together. I walked a little bit closer to the music.

_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.**_

I come to the door where the music was coming from. The voices were now strong and powerful. _Who could be in there?_, I think before opening the door a crack.

My eyes widen in surprise. Sidney was there sitting on a piano bench next to a black haired guy, singing along with him. Both were perfectly harmonized and the boys' fingers travelled along the piano keys expertly.

_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be good to you,  
**_I'd be good to you,  
_**I'd be so good to you.**  
_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be good to you,**  
_I'd be good to you,_  
**I'd be so good to you.**

The song ended as the boy pressed the last key.

"You're pretty good." She nudged him playfully.

My eyes narrow.

"Not so bad yourself." He nudges back.

Just then the clock tower started to chime. They looked at each other for a second then looked away and grabbed their stuff, deep blushes on their faces.

"I should go." They both say at the same time. Laughing, they walk to the door.

_Oh shit, _I think, ducking into a shadowed corner.

"Hey," He turns to her when he opened the door. "I didn't catch your name."

She smiles and says, "Sidney. Sidney Campbell."

"Well," He bows courteously to her. "It has been a pleasure meeting you." He grabs her hand and softly kissed her knuckles.

My hands balled into fists unconsciously.

She blushes deeply at his affections. "The pleasure is all mine…um…" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Muso. Muso Takahiro."

I mentally put his name on my research list.

"Well, Muso Takahiro, we should do this again some time." She bumps his shoulder.

He smiles. "I'd like that. I'm always in that room after school, so you know where to find me." He turns and walks down the hallway. "See ya Sidney." He waves over his shoulder.

"See ya." She wave back, watching him walk down the hall. When he was out of sight she sighed dreamily. "He's cute." She squeals, walking in the opposite direction, not noticing me in the shadows watching her every move.

_Does…she like that guy?_ I think to myself. She did squeal, something I had never heard her do before, and said he was cute. With the host's she would never fawn over us like other girls do but she would over that guy? The host's are, as Tamaki would put it, the schools most handsomest boys. Girls would battle each other just to get to us. Not the Canadians.

"Muso." I whisper angrily, balling my fists.

Wait, angry? Why would I be angry? I don't care what goes on between them, I deny. Was I jealous?

"What's happening to me?" I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Hey y'all I hope you liked the chappy.**

**I have a challenge for y'all: **

**In the last chapter when the host's were at the girls place I wrote this:**

Also on the walls were brightly colored posters that had the letters CCW printed all over them in black ink.

**The letters CCW is the girls' band name, the challenge is to figure out what the initials stand for. GOOD LUCK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Previously: _Does…she like that guy?_ I think to myself. She did squeal, something I had never heard her do before, and said he was cute. With the host's she would never fawn over us like other girls do but she would over that guy? The host's are, as Tamaki would put it, the schools most handsomest boys. Girls would battle each other just to get to us. Not the Canadians.

"Muso." I whisper angrily, balling my fists.

Wait, angry? Why would I be angry? I don't care what goes on between them, I deny. Was I jealous?

"What's happening to me?" I whisper to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"The duck went up to the lemonade stand and said to the man runnin' the stand 'Hey, bop bop bop, got any grapes?'" The Canadians sing to themselves as they entered the squeal filled music room.

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru drones, draping his arms around his brothers' shoulders.

"Kaoru." Hikaru looks deeply into his brothers' eyes before taking his face in his hands and bringing their faces terribly close.

The girls that they were hosting were on the edge of their seats, faces glowing with longing. As they watched the brothers' faces come dangerously close, they started squealing and swooning up a storm. "BROTHERLY LOVE!" They screamed.

"More like incest." The Canadians mutter under their breath as they passed the overly-loving-towards-each-other twin gingers.

"Hey," The twins say to them over the couch as they walk by. "If it entertains the ladies then what does it matter?" They waggle their eyebrows.

"It's kinda creepy." They say to the twins before going over to the stage. "Then he waddled away, waddle waddle, then he waddled away, waddle waddle waddle, until the very next day."

"You're late." Kyouya interrupted their singing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They grab their instruments and start filling the room with low, peaceful music. "It was only two minutes."

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru whispers to him from behind his hand. "Have you noticed that Sidney has been in a better mood since last week?"

The day after Kyouya had…um…shall we say "suggested" that Sidney forgive them for the naked incident and said he knew about her tattoo, she actually _forgave_ them. They didn't expect that from her. Sure Kyouya had blackmailed her but he only blackmailed her to just stop giving them the cold shoulder. They expected little conversation and glares from her when they were turned away.

When she came through the doors she was all smiles and cheery which was totally un-Sidney-like. She let the twins dress her up with no complaints. She let Tamaki into her personal space without killing him. She held Usa-chan the entire day and even _smiled_ at _Kyouya_ even though _he_ was the one that blackmailed _her_. To sum up the entire day: it was just plain scary. Sidney was a totally different person that day. It creeped them out.

"Well duh it's been kind of obvious. It creeps me out." Kaoru whispers back.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sidney yells from across the room.

"Hide me Hikaru!" Kaoru jumps into his brothers' lap causing the girls to squeal.

"Just because I'm playing an instrument doesn't mean I can't hear you! I can multitask." She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, she's back to normal." Hikaru sighs and mutters under his breath, "It was nice while it lasted."

Sidney throws a pillow at them. "I can hear you!"

"You were supposed to." They smirk, watching her narrow her eyes at them.

She stood up and walked over to them before sprinting at them with murder in her eyes.

"Oh," Hikaru begins.

"Shit." Kaoru finishes.

The twins jump out of their chairs and blindly ran around the room with Sidney chasing after them.

Both the remaining Canadians and hosts stare at them, sweat dropping.

"My money's on Sid." Theresa and Shaundra say.

"What makes you so sure she's going to catch them?" Tamaki asks.

They turn to him. "She used to be in track and nothing can stop her when she's angry."

Two identical cries of pain penetrate their eardrums. Everyone turned and saw Sidney on top of the twins with one of their legs in each hand and bending them over their backs until they surrendered.

"See?" Shaundra and Theresa say, holding their hands out. "Now pay up."

The clock tower could be heard chiming four times in the distance, signifying that hosting was over. Girls groan and say their goodbyes to the hosts.

After the room was cleaned, the hosts and Canadians sit around a large table. Everyone was staring silently at Sidney.

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well," Hikaru and Kaoru break the silence. "What's been up with you this past week?"

"Yes," Tamaki leans over the table a bit to get a better look at her. "Last week you were all hostile and moody." She narrows her eyes at this. "This week you're all smiles and hugs to everyone, even me!" He gasps and points a dramatic finger at her. "You're not my daughter! The real Sidney has been kidnapped by a group of monkey's that want her to become like them! They want her to become a dirty, banana eating, butt scratching tree swinger!"

"Really?" Honey gasps over a piece of cake.

**Tamaki's inner mind theater:**

"_AAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!" Sidney swings from tree to tree on a vine. She was covered in dirt, grime and the only thing she wore was a tattered and dirty article of clothing that resembled a baggy t-shirt and shorts._

_She drops on the ground in front of a group of monkey's that had a giant mound of bananas in the middle of them._

"_Ooo oo ee aa." She speaks to them, scratching her butt and plopping down on all fours._

"_Oooo oooo eeeeee!" A dark brown monkey stands and beats his chest._

_The other monkey's, including Sidney, charge at the mound of bananas, fighting each other to get their share._

_Sidney comes out with a banana in each hand and one in her mouth. She runs off, jumps into a tree and starts eating her bananas._

**End of Tamaki's mind theater:**

"Yes! She's out their eating bananas and swinging on vines." He screams.

"Shut up!" Sidney bonks him on the head. "I wasn't kidnapped by monkeys. Idiot." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well why are you so cheery?" The other girls ask her.

She blushes. And I mean _blushed_. Her entire face was red. The hosts gape at her, not knowing that she could be so embarrassed.

"Ooooo someone's blushing." Shaundra pokes her cheek, making her blush even more.

"I am not!" Sidney denies.

"Yup, you are which only means," Theresa smirks.

"YOU MET A BOY!" Shaundra finishes with her arms flailing in the air.

"I…uh…um…" She trails off, twiddling her thumbs and blushing deeper.

"You did!" Shaundra and Theresa put their arms around her shoulders, squishing her between them.

"YOU WHAT?" The hosts say, minus Kyouya and Mori.

"I…um…I gotta go!" She breaks out of Theresa and Shaundra's grasp, grabs her acoustic guitar and her book bag then sprints for the door.

"WHERE'RE YOU GOING?" They scream at her, again minus Kyouya and Mori, and chase after her.

"NONE YA!" She shouts back at them.

"None ya?" The hosts question.

"It means none of your business." Shaundra and Theresa inform them.

**Sidney P.O.V.**

I turn a corner and duck under a staircase that was near me. Jogging footsteps pass me without stopping. Looking, I see the others run down the hall without looking back at me.

"Suckers." I whisper under my breath, heading the other way where soft piano playing could be heard from underneath a set of double doors.

Smiling slightly, I open the door and see Muso on the piano bench playing away with his head bent and his fingers expertly moving across the keys.

I sneak up on him and poke his head numerous amounts of times until he turned his head to face me.

He smiles slightly and says, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much," I sit beside him. "The hosts are being a pain in my arse."

"Colorful words for such a nice girl." He nudges me. "What'd they do?"

"The twins are being idiots and Tamaki thinks I got kidnapped by a bunch of monkeys. The usual." I shrug. "And Shaundra and Theresa know I met a boy last week."

"You met a boy last week and didn't tell me, your new best friend?" He pouts.

I sent him a, you're-such-an-idiot look and bonk him on the head. "I met you last week duh."

"I'm hurt by the way you so carelessly treat me." He pouts further.

"Oh poor baby." I rub the spot where I bonked him.

He pouts even more.

"Here," I search my book bag and bring out a few pages of sheet music. "I finished this last night, wanna try it?" I wave the sheets around.

He stops pouting and takes the sheets from my hands and inspects my work. "Nicely done, I like the chorus." He props the sheets on the piano while I grab my acoustic.

His fingers start to move across the piano, hitting the notes at the right time. I join in after the first few notes and start to sing.

**(Bold=Sidney, **_Italics=Muso, __**Bold and Italics=Both) **_(Need you now acoustic version by Lady Antebellum)

**Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore  
**  
_**And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind**_  
**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now  
**_  
_**And I don't know how  
I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now**_

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

_**And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind**_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now**_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_**Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all**_

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

**It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
**_And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

_**And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now**_

**Oh baby, I need you now**

I stop strumming but he kept playing a few more notes before he stopped and turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"I think it's pretty good." He shrugs.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"SID-CHAN!" I hear Honey calling to me from the door.

I stiffen. "Kill me now." I whisper to Muso as I felt Honey jump onto my back.

"So this is the one you met last week." I hear Shaundra and Theresa whisper in my ear. "Now we know why you were in such a good mood all week."

"It's…um…nothing like that." I blush.

"You," Tamaki points at Muso with fire in his eyes. "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Fuck off Tamaki." I glare at him sending him crying over to Kyouya.

"Momma," He whines. "Our daughter is using those dirty boy words again."

"So," The twins circle around Muso, getting a better look of him. "Who are you?"

Before he could speak, Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. "His name is Muso Takahiro, heir to Takahiro Inc. His parents are Kyon and Sakura Takahiro. He plays the piano and likes to play video games and sports."

"Well," Muso pushes his dark hair out of his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "You've certainly done your homework. And correct me if I'm wrong but are you the Kyouya that pissed Sidney off last week?"

Kyouya pushes his glasses further up his nose, causing a glare. "I have no comment to that."

"That's answer enough." Muso mutters under his breath.

The air was filled with silent tension from the two of them. I swear you could probably cut through it with a knife. Thankfully Honey was the one that cut through the silence.

"Are you Sid-chan's boyfriend?" He asks cutely, tilting his head to the side.

Both me and Muso stiffen at his words and shout at the same time with blushes on our faces, "NO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

Hiker and Kaoru smirk their matching smirks with a mischievous glint in their eyes. They stand beside Muso and put their arms around his shoulders. "So," They drone. "When's the wedding?"

"WEDDING?" Me and him scream.

"I'm out of here!" I grab my things and sprint out the door yelling to Muso, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Everyone besides Mori, Kyouya, Haruhi and Muso scream before running after me.

In my haste to get home, I didn't notice three shadows in a corner watching me with smirks on their faces. I wish I had noticed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just want to tell you that if you have a song suggestion I'll gladly try and fit it into a chapter. And I hope you guy's are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone that has favorited, story alerted and reviewed this story. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nonthin' even though it would be super cool if I did own OHSHC.**

* * *

Previously: "I'm out of here!" I grab my things and sprint out the door yelling to Muso, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Everyone besides Mori, Kyouya, Haruhi and Muso scream before running after me.

In my haste to get home, I didn't notice three shadows in a corner watching me with smirks on their faces. I wish I had noticed.

**At the girls' apartment:**

Morning light spilled through the windows into the warm yellow colored apartment where the Canadians were sleeping peacefully.

"Let's go Speedy Gonzales; we have to get my taco before it gets away." Shaundra mutters before turning over in her sleep.

Theresa and Sidney were in their rooms, seeming dead to the world unless you looked close enough at their rising chests and their tiny sleep induced movements.

The silence in the apartment was deafening until…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Each of the hosts, minus Haruhi, was in front of their door with Tamaki in the front. He was the one knocking, quite vigorously, on their door.

"C'mon guys! Open the door!" He whined when they didn't answer the door at his first attempts to get them to answer which later resolved into more heavy banging on the door.

The door flew open after a few more bangs on the door. "WHAT?" Theresa cried out from her spot inside the threshold. She was wearing fuzzy pajama pants that had little bunny rabbits on them, a dark blue tank top with one strap falling down from its spot on her shoulder and her hair was in a messy bun that bounced on the top of her head with her movements.

"Hi." The hosts chorus together, smiling widely.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" She said through gritted teeth.

The twins look at their watches and say at the same time, "It's eleven thirty."

Her eyes narrow. "Precisely. Now go away so I can go back to sleep." She starts to close the door.

"HEY!" The hosts, beside Mori and Kyouya, whine. "We just wanted to hang out!"

Theresa looked at them, noticing for the first time what they were wearing. Each was wearing casual designer clothing, which was weird for her because she only ever saw them wearing their school uniforms.

Tamaki was wearing a long sleeve shirt with white and purple stripes and over that he wore a black t-shirt. For pants, he wore a pair of light blue designer jeans and he wore dark blue skater shoes that had green stripes going up to his ankles.

Kyouya was wearing a white button up t-shirt with the top two buttons undone, exposing a little of his chest. He wore light green shorts that went a little past his knees and he was wearing a pair of black and grey checker patterned vans on his feet.

Mori wore a dark blue t-shirt that had red, white and black designs on it and what looked like a grey long sleeved shirt underneath it. He wore light brown shorts and black all-star high tops.

Honey wore a dark green sweater with a blue trim. He also wore beige colored cargo pants and light blue running shoes.

The twins had similar clothes on. The twin on the left wore a dark red t-shirt with a type of crest printed on the front; he wore light blue skinny jeans and white high tops. The twin on the right wore a white t-shirt with black words printed all over the shirt. He also wore light blue skinny jeans but had dark red high tops instead of white. Each twin had a scarf fashionably tied around their necks. The twin on the left had a white scarf while the twin on the right had a red scarf.

She looks back at their faces. "Dudes it's eleven thirty on a Saturday, couldn't you have come by at like, three in the afternoon?"

"The early bird catches the worm, Tee-chan!" Honey bubbled. "We were bored so we wanted to hang out this weekend, can we please?" He used his cute voice and wide puppy dog eyes.

The hosts could tell that she was breaking. Her frown was starting to twitch its way into a smile.

"Fine! But you have to wake the others up." She says exasperatedly, opening the door for them to come in. "How can Sidney resist those puppy dog eyes?" She questions as the hosts file into the apartment.

"So, which way to the bedrooms?" They ask.

She points to a hallway. "Down that hall, the first two doors on the left and right. Good luck." She waves a hand before heading into the kitchen to get some cereal.

The hosts walk down the hall and stop at the first door to the right and open it bit by bit. Shaundra was sleeping in a twin size bed in the middle of a white painted bedroom with blue polka dots and pictures all over the walls. There was a white bureau with a mirror on the far side of the room. On the bureau was a stereo, make up, hair products and appliances. In a corner there was a small blue couch and white coffee table that had school books scattered across it. There was also a closet beside a window.

"Not bad." The hosts inspect the pictures on the walls. Quite a few of them were of Shaundra with Theresa and Sidney smiling widely with three other girls. Others were of Shaundra with her family by the looks of it.

"You better come home Speedy Gonzales." Shaundra mutters causing the hosts to jump about five feet in the air until they notice that she turned over in her sleep while she said it.

"Interesting," Kyouya mutters, taking out his black book. "She talks in her sleep."

"We have an idea." The twins raise their hands with evil smirks on their faces.

"By all means." Kyouya waves his hand in a gesture that meant go for it.

The twins make their way over to the bed and climb on either side of Shaundra, careful not to jostle the bed too much.

They smirk one more time before jumping up and down on the bed yelling at the same time, "Wake up Shaundra!"

Groaning she slowly opens her eyes and groggily stares up at the twins. "What do you want?" She garbles.

"Wake up!" They smile down at her before grabbing fistfuls of comforter and pulling it out from under her causing her to tumble onto the floor with the comforter sliding on top of her.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just let me sleep for five more minutes." She sighs and burrows into the covers.

"Nope," All the hosts say, minus Kyouya and Mori, and pull the covers off of her. "It's time to get up!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" She stands up, showing off her Betty Boop pajama shorts and matching t-shirt with her long black and blonde highlighted hair tied into braided pig tails on each side of her head. "I'm going to get breakfast." She grumbles, heading out the door.

"One down, one to go." The twins say before heading to the door opposite of Shaundra's.

Sidney's room was just like Shaundra's but instead of white and blue walls it was lime green walls with black stripes, it had a lot of book cases that held probably a library full of books and unlike Shaundra's bright room that had sun spilling through the open window Sidney's room was shadowed and dark because of the black drapes hanging over the window. In the middle of the shadowed room Sidney lay, barely stirring, on her bed.

Kyouya examined her book cases. "Quite the compilation of books," He mutters, then spots a familiar spine. "I have this book." He states in awe that the other hosts didn't notice since they were busy watching Sidney sleep.

"She looks dead." Tamaki whispers, carefully poking her cheek, only to squeal in fright a second later when she turned her head the other way in her sleep.

"C'mon Hikaru." Kaoru motions for his brother to follow him onto the bed like they had done with Shaundra. They both silently make it onto the bed without jostling it and then started bouncing up and down yelling, "Wake up Sidney!" only to get grabbed by their legs and get thrown off the bed with impressive force for a girl her size.

A dark aura made its way around Sidney as she sat up with her brown bangs covering her eyes. Slowly, her head turned to them and the aura thickened. "Do you know what time it is?" She hissed, raising her head to uncover her eyes to fully glare at them.

Tamaki, Honey and the twins hid behind Mori and Kyouya. "I-It's…u-u-um e-ele-eleven thi-thirty." The hosts that were hiding stutter.

"I don't have time for whatever stupid thing you guys are doing today." She seethes before plopping back onto her bed and falling asleep again.

"That was scary." Honey whispers.

"Meep." Tamaki pales and falls onto the floor.

"Whoa, she's a low blood pressure demon lady," The twins stare at her sleeping form, wide eyed. "She's just like the low blood pressure demon lord himself." They look up at Kyouya. "Extremely like you in the morning Kyouya, but worse."

They shuffle out of her room with Tamaki being carried by Mori. He sets him on the couch in the living room before going to sit next to Honey and Theresa at the kitchen table.

"So," Shaundra sips her cup of coffee. "I see your attempts to wake Sid up failed miserably."

"Yeah," The twins rub their shoulders. "How can she be so small, yet throw us around like we were rag dolls?"

"She has two brothers and they like to rough house with her," Theresa states and points to a picture on a coffee table. "That's her with them."

The twins lift the picture frame and see Sidney in between two boys with the same brown hair and brown eyes as her.

"The one on the left is her older brother, Brendan. The one on the right is her younger brother, Reilly." Shaundra points them out.

"They're kinda like you two," Theresa speaks to the twins. "So she had to deal with two trouble makers at the same time."

"Yeah, but the most troublesome is Reilly. He is a lot to handle even though he's only a year younger than Sid." Shaundra munches on some toast.

"Speaking of Sid," Theresa stands and brings her Ipod out. "I should wake her up."

"Meep." Tamaki comes out of his dazed reverie on the couch and hides behind Kyouya.

"Chicken." Theresa mutters, going into Sidney's dark room.

The hosts wait for Theresa to come out of the room, saying that she was unsuccessful with her task; but after a few seconds they could hear Michael Jackson's You Rock My World blare from Sidney's room.

"Awww yeah, good song choice this morning Theresa." Shaundra yells in the direction of the music, standing up from her seat and swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

When the music stopped, Theresa _and _Sidney came out of the room much to the hosts shock.

Sidney was wearing green flannel pajama pants with a black t-shirt that had the phrase "That's what she said" printed in hot pink lettering. Her brown hair stuck out in every direction possible but she didn't seem to mind.

"Good morning!" Sidney waves at them before grabbing a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

The hosts stare at her and Theresa, wide eyed and shocked.

"How?" The twins splutter.

"I like to wake up to the sound of music." She smiles over a piece of toast but then narrows her eyes at them. "What I don't like is getting yelled at and jumped on at the beginning of the day."

"Sorry." They mutter.

"Hey guys?" They hear Haruhi knocking on the door slightly. "We got your mail over here."

Everyone turns and sees Haruhi standing outside the door wearing a light pink t-shirt with a bunny printed on it and a pair of black shorts that went to her knees.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki squeals before glomping her.

"So," Sidney says after a sip of her coffee. "Now that everyone is here, what are we doing today?"

"I know, I know!" Shaundra jumps up and down in her seat.

"What?" Everyone asks her.

"I have an urge to go play video games, so let's go to an arcade!" She squeals.

"A what?" The guys ask.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'd like to congratulate happygoluckyfull for guessing the girls' band name correctly for the band name challenge.**

**The letters CCW stand for the girls' last names!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Previously: "So," Sidney says after a sip of her coffee. "Now that everyone is here, what are we doing today?"

"I know, I know!" Shaundra jumps up and down in her seat.

"What?" Everyone asks her.

"I have an urge to go play video games, so let's go to an arcade!" She squeals.

"A what?" The guys ask.

* * *

"An arcade!" Shaundra squeals again.

Honey pops in front of her and says, "What's an arcade Shaun-chan?"

The other guys nod their heads vigorously while the girls face palm.

Shaundra brings out a black board and points at the pictures with a meter stick. "An arcade is a building filled with video games that you put tokens in so you can play. You know like whack-a-mole, Dance Dance Revolution, air hockey, pin ball; stuff like that. Children of all ages go there to hang out and spend their lunch money. It's really fun." Shaundra explains while pushing away the black board. "Now, are there any questions?" She puts her hands in front of her.

"What's whack-a-mole?" Tamaki raises his hand and cocks his head to the side.

"You rich kids need to get out more." Sidney mutters then faces him. "You'll find out when we get there. We'll be ready in about an hour so just make yourselves at home." She turns to walk down the hall then turns back as the hosts started to plop themselves on the couch. "But don't break anything!"

A crash was heard and a chorus of, "Oops!" by Tamaki, the twins and Honey.

"Too late." The girls sigh.

An hour later Shaundra, Sidney, Theresa and Haruhi stand in front of the hosts who had their mouths and eyes open wide in shock. The girls looked hot!

Shaundra was wearing a plain white t-shirt that accentuated her curves along with a red plaid skirt that went down to mid-thigh and had suspenders hanging from her waist so they could swing as she walked. She had a few bracelets on her wrists and her fingernails were painted black. She wore knee high socks with a pair of black high heels that the girls called her "fuck me pumps". Her hair was in a side ponytail that stayed on her shoulder.

Sidney was wearing all black. She had black pants that were held up by a silver studded belt that had a silver chain hanging around the side of one hip. She wore a black t-shirt with a white skull design on the front with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, a silver necklace hung limply around her neck and she had black high tops on her feet. Her hair was sleek and straight with a pair of white shutter glasses propped into it.

Theresa wore a pair of blue denim short shorts with black fish net leggings and black high tops. She had a black and white striped tank top with a simple blue hoodie over it. Her accessories consisted of a simple black sports cuff and a few rings on her fingers. Her hair was sleek and straight like Sidney's but her bangs were pulled back into a poof on top of her head.

Haruhi was wearing a grey, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt that went down to mid-thigh with a belt around where her waist was. She was wearing black leggings and a pair of flat, grey ankle boots that had buckles on the side. The girls had put extensions in her hair to make it look like it had been when she was in middle school but instead of her bangs being over her forehead like they used to be, she kept them like she always wore them at school but had two bobby pins to keep them out of her eyes.

Honey was the first to come out of their daze. "You girls look great!"

"Thank you Honey!" Shaundra hugs him.

"Yeah, at least _someone_ compliments us." Sidney glares at the other boy's.

"You look great!" Tamaki flails his arms in the air.

"Honey already said that." Theresa flicks his ear.

"You girls will turn heads." Hikaru and Kaoru say as they inspect the girls' outfits.

"You're quite stunning." Kyouya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Gorgeous." Mori says simply.

"Thank you!" The girl's chorus, then glare at Tamaki. "Anything you want to say?"

"Um…um…YOU GIRLS LOOK GREAT, GORGEOUS, STUNNING AND YOU'LL TURN HEADS!" He yells overdramatically.

"Everyone said that already," Sidney glares at him.

"Meep," He hides in his corner of woe, growing mushrooms and making hamster homes.

"Don't be growing mushrooms in the house." Sidney bonked him on the head.

"Meep." He says again, hiding behind Kyouya.

"Chicken." Everyone mutters.

"C'mon let's go before I get old!" Shaundra starts jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we have an entire day to kill; so let's go play some video games already!" Theresa runs out the door, punching the air.

"Commoners arcade! Commoners arcade!" The twins sing, skipping out the door after Theresa.

Shaundra, Honey and Tamaki follow after the twins, yelling, "Commoners arcade!" along with them.

Kyouya, Mori, Haruhi and Sidney just shrug and calmly walk after their overenthusiastic friends.

**At the arcade:**

"Wow…" The guys, except for Kyouya and Mori, exclaim.

They look around the loud, shiny, flashing and video game filled building.

"Yes!" Shaundra points to a flashing video game that had arrows moving across the screen to match the flashing of the arrows on a platform. "They got DDR here!"

"Forget that," Theresa pushes past Shaundra and goes up to a game that had a mallet hanging from a string. She turns to the guys and says, "This is whack-a-mole."

"Oooh…" The boys stare at it in awe.

"Are you guys following me or something?" They hear a voice from behind them.

"Holy crap, Muso!" Sidney gasps and stares at the black and red haired streaked male who was smiling at her.

He was wearing a dark red t-shirt that had a green chibi dinosaur that had black words printed underneath it saying "I'm a dinosaur!", he had pitch black pants with chains slapping against his upper legs, black DC's on his feet and a studded leather cuff on his right wrist.

"What's up?" He leans against a near wall.

"Geeze man, you just about gave me a heart attack," She hugs him then cocks an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugs his broad shoulders. "I come here with my friends sometimes. I like to play video games remember?" He quirks his eyebrow over at Kyouya.

"No comment." Kyouya pushes his glasses up, hiding his narrowed eyes behind the glare.

"Hey," Shaundra gets in between the two boys. "Why are we just standing here when there is a building full of video games?" She raises her arms over her head and looks at everyone. "Who wants to play some DDR?"

"We do!" The twins raise their hands.

The three of them ran over to the stage and Shaundra started to explain how to work the game. Minutes later, her and the twins were dancing and laughing gleefully when Hikaru fell on his butt.

"Anyone wanna play whack-a-mole with me?" Theresa offered.

"We will!" Honey jumped up and down, tightening his hold on Usa-chan.

Mori and Honey followed Theresa over to the game.

"Let's go play air hockey." Haruhi ushers Tamaki away.

"Let's play some pin ball." Sidney offers Kyouya and Muso.

"Sure." Muso shrugged following her lead beside a silent Kyouya.

"Yo Muso!" They turn and see two boys with dark brown hair and blue and green eyes walking up to them with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey what's up?" Muso asks them nonchalantly.

"Oh not much just," They spot Sidney.

"Why hello there," One comes up and takes her hand.

"What's a pretty lady like you hanging out with Muso for?" The other takes her other hand.

"Hey!" Muso pouts. "Sidney these are my friends Akio and Kouta."

"Oh, so this is the Sidney you were bragging about," The one named Akio purred.

"You were right; she's not hard on the eyes." Kouta grinned wide.

By now Sidney and Muso were blushing madly.

"I…um…" Muso trailed off. "What are you here for anyway?" He hisses at them.

"Oh right!" The two let go of Sidney's hands. "The new Guitar Hero Smash Hits is here now and we were wondering if you wanted to play?"

"Well you see," Muso started.

"Guitar Hero Smash Hits is here?" Sidney asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah." Akio and Kouta say, cocking their eyebrows.

"Be right back!" Sidney ran away to God knows where.

Ten seconds later Sidney came back with smiling Theresa, Shaundra and a very confused Mori in tow. The others were following behind them.

She stops in front of the boys. "We wanna play." She states with a nod from Theresa and Shaundra.

"Oh, you girls want to play against us. You may get hurt." Kouta and Akio taunt.

The girls narrow their eyes at them. "We wanna play." They repeat.

"Ok." The usher them over to two big screen TV's that had a few video game instruments around them.

Sidney and Muso grab the guitars, Theresa and Akio sit by the drums and Shaundra and Kouta grab the basses.

"We'll be gentlemen and let you ladies pick the song." Akio taunts them again.

They nod and Sidney turns to Mori and says, "Mori can you come here?" She points to a microphone.

"Umm," He mumbles, standing in front of the microphone.

"It's easy," Theresa instructs him. "All you have to do is sing the lyrics that flash across the screen. You're the only one with a voice deep enough to sing the song that we're picking."

"Ok." He nods.

"Ok here we go." Sidney says to them as notes started to flash across the screen.

Multiple notes show on the guitar half of the screen. Sidney's and Muso's fingers quickly glided over the buttons to get the notes from the fast paced song. Their fingers moved so fast you could barely tell that they were moving except for the clicking sounds coming from the guitar. Shaundra, Theresa and the two other boys soon joined the playing with Muso and Sidney still quickly moving their fingers across the buttons.

When the lyrics started to move across the screen, Mori and Muso stood in front of the microphones and started to sing.

(**Through the fire and the flames by Dragonforce) **(**Bold=Mori and Muso) **

**On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight**

**Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore**  
**The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores**  
**On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go**  
**In fire and pain now once again we know**

**So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm**  
**On towards the wilderness our quest carries on**  
**Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight**  
**Deep inside our hearts and all our souls**

**So far away we wait for the day**  
**For the light source so wasted and gone**  
**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**  
**Through the fire and the flames we carry on**

The hosts stood staring at Mori, whom they didn't know could sing, and the girls as their hands move quickly across buttons and the strumming bars of the guitars and basses; not missing a single note so far. Theresa was pounding the flat disks that represented the drums while her foot endlessly bounced up and down on the foot pedal. Shaundra was relaxing, hitting the notes at the right time as if it was effortless. Sidney was murdering the strumming bar, endlessly moving it up and down to match the notes on the screen. Her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her, her eyes moving back and forth to watch the notes.

"Shit," The boys kept saying every time they missed a note. "They're good."

**As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky**  
**They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes**  
**Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart**  
**We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars**

**In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time**  
**And endlessly we'll all be free tonight**

**And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality**  
**All alone in desperation now the time has come**  
**Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind**  
**Day after day this misery must go on**

**So far away we wait for the day**  
**For the light source so wasted and gone**  
**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**  
**Through the fire and the flames we carry on**

Sidney and Shaundra raised their instruments at the same time causing their notes to turn blue and the music to go up in volume and their overall score to climb higher.

The boys looked over at them with frustrated looks on their faces. The girls were bobbing their heads to the music as another solo came on. They still hadn't missed a note yet.

**Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!**

Sidney raised her head, smiling at the boys across from her and winked at them. Her and the girls smirked evilly as the best and longest part of the song that had numerous amounts of notes came onto the screen. Sidney moved her fingers so fast that her characters fingers were on fire on the screen. Muso tried to keep up with her but failed miserably, he missed almost a whole set of notes. Same with the other two, they couldn't keep up with Theresa and Shaundra.

**Now here we stand with their blood on our hands**  
**We fought so hard now can we understand**  
**I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can**  
**For freedom of every man**

**So far away we wait for the day**  
**For the light source so wasted and gone**  
**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days**  
**Through the fire and the flames we carry on**

When the last notes were hit, the silence in the building was deafening. The screen showed their score's, the girls and Mori got one hundred percent while the boys got around eighty five percent.

"Hooray for Sid-chan, Shaun-chan, Tee-chan and Takashi!" Honey threw Usa-chan into the air and caught him as he plummeted to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Akio and Kouta stare at them wide eyed.

"What, you didn't think us girls could beat you?" Sidney taunted them, much like they had merely minutes ago.

"Well, yeah, you're girls." They said at the same time. That was the wrong thing to say, especially to Sidney.

A dark aura surrounded her and her glasses flashed menacingly. "What did you say?" She hissed.

"Meep." The two hide behind Muso.

"That's what I thought." She smiles a dangerously sweet smile and adjusts her glasses.

"I wanna play, I wanna play!" Honey waved his hand in the air.

"Us too, us too!" Tamaki and the twins jump up and down.

"Well, c'mere and we'll show you." The girls smile at them.

**Back at the apartment:**

The girls plop down on the couch while the hosts sit around their glass table.

"I'm bushed!" Theresa sighed.

"Me too," Shaundra mutters.

"Me three," Honey yawns.

"Us four," The twins raise their hands.

"Me fi-!" Tamaki began to say.

"Ok, I think we get it! We're all tired!" Sidney threw her hands up into the air.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Haruhi leans her head into her hands.

"Well…" Everybody trails off.

* * *

**I'll let you people decide what their going to do the next day. If anyone has any ideas, message me or just put it in a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing! Wish i did.**

* * *

Previously: The girls plop down on the couch while the hosts sit around their glass table.

"I'm bushed!" Theresa sighed.

"Me too," Shaundra mutters.

"Me three," Honey yawns.

"Us four," The twins raise their hands.

"Me fi-!" Tamaki began to say.

"Ok, I think we get it! We're all tired!" Sidney threw her hands up into the air.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Haruhi leans her head into her hands.

"Well…" Everybody trails off.

* * *

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

"Mommy, I wanna go on the roller coaster and I want to see the monkeys!" I hear a small child whine.

I open my eyes blearily, only to close them again from the bright sun light.

_Where am I?_, I think, opening my eyes again slowly only for them to widen in surprise.

There was hundreds of people walking left and right. Some were couples with children and some were groups of teenagers messing around.

I look to the left and see theme park rides over three stories high; I also see archways side by side that went in opposite directions with the words "Food Court" and "Zoo" in big, brightly colored letters.

Warm breath blew against my neck and I stiffen. Slowly, I turn my head and see a head of brown hair lying against my shoulder. Bending down a little, I see that it was Sidney. My face immediately turned a light pink. Her hair was sticking out in some directions; her glasses were placed lopsidedly on her peaceful looking face and her breathing was slow and heavy due to sleep.

Turning my head again, I wonder how I ended up here…

**Flashback:**

"_Kyouya, wake up!" Tamaki yelled in my ear, shaking me slightly._

"_Come on Kyou-chan, it's time to get up," I hear Honey-sempai on the other side of me._

"_Yeah," Mori-sempai mumbled._

_I feel my bed sink a little as added weight gets pressed into it. Then I was being bounced up and down._

"_Wake up Kyouya-sempai!" I hear the twins yelling from above me. They must've been the ones bouncing on my bed._

_I open my eyes, narrow them and sit up. They immediately shy away and hide behind Mori-sempai._

"_Do you know how late I was up last night?" I question them without giving them time to answer. "I was up until three in the morning; whatever you idiots are up to can wait until I'm fully rested." I plop back onto the bed._

"_But Kyouya!" I hear Tamaki whine. "We're going to the commoner's amusement park. They have a circus, a zoo, rides and amazing food. You have to get ready so we can pick up the girls!" He shakes me again. "Come on, wake up!"_

_But I was asleep again and dreaming peacefully._

**End of flashback:**

"This is just like the time we went to the department store." I mutter, rubbing a hand over my face

Sidney lightly stirs beside me and I feel her sit all the way up.

"Whaz goin' on?" She mutters, rubbing her eyes with closed fists. "What's for breakfast?" She mutters drowsily.

I clear my throat and her head whips around at me. Her eyes widened.

"Kyouya? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? Am I dreaming, or did someone drug me? We didn't do _it_ last night did we?" She stares up at me wide eyed.

I got to admit, I was a little wide eyed myself. Never in the month that I've known her had I heard those words come out of her mouth before. She just kept shocking me over and over again. _Who is this girl?, _I think, keeping my cool and pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, saying in a business like tone, "If you care to look around, you will see that we are _not_ in your bedroom. You're _not_ dreaming or drugged, and we did _not _participate in the act of intercourse last night if that is what you were implying."

She started to laugh hysterically. Grabbing her stomach, laughter induced tears rolling down her cheeks, smacking her hand against the bench we were sitting on and, quite literally, "laughing her ass off" as her and her friends would put it when they were laughing as hysterically as she was at the moment.

"I don't think what I just said is a laughing matter," I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"I'm…sorry…I'm…sorry," She said between gasps. "It's just funny because you said that all with a straight face." She cracks up again. Eventually she fell over the bench and that stopped her laughing.

"I'm ok!" She pops back up with a wide grin on her face and her hand was outstretched towards me.

"What?" I ask, looking at her outstretched hand.

"Let's go get some breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm starved!" Her stomach growled to make a point.

I just shrug, get onto my feet and start to walk toward the food court sign. But apparently that was too slow for her. She grabbed my hand and ran for the closest food stand with me being dragged behind her. The girls were right when it came to Sidney's strength; she could probably toss the entire club a good few meters as if we were light and fluffy marshmallows.

We stopped in front of a Waffle, French toast and Pancake stand that had everything freshly made in front of the customers.

"Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast! Dodododo can't wait to get a mouthful!" Her eyes never left the French toast as she sang.

When the French toast was handed to someone else, she came back to earth and noticed me looking at her funny.

"What? I like French toast!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want some?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Yes. Yes I would!"

"Well, that will be added to yo-!" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Don't be pulling all that "I'll add to your debt" type shit with me, Kyouya Ootori." She narrows her eyes at me and her glasses flashed. "French toast has nothing to do with my debt. It was over a broken chandelier. Right now I'm pretty sure you're as hungry as I am and wouldn't mind paying a few _dollars _for something to eat. It's not a few million or a few thousand; just a few _dollars._" She smiles her dangerously sweet smile. "So what do you want Kyouya?"

I adjust my glasses and shrug my shoulders, saying, "I'll have anything you're having."

"Sweet!" She goes up to the cook. "I'll have two French toasts with extra maple syrup and a dash of powdered sugar please!"

It took the cook a few minutes but eventually we got our French toast. I paid and we sat on the bench where we had woken up only a few minutes ago.

The two pieces of toasted bread were swimming in a pool of syrup and powdered sugar. Honestly it looked quite revolting but Sidney was wolfing it down with a huge grin on her face. She turned to me with a syrup filled grin and frowned when she noticed I hadn't touched my food.

"Ok," She sets her plate down. "What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing," I shrug. "It's just something I don't usually eat. And quite frankly it looks revolting."

"Don't be saying that about French toast. Here," She takes my fork, cuts a piece out of the pool of syrup and shoved it close to my mouth. "Don't knock it 'til you try it; that's what my mom would say when I got fussy about food."

"I'm not fussy," I deny.

"That's what they all say, now open up!"

I oblige and she shoves the fork into my mouth, watching me until I swallowed. It wasn't that bad, maybe a little soggy, but not bad.

"Now was that so hard?" She would keep saying when I swallowed a bite. Each time I would scowl at her.

When I finally finished, she took our plates and tossed them into the trash before returning over to me to grab my hand.

"Let's go," She said, dragging me behind her.

"Where pre-tell are we going exactly?" I question her.

"The zoo," She smiles.

"Why?"

"I wanna see the monkeys," She looks over her shoulder at me and flashes me her overly sweet smile. "You got a problem with that?"

"Lead the way." I sigh. It was no use fighting with her. She would just stay stubborn until she won.

When we entered the animal enclosure my ears started buzzing. There was so much noise. Sidney led the way to an enclosed area where a group of monkeys were circling around some object.

That's when I heard a high pitched scream, "KYOUYA!"

I turn my head and see Tamaki in the middle of the group of monkeys. He ran over to the glass that separated me and him.

"Kyouya! Thank goodness, can you get me out of here?" His eyes were round and pleading.

"How did you get in the monkey enclosure, Tamaki?" Sidney laughs at him.

"Well, me and the twins were walking around looking for Haruhi and they led me to a door. They said that Haruhi might have been behind the door, so I opened the door and ran inside." His voice came out shaky and his eyes filled with overdramatic tears. "The next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by monkeys and the door was locked!" He screams and covers his face with his hands.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," Sidney mutters under her breath, laughing. "Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?" She shakes her head and turns to walk away with me in tow.

"HEY! YOU GUY'S AREN'T JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE ARE YOU?" Tamaki screamed again, banging his fists on the glass.

Sidney turns to him and says with her sickly sweet smile, "We'll come get you later, don't worry you have plenty of company." She throws a banana over the glass and Tamaki catches it. "Good luck." She says in a sing song voice while walking away.

I follow and hear Tamaki screaming, "AHHHHH, NO NO NO, IT'S JUST A BANANA! OW! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMN DIRTY APE! OW!"

Sidney looks over her shoulder at him and says, "Their monkeys, Tamaki, not apes. Monkeys have tails while apes don't."

Eventually Tamaki's screams died down the farther away we got. It was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop. All you could hear was the scrape of our shoes against the ground and our light breathing.

"So," Sidney says, making me jump slightly from the sudden noise. "What's it like to be you, Kyouya?"

"What?" I didn't know what she meant.

"What's it like to be you? I've known everyone for a month now and I've figured them out already; everyone but you. So what makes you tick Kyouya?" She looks up at me with a serious look on her face.

I smirk slightly and say, "That's classified information."

She shoves me lightly, playfully, but it was enough to make my glasses fall to the ground.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" She bends down as I bend down to get them. Our heads bump.

"Ow." We both mutter and open our eyes only to stare deeply into the others eyes.

Our faces were really close. Intimately close. If one of us moved an inch closer, our noses would have brushed. Her breath wafted over my face, especially close to my lips, it smelt of maple syrup. I'm pretty sure mine was the same too.

"You have nice eyes," She mutters, her eyes travelling over my face as if she was trying to commit it to memory. "I don't know why you hide them with the glare from your glasses." She leans forward slightly.

"Hey Kyou-chan! Hey Sid-chan!" We jump apart when we hear Honey shout at us.

I grab my glasses, stand up and adjust them so a glare would cover my eyes. Sidney stands too, brushes the dirt off her pants and looks at the group.

Honey was on top of Mori's shoulder like usual. Theresa was beside Mori with Shaundra and Haruhi beside her. The twins were beside Shaundra and Haruhi with one arm casually wrapped around the other brother. The only one that was missing was Tamaki, who was probably still in the monkey enclosure, still holding the banana and running away from the hungry monkeys. I could just imagine it. I smile, laughing softly.

Sidney's head snaps over to look at me and she smiles too, saying, "So that's your genuine smile. I like it."

"So Sid-chan," Honey looks down at us from his perch and smiles. "What did you two do all day?"

"Not much." She shrugs. "What'd you do Honey?"

His eyes gleam and flowers float around his head. "I had so much fun Sid-chan! Takashi, Theresa and I went on the roller coaster, we went to the petting zoo and we had cake!" He hugs Usa-chan.

"Glad you had fun." She smiles and turns around towards the animal enclosure, where we just left. "C'mon, Tamaki's stuck in the monkey enclosure." She looks over her shoulder at the twins and smirks. "I wish I'd have thought of putting Tamaki in with the monkeys but I did give him a banana." She smiles evilly and winks.

The twins smile evilly and walk next to her with the rest of us following behind.

**Later that night at the Ootori mansion:**

Warm water streamed down my body like rain. I look up and get a face full from the shower head. My hand reaches out, grasps the faucet and turned the water off. Opening the door, I get a face full of warm steam. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist.

Shaking my head slightly to dislodge most of the water, my eyes catch my blurry reflection in the steamed up mirror. I walk over and run a hand over the mirror, clearing it slightly from the steam.

I squint slightly, since I had no glasses on, lean in a bit and I see my reflection perfectly. It was the same as any other time I got out of the shower; I looked wet and disheveled. But something seemed different today. I run a hand through my wet tresses, so does my reflection.

Sidney's words from earlier today ran through my mind. _You have nice eyes; I don't know why you hide them with the glare from your glasses. You have nice eyes…nice eyes…_

Her words kept repeating themselves in my mind. I push my dark hair out of my eyes. The same steel grey color looked right back at me.

"Do I have nice eyes?" I wonder aloud.

When I didn't get an answer, I shake my head, grab my glasses from the counter and push them onto my face. I look in the mirror again and see the familiar glare covering my eyes.

_I don't know why you hide them with the glare from your glasses…_

Her voice just kept repeating itself. It seemed as though she was right beside me, whispering them into my ear. But I knew better. She was probably home, doing some homework or cooking dinner for the other girls. Maybe she was haunting me? No, I shake my head, not possible.

Yet her words never quite left my mind.

* * *

**Done! Thank you tigergirl93 and DajieOotori for giving me the ideas for this chapter and thank you to everyone else who contributed an idea! I'll see you guy's in the next chappy!**


	19. October

Previously: Her voice just kept repeating itself. It seemed as though she was right beside me, whispering them into my ear. But I knew better. She was probably home, doing some homework or cooking dinner for the other girls. Maybe she was haunting me? No, I shake my head, not possible.

Yet her words never quite left my mind.

* * *

Sunlight shone through ceiling high windows and a constant buzz of noise penetrated your ear drums. In the elegant looking cafeteria that could pass as a ball room boy's and girl's alike sat at extravagant tables covered in long white table cloths. Chandeliers and round pillars supporting balconies hung high over everyone's heads. The girl's gossiped while eating their expensive dishes while the boy's lounged around.

"We'll have the steak tartar with a side of vegetables," The twins ask the school's chef.

Honey and Mori were at the desert counter with Honey standing on the tips of his toes, peering around for the right cake. "I'll have the strawberry cake please!" He smiles up at the chef while flowers flew around his head.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Mori drones to his short cousin.

Honey looks up at Mori and smiles sweetly as the chef passes him his cake. "I won't Takashi!"

Kyouya was at the counter, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll have the steamed lobster with a salad."

"Me too." Tamaki steps beside him.

The hosts grab their trays and head over to an empty table where they find Haruhi sitting with her boxed lunch.

"My daughter!" Tamaki envelops Haruhi into a hug.

She sighs and pinches his arms until he let her go. "I'm not your daughter sempai." She rolls her eyes.

"But Haruhi!" He whines only to shut up with a look from her.

"Seems like Haruhi is getting glaring pointers from Sidney," The twins chime at the same time.

Tamaki gasps and grabs Haruhi by the shoulders, yelling in her face, "Don't be taking pointers from her! She'll rub off on you and you'll start acting rebellious against your dear father! First you'll be glaring at me then you'll be getting piercings and tattoos just like her and you'll be in a gang!" His eyes clouded over and his mind was somewhere else.

**Tamaki's inner mind theatre:**

"_Yo Haruhi," Said a young man with a dark green Mohawk and a leather jacket. _

_A girl with short brown hair with a blue stripe in her bangs looked up. She wore a tight see through white tank top, denim short shorts and a pair of high black motorcycle boots. Through her shirt you could see a dark outline of a tattoo that circled her navel. She had so many piercings that you just had to wince every time you looked at her._

"_What do you want?" She narrows her eyes and her pierced brows knitted together._

"_Someone's here to see you," He grins evilly and inclines his head to the right._

"_Whatever," She crosses her arms and strides over to the spot where he indicated._

_She turns the corner and someone jumps onto her, squealing, "My daughter!" Only for him to get punched in the face._

**End of Tamaki mind theatre:**

"What's up with Tama-chan?" Honey walks over to him and pokes his cheek numerous amounts of times.

"Probably thinking of something perverted, like usual." The twins smirk their matching evil smirks.

"I am not!" Tamaki comes out of his spell and looks down at Haruhi who he was still clutching her shoulders. "Don't take pointers from Sidney! You'll be getting piercings and tattoos by the end of the year if you keep listening to her! " He yelled frantically and shook her back and forth as if that would get her to listen to him.

"Quit it Tamaki-sempai," She rolls her eyes and pinches his hands until he let her go. "And I thought Sidney only had a tattoo?"

"Mamma, our daughter is acting rebellious! It's that Sidney's fault! She's the bad seed in the family apple!" His eyes fill with overdramatic tears.

The twins burst out laughing. "Really Tono, the family apple?" They snicker.

Kyouya sighs and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He paid no mind to the people around him; he just opened his laptop and typed away.

"Mamma!" Tamaki whined.

"Shut up moron," Kyouya paused momentarily from his typing and looked up at Tamaki to glare at him.

"She got to you too!" Tamaki points an accusing finger at him.

**BANG!**

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET ME THERESA!" They hear Shaundra shout.

Everyone in the room turns and watches Shaundra run into the room with a blue box in her hands. Behind her, Theresa was sprinting after her with her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Sidney was walking calmly in after them, hands in her pockets and a deep frown on her face.

"GET BACK HERE SHAUNDRA!" Theresa screams after her.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She looks behind her shoulder with an insane glint in her eyes.

Sidney sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "C'mon Shaundra quit acting so childish and hand them over."

"NEVER!" She momentarily looks over at Sidney and loses her footing. Tripping, she hits the floor and slides directly in front of the hosts table. She looks up and sees them looking down at her. Grinning, she waves and says, "HI GUYS!"

"GET BACK HERE SHAUNDRA!" Theresa screams.

"Whoops," Shaundra get's up, waves at the hosts and ran away again, saying, "BYE GUYS!"

Theresa ran past the hosts table, screaming while she went by, "HI GUYS, BYE GUYS!"

Sidney walks up to the table and sat with the hosts, who were looking at her with quirked eyebrows. She just shrugs her shoulders.

"HAND THEM OVER SHAUNDRA!" They look and see Shaundra and Theresa on a table. Shaundra was lying on her back with her legs above her, pushing Theresa away with her feet. Her arms were above her head, the blue box far enough from Theresa's reach. Theresa's stomach was pressed onto Shaundra's feet, she was leaning as far as Shaundra's feet would let her and her hands were outstretched and reaching desperately for the blue box that was just out of her reach. A little furrow appeared between their eyebrows as they both concentrated on keeping the box out of the others hands and trying to get the box from the others hands.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Shaundra shouted, giving Theresa a hard shove with her feet.

Theresa stumbled back a few steps, wheezing. That was enough for Shaundra to get onto her feet and jump from table to table until she was a good distance away from Theresa.

Theresa coughed and wheezed. Lifting her head in Shaundra's direction, she points a finger at her and shouts, "GIVE ME THE OREOS!"

The hosts sweat drop.

"You mean to tell us that this is all about a box of Oreos?" The twins look back and forth between Sidney and the quarrelling pair of Shaundra and Theresa, sweat dropping.

"IT'S NOT _JUST_ A BOX OF OREOS!" Shaundra and Theresa scream at the twins, looking up and glaring at the two. "IT'S THE _LAST_ BOX OF OREOS!"

They hosts look to Sidney for answers.

She shrugs and pushes her glasses up. "We brought a few boxes of Oreos over here and the one in Shaundra's hands is the last one we got."

"Yeah," Theresa says, narrowing her eyes at Shaundra. "And Shaundra won't share them."

The hosts sweat drop again.

"Just hand them over Shaundra," Sidney sighs.

"NEVER!" Shaundra jumps off the table and starts to sprint away.

"GIVE THEM HERE!" Theresa ran to the edge of the table and jumped, tackling Shaundra to the ground.

The Oreos slipped out of Shaundra's fingers and whirled through the air toward the hosts table. They landed in Tamaki's hands.

Theresa and Shaundra look at him then at each other. Before everyone could blink, the two of them were in front of him with huge smiles on their faces.

Shaundra smiles at him sweetly and gives him a puppy dog face. "Can you give me the Oreos Tamaki?" She asks sweetly.

"Well…um," Tamaki stutters.

Theresa shoves Shaundra out of the way and smiles at Tamaki as sweetly as Shaundra did. "Won't you give me the Oreos Tamaki, since Shaundra ate all the others already?"

Shaundra shoves Theresa and narrows her eyes at her. "He's not going to give you them. He's giving me them aren't you Tamaki?" She looks at him.

"I-I-I," He stutters again.

"He's not giving you the Oreos, will you Tamaki?" Theresa gives him her best puppy dog pout.

"Grrr," Shaundra growls and tackles Theresa to the ground, screaming, "I'M GETTING THE OREOS!"

"Damn woman, what have you been eating?" Theresa asks exasperatedly as they roll around on the ground.

"CAT FIGHT!" Every boy in the room yelled and crowded around Theresa and Shaundra.

"Ladies, ladies," The twins go over to the two quarrelling and try to break up the fight. "You two shouldn't be fighting, especially over-!" They didn't get a chance to finish their sentence since they got grabbed by the legs and wound up rolling around with the other two.

"Meep," Tamaki fainted and the Oreos slipped from his fingers, they slid past the rolling pile of people.

It didn't go unnoticed by Theresa and Shaundra. They froze and watched as the box slid past them, their eyes watching it as it stopped by a window.

Both of them were on their feet in a matter of seconds, sprinting to the box of cookies. They stop and look at each other, both circling each other around the box.

"Just give up Shaundra," Theresa speaks softly to her. "You've already ate the packages that we brought, just share this one."

"Not a chance." She hisses and takes a step towards the Oreos.

A blonde blur ran in between them and snatched the box away before either of them could touch it.

"Stop fighting!" They heard a high pitched voice say from a distance.

Turning, they see Honey standing by an open window with him holding the Oreos as if he was going to throw the box out the window at any second. Sidney was standing beside him, her glasses glinting in the shadows.

Shaundra and Theresa gasp and say at the same time. "Don't do it Honey."

"Don't worry Shaun-chan and Tee-chan, I won't!" He hands the box to Sidney who in turn began to walk away.

"Hey!" Shaundra sprints after her.

Sidney looks over her shoulder and throws the box in a random direction, saying, "Go long."

Theresa reaches for the Oreos but they miss her and land into Shaundra hands.

"HA! VICTORY IS MINE!" She shouts joyously, tears into the box and pops a cookie into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she made a face, threw the box to Theresa and walked out of the room, saying over her shoulder, "I'm tired of Oreos, you have them."

Everyone sweat drops.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody, sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I have my reasons! 1) sunday night there was an error on the website and i couldn't log in to upload a chappy. 2) monday i had to babysit and the power went out. 3) tuesday i had SO much homework to do. i hate high school. 4) wednesday i had to get braces a few towns over. 5) thursday my mouth was hurting like a friggin' bitch from the braces. Anyway, hope you like the chappy.**

* * *

Previously: Theresa reaches for the Oreos but they miss her and land into Shaundra hands.

"HA! VICTORY IS MINE!" She shouts joyously, tears into the box and pops a cookie into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she made a face, threw the box to Theresa and walked out of the room, saying over her shoulder, "I'm tired of Oreos, you have them."

Everyone sweat drops.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

Shaundra pops an Oreo into her mouth, chews slowly, made a face and threw the box to Theresa. She walks to the doors, saying over her shoulder, "I'm tired of Oreos, you have them."

Practically everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Me and Kaoru sigh and run a hand down our faces, saying in perfect harmony, "She went through all that trouble and then she didn't want them." We shake our heads.

"Who cares?" Theresa smiles and chomps on an Oreo. "I got the Oreos!"

Honey-sempai pops up in front of her, his brown eyes cutely wide. "Can I have one Tee-chan?"

She nods and hands him the box which he politely took from her hands.

Smiling up at her, he takes six Oreos out of the box and eats them in under five seconds. His hand goes for another few Oreos.

Before his hand could touch the box, Mori-sempai appears out of no wear and grabs his cousin, lifting him onto his broad shoulders. "You'll ruin your lunch." He says in his usual monotone.

"Ok, Takashi!" Honey-sempai smiles wide.

"What's the big deal about these cookies anyway?" I ask, raising my hands and tucking them behind my head.

Sidney and Theresa gasp, shooting up out of their seats.

"What did you just say?" Sidney looks over at me.

I shrug. "What's the big deal? They're just cookies."

Theresa looks over at my twin. "Can I hit him?"

Kaoru just shrugs his shoulders. Theresa and Sidney look over at me and grin evilly.

"Oh no," My eyes widen. I jump out of my seat and sprint to the door.

"Get back here Hikaru!" The girls yell and I hear rushing footsteps chasing after me.

Pushing my legs as fast as they would go, I passed a few corridors. Eventually the sound of rushing feet behind me quieted and then disappeared.

"One advantage of having long legs," I mutter and slow my pace to a walk. Raising my arms, I fold my hands behind my head; much like the position I was in before I was chased out of the lunch room.

Not sure if they were still following me, I quickened my pace slightly and made a beeline towards the third music room. On my way there, I constantly looked over my shoulder at the slightest sound in the quiet hallway. Each time my eyes widened, my body did an involuntary jump and my legs quickened their pace without me knowing. Hey, I'm not paranoid; it's just better safe than sorry; especially with Sidney and Theresa when they're mad.

Turning another corner, the double doors of the third music room come into my line of vision. So do Sidney and Theresa.

My body freezes as their heads begin to turn in my direction. I jump behind a plant before they could see me. Pricking my ears, I strain to hear the gist of their conversation.

"…see something?" I heard Sidney say.

I see Theresa shrug her shoulders and her mouth starts moving. "…your imagination." I hear.

Sidney nods her head. "Hikaru…" Her mouth moves to form words that I couldn't hear. "…check other places…"

Theresa mouth moves inaudibly. "…other side…maybe?" She puts a finger to her chin.

Sidney does the same. "…yeah, should…other side…Shaundra?" She quirks her eyebrow's up at Theresa, who shook her head in disagreement? They began to walk towards me, but thankfully they took the hallway that lead away from the music room.

I could hear Theresa's voice more clearly now. "Just leave her." I hear her say.

_Just leave who? _I wonder, jumping out from the plant when they were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hear me. I look over at their turned backs down the hall and shrug my shoulders. Turning, I head straight for the double doors of the music room. I grab the door handle and turn it, opening the door.

The music room was shrouded in darkness and shadows; it looked like something Nekozawa-sempai orchestrated. The only light in the room was a spotlight that shone at the stage where the girl's performed. The spotlight was currently shining down on the grand piano where Shaundra was sitting with her fingers poised above the keys. Her back was turned away from me.

Wait, Shaundra? What was she doing here?

Just as I was about to speak, her fingers pressed down on some keys, filling the room with a sweet melody. After a few chords she began to sing in a soft voice.

**Every time we touch (slow version) by: Cascada**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**  
**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**  
**I want this to last**  
**I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**  
**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**  
**I can't let you go**  
**I want you in my life**

Her voice grew with each verse. I moved and saw her face. Her eyes were closed as her fingers gracefully moved across the keys and she was bathed in a soft glow from the spotlight that shone on her. I never heard her sing this type of music before. Usually she and the others would sing something fast and on occasion something slow. But Sidney was usually the one who sang the slow songs. I couldn't find the words to explain how the music sounded…but I liked it.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**  
**They wipe away tears that I cry**  
**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**  
**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**  
**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**  
**I want this to last**  
**I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**  
**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**  
**I can't let you go**  
**I want you in my life**

The music slowed and her voice softened. A small frown came to her face as if she was sad that the song was coming to an end. I was sad.

**Everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
Everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life**

The music ended and she sighed without opening her eyes. With her eyes still closed she laid her head on the keys, sending an array of notes into the air. They rang for a few seconds and then stopped. I sighed.

At the sound, her head snapped up and her eyes squinted into the darkness. _Shit, _I think, _I'm caught._

"Is anyone there?" Shaundra's voice rang into the dark music room.

Thank god that she couldn't see me since I was in the dark. I turned around and ran out the door. The sudden light blinded me for a few seconds but I kept running; not even noticing three blurry shadows in the corner of my eye.

**A few minutes before hosting:**

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru looked over at me from the corner of his eye. "Where did you go when the girls were chasing you?"

I shrug my shoulders and don't answer him. The two of us were sitting in our usual chairs by the windows. You could see everything happening in the club room. From Honey-sempai's cake eating to Tamaki when he went into his corner of woe.

The clubs double doors opened, revealing the Canadians. My ears caught their conversation.

"I told you," Shaundra sighs. "I don't know who was in the room with me. It was too dark to tell."

Sidney pushes up her glasses. "Maybe it was a stalker," She suggested.

I had to bite my tongue to avoid blurting out a retort to that. I would probably blurt out "I'm not a stalker!" and that would not look good.

Shaundra shrugs. "Maybe,"

"Or," Theresa puts a finger to her chin. "You got a secret admirer."

"Me?" She points to herself. "Pfft as if."

"Well it's a possibility," Sidney points out. "You can never rule that out."

They jumped onto the stage, Theresa turned her turn tables onto a beat before sitting down behind her drums, Sidney went to the microphone and Shaundra sat behind a synthesizer I think they called it? It was an instrument that they bought a few days ago.

"Yeah, but why would anybody like me?" Shaundra looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Sidney and Theresa both say with a smile.

"Thanks," Shaundra smiles at them as the music started.

**Everytime we touch (fast version) by: Cascada**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**  
**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**  
**I want this to last**  
**I need you by my side**

**?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**  
**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**  
**I can't let you go**  
**I want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**  
**They wipe away tears that I cry**  
**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**  
**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**  
**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**  
**I want this to last**  
**I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**  
**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**  
**I can't let you go**  
**I want you in my life**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**  
**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**  
**I want this to last**  
**I need you by my side**

My eyes were wide by the time the song ended. It was the same song that Shaundra sang before, but it didn't sound the same without her singing it and playing it slowly on the piano. I didn't like this version.

"Hey Hikaru," I feel Kaoru's hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I pull away from my brother and look at the stage.

The girls were getting their classical instruments out for hosting hours. Taking a deep breath, I stand and walk over to the stage, ignoring Kaoru's questions. I jump onto the stage and go up next to Shaundra, ignoring the stares from the others.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I prefer the version that you sang a while ago." I turn and go back over to Kaoru, not even bothering to look back at Shaundra's wide eyes.

* * *

**I admit, not my best work. I had to put some Shaundra/Hikaru stuff in there. I hope you all liked the chappy, stay tuned for my next update! Oh! and the three blurry shadows, they're the same smirky shadows from chapter 15, just so y'know.**


	21. Chapter 21

Previously: I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I prefer the version that you sang a while ago." I turn and go back over to Kaoru, not even bothering to look back at Shaundra's wide eyes.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The wind picked up slightly, blowing through the now green and red tinged leaves in the trees planted along the side of the streets. A lone leaf fell off of its perch attached to a nearby tree, gracefully floating through the air in its own type of dance. It landed on the cement sidewalks, only to get trampled over by four pairs of feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Theresa steps in front of Shaundra with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "You're saying it was _Hikaru_ that was in the room with you?"

Both the Canadians and Haruhi were on their way back to the apartment building when Shaundra sprung up her news with them. They stop in the middle of the sidewalk and sit down at a bench.

Shaundra sighs. "Yes, it was Hikaru."

"How do you know?" Haruhi questioned, her brown eyes wide and curious.

"He practically told me it was him!" Shaundra flung her hands into the air.

"What did he _actually _say when he told you this?" Sidney cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Shaundra's eyes unfocused for a second as she tried to remember. "When he came onto the stage, he whispered into my ear 'I prefer the version that you sang a while ago.' Then he went back over to Kaoru."

"Wow," Everyone mutters.

"I never thought it would be Hikaru," Haruhi muttered.

"Yeah," Theresa mutters.

"Truth be told," Sidney straightened her glasses and stands. "I first thought someone was stalking you; guess I was wrong for once."

"For once?" Shaundra and Theresa look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Bite me," Her glasses flash menacingly and she turns to walk down the street. "C'mon, let's get home." She said over her shoulder.

"Coming!" Everyone yells, running after her.

A huge gust of cold wind bites against their cheeks, making their hair lift.

Haruhi shivers, pulling her scarf over her nose and wrapping her arms around herself. She looks over at the others and notices they weren't even fazed by the wind.

"Aren't you guy's cold?" She rubs her hands up and down her arms to cause friction.

"Huh?" They look over at her, furrowing their eyebrows.

Haruhi gestures to their clothing saying, "Aren't you guy's cold in those?"

The Canadians look down at themselves. Each of them was wearing hoodies and baggy jeans.

They look back at Haruhi and shake their heads, each of them confused.

"You're serious?" Haruhi looks at them weird. "It's freezing, how could you not be cold?"

"Haruhi," Sidney checks her watch which had a built in thermometer. "It's only ten below."

"It's still freezing," Haruhi rubbed her hands together. "How come you guys aren't cold?"

They shrug saying, "We're Canadian."

"That doesn't explain anything." Haruhi sneezed.

Theresa sighs and begins "We're from Canada,"

"The Great White North," Shaundra starts where Theresa left off.

Sidney pushes her glasses up and finishes for them. "And since we're Canadian, it's not cold for us until it's forty below. Even then we only wear winter jackets."

"Seems like a nice place to live," Haruhi says sarcastically.

"It is!" The Canadians protest.

"I'd like to go there sometime," Haruhi smiles, then another gust of wind blew. "But right now I want to go some place _warm_."

"Well," Sidney looks around and points at a restaurant. "Why not we go there until you warm up?"

"It's fine with me as long as it's _warm_." Haruhi's teeth start chattering.

"C'mon, before you freeze." Theresa and Shaundra take her arms and drag her to the restaurant with Sidney leading the way.

When they entered the restaurant, a blast of warm air hit their faces.

"Warmth!" Haruhi muttered, taking her scarf away from her face.

The girls look around. The restaurant had a red and black theme. Black paint covered the walls and a red carpet covered the floor. Booths made of dark cherry wood lined the walls and circular tables with two chairs littered the place. Many people were crowded into the space, but not enough people that you felt like your personal bubble was being invaded. The place was dim, the only light coming from twinkling lights hung from the ceiling and small tea lights placed at the center of each table. A bar was placed in the far corner of the room. It had stools where people could sit and beer obviously. At another corner, black drapes were hung from floor to ceiling.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and pitch black eyes wearing a black apron came up to them with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Table for four?" She said sweetly.

The girls shrug and Blondie lead them to an empty booth. Haruhi shrugged off her jacket while the Canadians peeled off their hoodies. They looked at each other, the light from the tea light sending their faces into shadows.

Shaundra shrugged and grabbed a menu. "Since we're here, we might as well eat."

Sidney and Theresa nod their heads in agreement and grab their own menu's.

As their fingers inched towards the menus, the twinkling lights hanging from the ceilings blackened, sending the entire room into shadows. The only lights came from the tea lights placed on the tables.

"What's going on?" Shaundra whispered.

"Shaundra, that's my foot!" Sidney whisper yelled at her.

"Sorry!" She pulls back quickly.

"Ow! Shaundra quit moving around!" Theresa placed a hand on the squirming girls shoulder.

"I can't help it!" She held her hands up in surrender.

A blinding light suddenly shined upon them, making them lift their hands to shield their faces.

"Um, guys?" Shaundra gulped. "Are we being probed by aliens?"

Sidney, Theresa and Haruhi face palm at the same time.

"You have much to learn, Shaundra." Sidney muttered.

The light moved away from them and moved over to the corner that had black drapes hung from floor to ceiling. A drum roll could be heard and the drapes were ripped away from the corner, revealing a raised platform with a microphone stand in the center.

"Ladies and gentleman," A voice was heard. "Welcome to The Restaurant."

"Very original name," Haruhi muttered.

"Tonight we have something special planned for you," The spot light moved and started to circle around the tables. "Tonight is an open mic karaoke night!"

Many people clapped and cheered. The spot light sped up slightly.

"But first," The voice paused dramatically. "Our spotlight will choose who will be going up!"

As the last word was said, the spotlight landed on the girls' table.

"Looks like our spotlight has chosen!"

"No way in hell," Haruhi muttered, sinking down in her seat.

The Canadians look at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" They say at the same time.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Yes Easter was yesterday but still, HAPPY EASTER! *throws chocolate bunnies all over the place***


	22. Chapter 22

**FINALLY! I finally updated. sorry it took so long, school has been a total bitch to me. Our exams are in less than a month so we've been getting loads of homework. I couldn't get the chance to write until this past weekend. This is a short chappy but i hope you enjoy it, i spent nearly all hours into the night these past few nights to write it. I'll probably update in a few days if i don't have much homework. But until then, enjoy the chappy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Previously: As the last word was said, the spotlight landed on the girls' table.

"Looks like our spotlight has chosen!"

"No way in hell," Haruhi muttered, sinking down in her seat.

The Canadians look at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" They say at the same time.

* * *

The girls raise their fisted hands and bring them down.

"Rock, paper, scissor!" Sidney and Shaundra came out with paper while Theresa came out with rock.

"Damn it," Theresa mutters.

Sidney and Shaundra grin triumphantly and push Theresa all the way over to the platform and place her in front of the microphone. Many of the occupants in the restaurant cheered for her.

"Looks like we have a singer!" The voice boomed from its unknown location. "Bring up the machine!"

Two buff men jump onto the platform and bring up a prehistoric karaoke machine.

Theresa sweat drops. "How old is that thing?" She points.

One of the buff men shrugs and plugged the thing in. The machine whirred to life and the cracked screen showed a list of songs to choose from.

Theresa looks through the list, shaking her head slightly. "These are all oldies," She muttered, scrolling through the list some more. Her finger stilled once she came across a familiar title. Smiling slightly she presses a button, grabs the mic and turns around with her back facing the crowd.

A saxophone and a guitar were heard and the crowd cheered slightly, clapping their hands to the beat of the music. Theresa turned her head to the side and brought the mic to her face and began to sing with her foot tapping slightly.

**Respect by Aretha Franklin (Bold=Theresa)**

(oo) **What you want  
**(oo) **Baby, I got**  
(oo) **What you need**  
(oo) **Do you know I got it?**  
(oo) **All I'm askin'**  
(oo) **Is for a little respect when you come home** (just a little bit)  
**Hey baby** (just a little bit) **when you get home**  
(just a little bit) **mister **(just a little bit)

She turns around completely with the hand that wasn't holding the mic placed firmly on her hip and an eyebrow quirked; giving off a little bit of attitude that made the crowd cheer.

**I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong** (oo) **'cause I don't wanna** (oo)  
**All I'm askin'** (oo)  
**Is for a little respect when you come home** (just a little bit)  
**Baby** (just a little bit) **when you get home** (just a little bit)  
**Yeah** (just a little bit)

The spotlights moved to shine down on her, making her tan skin and dark brown hair glow. Her eyes were shining with amusement as she smiled into the mic.

Sidney, Shaundra and Haruhi were singing along to the music while cheering for their friend.

**I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home** (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
**Yeah baby** (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
**When you get home** (just a little bit)  
**Yeah** (just a little bit)

The saxophone did a solo and during that Theresa was clapping her hands and tapping her foot.

**Ooo, your kisses** (oo)  
**Sweeter than honey** (oo)  
**And guess what?** (oo)  
**So is my money** (oo)  
**All I want you to do** (oo) **for me**  
**Is give it to me when you get home** (re, re, re ,re)  
**Yeah baby** (re, re, re ,re)  
**Whip it to me** (respect, just a little bit)  
**When you get home, now**(just a little bit)

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB**

**Oh** (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
**A little respect** (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
**Whoa, babe** (just a little bit)  
**A little respect** (just a little bit)  
**I get tired** (just a little bit)  
**Keep on tryin'** (just a little bit)  
**You're runnin' out of foolin'** (just a little bit)  
**And I ain't lyin'** (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) **'spect **  
**When you come home** (re, re, re ,re)  
**Or you might walk in** (respect, just a little bit)  
**And find out I'm gone** (just a little bit)  
**I got to have** (just a little bit)  
**A little respect** (just a little bit)

The song died down and a huge uproar ensued. Men sitting at the bar were banging their hands on the wood; others were raising their glasses and wolf whistling at her. People who were sitting down were now standing and cheering wildly. Three cameras flashed simultaneously and the three shadows that were gripping them grinned evilly from a dark corner that was just dark and far enough for Haruhi and the Canadians not to notice anything.

**1 hour later:**

Finally warm and full of food, the girls exit The Restaurant and walk into the cold (at least to Haruhi) street. Four sets of mouths opened wide in an O shape and yawned simultaneously.

"Mmmmm…" Shaundra raises her arms above her head and stretches very cat-like. "The food was great at that place." She pats her stomach for emphasis.

"Mmhm," Everyone hummed.

Haruhi, now warm from their time in The Restaurant, looked over at Theresa. "I didn't know that you could sing; I was quite surprised."

All three Canadians fell to the ground.

"Did I say something?" Haruhi cocks her head to the side.

Sidney, Shaundra and Theresa all looked up at her and face palmed at the same time.

Sighing, the girls got off the ground and dusted their pants off before looking at Haruhi, saying, "We're in a band, of course _all_ of us can sing."

"Well I didn't know," Haruhi shrugged. "It was the first time I heard Theresa si-!"

Haruhi's words were cut off by a loud crash that came from behind them. The girls turned their heads and say a group of men stagger out of The Restaurant, each of them were swaying and tripping on their own feet. It was obvious they were all really drunk; you could smell the foul stench of liquor practically oozing off of them and they were only about fifteen feet away from the girls.

Sidney adjusted her glasses, muttering, "C'mon, it's getting late. Let's get out of here before Haruhi's dad starts to worry."

The others nod their heads in agreement, really wanting to get away from the crowd of drunken men. Turning their backs to the men, they begin their mile trek to their apartment building.

With their backs turned they didn't notice one of the drunks look up and notice their slightly hurried departure. He smirked and turned back to his drunken mates, slurring a few short words with them. All six men nodded and wobbled down the street that the girls had taken.

Farther down the street a pair of scowling honey colored eyes watched as the drunks followed the girls down the empty street. Eyes narrowing even further than usual, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed after the drunks, keeping away a fair amount of distance so they wouldn't notice him following them.

* * *

**GASP! Who is it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I BEHOLD TO YOU! chappy 21! No wait, chappy 23! I think i'm starting to get short term memory loss. Oh well. Hope you like it!**

**I OWN NOTHING, I REPEAT NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: Farther down the street a pair of scowling honey colored eyes watched as the drunks followed the girls down the empty street. Eyes narrowing even further than usual, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed after the drunks, keeping away a fair amount of distance so they wouldn't notice him following them.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

Dark ominous clouds rolled in as the sun was setting, making the dark blue and orange tinged sky become dark. I lower my eyes and see the street lights flickering to life. Looking to the side, I see Haruhi looking up at the dark clouds with a faraway expression and the slightest look of fear in her eyes.

"Are you ok, Haruhi?" I ask, concerned.

She shakes her head slightly as if to dispel a bad dream. Lowering her head slightly, she looks up at me and smiles slightly, saying in her curt voice, "I'm fine, no worries." She looks back up at the clouds with the same faraway expression, but her eyes held a look of determination rather than the slight fear that was there a few seconds ago. She looks back at me, saying while picking up her pace, "Let's just hurry and get home, ok?"

I look to my other side at Sid and Shaundra who were silently conversing. I snapped my fingers until I got their attention. When they finally looked over at me with a total question mark expression, I tilt my head in Haruhi's direction and then jerk my head forward in the direction where I was sure the apartments were. The girls look over at Haruhi for a second then nodded their heads quickly, concern written all over their faces.

Years ago, we had perfected a way to silently communicate with each other. My actions translated, "_Let's get Haruhi back home. Fast."_

Slight movements followed by the sound of a trash can falling to the ground and a series of quiet curse words made me look over my shoulder. Air whooshed its way down my throat as I take a sharp, yet quiet intake of breath. With wide eyes, I see the group of drunk's from back at The Restaurant staggering down the street nearly ten feet behind us.

Shaundra and Sidney heard my small gasp. Both looked up at me with an eyebrow quirked. With wide eyes, I jerk my head back slightly. The two of them moved their heads to the side slightly, as if to look into a shop window, and looked back from the corner of their eyes. Their eyes widened. They look up at me, then to Haruhi who seemed oblivious to our silent conversation. Once they looked back at me I mouthed "_faster"_.

All three of us quickened our pace…so did the drunk's. We stopped for a minute…so did they.

Shaundra looked up at me with wide, panic filled eyes. Sidney just adjusted her glasses so that they flashed in the street lights; but I knew better. She was as panicked as Shaundra was, but she knew how to remain calm in a situation like this and how to get out of it.

Everything was silent for a millisecond; only the sounds of mine and the girl's footsteps, our slight breathing and the scuffs of the drunk's feet scrapping against the ground. Then…**BOOM!**

Lightning flashed through the dark clouds, sounding like a shot gun had been fired and illuminating the entire street for a split second until the light faded away. A low rumble of thunder followed closely after the lightning had gone. When the rumble had died down I could hear soft shaky breaths coming from in front of me. I look and see Haruhi shaking badly.

Reaching a hand out, I touch her shoulder gently. She shuddered hard.

"Haruhi," I ask quietly. "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head like a mad woman. I turn her around, place my hands gently on her shoulder's and see her eyes tightly shut, her chin trembled slightly and her hands were clenched tightly against her chest. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

**BOOM!**

Another flash of lightning illuminated the street and Haruhi almost jumped right out of her skin. Looking around wildly with tears starting to form in her eyes, she shoved herself out of my grasp and ran in a random direction.

"HARUHI!" Shaundra, Sidney and I yelled at her at the same time. We look at each other for a split second and, completely forgetting about the drunk's, ran after her.

**BOOM!**

We hear Haruhi make a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a sob and a scream. Blindingly she ran into a dark alley that's only light source was a flickering street light. The girl's and I look at each other, then pick up our pace, screaming, "HARUHI, COME BACK!"

Entering the dark alley, we see that it had a few trash cans along the sides of both buildings; and a dead end. Haruhi was curled up in a fetal position in between two trash cans covering her ears and trembling. Slowly, I walk up to her and place my hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Haruhi?" I ask, voice dripping with concern for my cross-dressing friend.

She slowly opens her eyes. They were brimming with unshed tears. "T-The-"

**BOOM!**

She cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her body gave a huge shudder and her hands pressed even more firmly against her ears.

"Haruhi," I grab both of her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us you were afraid of thunder and lightning?"

Her voice shook. "I-I th-thought we'd be h-h-home by n-now." She hiccupped.

**BOOM!**

Both screaming and sobbing in fright she flung her tiny frame into my arms. I caught her effortlessly and began to rub her back soothingly, going into sister mode. Looking up at Sidney and Shaundra who were standing right beside me, I incline my head down at the trembling girl in my arms. They caught my drift.

Both of them sat down on either side of Haruhi and wrapped their arms comfortingly around her slight frame, both of them were in sister mode just like I was. Within minutes, Haruhi's sobbing died down into hiccups. Shaundra, Sidney and I pull away slightly to look at her, saying at the same time, "Better?"

Haruhi nodded slightly, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "A little," She murmured.

"Well," Sidney said, standing with one hand on her hip and one extended to Haruhi. "Let's get back home before more thunder and lightning comes."

"Yeah," Shaundra stood up too. "Let's go before it starts pouring rain out."

Smiling slightly, Haruhi nodded her head and got up. "Home sounds nice at the moment."

I smile slightly and pat her head. "Let's head home."

"Aww!" Shaundra crooned. "Group hug!"

Haruhi backed away with her hands up in front of her, palm up. "I don't do group hugs,"

"Well," I said, with a shrug of my shoulder.

"You do now!" Shaundra, Sidney and I yelled, grabbing Haruhi into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe, you guys!" Haruhi panted out.

"Too bad!" Shaundra giggles.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" I hear a sleazy voice say from behind us.

Our head snap back and our eyes widen.

Standing at the entrance to the alley was the six drunk's that were walking behind us. All of them had dirty smirks on their faces.

"Now," A dark haired man, probably the leader, slurred out. "Do you ladies want to have some fun?"

That must have been some type of signal because once the words left his mouth, all of them began to stumble their way toward us.

Looking around frantically, I try to find an exit. There was none. The only place to escape was through the entrance which was blocked by the drunk's. It was all a game of cat and mouse.

We were trapped.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm late on updating, i know, stupid writers block just had to come and ruin my writing mojo. *sigh* oh well, i got over it, heres the newest chappy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: Looking around frantically, I try to find an exit. There was none. The only place to escape was through the entrance which was blocked by the drunk's. It was all a game of cat and mouse.

We were trapped.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

"So do you ladies want to have some fun?" The dark haired leader said again as him and his buddies closed in on us.

The girl's and I backed up into the far corners of the alley, trying to get as far away as possible.

"This is like that scene in that movie I watched last night," Shaundra muttered. "Didn't turn out so well,"

"Are you serious right now Shaundra?" Sidney hissed at her, while giving her best death glare. "Now is not the god damn time to be joking around!"

"What? I just felt like pointing it out is all!"

"Shut up Shaundra," I mutter without looking back at her. "Just shut up and get behind me."

My blood was flowing fast in my veins while my mind reeled. All the while, the girl's got behind me to cover themselves as best as they could and the drunks' closed in on us. The heady scent of alcohol came off of them in waves, making me want to gag, and their eyes held a look of anticipation. I didn't want to know what their definition of "fun" was at the moment.

"I call the native chick," A blonde haired man piped up, licking his lips.

Sudden flashbacks took over my mind. Jamie Duve and I circling each other in the ring, him taunting me until all I could see was red, me lunging at him with my gloves off…punching him until his face was swollen and bleeding. The last image made me flinch slightly.

"No, she's mine!" Another man slurred out, pushing blondie out of his way.

My fist's and jaw clenched. Seeing red slightly, I narrow my eyes to slits and blindingly grab for something. Cold, smooth metal graced my fingertips. A trash can lid. I lift it up and get into a fighting stance, holding the lid as if it were a frisbe.

"Now, now sweetheart," The leader held up his finger in a scolding manner. "Don't be feisty; you're going to enjoy what we have planned for tonight."

"I don't think we'll be able to make it," I say evenly, getting ready to throw the lid.

Before I could, there was a clatter and a rotten banana peel was thrown straight at the leaders face.

"Why don't you guy's pick on someone your own size," Haruhi came out in front of me, another banana peel in hand.

"Haruhi," I hiss. "Get back." I try to grab her but she threw the other peel.

It landed on the leaders' face again. Sliding down, it landed on the ground with a squishy sound. The leader did not look pleased.

"Why you little," He tries to grab for her wrist but she pivots away.

**BOOM!**

A clash of thunder ripped through the night air, lightning illuminating the street.

Haruhi jumped slightly and covered her ears, her eyes clenched shut. That's all it took for the leader to grab her wrist and wrench her toward him.

"Haruhi!" Me and the girls gasp.

"For that," He whispered in her ear, trailing his finger down the side of her neck. "You're going to be first."

"Let her go!" A voiced boomed.

Looking up, I saw a teenage boy with dark red hair that was half up and half down. He wore dark pants and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned, showing off a white muscle shirt and a gold necklace around his neck. He had a pair of scowling honey colored eyes that could have frozen you in place; which is what happened to the drunk's.

Thankful for the distraction, I threw the lid fribe style. It hit three of the men straight in the mouth with a metal bang. The one's that were hit bent over in pain, holding their jaws. I ran over to the leader and punched him in the nose. Crying out, he released Haruhi and held onto his bleeding, probably broken, nose. Lifting my leg, I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to the ground on his back. Advancing on the remaining two, I kicked them in the groin making them wheeze and bend over, covering their areas with their hands.

"Let's go," I grab onto a wide eyed Haruhi's wrist and ran to the opening of the alley way, Sidney and Shaundra behind me.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Haruhi tugs her wrist out of my hand and looks back at the teenager with the scowling eyes. "Thanks Kasanoda, for helping." She finishes with her signature host smile which caused Kasanoda to sputter and blush.

"Um, i-it was no, um, problem Fujioka." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haruhi, you know this ginger?" Sidney asks, glasses flashing.

"Yeah, he comes to the club every now and then. He also knows I'm a girl." She shrugged.

**BOOM!**

Another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder split through the dark clouds but this time bringing rain. Haruhi gasps and brings her hands up to her ears, shuddering.

"We need to get you home before the weather gets worse," Shaundra said, bringing out her blue iPod and handing it to Haruhi who took it graciously.

Starting to get soaked, we turn and start to jog to the apartment building.

Looking over her shoulder, Sidney see's that the ginger Kasanoda was still standing where he was. She waves at him, saying, "Thanks Kasanoda. Come to the host club tomorrow, we'll talk to you then!"

We didn't bother to hear his reply, because another flash of lightning illuminated the sky just as the rain started to pour harder. Haruhi made a sound of discomfort deep within her throat and ran a little faster.

We got back to the apartment building in no time, but we were soaking wet. The girls and I ran into our apartment and got our PJ's before running into Haruhi's. When inside, we take into account that all of the lights were on and that Haruhi was under the kitchen table, trembling with a blanket wrapped around her tightly.

We crawl under the table and huddle close together. Thunder rumbled every now and then but with the music blaring in her ears, Haruhi couldn't hear it. But she could see the lightning flash through the window. Every time a crack of lightning illuminated the sky she would shut her eyes tight and hug her knees even tighter.

About a half hour after, another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder came. Seconds later, the power went out, leaving all of us in darkness.

"I'll go look for candles." I mutter, crawling out from underneath the table.

Careful not to bump into anything, I make my way into the kitchen. Another streak of lightning split through the sky and illuminated the kitchen for a second, casting a dark shadow across the fridge.

I look over my shoulder and see a man shaped silhouette just outside the door. Lightning clashed through the sky again and illuminated the figure outside. It looked like a hooded man. A dull clicking sound reached my ears; the door handle was turning slowly.

* * *

**Dude that was following after the drunks who were following after the girls was KASANODA! I love him and i was looking for the right moment to include him in the story! Probably in later chappys i'll include nekozawa and belzenef the curse doll *squeal* i just love saying that, belzenef the curse doll, belzenef the curse doll, belzenef the curse doll. Try saying that five times fast. Anyway, hint hint wink wink cough cough, i'll include neko and belzi near the end of the october chapters. You all know what's at the end of october right? **


	25. Chapter 25

**New chappy! I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Previously: "I'll go look for candles." I mutter, crawling out from underneath the table.

Careful not to bump into anything, I make my way into the kitchen. Another streak of lightning split through the sky and illuminated the kitchen for a second, casting a dark shadow across the fridge.

I look over my shoulder and see a man shaped silhouette just outside the door. Lightning clashed through the sky again and illuminated the figure outside. It looked like a hooded man. A dull clicking sound reached my ears; the door handle was turning slowly.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

Mind going into overdrive, I grab a frying pan from the stove and rush to the door. Standing beside it, holding the frying pan high over my head with both hands, I wait for the door to open.

Slower than death, the door opened inch by inch and the hooded man began to enter.

"Har-!" He began to say until I hit him over the head with the frying pan as hard as I could. A loud metal bang ricocheted off the walls. The man fell to the floor, a large bump starting to form on the top of his head.

"Theresa?" Shaundra poked her head around the corner and jumped back, pointing at the pan that was still clutched in my hands. "Whatcha doin'?"

I waved the pan around. "What does it look like I doing?"

"Making scrambled eggs?" She cocks her head to the side. "I don't know if that will work seeing as the powers off. Hmmm…" She rubs her chin. "Maybe we can start a fire in the middle of the living room to cook up some eggs?"

I hit her upside the head with the pan lightly. "I always wonder what goes on inside that head of yours."

"Hnnnn…" The man groaned slightly, trying to push up on his elbows.

"Ahhh, creeper!" Shaundra screams, now noticing the man. Stealing the pan away from me she hits the man on the head numerous amounts of times until his face was in a crater and his head was covered in red bumps.

"Think you over did it?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow and cocking my head to the side, observing her handy work.

"Well it could've been one of those dudes from the alley; you can never be too sure." She places her hands on her hips.

"What if it's Ranka?" Sidney's voice drifted from behind us.

We look over and see her casually leaning against the fridge with her arms crossed over her chest. Her glasses flashed every time a flash of lightning lit up the sky. If she was slightly taller, had shorter hair that was died black and didn't have boobs we could've mistaken her for Kyouya. Being as it was totally dark.

Shaundra and I look at each other then down at the man.

"Oh," I begin.

"Shit." Shaundra chorused after me.

The two of us rush over to the man and pushed him onto his back. Another flash of lightning illuminated his face for us.

"What the-" Shaundra furrowed her eyebrows.

"How the hell did he get here?" I question no one in particular.

"Who is it?" Sidney stepped over to us as another flash of lightning illuminated the man's face. Tamaki lay on the floor with his mouth agape, wearing a plastic rain parka and numerous amounts of red bumps on his blonde head thanks to Shaundra. "Oh, it's just Tamaki, where did you guy's put the frying pan? I didn't get to hit him."

Shaundra and I sweat drop while she looks around the dark room for the frying pan.

"Aha! Found it." Sidney laughed slightly and tapped the pan against his cheek a few times.

"Hnnnn," He groaned as the pan kept hitting him.

"Wake up Tamaki," Sidney crooned in a sing song voice, still tapping him with the pan. "Haruhi's going to the commoner's super market without you."

He groaned again, his eyelids fluttering open once then closing again.

"Ugh! For god sakes, Tamaki," She hit him with the pan really hard this time. "Wake up!"

His eyelids flew open and he shot up from the floor, sending splashes of water off of his plastic parka.

"It's about time you woke up," Sidney bonked him on the head lightly with the frying pan, causing him to wince as it touched on of his many bumps.

Looking up at all of us, his indigo eyes suddenly got really serious. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Eh?" We all tilt our heads to the side. For once, Tamaki wasn't calling Haruhi his daughter.

"Where's Haruhi?" He hisses, causing us to take a step back. "Don't you know that she's afraid of thunder and lightning, you idiot's. She's probably scared half to death right now." His voice rose with each word.

"Oh, be quiet!" Sidney hit him over the head with the pan again, making him yell out and cover his head with his hands. "You're the idiot, coming over here in the middle of a storm. What were you thinking?" She jabbed a finger at his chest.

He whimpered and went over to his corner of woe, drawing circles on the ground with the tip of his finger.

Sighing, Sidney chucked the pan over her shoulder and held a hand out to Tamaki. "C'mon you big goof, we'll take you to Haruhi."

Snapping his head over, he looked at her with wide indigo eyes and…barked? Before glomping her.

"Thank you!" He squealed into her ear before getting flicked on the forehead. Crying out in pain, he jumped off of her.

Sidney sat up slowly, a dark aura hanging around her. Lightning flashed through the sky, making her glasses flash menacingly. Standing, she walks over to a cowering Tamaki and yanked on his ear. "What did I tell you about my personal bubble?" She points at the space around her. "This is my bubble and anyone who dares to come into my bubble without permission is dead. Got it?" Her smile at the end was sickly sweet like the first time she said this to him over a month ago.

Tamaki nods frantically as best as he could since Sid still had a hold of his ear. "Got it,"

"Good," She let's go of his ear and turns toward Haruhi's direction. "Now let's go see how Harhui's doing."


	26. Chapter 26

**Ugh! Don't you just hate exam week? And to top it all off my cousin is graduating and I had to help out with his grad party and everything. BUT! I am now officially done of school! It's summer vacation baby! Meaning that I'll be able to update more often! So here's the new chappy, I made it good and long (I hope). ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously: Sidney sat up slowly, a dark aura hanging around her. Lightning flashed through the sky, making her glasses flash menacingly. Standing, she walks over to a cowering Tamaki and yanked on his ear. "What did I tell you about my personal bubble?" She points at the space around her. "This is my bubble and anyone who dares to come into my bubble without permission is dead. Got it?" Her smile at the end was sickly sweet like the first time she said this to him over a month ago.

Tamaki nods frantically as best as he could since Sid still had a hold of his ear. "Got it,"

"Good," She let's go of his ear and turns toward Haruhi's direction. "Now let's go see how Harhui's doing."

* * *

**Sidney P.O.V.**

I led a barking Tamaki through the dark house to where Haruhi sat bundled up in blankets underneath the kitchen table. A flash of lightning lit up the room and illuminated Haruhi's small figure.

Once Tamaki say her, he jumped underneath the table and landed in front of her saying, "Haruhi?"

Shaundra and Theresa came into the room with lit candles and set them on the floor before coming to sit by me.

"Haruhi," Tamaki took her face in his hands.

"Senpai," Haruhi muttered groggily, her eyelids fluttering open. She must've been asleep.

"Way to go, Tamaki," Shaundra said. "You woke her up."

But he wasn't paying much attention to us. His undivided attention was for Haruhi at the moment. For a few seconds his eyes held many emotions. Relief, happiness, sympathy and…something else for a split second but before I could identify it, his blonde bangs covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" Haruhi rubbed her eye's (which was a little hard considering that Tamaki held her face in his hands) and yawned very cutely, her mouth forming an O shape.

"Haruhi," He crushed her to his plastic parka clad chest and turned away from us slightly. "I promised you that you would never be alone again didn't I?"

She nods her head slightly.

"Well," Tamaki's arms tighten around her visibly. "This is me keeping my promise."

Thunder boomed in the sky and a few seconds later, lightning flashed. Haruhi jumped slightly in Tamaki's grasp but when he tightened his arms around her again she relaxed quickly.

"Thank you, Tamaki." She mutters drowsily and after a few seconds we could hear her deep, even breathing. She fell asleep in Tamaki's arms.

Theresa nudged my arm slightly. I turn to face her and jerk my chin up slightly in silent question. She tilted her head in Tamaki and Haruhi's direction and waggled her eyebrows, smiling slightly. Looking over at them right now, a light bulb went off. My head whipped around at Theresa and a small smile graced my lips as I nodded my head. Shaundra caught on and nodded her head too.

Haruhi and Tamaki were definitely meant for each other but by the looks of it, they both didn't know that yet. If it took us the entire year to make them realize that, well then, we would have a busy matchmaking year.

Tamaki's soft snoring made us come back from la-la-land and look over at both him and Haruhi. Haruhi was leaning into Tamaki as she slept and Tamaki's head was drooping down, his chin on top of Haruhi's head. It was a total Kodak moment.

Shaundra, with an evil smirk that would make the twins proud, brought out a black sharpie from somewhere in her pajama pants. She uncapped it and inched her way towards Tamaki's face. It was really childish of her, I must say, but the end result was hilarious.

**Morning: No P.O.V.**

Light shone through the small windows of the apartment and landed on a pile of sleeping girl's on the floor. Soft snores came from the tan skinned, brown haired one who was lying with both arms above her head and one leg thrown haphazardly onto the pale skinned, black and blonde haired one who would mumble incoherently every once in awhile and turn her head from side to side on the curve of the pale, brown haired one's spine. Said person lay on her stomach, her glasses lopsided on the bridge of her nose, with her arm thrown around the tanned skinned one's slim waist and her face turned away from the sunshine in the direction of a pair who had their arms around each other underneath the kitchen table.

The petite, brown haired one had her arms loosely wrapped around the other ones waist and her head was on the other ones shoulder; a make shift pillow. From underneath her shock of hair an earphone peeked out. She was the picture of ease. The other one, blonde and lanky, had his arms wrapped around the girls' shoulders; hugging her close. And his chin was on top of her head. On his forehead, written in black sharpie, was the word 'idiot'. Above his upper lip was a thin, sharpie drawn, French mustache that curled at the ends and along his cheeks were kitty whiskers. His eyes were closed but little black dots were drawn onto his eyelids. On his chin there were two words, 'From Shaundra'.

All was quiet except for the occasional drip of water trickling down from the roof onto the porch.

A shrill sound of a guitar shredding and drums pounding followed by a violin rang through the tiny apartment. A voice spoke up in the silence, singing a tid bit of Skillet's Awake and Alive.

**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**Here, (Right here) Right now, (Right now)**  
**(Stand my ground and never back down)**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake, and I'm alive**

**Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**  
**Wak-!**

The shrill noise was cut short by a slapping hand. "Stupid cell phone," Sidney muttered, taking off her lopsided glasses and rubbing her eyes. "I was having a good sleep too. Why did I have to set the alarm anyway?"

"Team Jacob, bitch," Shaundra muttered sleepily before nuzzling the curve of Sidney's spine where her head lay.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that Vampire's Suck movie," Sidney muttered, disentangling herself from the blankets and her two best friends. "Theresa wake up," She nudged her shoulder until her eyes fluttered open.

Sitting up, she rubs her eyes with closed fists, groaning, "Five more minutes, Sidney."

Sidney kicked her in the side lightly. "No, it's time to get up. We got school in an hour and we have to get ready."

"Fine," Theresa huffed, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Glancing down at Shaundra's sleeping face Sidney could see that she was drooling. "Ah, Shaundra, that's gross!" She put her foot onto her stomach and started to shake her back and forth. "Wake up, time for school!"

"I don't wanna go to school, mommy," Shaundra muttered, grabbing onto Sidney's foot and hugging it to her chest. "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"

"Shaundra, let go of my foot!" Sidney tried to wiggle away but Shaundra only tightened her grip on her foot when she tried to get away. In the corner of her eye she could see the frying pan that she chucked in some random direction the night before. It was in reaching distance.

Using one foot, Sidney hopped in the pan's direction and snatched it up from the floor. "Gotcha," She muttered before hopping back to stand over Shaundra with the frying pan dangling at her side.

At that moment, Theresa came back into the room with a steaming mug of instant coffee in her hand. When she saw Sidney standing over Shaundra with the pan in hand she just shook her head and sat on a kitchen chair, muttering while she sipped her coffee, "This is gonna be good."

"I heard that," Sidney hissed, waving the pan in Theresa's general direction.

"Care to tell me why you're about to hit Shaundra with a frying pan?"

"She won't wake up and she has my foot!"

"That's a very good reason," Theresa said sarcastically.

Sidney looked over and smiled at her. "I know right?"

"Here," Theresa got up and knelt beside Shaundra's head, tilting the mug slightly. "She'll probably wake up when she smells this."

"You're no fun," Sidney muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Theresa was right though. When Shaundra got a whiff of the coffee she sprung up and tried to snatch it away from Theresa; only to get whacked in the head with the frying pan by Theresa.

"Not fair," Sidney pouts, which was very unlike her. "I wanted to hit her with the pan."

"Are you pan happy or something?" Shaundra yells at the both of them while clutching her head where Theresa hit her.

Suddenly the front door burst open, revealing Ranka in all of his tranny glory. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" He gushed, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Sidney with tiny tears collecting at the corner of his eyes. "Daddy is so sorry he wasn't here last night! I had to stay all night at work last night while you were all alone and there was even a storm last night! I'm so so so so sorry. Daddy tried to call you but the power was off because of the storm!" He would've kept gushing if Sidney hadn't of interrupted him.

"Um, Ranka?" Sidney muttered from her spot. "I'm not Haruhi."

"Eh?" He held her at arm's length. "Oh, whoopsie! I'm sorry the sun must've been in my eyes." He let go of her.

"That's ok, Ranka," She smiled.

"Oh, you Canadian girls are so polite! Anyway why are you girls here?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well," Shaundra stepped up. "Haruhi told us she was afraid of thunder and lightning so we came over to comfort her."

"Really?" Ranka had a strange look on his face, as if he was about to explode.

"Yeah," Theresa stood next to Shaundra. "We didn't want Haruhi to be alone so we kinda had a sleep over type thing to distract her."

"I can't believe…" Ranka trailed off. Something must have snapped in him because he burst out, "I can't believe you girls had a sleep over," He pointed an accusing finger at them. "Without inviting me!"

Sidney saved them all by stepping in. "We would've called you Ranka but the power went out." She smiled sweetly at the end.

"Oh, well," He deflated and lowered his finger, smiling at them all. "Since that's the case, you're all forgiven!" He squealed.

"Thank you!" The girls chorused, all smiling up at him.

Gasping, he cups his face with his hands and squeals, "You girls are so cute, I don't know what to do with myself." He ran to them and hugged all of them in a bone crushing group hug.

"Ranka," Sidney gasped.

"Can't," Shaundra croaked.

"Breathe!" Theresa groaned.

"Whoopsie!" Ranka let them go and checking them over. "I'm sorry!" He put a finger to his chin and looked around the apartment. "Do you girl's know where Haruhi is? I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh, she's underneath the table," Shaundra pointed.

"Thank you!" Ranka rushed over to the table and crouched down to look, saying in a sing song voice. "Haruhi!" But his body tensed up and when he spoke up again it was almost as if he were growling. "Why is _he_ here?"


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing! Just Sidney, Shaundra, Theresa and Muso!**

* * *

Previously: "Whoopsie!" Ranka let them go and checking them over. "I'm sorry!" He put a finger to his chin and looked around the apartment. "Do you girl's know where Haruhi is? I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh, she's underneath the table," Shaundra pointed.

"Thank you!" Ranka rushed over to the table and crouched down to look, saying in a sing song voice. "Haruhi!" But his body tensed up and when he spoke up again it was almost as if he were growling. "Why is _he_ here?"

* * *

Shaundra came up beside Ranka and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Tamaki came by in the middle of the night,"

"The middle of the night you say," Ranka hissed. "What's today, Wednesday? Yes that's right." He grabbed a hold of Tamaki's collar and shook him until his eyes fluttered open. Smiling overly sweet like Sidney does when she's in a conniving mood, he says to Tamaki, "Today's garbage day meaning it's time to take out the trash!"

With that said, he threw a wide eyed Tamaki over his shoulder. Tamaki hit the front door with a loud smack and crumpled to the floor, twitching every now and then.

Trying hard not to laugh, the Canadian's covered their mouths with one hand while the other clutched at their stomachs. Tears pooled in their eyes as they tried to hold back their laughter.

"Oh dear," Ranka stood, his long hair whipping around in a non-existent wind. "It seems as though the trash doesn't want to leave," He stomped over to Tamaki and put his foot onto his head, crushing Tamaki's head to the floor. "I'll make it change its mind!"

"Please Ranka," Tamaki mumbled into the floor, his arms flailing about. "It's not what you think!"

Ranka pressed his foot onto Tamaki's head even harder. "My, this trash can talk. Shaundra, be a dear and hand me that frying pan."

"Yes sir!" Shaundra saluted, trying hard not to burst out laughing, grabbed the pan and handing it to Ranka.

"Ah," He grabbed the pan from her. "Now what should I do with the trash? Beat it until it stops moving or should I just wait until the garbage truck comes by to take it?" He held the pan over his head.

"I vote to beat it until it stops moving!" Sidney chimed.

"Please Ranka," Tamaki begged from underneath Ranka's foot. "Don't hurt me!"

"Oh this trash is starting to annoy me!" Ranka droned, his eyes sparking as the pan came down.

"Dad," A soft voice spoke, making the Ranka and the pan freeze.

Haruhi came out from underneath the table, pulling out the earphones with one hand while the other rubbed at her eyes. The blanket that was draped around her last night was pooled around her feet.

"Dad what are you doing?" Haruhi yawned sleepily.

Ranka threw the pan somewhere over his shoulder and ran over to Haruhi, crushing her into a bear hug. The pan landed on Tamaki who gave a small grunt as it hit him square on the head.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Ranka yelled dramatically. "I'm so sorry that you were here alone last night when the power went out! And I left you here all alone with that little worm over there! Daddy's so sorry!" He glared over where Tamaki lay with a huge bump on his hand.

"Its fine dad," Haruhi pinched his hands to get him to let go of her. "But Sidney, Shaundra and Theresa came over last night." She looked over at Tamaki. "Why is Tamaki-senpai on the ground?"

"Oh that's not important dear!" Ranka waved his hand before putting a finger to his chin. "Now tell me what you girls did last night during your sleep over!" He squealed.

"Not much," Haruhi muttered turning in the direction of her bedroom.

"Haruhi, give daddy some details!" Ranka begged.

"Well," Shaundra stepped in an evil smirk on her face. "We really didn't do that much. When Tamaki came in he grabbed Haruhi by the hand and dragged her into your room, Ranka," Her smirk grew with each word. "After that I fell asleep, but I'm pretty sure I heard a chain clinking and a whip snapping!"

"What!" Ranka shrieked to the heavens, turning a monstrous glare at Tamaki before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him at the wall which gave way with a sickening crack.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Shaundra whispered to Sidney.

Ranka grabbed the pan from the floor and started to beat Tamaki with it, saying, "How dare you defile my daughter you sick S and M pervert!"

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

"Whoops!" Shaundra fished out her cell phone. "Forgot to turn that off,"

"Should we do something?" Sidney whispered.

"Just a few more minutes," Shaundra smirked, bringing her cell up to face Tamaki and Ranka.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"YouTube," Shaundra muttered, pressing a few buttons.

All the while, Theresa sat at the kitchen table, shaking her head with her coffee mug in her hands. "This is an interesting morning." She muttered.

**After school: Before Host Club hours: No P.O.V**

Tamaki pushed open the large double doors and entered the 3rd music room. Everything hushed as he stepped into the room. Honey stopped eating his cake, Mori stopped reading his book, Kyouya stopped typing, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped smothering Haruhi, Haruhi stopped struggling against them and the Canadians stopped looking at their computer screen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked straight at Tamaki.

"What?" Tamaki questioned.

"Nothing," Everyone muttered, going back to what they were doing.

"No, what is it really?" Tamaki questioned again, his voice turning into an annoying whine. "Everyone that looked at me today did the same thing, so what's going on?" He stamped his foot like a little girl.

"Oh, nothing special boss," The twins chime, perfectly in sync. "But have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No," Tamaki was pretty sure he had a few large bumps on his head from Ranka this morning but that was about it.

"Well, you might wanna look Tama-chan," Honey chorused.

"Hmm," Mori nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" Tamaki screeched.

Kyouya sighed and slammed his lab top shut. "Just go look you moron,"

Tamaki ran to the restroom.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, come check this out!" Shaundra waved a hand at them.

"What is it?" They come up behind the Canadians, who were mesmerized by the computer screen, and looked at what they were watching. They immediately burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god!" Kaoru held his stomach.

"Who took this?" Hikaru gasped between laughs.

"I wanna look too!" Honey ran over to the table and jumped up and down, trying to see over the taller people.

Mori, seeing Honey's distress, went over and put him on his shoulders so he could see better.

Honey cocked his head to the side. "Why is he hitting him?"

The question only made the twins laugh louder.

"What's got you so interested?" Kyouya came over and took one look at the screen before going back to his table, muttering under his breath, "Idiot's."

"What is it?" Haruhi came up beside a grinning Sidney and looked at the screen. "I can't believe you put that on there!" She screeched.

"It has over a million views already," Theresa shook her head.

"What has over a million views?" Two voices came from the door.

Everyone turns to see Kasanoda and Muso standing in the doorway.

"Muso, Basanova, come see this!" The twins chuckle.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone hears a scream coming from the nearest boy's restroom.

"Looks like Tamaki found out why everyone was staring at him." Shaundra smirked.

Just then Tamaki burst through the double doors, his head was dripping wet and beat red from trying to wash Shaundra's drawings from his face. He pointed an accusing finger at the Canadian's. "Who is responsible for this?" He pointed at his face.

"Oh," Shaundra raised her hand. "That would be me."

"Why isn't it coming off?" He whined.

"It's not coming off because it's permanent marker,"

"What?" Tamaki shrieked to the heavens.

"Relax," Shaundra waved her hand dismissively. "It'll come off on its own in a few days; a week at the most."

"Bu-but," He stammered.

"So boss," The twins, with matching smirks, went up to him and put their arms around his shoulders. "How does it feel to be a YouTube sensation?"

"A YouTube…sensation?" He put a finger to his chin.

"Come over to the computer and we'll show you what we mean," They chime at the same time, leading Tamaki over to the computer.

The Canadian's and Muso get up and walk over to the stage as Tamaki sat down at the computer. Kasanoda and Haruhi went over to an empty couch and started talking. Everyone else except the twin's got up and continued on what they were doing before the Host king had came in. It was just a normal day before hosting.

"WHO VIDEO TAPED THIS?" A certain king cried out.

Yep, just a normal day before hosting.


	28. Chapter 28

Previously: "So boss," The twins, with matching smirks, went up to him and put their arms around his shoulders. "How does it feel to be a YouTube sensation?"

"A YouTube…sensation?" He put a finger to his chin.

"Come over to the computer and we'll show you what we mean," They chime at the same time, leading Tamaki over to the computer.

The Canadian's and Muso get up and walk over to the stage as Tamaki sat down at the computer. Kasanoda and Haruhi went over to an empty couch and started talking. Everyone else except the twin's got up and continued on what they were doing before the Host king had came in. It was just a normal day before hosting.

"WHO VIDEO TAPED THIS?" A certain king cried out.

Yep, just a normal day before hosting.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

All was surprisingly quiet in the 3rd music room, well except for Tamaki who was still trying to get the permanent marker off his face. Muso sat on the piano bench beside Shaundra. Both Theresa and Sidney sat on top of the piano cross legged. The only sounds in the room were of music notes that were coming from a certain acoustic guitar and a grand piano.

Everything seemed to hush even more as Shaundra and Theresa got up, got their upright bass and cello and then sat back down. But now Theresa and Shaundra both sat down beside Muso on the piano bench and Sidney still played softly from her spot on top of the piano.

**(Shattered by Trading Yesterday: Bold=Muso)**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown **

Squealing girls' outside the doors heard the soft music and quieted down to listen. The music rooms' double doors opened wide, blowing rose petals at the silent girls'. They walked in and see the Canadians at the grand piano with a tall black haired guy. Shaundra and Theresa began to play along with the other two.

**And finding answers**  
**Is forgetting all of the questions we call home**  
**Passing the graves of the unknown**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading**  
**Illusions of the sunlight**  
**And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**  
**Love gone for so long**

Ever so silently the guest's, with little heart's floating around their head's and in their eye's, walked over and gathered around the stage to listen to the soft male voice; entranced. Each host plus Kasanoda watched the scene unfold while Tamaki ran over to 'Mama' and whined about Muso stealing all the customers.

**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**  
**Knowing that faith is all I hold**

The Canadian's stopped playing for a few second's as Muso tapped a few notes with expert hands, letting a sweet melody hit the guest's ear's; evidently making them swoon. The Canadian's joined in again after Muso gave them a look.

**And I've lost who I am**  
**And I can't understand**  
**Why my heart is so broken**  
**Rejecting your love**  
**Without love gone wrong**  
**Life**  
**Less words**  
**Carry on**

**But I know**  
**All I know**  
**Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start**  
**Take me home to my heart**  
**Let me go**  
**And I will run**  
**I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain**  
**Wasted years**  
**Wasted gain**  
**All is lost**  
**Hope remains**  
**And this war's not over**

Theresa and Shaundra got up and silently walked over to their rock instruments. Theresa went to her drums and Shaundra went to her electric guitar. Both waited for a cue to start playing.

**There's a light**  
**There's the sun**  
**Taking all the shattered ones**  
**To the place we belong**  
**And his love will conquer**

When the rock part of the song started the guest's couldn't help but scream crazily.

**And I've lost who I am**  
**And I can't understand**  
**Why my heart is so broken**  
**Rejecting your love**  
**Without love gone wrong**  
**Life**  
**Less words**  
**Carry on**

**But I know**  
**All I know**  
**Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start**  
**Take me home to my heart**  
**Let me go**  
**And I will run**  
**I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain**  
**Wasted years**  
**Wasted gain**  
**All is lost**  
**Hope remains**  
**And this war's not over**

**There's a light**  
**There's the sun**  
**Taking all the shattered ones**  
**To the place we belong**  
**And his love will conquer all**  
**Yes his love will conquer all**

Everything hushed again as Sidney strummed and Muso's voice echoed through the silent music room as he sang the last few verses of the song.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding**  
**Fall into your sunlight**

The guest's burst into applause. Some had tears in their eyes and were dabbing at them with silk handkerchiefs (_Rich bastards_, Haruhi thought silently).

Sidney leaned over from her spot and held up her fist to Muso. Muso, in return, leaned over the piano and tapped his fist to hers.

"Told ya it was a good song," Sidney teased, poking Muso in the cheek.

"Well," Muso muttered, rubbing his neck with pink tinted cheeks. "I wrote it a while ago so I didn't think it was all that great." He looked at the crowd of girl's and smiled at them. "Until now,"

"Whatever." Sidney ruffled his tousled hair.

Seeing the interaction between the two, the guest's couldn't help but squeal at them and some muttered about how cute Muso was. Hearing that, Muso couldn't help but blush and rub his neck which made the guest's squeal even louder.

From the middle of the room, the guest's started to back away and form a circle around a certain spot. A loud sound of an engine sputtering to life and gear's grinding together filled the room. From the spot where the guest's had circled around, a tall rounded pedestal burst from the floor and spun until it was high above everyone's head's.

"Ohohohohoho," Renge laughed insanely from the top of it. "Ohohohohoho!"

"Yep," The twin's mutter. "Should've known,"

"Where can _I _get one of those things?" Shaundra muttered.

"MOE!" Renge screamed from her pedestal, pointing down at Muso with a gleam in her eye.

"Uhhh," Muso sweat dropped, holding his hands up and backing away slowly to hide behind Sidney.

"Ah, Renge," Kyouya chorused, looking up from his mysterious black book to give her one of his fake smiles that only Sidney knew were fake. "So good to see you, how was France?" He questioned politely.

"That's where she went," The Canadian's mutter.

"Oh, France is France," Renge answered with a wave of her hand, not taking her eyes off of Muso.

"Why is she looking at me?" Muso muttered to Sidney, trying to shrink away from Renge's intense gaze.

"I am looking at you because I want you to be part of the Host Club!" Renge jumped down from her pedestal, which spun back down to its hiding place beneath the floor, and went over to examine Muso at a close range.

"Me?" Muso sputtered, grabbing a hold of Sidney's shoulders and moving her around so Renge wouldn't look at him.

"Yes you," She ran around Sidney and pointed a finger in Muso's face. "You're the perfect candidate for the Host Club. You're good looking, you can obviously charm the ladies and you have a dreamy voice! You shall be the musical type!"

"Now wait just a minute, Renge," Tamaki intervened, his marked up face scrunching up. "I'm the Club president so-!"

Renge's hair flared up and turned into snakes while her eyes flashed at Tamaki dangerously. "Muso will be a part of this club!" She hissed.

Tamaki, who was hiding behind Kyouya now, gulped and sputtered, "Welcome to the Host Club, Muso."

Guest's shrieked and crowded around flushed Muso, ushering him off to a vacant table so he could begin to Host.

"Wait," Tamaki whined. "Those are my customer's!"

"Way to go Muso!" The Canadian's cheered.

Tamaki went to his corner of woe and started shredding paper. "Those are my customer's," He muttered sadly every now and then.

"Ahh, cheer up boss," The twins went over and held up Tamaki's teddy bear.

"Think about the bright side," Kaoru began.

"We'll probably get a lot more customer's now," Hikaru finished.

"But he took my customer's," Tamaki muttered crushing his teddy bear to his chest.

"It's hopeless," The twins sigh, shrugging as they walked over to their own table.

"Tama-chan looks really down," Honey muttered, looking at Tamaki with his big golden brown eyes.

"Mmm," Mori nodded.

"He'll get over it in a few minutes," Sidney shrugged looking over at Muso's table.

"So, Muso," She heard one girl ask. "How did you and Sidney meet?"

"Oh, well," He blushed. "You see…um…it's a long story,"

"Is it a romantic story?" One girl asked.

"Actually no," Muso's face turned beat red.

"It was probably love at first sight between you two, am I right?" Another girl asked.

"No, it wasn't like that," Muso waved his hands frantically.

"How long have you been together?" The same girl asked.

"We're not together!" Both Sidney and Muso shrieked with deep blushes on their faces.

The guest's giggled and asked for Muso to tell his story.

"Well, like I said, it's a long story," And he began to tell them.

Sighing, Sidney rubbed her temples and droned out Muso's voice as he recalled the day they first met. _How can girls be so annoying, _she thought silently, looking off to the side to see Kyouya looking at her with an elegantly arched brow. Blushing slightly, she looked away and saw Shaundra plucking a tune on her upright bass.

"Hey Shaundra?" Sidney muttered.

"Hmm?" Shaundra looked up from her bass.

"I'm wondering, what's today?"

Shaundra furrowed her eyebrows. "It's Wednesday,"

"No, I meant the date,"

"Oh, it's the eleventh of October, duh," She went back to plucking at her bass.

"The…eleventh…?" Sidney trailed off. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Shaundra held out her digital watch that had a calendar. Clear as day it said October 11th.

"Thanks…I guess," Sidney muttered with her head bent down slightly so that a glare would cover her glasses, making it impossible to see her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Theresa went to her side and tried to look into her eyes but Sidney just turned away and grabbed her book bag and violin.

"I'm not feeling so well," She breathed, hefting her bag onto her shoulders and holding her violin tightly.

"Oh, ok then," Theresa moved out of Sidney's way as she walked past her with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's the matter Sid-chan?" Honey stood in front of her, blocking her way.

She said nothing, just tightened her grip on her violin and stepped around Honey without a single look at him.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Tamaki came out of his stupor and bounded toward Sidney.

Sidney looked over her shoulder and Tamaki stopped in his tracks as his eyes met the glare from her glasses. "I'm not your daughter, Tamaki," She whispered before turning her head and walked towards the double doors.

"If you're leaving," Kyouya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "The time that you're gone will be added to your debt,"

She stopped at the double doors with a hand on the door handle. "I won't be long." She muttered, opening the doors and stepping out into the bright hallway. She didn't even look back.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own OHSHC. It'd be cool if I did though. *Wonder's what it would be like***

* * *

Previously: "If you're leaving," Kyouya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "The time that you're gone will be added to your debt,"

She stopped at the double doors with a hand on the door handle. "I won't be long." She muttered, opening the doors and stepping out into the bright hallway. She didn't even look back.

* * *

**Muso P.O.V.**

_Sitting around a bunch of girls for a few hours might not be that bad, _I think while I tell them the story about how Sidney and I first met.

"I was in an empty room, playing the piano just minding my own business like any other day," I tell them. "Then, out of nowhere, I hear a girl scream at me from behind, 'Kyouya Ootori I'm gonna kill you!' Before I could turn around and see who was screaming at me, the person tackled me to the ground." The girl's giggled at that.

"And while I was on the ground she said," I pause and the girl's shushed and leaned forward to hear what I was going to say.

"I'm not feeling so well," I hear Sidney mutter.

I look over and see Theresa standing in front of Sidney, who was hefting her book bag onto her shoulder while she held her violin tightly in her hand. Her head was down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh, ok then," Theresa moved out of her way as she began to walk toward the double doors.

She passed my table without even looking up at me. Me and the girl's that were sitting around me looked at her as she made her way to the doors.

"Something's wrong," I mutter, starting to stand up.

In the blink of an eye Honey-senpai, with his wide golden brown eyes staring up at her innocently, stood in front of her and blocked her way to the door, saying, "What's the matter Sid-chan?"

Thinking that his big brown eyes would get to her, I sit back down and watch. But Sidney said nothing, just tightened her grip on her violin and walked around Honey-senpai. Not giving him a single look as she made her way to the double door again.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" I hear Tamaki from across the room. He jumped up from his corner and began to sprint over to Sidney. He didn't get far.

As soon as she heard him, she looked over her shoulder and he stopped in his tracks as his eyes met the glare from her glasses. "I'm not your daughter, Tamaki," She whispered before reaching a hand out and touching the door handle.

"Something's definitely wrong," I mutter, pushing out of my seat and silently walking toward her.

"If you're leaving," I could just tell that Kyouya paused _just _to push his glasses up his nose. "The time that you're gone will be added to your debt,"

That bastard. Couldn't he _see _through the god damn glare his glasses made that she was upset over something? No, all he cared about was making money and he didn't care using a few people to get it. The bastard.

I was just about to turn and tell him where he could shove his glasses when I heard Sidney turn the handle on the doors. Snapping my head back in her direction, I see her open the doors and hear her mutter, "I won't be long," Before she stepped out into the bright hallway and disappeared. She didn't even look back.

"You bastard," I hiss at Kyouya who narrowed his eyes at me and scoff in disgust as if I was some bug stuck on the end of his shoe. "Couldn't you see that she was upset?" I point to the opened doors where she was just a few seconds ago.

"Well obviously she wasn't jumping for joy," He said nonchalantly and waved his hand at me dismissively. "Now I believe you have guests."

I tried to lunge at him but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed a hold of my arms, preventing me from moving. Kyouya's glasses flashed and the glare covered his eyes as he smirked lightly. "You're a fucking heartless prick, you know that," I hiss as I try to get the twins to let go of me. "You care about nothing but yourself and money, but you're nothing but the third son," That one hit below the belt. The smirk on his face faded and his mouth twisted into a thin line. When his glasses flashed again, I could see for a split second that his eyes were narrowed to slits. _Good_, I think, _I hit a soft spot_. So I tried to press him. "Yeah, you're just the worthless third son who will do anything to get higher in society, not even caring about who he uses or hurts in the process."

His glasses flashed again and a dark aura surrounded him, making the twins shudder slightly and the other host's minus Mori-senpai to cower. He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his noise with his middle finger, making me even angrier.

"Go shove your damn glasses up your ass," I hiss.

He crosses his arms and looks over at the ladies who were still sitting around the table like before. "My deepest apologies, ladies, but I'm afraid the Host Club will be closing early today due to," He looks over at me. "Interferences,"

The girls grumble and whine as they shuffled away and out the door leaving nothing behind but tea cups and silk handkerchiefs.

"I myself shall be heading out too," Kyouya stood up from his table, closed his laptop, grabbed his book bag and his mysterious black book. "Quite frankly it's much too crowded and noisy here for me to do some much needed work," He looked directly at me when he said that. "I shall be back after." He walked to the open double doors.

"You're probably going somewhere so you can make up ways to blackmail people!" I yell as he stepped out the door.

He didn't even look back to acknowledge me. The bastard.

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

Walking through the brightly lit hall ways of Ouran, I began to think.

_You're a fucking heartless prick…Couldn't you see that she was upset?...You care about nothing but yourself and money, but you're nothing but the third son…the third son…third son._

Sighing, I sit on one of the many plush red velvet benches that sat along the walls. I take off my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose. _Muso really wanted to get me worked up, _I think as Muso's words rang through my mind on an endless loop.

_Yeah, you're just the worthless third son who will do anything to get higher in society, not even caring about who he uses or hurts in the process…Go shove your damn glasses up your ass…You're nothing but the third son…_

"I may be the third son," I mutter, placing my glasses back on my face and closing my eyes. "But I _will _surpass my fathers' expectations."

With that said, I stood and walked down the hall to the doors that led outside to the rose gardens. It was the middle of October but the weather was still pretty warm so the roses were still as red as ever. Probably in the next few days the weather would become colder and the flowers would die like every other year. But they would bloom again in the spring.

Entering the maze of roses, the smell hit me almost instantaneously. A light breeze blew through the air, ruffling my hair slightly and rustling through the tall hedges that the roses were woven into; lifting their warm aroma to my nose. Looking up, I see a small blue butterfly beat its wings slightly from its spot on the only white rose that I could see in this garden.

Paying it no mind I kept striding through the maze until I reached the stone gazebo that was close to the exact center of the garden but just three rows of hedge away I knew that there was a large, round marble fountain that spurted crystal blue water. That, I knew, was the exact center of the garden.

Sitting down on the stone bench, I grab my bag and bring out my Pineapple laptop and my 'mysterious black book' as everyone likes to call it. Flipping through many pages of the book, I stop at a certain page near the middle that said _The Canadian's_ in my neat script and turn on the laptop. The plain black screen popped up along with folders that covered the screen.

Sighing slightly, I push my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose and maneuver my finger on the mouse pad until the icon landed on a folder called _Host Members. _Clicking on it, multiple folders popped onto the screen. One was labeled _Haruhi Fujioka_, another _The Hitachiin twins_ and so on and so forth. My mouse landed on one that I had labeled _The Canadian's_. Clicking on it, three more folders popped up; each labeled after each Canadian. Gliding my finger over the mouse pad, the icon turned into a hand pointing as I went over the folder labeled _Sidney Campbell._

As if god didn't want me to, just as I was about to click her name a sad melody hit my ear drums, making me forget about the folder and look towards the sound.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'd like to dedicate this chappy to my Nanny. We all love and miss you and hope that you are happy where ever you are. R.I.P Patricia "Phe" Duguay. May 9th, 1938 to October 11th, 2010. **

**I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT SID-CHAN, TEE-CHAN, SHAUN-CHAN AND MU-CHAN!**

* * *

Previously: Sighing slightly, I push my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose and maneuver my finger on the mouse pad until the icon landed on a folder called _Host Members. _Clicking on it, multiple folders popped onto the screen. One was labeled _Haruhi Fujioka_, another _The Hitachiin twins_ and so on and so forth. My mouse landed on one that I had labeled _The Canadian's_. Clicking on it, three more folders popped up; each labeled after each Canadian. Gliding my finger over the mouse pad, the icon turned into a hand pointing as I went over the folder labeled _Sidney Campbell._

As if god didn't want me to, just as I was about to click her name a sad melody hit my ear drums, making me forget about the folder and look towards the sound.

* * *

**Location: Music Room #3: No P.O.V.**

"Sid-chan and Kyou-chan have been gone for a long time," Honey muttered, looking at his piece of cake. He had lost his appetite when both Sidney and Kyouya had exited the Club room.

After the scene with Kyouya and Muso, everyone just wandered around the Club Room and did their own thing. Honey and Mori sat at one table with a giant stack of cake in front of Honey, the twins at another table playing their DS's, Tamaki sulked somewhere and the remaining two Canadians along with Haruhi and Kasanoda spoke quietly on a plush pink couch.

"I don't give a damn about Kyouya," Muso seethed from his seated spot on the edge of the stage. "The only thing I care about now is if Sidney is alright,"

The Canadian's looked up from their conversation with Haruhi and Kasanoda. They looked straight at Muso and shook their heads at him.

"Muso," Shaundra piped up. "If you care so much about Sidney then why didn't you go after her?"

This question caused the rest of the Club members to look over at Muso.

"Yeah, Mu-chan," Honey popped up beside Muso and looked at him with big brown eyes. "How come when Sid-chan is upset, it makes you upset but you don't do anything about it?"

Theresa and Mori stood behind Honey with their arms crossed, both nodding their heads.

Muso sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair, "Sidney and I may be friends, but she's an independent girl. I'm pretty sure she would've wanted some alone time by the way she was acting before she left."

"But we've never seen her act so cold," The twins say from their spot on their individual arm chairs. "Take a look at the boss," They point at Tamaki who sat in a seat by the window, looking down at the school's grounds forlornly, unmoving. "She completely froze him with her icy stare,"

"Sounds like someone I know," Kasanoda said sarcastically, his permanent scowl focused on the twins at the moment.

"She looked devoid of all emotion when she left," Haruhi looked over at Shaundra and Theresa. "Something must have happened to her on this date to get her upset. Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Actually, we don't," Theresa said, looking out the window reminiscently. "I've known Sid since the fourth grade and Shaundra has known her since sixth grade. She's always been the type of person who could make friends easily and be open with whatever. But a few years ago she started to become closed off…more cold and level headed,"

"Do you know what happened to make her that way?" Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows.

"We do," Shaundra nodded her head. "But we're not telling you. It's not our story to tell. Sid will tell you, eventually, when she knows she can trust you guys with her secrets."

"Hey! We're very trust worthy," The twins huff.

"We believe you," Theresa smiles slightly in their direction. "But with Sid that's a whole other story. You guys just need to convince _her _that you can be trusted. When you earn her trust, you'll see a different side of Sidney. Maybe."

"Well," Shaundra stood up and gathered her book bag. "I think it's time we go home, it's getting late,"

"But what about Sid-chan?" Honey bounded over to Shaundra, clutching Usa-chan.

Smiling slightly, Shaundra rumples his hair. "She'll be ok. She just needs some time to herself."

"Yeah, she'll be home in an hour or two," Theresa said, grabbing her things from the stage and heading to the door with everyone else.

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

Laptop and black book forgotten, I stride through the maze toward the sad music. After hearing it at so many dinner parties, I figured that the song was Nearer My God To Thee played on a violin. A beautiful piece to play…but it was so sad when played on this certain violin.

Turning left, I see the small blue butterfly that I had seen when I was coming into the maze. It had moved to a rose that was so deep red that it almost looked black. When I came close to it, it flew away in the direction of the music.

Pushing the butterfly out of my mind, I take another turn and enter the rounded center of the maze with the fountain that spurted crystal blue water. The now loud music came from behind the fountain's large angel that spat water out of its marble mouth. From my current spot I couldn't see the violinist and the violinist couldn't see me.

Brows furrowed, I quietly step to the side…and step in bird poop. Looking down, I now notice about a dozen white doves looking up at me with their heads cocked to the side. Whipping my shoe off in the grass, I step toward the violinist, scaring the doves off in the process. They took to the sky with a loud flapping noise, blocking my view of the person playing and leaving behind white feathers and bird poop.

Blowing stray feathers out of my face, my view finally cleared and I could see the violinist. Sitting in front of me, with her eyes shut tight, was a beautiful girl with ivory skin and dark chestnut hair pulled into a side bun at the side of her neck with a white rose woven into it. She wore a flowing off-the-shoulder black dress that went down to her knees and black ballet flats with little skull buckles on the sides. At her neck, a gold chain with three little charms gleamed in the sunlight. A withered and yellowed piece of paper sat on her lap as she played her violin.

With a start, I realized that it was Sidney. She wasn't wearing her glasses; that's why it took me awhile to see that it was her. I had to admit: for a commoner, she cleaned up real nice.

The song ended all too soon, leaving a distant humming in the air as the last note faded. A lone tear fell from the corner of her still shut eyes, rolling down her cheek and dripping onto her dress. Sniffling, she wiped them away on the back of her hand. I was astonished at this; I had never seen her so emotional.

With her eyes still shut, she set her violin off to the side and grabbed her glasses. When she had them on her eyelids finally fluttered open to reveal watery, bloodshot eyes.

"Kyouya?" Her voice sounded thick and croaky, like she had swallowed rocks. Wiping her eyes even more frantically now and moving her glasses a certain way so a glare would cover her eyes and putting on a fake smile that was straining against her face, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I pushed my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose. "I was doing some work out here on my laptop a few hedges away when I got interrupted by some music," I pointed nonchalantly at her violin.

"Oh," She muttered, grabbing her violin and starting to quickly gather her things. "Well, sorry for interrupting you. I should be heading home now anyway," A gust of wind blew and the yellowed piece of paper flew off her lap and into the grass by my feet.

Bending down, I pick it up and flip it over. The picture of an elderly woman with glasses and a smiling face looked back at me. Above the picture it showed the name of the woman which was Patricia Duguay and the dates May 9th, 1938-October 11th, 2010. A light bulb went off above my head.

"Give that back!" Sidney gasped, wrenching it out of my fingers and holding it close to her chest.

Slowly standing up again, I see that Sidney's eyes were brimming with unshed tears before she looked the other way; making her glasses glare up again.

"I take it that's your grandmother?" I ask hesitantly.

She nods in jerking motions, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. Taking the paper from her chest she looks at the picture and parts her lips to take in a deep, shaky breath.

"I also take it that she passed away on this date?"

Again, Sidney nodded jerkily, fingering the golden chain around her neck and sniffling slightly.

"She was a lovely woman," I murmur.

Sidney's head snaps over to look at me. The glare was completely gone from her glasses and I could see that the tears were about to flow. With a catch in her breath, she flung herself at me, wrapped her arms tightly around my middle, fisted the fabric of my uniform jacket and sobbed into my chest.

Stunned and wide eyed, I could do nothing but stare at the crying girl with her arms around me. It took a few seconds to get over the shock but eventually I wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to pat her head awkwardly.

A blue blur came out of nowhere and landed on the white rose in Sidney's hair. Looking, I see that it was the small blue butterfly that I had seen before in the maze.

"Um…Sidney?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured, wiping her eyes on my jacket and looking up at me with puffy red eyes.

"You have a butterfly in your hair," I point at the rose.

"A butterfly?" She let go of my jacket, stepped out of my arms and carefully slid the rose out of her hair which made her chestnut tresses tumble out of the bun and cascade down her back in waves. Bringing the rose up to her face the butterfly flew into the air and did circles around her. "It's my Nanny," Sidney whispered, her face softening as she stared in awe at the butterfly that flew around her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, fingering my ear to make sure I heard her right.

She held her hand out and the butterfly flew into it without hesitation. "You know the Greek word for butterfly is psyche, right?" She continues without looking to see if I nodded. Her attention was only on the small butterfly in her hand. "The word translates into soul. Anyway, the ancient Greek's considered butterflies as the souls of those who had passed on," She looked up at me with one of the largest smiles I had ever seen on her face before. "My Nanny loved butterflies. She always said they were a symbol of life."

I nodded my understanding. It may have seemed crazy but I believed her words.

Lifting her hand up, Sidney blew air out of her mouth slightly and the butterfly flew up into the air, did a circle around Sidney's head then flew off into the sky.

Sidney watched the butterfly fly away with her back toward me. I could see her tattoo more clearly now. It was a small blue butterfly, just like the one that flew away, but inside the wings were two words that I recognized as French. Petite Fille. I would have to ask Tamaki what it meant but I remembered seeing the words on the paper with Sidney's grandmother's photo. So the tattoo was for her grandmother.

Turning back to me, Sidney wiped a tear away from her cheek and gave me a small smile before grabbing her things from beside the fountain then grabbed my hand and smiled a smile that made her eyes twinkle. "I think it's time to go home, don't you think?"

Not waiting for my answer, she made her way out of the center of the maze with me in tow.

**No P.O.V.**

"Message…" A small voice said.

"What was that?" Honey looked around from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Message…message…" The small voice was getting louder. "Message…MESSAGE…**MESSAGE...MESS-!"**

"There goes my phone again," Shaundra muttered, flipping her phone so see could see her text. Immediately she began to text back.

"Who is it?" Theresa looked over her shoulder to see the caller ID.

"It's Sid," Shaundra muttered, thumbs flying over the keys.

That made everyone jolt to attention.

"Where is she?" Muso questioned, pushing through the twins and a zombie-like Tamaki to get in front of Shaundra.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Shaundra stared at the phone, waiting for a reply.

"Message…message…" Her phone vibrated a few seconds later.

"She says," Shaundra read the text. "She's coming out of the rose garden!"

Tamaki jolted out of his zombie trance. "What are we waiting for?" He didn't wait for an answer. With a gleam in his eye, he pointed dramatically in the other direction, saying, "Let's go to the rose garden and get my daughter!"

"Yes sir," Everyone saluted him and sprinted to the rose gardens; Muso leading the way.

A small blue butterfly landed on his nose when he made it to the rose gardens' entrance. Blinded momentarily, he stopped in his tracks, making everyone behind him run straight into him.

Choruses of 'Oof!' and 'Hey!' came to his ears.

"Sorry!" Muso yelled, trying to shoo the butterfly off his face. It eventually flew away when Muso heard a girl laugh.

Everyone looked up and saw Sidney come out of the maze…with Kyouya. Their fingers were interlaced and Sidney had a huge smile on her face while Kyouya had a glare on his glasses to hide his eyes.

A black blur flew towards the rose gardens entrance and in a flash Kyouya was on the ground holding his nose. Muso stood above him glaring with clenched fists.

"Prick," Muso spat.

"Muso!" Sidney yelled, kneeling down and helping Kyouya stand. "What is your deal?"

"What? The fucking creep deserved it!" He yelled back at her, eyes turning into blue ice.

"What did Kyouya ever do to you?" She countered, glaring at him.

"Sidney, Muso," Tamaki came between them. "You two shouldn't be fighting,"

The quarrelling pair looked up from their glaring contest and set their eyes on Tamaki. Their glares pierced through his being like sharp daggers. "Stay out of this," They hissed at the same time.

Gulping, Tamaki hid behind Haruhi and muttered, "Carry on."

"Why are you defending him, Sidney?" Muso looked back at her and his glare went up a notch.

Sidney's eyes burst into flames behind her glasses and a dark aura surrounded her body making everyone in the vicinity cower. Striding right up to Muso with a murderous look in her eyes, she started to jab his chest really hard. "For one Kyouya is my friend," With each word her jabbing became harder. "And he made me feel better when I was upset, unlike somebody I know!" With those words she shoved Muso away, making him fall onto his butt. She looked at the rest of the Host Club with the same murderous glare, "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads frantically except for Shaundra and Theresa. They were used to her wrath but the Host Club did _not_ want to get on her bad side.

"Good," Sidney muttered, marching over to Kyouya to check his nose.

A low rumbling was heard in the distance and Renge popped out of the ground on her spinning pedestal. "What an interesting development to the story," Her voice boomed as she screamed into a microphone. She held her hand out and the small blue butterfly flew into it. "Who will Sidney choose? The Shadow King or her Charming Musician friend? If I do say so myself I can see the beginnings of a love tri-!"

"Oh shut up, Renge!" The Canadian trio scream up at her.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Renge flipped a switch and her pedestal began to lower into the ground again. "Ohohohohohohoho!" She laughed as she disappeared without a trace.

"I seriously need to get one of those!" Shaundra muttered, looking up at Theresa hopefully. "Can I get one?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Sidney and Theresa yell at the same time.

"You guys are no fun!" Shaundra huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it but tune into the next chappy because it will be the beginning of the Halloween chappy's! What will be instore for the Host's when the Canadian's convince them to go trick or treating with them? And what are Nekozawa and the girls planning to do at the Host Club's Halloween costume ball? You'll have to find out in the upcoming chappy's! MWUHAHAHAHA! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! We're almost to 200 reviews! I'm excited!**

**Here is one of the Halloween chapters! Enjoy!**

**I do not own OHSHC, that title goes to Bisco Hatori.**

**I own nothing 'cept my Canadian characters and Muso!**

* * *

Previously: A low rumbling was heard in the distance and Renge popped out of the ground on her spinning pedestal. "What an interesting development to the story," Her voice boomed as she screamed into a microphone. She held her hand out and the small blue butterfly flew into it. "Who will Sidney choose? The Shadow King or her Charming Musician friend? If I do say so myself I can see the beginnings of a love tri-!"

"Oh shut up, Renge!" The Canadian trio screamed up at her.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Renge flipped a switch and her pedestal began to lower into the ground again. "Ohohohohohohoho!" She laughed as she disappeared without a trace.

"I seriously need to get one of those!" Shaundra muttered, looking up at Theresa hopefully. "Can I get one?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Sidney and Theresa yell at the same time.

"You guys are no fun!" Shaundra huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

**2 weeks and 5 days later: Date: October 30****th****: Shaundra P.O.V.**

Over the past few weeks autumn got down to business. I don't mean sitting around a table with a bunch of old geezers making plans. I mean flat out down to _**business.**_ It was as if the season brought out the big guns and decided we were the target.

Leaves that were starting to change from green to yellow began to change different colors and fall off in a matter of days; leaving their trees bare and naked. Have you ever seen one of those sped up videos of the changing seasons? Well it was kind of like that, only it seemed to be quicker.

Temperatures went down to below five degrees and the rich bastards, as Haruhi loves to say, kept complaining that it was too cold. Sheesh, cry me a river. Dress warmer, drink some hot chocolate or warm soup, do something. But the rich people did keep me and the girls entertained with their child-like whining. Especially Tamaki. We would joke about how the rich bastards wouldn't be able to last a day in a Canadian autumn let alone a Canadian winter.

The girl's and I made our way to the gates of Ouran. Each of us, minus Haruhi, was dressed in plaid skirts that went down to our knees, black leggings, dark ankle boots, blouses' with thin camisoles underneath and a light sweater to top it all off.

"Aren't you guys freezing in those?" Haruhi muttered, lifting her brown scarf up to cover her mouth and nose.

"Nope," We smile and kick through some fallen leaves on the sidewalk; which was the only place where we could kick through leaves unless we were at the apartment. At Ouran, once the leaves started to rain onto the grounds they were raked up and thrown into garbage bags before Honey could say 'Next cake please!'. Why do rich people have to be such neat freaks?

Everyone was in the Music Room when the leaves had begun to fall. The girls and I were anxious for the hour to end so we could rake up a pile then jump into it. If you haven't tried that you should because it's awesome! Anyway, once we got outside all the leaves were raked up and taken away in a garbage truck. Again, why do rich people have to be such neat freaks?

"Shaun-chan!" I hear a bubbly voice from the gates and before I could look up a blonde blur barreled into me, making me spin.

"Hey, Honey," I mutter dizzily as the world stopped spinning. Looking down, I see three blurry Honey's floating around. "Since when are there three Honey's?" I shake my head, trying to clear all the Honey's from my vision.

"Yo," Theresa looks up and smiles at Mori who I now noticed was standing behind Honey.

Mori smiles slightly and nods his head in acknowledgement. We seriously had to get the big guy talking sooner or later.

"So," I hear two almost identical voices say from behind me. Two arms wrapped around my shoulders lazily and I could see Hikaru and Kaoru smiling down at me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "How are our favorite toys?"

"Who you calling toys?" Sidney gives them a cool look which they shy away from slightly but they were getting used to her occasional scary glances so they weren't as affected as they were in the beginning when we first met them.

"Haruhi!" Everyone sighs when a certain Host king gave a very high pitched squeal. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and crushed her against his chest in a bone breaking hug. Over the past few weeks, the bumps on Tamaki's head, courtesy of Ranka, had disappeared and he had gone back to his regular old self.

"Get a room!" I mutter.

Tamaki blushed ten shades of red at that comment and pushed Haruhi away. Spluttering, he yells incoherently about incest and fatherly affection and all that fun stuff. Halfway through his rant, I tuned him out and looked in another direction. Sidney and Kyouya were having a conversation a little ways away from the group.

Muso stood at the gates with his friends that we saw at the arcade about a month ago. I think their names were Akio and Kouta. Icy blue eyes narrowed to slits and his arms crossed over his broad chest, Muso glared at the back of Kyouya's head.

Ever since the incident on the eleventh, Kyouya and Muso were…let's say not on each other's good side. Muso wouldn't come to club hours on most days because of that. Probably the only reason he came was Sidney. But Sidney and Muso were not the best of friends after the incident and they still hadn't made up. Not that I don't blame Sidney for not wanting to make up with Muso because it should be him who apologizes first. He was a total ass that day but after almost three weeks of a tense, awkward and glare filled environment it can get annoying.

Sidney looked over at Muso for a second, but looked away quickly when she saw the icy glare. Muso's eyes softened a little, but when Kyouya looked to see what Sid had looked at the ice came back into his stare. Akio or Kouta said something to Muso that made him blush and turn his back on our group to speak to his friends.

A hand was placed gently on my backside and began to make its way down. Eyebrows furrowed, I looked behind me and saw a hand mere inches away from my behind. Following the hand up the persons arm, my eyes come into contact with Hikaru's mischievous amber ones.

"Do you see that?" Tamaki gasped pointing at Hikaru's hand near my butt. "He was about to grope her!" He grabs me and puts distance between me and Hikaru. "Stay away from my daughter you punk! And Shaundra, you and Sidney and Theresa shouldn't be wearing those types of clothes. You'll catch the attention of a pervert like those twins! Why are you wearing clothes like that anyways?" He points at my skirt.

"We wanted to show you rich people how superior us Canadians are," I put my hands on my hips. "You can't tell me what to wear, you aren't my father,"

"MOMMA!" Tamaki screamed at Kyouya, tears starting to pool in his violet eyes. "Our daughter is being rebellious!"

Rolling my eyes, I look over at the twins. Both had evil smirks spreading from ear to ear and they high fived each other. Looks like the almost groping was a plan to annoy Tamaki.

The schools bell chimed, meaning it was time for classes. The twins grabbed a hold of me and Haruhi and ran into the school with us in tow.

"Get back here you shady doppelgangers!" Tamaki screamed at the twins.

_Same old same old, _I think with another roll of my eyes.

**Host club hours:**

The 3rd Music Room had been having a Halloween themed cosplay since the beginning of the week. The rooms' floor to ceiling windows were covered with black drapes to keep all sunlight out, making the room dark and shadowed. It gave it the feel of nighttime. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and walls. Realistic rubber bats and spiders dangled from the ceilings and a few life sized skeletons and ghosts danced on the walls every now and then. Some would even pop out from behind the couches and from underneath the tables which totally freaked out the customers. A white fog covered the floor and the only light in the room was from Jack-O-Lanterns on the floor and tables. Moans, groans and evil laughs came from loud speakers hidden in coffins that were placed on the walls and floors and a strobe light flashed like lightning with a sound effect of thunder following close behind it.

It surprised Sidney, Theresa and I because Haruhi was afraid of thunder and lightning and she didn't seem all that fazed about it. Maybe because she knew this thunder and lightning was fake or maybe because Tamaki was close to her. Oh well, guess we'll never find out.

Tamaki was dressed as a vampire with fangs protruding from his lips and a long black cape with one of those puffy white neck ties. He had put in red contacts and used a lot of white make-up to make his face extremely pale.

Haruhi dressed up as a witch with a broom, black cape and a pointy witch hat to top it all off. We had put a bunch of make up on her face to make her skin look green.

Honey was dressed up like Chucky. You know the little serial killer doll? He had a red wig on with drawn on scars on his face. He wore a colorful long sleeved striped shirt with bloody overalls and little red shoes on his feet. A plastic knife was in the pocket of the overalls. Now you may ask 'Why is Honey dressed like a serial killer?' Our answer would be because me and my other Canadian friends had dressed him up like that. To tell you the truth, it was easy to convince the little munchkin to dress like that because no one here at Ouran had even _heard_ of the movie.

Mori was dressed up as a werewolf. We had mussed up his hair a lot and stuck on some pointy ears on his ears, claws on his fingernails, fangs in his mouth, had him put in some yellow contacts and we had somewhat glued those weird sideburn things that apparently all werewolves have on the side of his face. He was completely naked except for a pair of torn jean shorts that went down to his knees. (Cough, it was Theresa's idea, cough!)

Both of the twins were dressed as mummies. Each twin was wrapped up in feet upon feet of designer cloth. Moaning and groaning like mummies should, the two of them would walk around stiffly with their arms outstretched and try to catch the customers. Once I had stepped on the end of Hikaru's cloth and it began to unravel while he kept stiffly chasing after his customers. Eventually, he ran out of cloth and stood in the middle of the room wearing only a pair of pink boxers with little ducks on them. The squeals and nosebleeds that day set a record at the Club.

We had Kyouya dress up as Harry Potter. It was Sid's idea because Kyouya kind of looked like him. We replaced his rimless glasses with big round ones, mussed his hair a little, drew a jagged scar on his forehead, made him put on black robes with a Gryffindor scarf and gave him a wand. He fit the part perfectly except he had an attitude like a Slytherin. Kyouya mostly stayed at his table with his Pineapple laptop handy through the week.

Muso dressed up like Freddy Krueger. Theresa and I had dressed him up. Sidney didn't want any part of it. When we had finished dressing him, I admit it was scary to look at him with the burned, disfigured face and the fake metal-clawed, brown leather glove but the guests seemed to enjoy it. Something is definitely wrong with these Ouran girls if they can squeal over Freddy Krueger.

Sidney was dressed like Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th movies. It seemed fitting since Sidney and Muso were having a spat and he was dressed like Freddy. If you've seen the movie Freddy vs. Jason you'd know what I mean. Sid wore torn and beat up clothes with a classic hockey mask and a rubber machete flapping against her leg.

Theresa was dressed up as a zombie with grey skin that seemed to rot off her face. She wore tattered and dirt and blood covered clothes and to top it all off she was munching on a candy brain. It was like a giant gummy bear filled with good tasting red goo that looked like blood.

I was dressed like a hunch back with puffed out cheeks, bad teeth, stringy hair and a drooping eye. The girls had dressed me up so I could look like a cliché Igor that worked for a mad scientist. You'll never guess who my master was.

"Ohohohohoho!" Renge's laughed manically as her pedestal swooped up. On it was a giant table filled with bubbling tubes and weird trinkets that I could not tell you were. Renge wore a white lab coat with burn marks and soot stains all over it and huge black rubber gloves. Her hair was sticking out in every direction as if she had been struck by lightning and she wore goggles that made her eyes look huge. I must say she fit the part of mad scientist pretty well.

It was amazing how, with a little help from Hollywood movie magic, everybody's costumes looked life like and the club room looked like a real haunted house.

I limp to the pedestal, wringing my hands like a maniac. "Master," I say very Igor-like. "It is almost time, master!"

"Places everyone!" Renge screams like one of those people from an insane asylum.

The Host's go over to the double doors and wait for them to open. I hobble over to the stage and sit in front of an organ; the club had rented it just for the Halloween week. It fit the Halloween theme nicely.

When I was given the cue to start playing, I crack my knuckles and started to play Toccata and Fugue in D minor as the double doors began to open. I had picked this piece specifically because it was so Halloween-y, if that's even a word. Plus it went so well with the thunder and lightning effects and insane laughter.

"Welcome," The Host's say as I laughed like a maniac and ran my fingers expertly across the many keys.

The guest watched me play. I knew that playing the entire piece would take too long so I only played the first two minutes and fifty seconds of it but that was still enough for the guest's to stare at me in awe.

Standing from my seat, I faced the ladies and bowed as low as I could as they clapped for me.

"Not bad, Igor," Theresa came up, eating her brains, and patted me on the back.

"Good job," Sidney's voice came out muffled by her hockey mask.

Wringing my hands I laugh really freaky, saying in an Igor voice, "Igor did good, yes Igor did,"

"Think you're overdoing it, Igor?" Sidney says, lifting her mask up so I could see her face.

"Hey," I say in my normal voice. "It's fun," Then I presume my maniac laughing.

"Attention," Tamaki's voice yelled over my laughing and everyone looked over at him to see him holding the ends of his cape like they were wings. "The Host club is proud to announce that tomorrow night at eight o'clock," He pauses to move his cape to cover the bottom of his face for a second before he brought out a large poster with a large picture of a Jack-O-Lantern and some words that I couldn't see in the dark room. "The Host Club will be holding a Halloween Costume Ball!"

A loud creaking filled the room as soon as Tamaki said those words. Looking around, I see that one of the coffins on the ground was opening and a large shadow stepped out.

"Did someone say 'Halloween'?" A soft, sinister voice whispered in the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

**New chappy everyone!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Previously: A loud creaking filled the room as soon as Tamaki said those words. Looking around, I see that one of the coffins on the ground was opening and a large shadow stepped out.

"Did someone say 'Halloween'?" A soft, sinister voice whispered in the darkness.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

"Halloween," The soft voice said. "The day when the veil between the living and the dead is thinnest,"

Fake lightning flashed through the club room and the thunder sound effect wasn't too far after it. Shaundra played organ music as the shadow came closer to the faint light of the Jack-O-Lanterns.

"Why are you doing that?" Sidney said, voice muffled by her hockey mask.

"It adds to the mood," Shaundra hissed, still playing.

A tall teenage boy stepped into the low light of the Jack-O-Lanterns. A small cat puppet wriggled in his right hand. He wore a floor length, hooded cloak and black hair that covered most of his face spilled out of the hood. Partially, you could see a large bright blue eye through a part in his hair.

Tamaki shied away slightly as the hooded dude came closer to the group of costumed club members.

"Halloween," The hooded dude said, wiggling his hand inside the puppet to make it flap its arms. "The perfect night for casting spells and talking to the dead,"

Haruhi stepped forward, her witches broom swishing back and forth as she walked. "What are you doing here Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Yeah," The twins say from underneath all of their mummy cloth. "You're usually in the Black Magic Club Room all the time,"

"There's a Black Magic Club at this place?" Theresa muttered around her candy brain.

"Why, yes," Nekozawa shimmied over to her. "Join and you'll get a free Beelzenef the curse doll," The puppet on his hand nodded its head. "Write the name of the person you hate on the back of the doll and said person shall be cursed!"

Sidney, Shaundra and Theresa all looked at Tamaki at the same time before glomping Nekozawa for curse dolls.

A beam of light from a flashlight landed on Nekozawa. Screeching, he jumped up and high tailed it out of the room through large, black double doors.

"That was odd," Shaundra muttered, fanning smoke away from her face. "And how did those doors get there?"

"That's Nekozawa for you," The twins smirk, pointing their flashlight beam at Shaundra.

"So what's the deal with him?" Sidney questioned, lifting her hockey mask so everyone could see her face.

"Nekozawa-senpai has a phobia of lights," Kyouya said from his table. "That's why he wears that black cloak and he covers his hair with a black wig,"

"Poor guy," Theresa muttered, looking down at her brain in her hands.

"He seemed nice though," Sidney said, pulling her hockey mask back down onto her face.

"Don't go near that guy, Sidney," Tamaki breathed onto her neck.

Sidney jumped back, clutching her neck and pulling out her plastic machete, saying, "Personal space dude!" before she chased after him with the machete flailing around in the air.

Sighing, Shaundra leans against the organ and looks over at the doors that Nekozawa disappeared into. "I still want a curse doll," She muttered under her breath.

**After Hosting:**

The curtains of the 3rd Music Room were now open, bringing in autumn sunshine. Jack-O-Lanterns were blown out, sound effects were turned off along with the jumping ghouls and the smoke machine's.

"You should wear this one, Haruhi!" The twins lifted a ladybug costume from a rack.

Haruhi took one look at before resuming her task of getting the green make-up off her face. "No way," She muttered bluntly.

"But, Haru-chan, you'd look so cute in it at the ball!" Honey chimed.

"No thank you,"

Honey furrowed his eyebrows and scanned the rack of costumes. His eyes landed on a flashy orange colored one at the end. Skipping over to it, he pulled it off the rack and scrambled over to Haruhi to show it to her, saying, "How about this one, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi stared at the huge orange flower costume that Honey had picked out. Smiling down at him slightly, she rumpled his hair and shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks Honey-senpai,"

Pouting slightly, Honey went back to the rack to put the costume away.

"Ha-ru-hiiiii!" Tamaki sang, springing up in front of her. "What do you think of this my dear?"

He showed her a floor length, orange and black ball gown with ruffles upon ruffles and a lot of lace.

"No way in hell, senpai," She gave him a cold stare and he went to his corner. Sighing, Haruhi looked at the mirror again and started to scrub her face again, saying, "It's a _costume _ball senpai. I need a costume not a dress,"

"Oh how you wound your fathers' heart, Haruhi!" Tamaki got up and swished his arm to the side in a dramatic way.

"I'm still not wearing that dress, Tamaki-senpai," She said bluntly.

Tamaki went back to his corner to grow mushrooms.

"How about we pick out everyone's costumes?" Theresa piped up, now dressed in normal clothes but licking her fingers to get rid of the good tasting red goo from her candy brain.

"Yeah," Sidney said, wearing normal clothes herself but wearing the hockey mask and carrying around the plastic machete to scare Tamaki. "We picked out your costumes for this week's theme and it was a hit with the customers,"

"That would be a good idea!" Shaundra crowed, still in her Igor costume. She loved wearing the costume and nobody could get her out of it. "I have a few ideas too!"

"What do you have in mind for me, Shaun-chan?" Honey said, staring at her with big brown eyes.

"That, my cake loving friend is secret," She made a motion across her lips as if she was zipping them shut.

"We may have to do a theme," Sidney muttered, tapping her chin with her machete. Looking over at Tamaki, she asked him, "What's the ballroom going to look like for this Halloween party?"

"Oh, well," He tilted his head to the side slightly. "There will be orange and black flowers all over the room, a large candle chandelier that looks like it's from medieval times will be hanging in the center of the room, Jack-O-Lanterns will be on the floor and strung from the ceilings and there will be black drapes will hanging on the windows…but they'll be pulled back to let the moonlight in since it's going to be a full moon tomorrow,"

"That sounds lame," Shaundra said. "Are you going to have fake blood smeared all over the walls? Halloween music playing? Fake fog on the floor? Dismembered heads on stakes on the stairs? Body parts in jars on the snack table?"

Tamaki shook his head at each question, his face getting paler and paler as if he were imagining it. "Do you want to scare our guest's away? Ladies are gentle and fragile creatures who can scare easily just at the sight of a mouse!"

"Who you calling scared of a mouse?" The girls glared over at him.

Tamaki gulped and smiled uneasily at them.

Sighing, Sidney takes off her hockey mask and grabs her things. "We'll get your costumes for you, but you won't be getting them until right before the ball. Theresa, Shaundra and I are going trick-or-treating tomorrow night before the party,"

"Trick-or-treating?" The rich boys questioned.

"Aren't you girl's a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Haruhi questioned, now free of her green make-up.

"You're never too old to get free candy!" Shaundra yelled, smiling like an idiot.

"Free candy?" Honey said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, free candy," Shaundra said. "Trash bags full!"

Honey spun around to face Mori. "Takashi, can I go trick-or-treating?"

"Wait," Sidney interrupted. "Have you guy's ever trick-or-treated before?"

The rich boy's shook their heads no.

"Come to the apartment after school tomorrow; then we'll all go trick-or-treating together," Sidney hefted her bag onto her shoulder and her and her other Canadian friends headed out the door.

**Nekozawa P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Tamaki's stupid idea for the Halloween ball," I hear a voice say from just outside the Black Magic Club's doors.

"Yeah, he was all like 'I don't want to scare the customers!' sheesh these rich people are big scaredy cats!" Another voice said from the outside.

Putting on my black wig and cloak, I move over to the door and me and Beelzenef peer out.

Those three Canadian exchange students were standing by a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the school grounds. I recognized the pale brown haired one as Sidney from my classes and I recognized her two friend's from before when I was in the 3rd Music Room.

"That Halloween Ball is going to suck. What's the point of it being a Halloween Ball if you're not going to scare someone?" Sidney huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," The tan one said, snapping her fingers to get the attention of the other two. "I got an idea on what to do with the ball and Tamaki's costume,"

"Do tell," Sidney said leaning forward.

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking about the costume," She leaned forward to whisper into the other two's ears.

Sidney and the other one burst into laughter after a few seconds.

"Theresa," Sidney put a hand to the tan one's shoulder. "That is the best idea you've ever had!"

"Tamaki won't know what he's gotten himself into!" The other one snickered.

"Shaundra," Sidney pointed at the one that snickered. "You're in charge of Hikaru and Kaoru's costumes," She pointed at Theresa. "You're in charge of Honey and Mori's," She pointed to herself. "I'll be in charge of Kyouya…and Muso's," She hesitated on the last name for a moment.

"But what are we going to do about the ball?" Shaundra questioned, brown eyes narrowing in thought.

"I believe," I said, stepping out of the shadowed doorway and moving towards them with Beelzenef rubbing his paws together on my hand. "I may be of service for that."

* * *

**Next chappy will be of the host club's trick-or-treating adventure and the Halloween ball!**


	33. Chapter 33

**(Says in a german accent) I owns nasing!**

* * *

Previously: "Shaundra," Sidney pointed at the one that snickered. "You're in charge of Hikaru and Kaoru's costumes," She pointed at Theresa. "You're in charge of Honey and Mori's," She pointed to herself. "I'll be in charge of Kyouya…and Muso's," She hesitated on the last name for a moment.

"But what are we going to do about the ball?" Shaundra questioned, brown eyes narrowing in thought.

"I believe," I said, stepping out of the shadowed doorway and moving towards them with Beelzenef rubbing his paws together on my hand. "I may be of service for that."

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

"We'll meet you guys at the apartment!" The Canadians yell to the Host's, dashing out of the Music Rooms double doors and sprinting down the hall to a certain pair of ominous, dark double doors.

Reaching her hand up, Sidney stretched and grabbed hold of the giant knocker. "Nekozawa, we're here!" She bangs the knocker against the door. "Open up!"

The doors opened up, silently, by themselves. Stepping inside the Black Magic Club Room, the doors slammed shut behind them, cutting off the only source of light, immediately shrouding them in darkness. They could barely make out the outline of each other.

"Helloooooo?" Shaundra said, letting the O go on. It echoed through the room as if they were in a dark, dank cave.

"Yo, Nekozawa!" Cupping her hands around her mouth, Theresa shouted into the dark room. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

"Theresa, not so loud!" Sidney huffed, jabbing her elbow into Theresa's gut. "You yelled in my ear!"

Suddenly, light blazed before them. Candles blazed in candelabras standing high on the floor, torch sconces hung from the walls. Flames flickered and crackled from all over the room, emitting a soft light and throwing shadows across the walls.

A nearly invisible door hung ajar at the far end of the room. Behind the door, candle light shown through.

"Looks like Nekozawa wants us to go there," Sidney muttered, grabbing a torch from its sconce on the wall and starting to stride to the door. Noticing that the other two weren't following her, she turned around with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you coming, or what?"

"Coming!" Shaundra shouts while Theresa nods. Both grabbed a brass taper candle holder with a single, tall candle burning brightly and dripping wax down the sides.

Walking through the Black Magic Club Room was kind of like walking through the 3rd Music Room except the Black Magic Club Room was dark, uninviting and cold feeling while the 3rd Music Room was bright, inviting and warm. They were similar because the rooms had the same floor plan.

Both had the same furniture and they were arranged the same. In the Black Magic Club Room the chairs, couches and tables were covered with long white sheets as if the room was an old abandoned house with the furniture covered. The walls were covered with black sheets, covering the horrible pink paint job. The windows were tinted so dark that you could barely see anything through them.

Steps echoing through the dark room, the girls stopped in front of the ajar door. Flames flickering like crazy, each Canadian held a hand out and pushed the door open.

Groaning and creaking against its hinges, the door came open and revealed a winding stone staircase leading down. Torches blazed on the walls going down. It was dark and smelled of mold, like a basement. Air whooshed up the passage way as if it were alive and breathing.

"What is up with this school?" Theresa questioned, grabbing a stone chipping and chucking it down the stairs. _Clip-clop _sounds of stone against stone went on for awhile.

"Ladies first," Shaundra laughed uneasily, motioning Theresa and Sidney forward.

"Fine, fine," Sidney waved her hand. "I'll go first. Remember we have to hurry since we have to meet the others in an hour or so,"

"Yeah, yeah," They waved their free hand submissively and waved her into the passage.

"I'm going, I'm going," Sighing, Sidney squared her shoulders and entered the passage with her torch held high. Shaundra and Theresa went in after her, each with one hand on the cold wall. Their sneakers made soft _skiiishing_ noises as they carefully stepped on the withered stone.

"This isn't so bad," Shaundra muttered, feeling the wall with her hand. Stepping down another step, Shaundra's hand on the wall pressed against a certain stone. Said stone moved backward into the wall with a grinding noise.

Rumbling was heard throughout the passageway. The stairs beneath the girl's feet trembled and groaned.

"Shaundra," Theresa questioned, looking at her with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

Abruptly, the stairs turned a certain way and became one piece of smooth, steeping, flat and slippery stone. The girls were knocked off their feet and sent sliding down the passageway at high speeds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" High pitched screams could be heard all over campus.

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS SCHOOL?" Theresa screamed as she slid on her back.

"I WANNA GO BACK TO CANADA!" Shaundra cried, flailing her arms about as she slid on her butt.

"IF I DIE, I CURSE TAMAKI!" Sidney shouted as she slid on her stomach in front of the other girl's and turned a sharp corner. "OOF!" The other two heard before barreling into Sidney's backside.

"OOF!" Shaundra and Theresa say from within the pile up.

"Can you guys get _off? Now!_" Sidney hissed wiggling around from underneath the other two.

"Ah, you're finally here," A soft voice spoke.

Turning their heads, the girls see a tall blonde haired and blue eyed hottie standing in front of a giant fireplace staring at them.

"Who're you?" Theresa says, getting up and stretching her back; the bones popped and cracked.

"Oh. Maybe this will help," Spinning around quickly, the hottie turned around with a dark cloak covering his head and a cat puppet on his head.

"Oh, it's Nekozawa!" Shaundra says, pointing.

"So, Nekozawa, why did you want us to come here and nearly slide to our death?" Sidney said with her arms firmly crossed on her chest.

"For this," Reaching into his cloak, Nekozawa brought out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Sidney. Beelzenef rubbed his paws together from his spot on Nekozawa's hand.

Unrolling the paper, Sidney looked it over, nodding her head and smiling deviously. "This is perfect Nekozawa. When do you think we can put this into action?"

"A little after all the guests are in the room. So roughly around eight thirty to eight forty-five,"

"That's perfect Nekozawa," Sidney checked her watch. "We better head home, we gotta get everyone ready for trick-or-treating,"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Shaundra cried, rummaging through her book bag and bringing out a black garbage bag. Handing it to Nekozawa, she says, "Wear what's inside this at the ball. If you don't, the plan is ruined,"

Nekozawa nodded and pointed to the far side of the room. "There's an elevator right there unless you wish to take the stairs again,"

"No thank you!" The Canadian's yell, sprinting to the safe serenity of the elevator.

As the doors began to close, Shaundra yelled at Nekozawa one last time, "Don't forget to wear it!" The doors closed on her with a _bing._

**At the apartment: Sunset**

"What kinda costumes are these?" The twins said, pulling the materials of their costumes.

"Yeah, I think you mixed up mine and Haruhi's costumes," Tamaki looked down at himself from behind a bush.

"Nope," Theresa said, nodding her head. "They're the right costumes!"

The Host Club stood in front of the girls' apartment with their costumes on and trash bags in their hands for candy.

Theresa looked at Mori and Honey, admiring her handy work. She had picked out a Batman costume for Mori. The dark grey superhero suit clung to each and every muscle on his body; leaving nothing to the imagination and making Theresa drool a little. His head was covered, only showing the bottom of his face and his silver eyes. A breezed swooshed through the air, rustling his black cape slightly. Honey, naturally, wore the Robin costume. The green and red costume fit his tiny body perfectly. Jumping up and down from excitement, the black mask over his eyes kept falling off. Theresa herself wore a Bat Girl costume. The black and yellow costume clung to her tightly like a second skin and her head was covered like Mori's.

Shaundra did a once over on Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of the twin's were dressed up in a tight Spiderman suit. The difference? Hikaru was dressed up as the black Spiderman and Kaoru was dressed as the regular red one. Kind of fitting to their personalities. Shaundra was dressed up as Spider Girl. The suit, like Theresa's, clung to her like a second skin and accentuated her curves.

Sidney glanced distastefully at Muso's, Kyouya's and her costumes. Originally, Sidney wanted to dress them all like characters from the X-men. She would've been Rogue, Kyouya would've been Magneto and Muso would have Nightcrawler. But Kyouya, being a big party pooper, didn't want to dress up so 'ridiculous' as he put it. So, Kyouya put on his Harry Potter costume from before and, with a bit of scrambling and scavenging, Sidney got herself a Hermione Granger costume and Muso a Ron Weasley costume. Musos hair was tucked under a bright red wig while Sidney got the short end of the stick. She had to tease and mess her hair up until her hair looked like a giant fuzz ball on the top of her head. To say the least, Sidney was totally pissed at Kyouya for ruining her costume fun.

"Theresa," Tamaki whined, pulling at his costume again. "Are you sure you didn't mix up mine and Haruhi's costumes?"

"Tamaki," Theresa sighed. "For the last time, there was no mix up. Come out from behind that bush already, we gotta go! There's candy up in those houses,"

"B-b-bu-but!" He stammered, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi went behind the bush and dragged him out to reveal his costume to the others.

"Oh, wow Tono," The twin's mutter, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. Both laughing themselves silly, the twin's grabbed onto their stomachs and fell to the ground with tears of laughter falling from their eyes.

The Canadian's had come up with a theme for Haruhi and Tamaki; Superman and Superwoman. Haruhi wore blue and red tights and a red cape billowing behind her back. Her hair was slicked back but with one loose piece of hair fell onto her forehead, giving it the signature Superman curl. Tamaki though…was wearing a blue skirt and a white short sleeved shirt with the Superman crest on it and a red cape billowing behind him like Haruhi's. But, to Tamaki's embarrassment, the shirt only went down past his chest, showing off his midriff.

"Are you sure that this isn't Haruhi's costume?" Tamaki grabbed Theresa by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now quit asking!" She pinched his hands to try to get him to release her. With a small smirk that Tamaki couldn't see, Theresa said, "Besides, Superwoman is blonde and Superman has dark hair. And you wouldn't want customers to see that Haruhi is a girl, would you? If people see her as a girl, she wouldn't be able to be in the Host Club anymore,"

"You're right," Tamaki breathed, eyes widening in realization. Darting over to Haruhi, he grabbed her and crushed her to his semi-covered body. "Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will keep your secret no matter what! You'll stay our secret, beloved princess!"

"Can you let me go now senpai?" Haruhi muttered, trying to squirm away.

"If you two don't mind, I wanna start trick-or-treating today!" Sidney glared at Tamaki for a second before walking down the sidewalk with her garbage bag in tow. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"Way to go, Tamaki," Shaundra muttered from underneath her mask. "You pissed Sidney off even more than Kyouya and Muso did. Now we have to deal with a grumpy Sidney in the morning," Huffing slightly, Shaundra walked after Sidney.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Honey chanted, following after Sidney and Shaundra with his cape billowing after him. The others soon followed after them.


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Previously: "If you two don't mind, I wanna start trick-or-treating today!" Sidney glared at Tamaki for a second before walking down the sidewalk with her garbage bag in tow. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"Way to go, Tamaki," Shaundra muttered from underneath her mask. "You pissed Sidney off even more than Kyouya and Muso did. Now we have to deal with a grumpy Sidney in the morning," Huffing slightly, Shaundra walked after Sidney.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Honey chanted, following after Sidney and Shaundra with his cape billowing after him. The others soon followed after them.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

"Mommy," A little girl wearing a SpongeBob costume tugged on her mother's sleeve, pointing in our direction. "Why is that man wearing a skirt?"

"Sweetie," The mother said in a scolding voice, holding the girls hand tightly and walking away from us. "It's not polite to point,"

"But why is he wearing a skirt mommy?" The girls' voice trailed back to us.

"You're very popular tonight Milord," The twins remark to a sulking Tamaki.

"There, there, Tama-chan," Honey patted his head, which was only possible because the little guy was on Mori's shoulders. "Just think of it as if we're at the Music Room and cosplaying Tama-chan," Honey said with flowers floating around his head.

"And think of all the candy we'll get tonight!" Shaundra said from somewhere in front of the twins.

"First house straight ahead!" Sidney said from the very front.

"Remember what we told you to say, ok?" I yell to everybody, rushing up to the front with Shaundra, Haruhi and Sidney.

"I can't believe I'm actually out trick-or-treating," Haruhi grumbled. "I haven't trick-or-treated since I was eleven,"

Shaundra gasped and rushed to hug her. "Seriously? You poor child!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Haruhi wiggled slightly. "It's just candy,"

"Just candy?" Sidney says. "Where's your inner-child Haruhi? Everyone loves trick-or-treating!"

"The feel of a full trash bag weighing you down," I say in a very Tamaki-like dramatic way. "But you keep moving on to the next house!"

"The rush when you get home and sort through all your candy," Shaundra joined in. "And knowing that it's all yours!"

"And let's not forget," Sidney stopped walking and pumped a fist in the air. "The sugar high's that last for weeks!"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Haruhi said from the confinement's of Shaundra's arms. "Can you let go now?"

But we didn't seem to hear her. "To the house!" Sidney, Shaundra and I scream at the same time, running up the steps and to the door with Haruhi in tow.

"We're getting candy now?" Honey said anxiously from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Yes my little munchkin," Shaundra said, waving everybody up the stairs.

"So how does this work exactly?" Muso said from behind the twins.

"First," I say. "You knock on the door,"

"Of course!" Tamaki brought a closed fist onto his palm. "Commoners use this method to signal other commoners that they are in their midst! Pure genius!"

"Uh…right, anyway, you knock," Theresa knocks on the door. "And you say what we told you when the door opens,"

The door opened, revealing an old woman with wrinkles and grayish-white hair pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing a flower patterned old lady dress and she smelled of pea soup and cats.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, if you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear!" Tamaki, the twins and Honey recited, shoving their garbage bags out in front of the old women.

The girls and I had a little chuckle and said, "Trick or treat,"

"Oh, you youngsters," The lady clucked her tongue, reaching into her house and bringing out a bowl of candy. "Always coming up with new slang terms," She _tsked_ and put three pieces of candy in each of our bags. When she got to Tamaki, she looked at him weirdly, "Boy, why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Hahaha," Tamaki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Someone had to,"

She looked at him for a few more seconds before clucking her tongue and giving the rest of us candy.

"Thank you!" We chorused, walking down the steps and moving on to the next house.

That went on pretty much the rest of the night for an hour and a half. People asked why Tamaki wore a skirt and people walking by us with their children gave us weird looks; maybe because we were teenagers or because our costume choices were a bit revealing. Meh, who cares?

We ended up sitting in a park with our trash bags filled to the brim with candy. The sun was almost below the horizon and the street lights were coming on. A soft breeze blew around us, ruffling our hair slightly.

Sidney, Shaundra and I were lying down on the grass on the side of a hill, gazing up at the sky with frowns on our faces. The Host's were at the top of the hill, sitting at a picnic table and sifting through their trash bags.

Honey was sitting near us, munching on a chocolate bar with his head cocked to the side as he stared at us. "What the matter?" He said around his chocolate.

"It's nothing, Honey," I say, not looking at him.

"We just can't see the stars," Shaundra sighed, pulling off her Spider Girl mask and running her fingers through her hair.

"So?" Honey said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Back home, we can see the stars every night," Sidney said, taking her glasses off and pinching the bridge of her nose. "But here the city lights block everything out. It's kind of unsettling."

"Do you miss being in Canada?" Haruhi walked up and sat down beside them.

"No, not really," We said at the same time.

"Some days we miss it, like now," Shaundra said, looking up at the sky forlornly.

"But when we think of…_why _we're here and _why _we want to be here, the homesickness just disappears," Sidney said, putting her glasses back on.

"And then we think about all the friends we've made here so far," I say, looking up at the Host's. "It'll be hard to say goodbye to all of you,"

"What? Tee-chan, you're leaving?" Honey jumped up and hugged me like a koala bear. "Don't go Theresa!" Honey cried into her chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said I was leaving?" I say, pulling him off me so I could look him in his tear filled eyes. "I'm not leaving Honey," _Not yet anyway, _I thought.

"Y-you're not?" He sniffled.

"Nope. We have school y'know,"

Smiling at me, he crushed me into a bear hug that left me slightly breathless. Don't judge the little man by his looks; he's really strong for his size.

"Awww!" Shaundra cooed, bringing out her cell and taking a picture. "That's a total Kodak moment."

Lifting the little guy up, I walk over to the bench and sit beside Mori. He saw Honey in my arms and smiled slightly, putting a hand on top of his blonde head and ruffling his hair slightly.

"Hey," Sidney's voice drifted up from the side of the hill. "We still got a half hour until we're supposed to get to the ball, what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"I have an idea," Shaundra ran up to the bench and sifted through her garbage bag, bringing out a white object. "How 'bout we TP the trees, just like old times?"

"You girls used to TP trees?" Haruhi shook her head slightly in a disapproving manner.

"Yeah," I say, giving Honey to Mori. "Every year a whole group of us would go down to the park and TP everything,"

"What's TP mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru say with their heads cocked to the side.

"You two are gonna love it!" Sidney said. "You got anymore of those?" Sidney pointed at Shaundra's toilet paper roll.

"You know I do," Shaundra went back into her garbage bag and brought out an arm full of toilet paper rolls. Giving one roll to everybody, she said to the rich boy's with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Watch and learn, pretty boy's," With that she tossed the roll up into a tree.

* * *

"Hey!" A gruff voice said half an hour later. "What are you teenager's doing?" Running up the hill was a middle aged man with thinning hair wearing a security guard outfit. He was wheezing and panting but that didn't stop him from grabbing his walkie-talkie.

"RUN!" The girl's and I scream, tossing our toilet paperless toilet paper rolls at the guard and grabbing our garbage bags of candy.

Putting our masks back on, the girl's and I slid down the steep hill, whizzing past the sputtering guard and keeping our candy safe. Landing at the bottom of the hill, we could see that the Host's were still at the top of the hill looking down at us with wide eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Shaundra screamed. "C'mon before we get caught!"

The twin's sidled over to a wide eyed, open mouthed Tamaki and pushed him. Tamaki slid down the hill on his butt, screaming bloody murder and flailing his arms about.

"This is crazy," Haruhi yelled, backing away from the hill and running into the twin's who grabbed a hold of her arms. "What are you doing?"

Shrugging, the twin's backtracked a little bit then sprinted, jumped and landed on their stomachs with Haruhi on their backs. They whizzed past the guard with the twin's laughing their butts off.

Mori calmly sat down on his butt at the top of the steep hill, grabbing Honey off of his shoulders and gently placing the little dude on his lab. With a little push, the two of them were sliding down the hill at top speeds with Honey going, "WEEEEEEEEE!"

That left Kyouya and Muso on the hill alone. Both didn't move a muscle as they scowled at each other.

"After you Ootori," Muso gestured down the hill with a sweep of his hand.

"Ladies first Takahiro," Kyouya gestured down the hill like Muso had done.

"DO YOU LADIES WANT TEA AND COOKIES? HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE THE FATSO GUARD CATCHES US!" Sidney screeched from the bottom of the hill.

Not wanting to face the almighty Low Blood Pressure Demon Lady, Kyouya and Muso both sat down on their butts, gave each other a narrowed stare and pushed off.

Kyouya went down the hill at a controlled speed that ruffled his hair slightly. Muso on the other hand went down the hill at speeds that almost took his face off. He swerved to the side to move away from the guard but he was going too fast. Now rolling down the hill on his side, Muso ran straight into the guard, sweeping the fatso off his feet and making him tumble to the ground in a heap.

Muso, still rolling, landed at the bottom of the hill with a pained "Oof!"

Kyouya on the other hand, he came to a calm stop at the bottom and stood up, brushing the grass from his costume.

Looking up, I see our masterpiece at the top of the hill. Four trees were covered in dangling toilet paper. A breeze blew through the park and rustled the toilet paper slightly. In the dark it looked like ghosts flying through the air.

"C'mon guy's!" Shaundra hissed, hefting her candy onto her shoulder and jogging to the entrance of the park. "Quit lollygagging, we gotta go!"

Putting our masks on and hefting our candy up, we followed after her, jogging down the empty street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLE MAKERS!" The guard's voice trailed after us. But after a few blocks the noise died down and we were in front of the gates of Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Next chappy is gonna be the ball! And let us not forget Nekozawa's and the Canadian's surprise!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothin'**

* * *

Previously: Looking up, I see our masterpiece at the top of the hill. Four trees were covered in dangling toilet paper. A breeze blew through the park and rustled the toilet paper slightly. In the dark it looked like ghosts flying through the air.

"C'mon guy's!" Shaundra hissed, hefting her candy onto her shoulder and jogging to the entrance of the park. "Quit lollygagging, we gotta go!"

Putting our masks on and hefting our candy up, we followed after her, jogging down the empty street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLE MAKERS!" The guard's voice trailed after us. But after a few blocks the noise died down and we were in front of the gates of Ouran Academy.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

A full moon rose over the clock tower of the academy. Limos were driving through the grounds and dropping off girl's dressed in costumes at the doors of one of the many ballrooms at Ouran. The stairs leading up to the doors were lined with Jack-O-Lanterns that grinned maliciously in the gloom.

Far off in the distance, the clock tower chimed eight o'clock. Giggles and shrieks of delight filled the cold night air as the ladies waited for the large doors to open to reveal their favorite Host's. Slowly but surely, the large doors silently opened and the ladies poured into the large room.

Tamaki's description of the room was correct. Orange and black flowers littered the room along with Jack-O-Lanterns on the floor and strung from the ceiling. A large candle chandelier hung from the ceiling and black drapes were pulled back to let moonlight shine through. Some girl's admired the room while other's looked around for the Host's.

Suddenly a spotlight shone onto the staircase in the far corner of the room. On it was the Host's dressed in their costumes. An orchestra dressed in costumes themselves played a soft tune. The three Canadian's were sitting in the front row, each playing their classical instruments.

"Ladies," Tamaki said from the very center of the staricase. "The Ouran Host Club bid's you welcome,"

"Welcome," Each Host said, bowing to the crowd formally.

Squeals and cheers erupted throughout the room. With hearts around their head's and in their eye's, some of the guest's fainted on the spot. Other's screamed at the Host's things like, "I'll be your Lois Lane Haruhi!" or "Save me Spidey!" or "You can cast a spell on me anytime Kyouya!" and even "Tamaki is so brave to wear a skirt!" That one got a chuckle out of the Canadian's.

Kyouya spread his arms wide and with his fake smile on, he said, "The Ouran Host Club will tend to each and every one of you ladies until the end of the night,"

More squeals shook the room.

_Vmmmm…vmmmm_. Sidney's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She stopped playing and pulled it out of her Hermione robe. The caller ID on the screen read, **Umehito Nekozawa**.

"Pssst," Sidney hissed to Theresa and Shaundra. Both of them looked up with question marks on their faces. Waving her cell phone in the air, Sidney mouthed one word, "Nekozawa,"

Nodding their heads to each other, the Canadian's set their instruments in their cases by their feet and silently slipped away from the orchestra and snuck out into the hall.

Pressing the speaker button, Sidney said, "Hello?"

"It is time ladies," A voice said from right behind them.

Jumping slightly, the girl's spin around and see Nekozawa minus his cloak and puppet wearing the costume that Shaundra gave him. His blonde hair was brushed to the side slightly so the girl's could see his eyes. They were filled to the brim with excitement.

"Everything's ready?" Shaundra said, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Yes," Nekozawa murmured, holding up three bags. "Put these on,"

"What are they?" Theresa questioned, grabbing a bag and peeking into it.

"You want us to wear these?" Sidney questioned.

"Like Shaundra said about my costume: if you don't wear it the plan is ruined," Nekozawa waved them off to a room where they could change.

"Fine, fine," They mutter opening the door and stepping into the room.

Minutes later, the door opened and the girls came out in their costumes with their masks in their hands.

"Ok, Nekozawa," Sidney said. "How are we going to pull this off?"

"With this," Nekozawa pulled out a small remote from within his costume.

"How's that going to help us?" Theresa muttered, pulling her mask on.

"You'll see," Nekozawa chuckled, walking over to the exit and sticking his head out the door. "Let the fun…begin," He pressed a button on the remote.

**Before: With the Host's**

Soft music played through the room as girl's waltzed with their favorite Host.

"Hahaha," Honey giggled as him and a girl wearing a bumble bee costume spun around. "This is fun!"

Mori watched Honey from a safe distance, smiling softly.

The twin's waltzed together. Hikaru was leading and Kaoru was playing the girl part. Hikaru's hands were on his brothers' waist while Kaoru's hands were on his twins' shoulders. Both were so close that you could barely fit a piece of paper in between them and that made a lot of girl's fawn and faint over them.

Tamaki didn't seem to be able to get off the dance floor because every time a song ended and he finished his dance with a girl another one would come.

Kyouya stood in the shadows, watching. But each time a girl would come up to him for a dance he bowed to them with a smile on his face and held his hand out for the girl.

Muso was currently twirling around a girl with long black hair and deep coffee colored eyes. She was dressed up as an angel but he didn't seem to notice because his eyes kept scanning the crowd; looking for the flash of a familiar pair of rimless glasses and puffed out chestnut hair.

"Is something the matter Muso?" The girl asked, her coffee eyes searching his ice blue ones.

"Oh…it's…uh…it's nothing. Nothing important," Muso flushed, looking down at his feet.

"You were looking for her weren't you?" She said it with no hint of a guess in the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He stuttered, flushing even more and trying to avoid looking at the coffee colored eyes.

"I think you do," She murmured, trying to get him to look at her. "Why haven't you and Sidney been talking to each other lately anyway?"

"Tha-that's none of your business!" Muso sputtered, turning beet red.

"Oh, I see, you two are fighting aren't you?"

"Um…no," He looked at her then sighed before nodding. "Yeah we are,"

"What about?" She tilted her head curiously.

"I yelled at her for no good reason," Muso muttered.

"Well…why don't you apologize?"

"What?" Muso whisper-yelled. "Me apologize? It was her fault not mine!"

"She should apologize for you yelling at her?"

Eyes widening, Muso took in a sharp breath as her word's sunk in. "You're right," He whispered. "It's my fault," Like a strike of lightning, an idea came to him. He let go of the girls' hands and stepped away slightly, bowing. "I'm sorry but I have to go and find some people," Turning, he was about to run the other way but he stopped and looked back at the girl with the coffee eyes and black hair. "I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh, it's Yuki," She yelled over the music.

"Thank you Yuki," Bowing to her once more, Muso turned around and ran.

He didn't get far though. When he had taken two steps, the open windows and all the doors slammed shut, making girl's scream. A thick, white fog gathered around everyone's feet just before the black blinds covered the windows and the Jack-O-Lantern's and candles on the chandelier were blown out.

The room was shrouded in complete and total darkness. By now the ladies were screaming their lungs out and running toward the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Haruhi yelled from somewhere in the large room.

"Takashi, I can't find Usa-chan!" Honey cried.

"Everyone calm down!" Tamaki's voice boomed from probably the large staircase. "I'm sure the doors will open any min-AH!"

Soft music was playing, which made everyone turn in the direction of the orchestra. But the orchestra had been taking a break just before the lights went out. The instruments were glowing softly, making then visible in the dark but what really made everyone scream in fright was that they were playing by themselves.

The Jack-O-Lanterns on the staircase flickered back to life. Shrunken heads with their eyes and mouths closed were skewered on stakes along the railing. Their scaly green skin was peeling and sagging and their stringy black hair moved. Tamaki, who was in the very center of the shrunken head's, had his mouth open in a silent scream and he was as white as a ghost. Looking up, people could see his soul floating above him.

Suddenly the soft music played by the glowing instruments turned louder and the shrunken head's opened their mouths and eyes wide. Everyone in the room screamed.

"Takashi, I'm scared!" Honey ran to Mori and clung to the taller boys legs.

**(This is Halloween by Tim Burton)**

The shrunken head's began to sway to the music, if that was even possible. Their mouths started moving too and they began to sing with their eyes focused on everyone in the room.

**Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

All the Jack-O-Lanterns in the room flickered back to life then, revealing blood smeared on the walls. Coming out of the walls were ghosts with large, moaning mouths and they were as white as chalk and as translucent as fog.

**Come with us and you will see**  
**This, our town of Halloween**

The ghost's flew over everybody's head's, catching girls' hair and going through body's as they sang.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

Some of the Jack-O-Lanterns shook and jumped around until their mouths were moving.

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**  
**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**  
**It's our town, everybody scream**  
**In this town of Halloween**

A ghoul with pale white skin, large sharp teeth and glowing red eyes popped out from behind the snack table which had floating body parts in jars near the food.

**I am the one hiding under your bed**  
**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Some…thing came out from the staircase, moving its hands around to show people its snake fingers.

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**  
**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Three ropes flew down from the ceiling. Hanging from them by their necks was three skeletons wearing the schools uniforms. Undoing the knot's that made them hang, the skeletons dropped to the floor and marched up to the closest paralyzed person and sang into their ears.

**In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

A spotlight came on and shone onto a zombie with a tattered top hat on.

**In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

The floor shook and all at once, some of the floor boards popped up and mummified hands began to feel around, grabbing people by the legs and pulling. Zombie's crawled out from underneath the snack table and slowly started to walk to the nearest person.

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

Spiders flew down from the ceiling, landing on head's and making girl's scream until their souls flew out of their bodies.

**Scream! This is Halloween**  
**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**Aren't you scared?**

Witches flew around on their brooms, whacking people on the head.

**Well, that's just fine**  
**Say it once, say it twice**  
**Take a chance and roll the dice**  
**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

The blood smeared on the wall gathered together and made a large face.

**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

**In our town of Halloween!**

A guillotine flew up from the floor. On it was a carnival clown.

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

The blade came down on the clowns' neck and cut off its neck. Though its head was gone the clown got up and picked up its head that was still singing.

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

Window's opened up, bringing in a gust of cold air before slamming shut again. Blowing through the room, the wind lifted everybody's hair up.

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**  
**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

A large shadow with pointed ear's came onto the wall.

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**  
**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Bats flew into the room.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!**

Riding on a horse, a large headless horseman flew into the room through the door, swinging its sword over head's.

**Tender lumplings everywhere**  
**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**  
**In our town of Halloween**

The zombie with the tattered top hat jumped down the stairs and stood in front of the Host's.

**In this town, don't we love it now?**  
**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

A rope flew down from the ceiling. Hanging from it was a thing wearing a suit and a Jack-O-Lantern on its head. The three skeletons in the school uniforms came up to it and untied the knots from around its neck. Landing on the floor, the thing began to walk to the very center off the room with the skeletons following close behind it.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream**

All the ghost's and ghoul's and zombie's and everything that you could imagine that was scary pushed people out of the way as the thing with the Jack-O-Lantern on its head and the skeletons made their way through the crowd.

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy ****Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**

When the Jack-O-Lantern dude and the skeletons were at the very center of the room the zombie's and everything else crowded around them, making a perfect circle.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

A grinding sound was heard throughout the room.

**In this town we call home ****Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

Renge's spinning pedestal shot up from the ground with the skeletons and the Jack-O-Lantern dude on it.

**La la la la-la-la**

**La la la-la-la**

**La la la-la-la-la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!**

Everyone was as white as ghost's as the music stopped but then they heard hysterical laughter coming from the pedestal.

"Did you see their faces?" One of the skeletons wearing the boy's uniform chortled.

"Tamaki is as white as a sheet," Another skeleton wearing the girl's uniform giggled.

"Your idea was awesome Nekozawa," The last skeleton wearing another boy's uniform chuckled, slapping the Jack-O-Lantern dude on the back.

"Nekozawa?" Everyone in the room questioned, their color coming back to them.

The Jack-O-Lantern dude lifted his hand's up and took the Jack-O-Lantern off of his head. Sure enough, Nekozawa, with his blonde hair shining in the low light and his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, came out from the Jack-O-Lantern.

"Let's not forget who helped," Nekozawa swept his arm to the side to let everyone see the three skeletons.

They lifted their hands and grabbed a hold of their head's, yanking up. Out came Shaundra, Sidney and Theresa with their long hair tumbling down their backs and large smirks on their faces.

Looking down at the faces below them, they cracked up.

"You should see your faces!" They laughed, grabbing their stomachs.


	36. November

**Hey everybody! Here's the new chappy, hope you like it.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "Nekozawa?" Everyone in the room questioned, their color coming back to them.

The Jack-O-Lantern dude lifted his hand's up and took the Jack-O-Lantern off of his head. Sure enough, Nekozawa, with his blonde hair shining in the low light and his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, came out from the Jack-O-Lantern.

"Let's not forget who helped," Nekozawa swept his arm to the side to let everyone see the three skeletons.

They lifted their hands and grabbed a hold of their head's, yanking up. Out came Shaundra, Sidney and Theresa with their long hair tumbling down their backs and large smirks on their faces.

Looking down at the faces below them, they cracked up.

"You should see your faces!" They laughed, grabbing their stomachs.

* * *

**Date: November 1****st****: Location: Girls' apartment: Sidney P.O.V.**

**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just arou-!**

Slapping my hand down on the off button on my iPod, I flip onto my stomach with a small grunt. Not that I don't like Amy Lee's version of Sally's song from The Nightmare Before Christmas; I really do like it, it's beautiful sung by the lead singer of Evanescence. But when you had a huge sugar high the night before, music can be annoying.

Groaning, I shift onto my back and focus my blind eyes onto the blurry numbers on my alarm clock. Squinting until my eyes were almost closed, I saw that my clock read six forty-five in the AM. _Why did Halloween have to be on a school night?, _I think, pinching the bridge of my nose, _and a Thursday none the less._

Thinking of yesterday though, that brought a huge smirk to my face. Nekozawa and us girls had quite some fun last night at the ball. Laughing softly, I reminisce about everyone's reaction when they found out it was us playing a prank on them.

**Flashback:**

"You mean it was you guy's all along?" Honey cried, flapping his arms about.

"Yup," The girls and I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We had a little help though," Theresa said, nodding somewhere down to the crowd.

Both the zombie with the top hat and the pale ghoul with bright red eyes and sharp teeth stepped forward. Turning to the crowd, they lifted their hands up to their heads and yanked up. Out came Renge from underneath the large top hat, smiling to the crowd with her large pink bow in her hair.

"RENGE?" Everyone shouted.

From underneath the pale skin of the ghoul, Kasanoda popped out, his intimidating honey brown eyes boring into the crowd.

"BASANOVA?" The Host's yelled.

"You two were in on it too?" Honey cried, flapping his arms around harder.

"I was bored," Renge said, examining her nails. "When they asked me if I was free for this I jumped at the chance." She looked up at the people on the pedestal. "That was the most fun I had in months!"

"They just pulled me in against my will," Kasanoda muttered.

"But it was fun wasn't it Kasanoda?" Shaundra said, grinning a grin that would make the twin's proud.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered, running his hand through his mane of flame red hair.

Turning back to the audience, Shaundra said, pointing, "The orchestra was in on it too. Look."

Everyone turned and saw each member of the orchestra by their instruments. They were all dressed from head to toe in black leotards that went over their faces.

"You really thought that the instruments were playing by themselves?" I muttered, shaking my head. "You rich people are so gullible that it's ridiculous."

"I-I-I," Tamaki sputtered from his spot in front of the rest of the Host's.

"Yes Tamaki?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"I thought I told you girls that we weren't going to do this stuff!" He exploded, getting redder and redder by the minute as he pointed at our decorations all over the room.

"Well, you did say that." Shaundra said, tilting her head to the side.

"And you did it anyway!" He screeched, pointing an accusing finger at us.

"Ah, ah, ah," Theresa _tsked, _holding a finger up. "You didn't say anything about holograms,"

"Holo…grams?" Tamaki said, putting a finger to his chin, trying to decipher what she said.

"Nekozawa," I said, turning to our suit clad friend. "Could you turn the machines off?"

"Certainly," Nekozawa murmured, bringing a remote control out from a pocket inside his suit and pressing a large red button.

Immediately, everything in the room began to dissolve into nothingness. The monsters that surrounded the pedestal disappeared along with the shrunken heads, the blood on the walls, the jars of body parts on the snack table and the fog. Jack-O-Lanterns flickered back to life along with the candles on the chandelier. And the windows and the large double doors opened up, letting moonlight spill throughout the room.

"Again," I said, pushing my glasses further up my nose. "You rich people are _so _gullible."

The girls and I burst into hysterical laughter again at the looks on everybody's faces.

Tamaki fell to his knees with his head in his hands, muttering as he looked up at us with huge eyes, "Canadian's on Halloween…are the devil."

**Present time:**

Laughing softly, I toss the sheets off of me, turn my iPod on to one of my favorite songs, set my feet on the cold hardwood floor and pad over to my closet while humming Jack's Lament underneath my breath.

**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide**

Picking out a long sleeved purple shirt that said on the front 'I cry because people are stupid; that makes me sad' and a black and white checkered vest, I set them on my bed.

**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek**

Going over to my dresser, I pick out a pair of black cargo pants with pockets upon pockets and set them aside with my shirt and vest and sing my favorite part of the song.

**With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet**

Grabbing my iPod off my bedside table, I stride out of my bedroom towards the kitchen.

**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing**

Lying on the couch in the living room was a sleeping Shaundra with candy wrappers surrounding her and a sucker stuck to her cheek. Her leg twitched slightly and she muttered sleepily, "No, you can't have my candy Megatron." Before she snored and flipped onto her side with her back facing me.

Shrugging, I grab a stray piece of candy still in its wrapper and pop it into my mouth, still singing.

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow**

I walk into the kitchen and see Theresa sticking her head in the fridge. Looking up as I entered, she smiled and sang along.

**There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known**

Going up to the cupboards, I grab a bowl and a box of cereal, shaking the box to the rhythm of the song.

**I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France**

**And since I am dead, I can take off my head**  
**To recite Shakespearean quotations**  
**No animal nor man can scream like I can**  
**With the fury of my recitations**

Yawning to herself, Shaundra stepped into the kitchen, still unaware of the sucker attached to her cheek. Grabbing two pieces of bread, she popped them in the toaster. Drumming her fingers along the counter as she waited for her toast to pop up, she sang.

**But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could**

At that second her toast popped up.

Shuffling over to the table with our breakfasts in hand, we sang the last of the song.

**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**

With that, I take a bite of my cereal, Shaundra munches on her toast and Theresa licks at her yogurt.

**Theresa P.O.V.**

_Ever since Sidney walked into the kitchen singing Jack's Lament, she seemed happier than she had been for the past few weeks, _I thought as I stood from the table and went to get some coffee.

Peering out from the corner of my eye, I saw that Sidney was smiling a smile that I haven't seen in weeks. She was even laughing at one of Shaundra bad jokes.

Smiling as I got my cup of coffee, I remember last night and the reason why Sid was so happy.

**Flashback:**

Music blared from loud speakers beside the staircase as I was dancing with Mori. Listening to the lyrics, I could tell that it was Bump in the Night by the Allstars.

Without the Host clubs permission, the girls and I had grabbed my DJ table and two giant speakers. We brought them down here and plugged everything up and eventually we had some good party music going.

_Sometime the girls and I would have to bring the Host's out to a real party, _I thought, looking over to the side. I saw Nekozawa surrounded by a group of girls dressed up as she-devils. He was blushing and rubbing his neck nervously.

Straining my ears slightly, I could hear some parts of their conversation.

"What is your costume supposed to be Nekozawa?" One girl asked.

"I'm supposed to be Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King from The Nightmare Before Christmas. The Canadian's picked it out actually." He looked over to me and waved.

I waved back and smiled at him before turning my attention back to dancing as Disturbia by Rihana came on. Just as I was getting into the song, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I bumped into a smiling Muso. His tousled black hair with the one red streak in his bangs was even more tousled than usual and his breathing was slightly ragged. It looked like he had run a few miles without stopping.

"Mind if I cut in Mori-senpai?" He said, looking up at my dance partner.

Mori looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow. He was silently asking me if I wanted to go. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to Muso and nodded.

He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it. Looking back at Mori one last time, I took Muso's outstretched hand.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ugh! I feel like poop. Don't you just hate being sick? My nose is all stuffed up so i have to breathe through my mouth and that can be really annoying. My throat feels like sand paper and for that i had to take that awful Buckley's shit. They say it tastes awful but it works. Right on the tastes awful part but wrong on the it works part. That company is EVIL i tell you EVIL! To top it all off I'm sneezing practically every second and now my nose is so red that I look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Anyway, I persisted through my sneezing fits and finished the chappy! I hope you guys like it!**

**I *sneeze* own *sneeze* nothing! *blows nose***

* * *

Previously: "Mind if I cut in Mori-senpai?" He said, looking up at my dance partner.

Mori looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow. He was silently asking me if I wanted to go. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to Muso and nodded.

He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it. Looking back at Mori one last time, I took Muso's outstretched hand.

* * *

"Where are we going Muso?" I asked again for the millionth time as he dragged me through the crowd.

"I'll tell you lat-! Oh! There she is!" Muso said pointing to the left.

Shaundra was in between the twin's, swaying her body and swinging her hips to the music with her eyes closed as if she were in a trance.

"Why are you looking for Shaundra?"

"I'll tell you later." He said, giving me a smile.

Ok, he was really starting to wrack my nerves with all his 'I'll tell you later' bullshit.

Steering me out a door and into a hallway, Muso sat me down on a bench and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." And he disappeared through the door again.

Crossing my arms and legs, I huff, blow my bangs out of my face and grumble about how men are always incoherent.

Seconds later, while I was still grumbling, I could hear voices from outside the doors.

"Muso, if you're trying to get it in with me, I'm seriously going to kick your ass," I could hear Shaundra growl.

"I would do nothing of the sort," Muso said cheerfully.

"Well…" I could almost imagine Shaundra's furrow her eyebrows and take a small step back. "You better not because I wouldn't hurt Sid that way."

"I just want to talk." Muso said before opening the door.

"Theresa?" Shaundra questioned when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, I say, "I could say the same to you."

We both looked over at Muso who had a thinking look on his face as he nodded his head with a finger to his chin.

"So why are we here Muso?" The two of us said at the same time.

Tilting his head to the side, Muso gave us a serious look and said, "Would you two be willing to help me with something?"

**Back to the present: Still Theresa P.O.V.**

"Theresa?" A pale hand flew into my vision. "It's time to go to school."

Someone rapped their knuckles against the side of my head. "Theresa? Is there anyone home? Wake up already!"

Shaking my head slightly, my eyes focus back on reality. Sidney and Shaundra were standing beside me, both fully dressed and looking at me funny.

"What?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee before spitting it back into the mug. _Gross, _I think, _cold coffee._

"You've been standing there in front of the coffee machine for twenty minutes just staring into your mug." Sidney said, tapping her watch.

"Oh sorry," I scratch the back of my neck. "I must've dozed off."

"Well, hurry up," Shaundra points in the direction of my room. "We gotta get to school."

"Right," Pouring my cold coffee down the drain, I jog down the hall and into my room. "I'll just be a sec!" I yelled down the hall as I ruffled through my piles of clothes on the floor. Yeah, out of the three of us, I was the one with the problem of throwing things on the floor without picking them up after.

"Aha!" I say victoriously from within a pile of t-shirts. "Gotcha!" Pulling out my blank white long sleeved shirt and my dark blue short sleeved shirt with Mario on it, I strip off my PJ shirt and throw on the long sleeve first and then my short sleeve.

"Theresa Ward!" Sidney shouted from down the hall.

"Just a minute!" I yell back, rummaging through my pant and shoe piles. Grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans with ripped knees and a pair of blue skytops with black laces, I hurriedly pulled the articles of clothing on, grabbed a black windbreaker and my school bag and rushed out the door after the others.

**At school:**

"Phew!" Shaundra sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "We made it!"

"No thanks to Theresa." Sidney murmured, looking at me pointedly.

"Hey, don't blame me." I countered. "Even you go to Lala land once in awhile."

"But not as often as some people," She tilted her head over to Shaundra.

"Are you implying something?" Shaundra said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yup," Sidney smiled then looked at me with a serious face. "You should seriously clean your room too. It's a mess."

Frowning, I point out, "But I won't find anything if I put things away neatly."

Quirking a brow up at me, she said, "You can't find anything when it's messy eith-!"

She was interrupted by a small blonde blur crashing into her and knocking her face first onto the ground.

"SID-CHAN!" Honey shouted, getting off of her and running circles around Shaundra, making everyone dizzy. "SHAUN-CHAN!" He laughed and then started to come at me with his arms open wide.

Sighing, I held my hand out a second before he could get me. His head landed in my hand and that kept him away a fair distance. Looking up, I could see skid marks where he had ran.

"TEE-CHAN!" He whined, trying to wiggle away.

"How much candy did you have Honey?" I said, loosening my hold slightly.

"Just a teeny bit," He lied, showing the amount with his thumb and index fingers.

"Hmmm…" Mori came up, picked Honey up and set him on his shoulders.

"Hi Takashi!" Honey squealed, patting his head.

"Give me the candy," Mori said loud and clear, holding his hand out to Honey.

"Awwww," Honey pouted before handing his much taller companion a zip-lock bag filled to the brim with candy.

"You'll get it back after," Mori murmured, stashing the candy out of sight.

"How much did he have last night?" I ask, looking up at Honey's vibrating form.

"Nearly half of the garbage bag," Mori said.

"And he's still bouncing off the walls?"

Nodding, he set the vibrating third year on his feet.

As soon as Honey's feet touched the ground he was off past the gates. A cloud of smoke shaped like the small third year was in his place.

"So much energy for tiny person," I murmur, walking through the gates. "Kind of reminds me of Reilly when he was turning 12, doesn't it Sid?" I look back at her with a bemused glance.

"Oh, do not remind me!" Sidney cringed, remembering her younger brothers 12th birthday. It took weeks to get the cake out of our hair.

"MU-CHAN!" I heard Honey shout from a distance.

Said person was on flat on his stomach, twitching, with Honey bouncing on his back.

"Muso!" Sidney shouted, running to the aid of her guy-friend.

Smiling to myself, I remember how the two of them finally made up last night at the ball.

**Yet another flashback:**

As Sidney danced with Kasanoda, Shaundra and I helped with Muso's plan. We who have known Sid since we were kids, a.k.a me and Shaundra, knew that the plan would work.

Screwing the last bolt and plugging in the last cable, I turned to Muso and gave him a thumbs up. "Everything's ready, Shaundra just needs to come back with Nekozawa's remote and then we're set."

"Awesome," Muso grinned before holding up a fist. "Thanks for helping, I owe you one."

"More like two." I said, grinning and bumped my fist against his.

"I got it!" Shaundra crowed, running towards us while waving Nekozawa's remote around.

"Ok," I rubbed my hands together. "It's time to get down to business. Push the button Muso."

In slow motion, Muso's finger came down onto a large red button and the lights went out.

Shrieks came from the ballroom as the lights went out but they only lasted a second.

"Haha, very funny," A girl said. "We're not going to fall for this one again you Canadian's!"

"I have nothing to do with this!" Sidney said from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Then who is it?" Another girl asked.

"It's me!" Muso's voice boomed over the speakers.

The lights flickered back to life. Standing at the top of the staircase was Muso in front of a microphone, an acoustic guitar in his hands and a single spotlight shining down on him.

At the bottom of the staircase Shaundra and I sat. I was sitting behind my drum set and Shaundra was sitting behind a grand piano that she "borrowed" from an orchestra player who was stuffed somewhere in a janitors closet.

"What are you two doing?" Sidney hissed, making her way through the crowd to us.

"Sid," Shaundra said. "Can you shut up for a few seconds and listen to Muso?"

"Why should I listen to him?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shhhhh." I said, holding a finger to my lips as Muso started talking.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine," Muso said, adjusting the strap on his guitar and catching Sidney's eyes before he started talking again. "I did something very stupid and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I never realized how much of a jerk I was until someone brought my actions to the light." He looked into the crowd and smiled at a black haired girl in an angel costume. The girl returned his smile and gave him a thumbs up. Looking back at Sidney with wide, pleading eyes, Muso said, "This is for you Sidney. I hope you can forgive me."

A chorus of "Awwwww's" filled the room. Guests were tearing up with little hearts floating above their heads, especially Tamaki. Tamaki was full blown sobbing with a handkerchief in his hands.

Shaking his head slightly, Muso grabbed a guitar pick and strummed away with Shaundra following close on the piano.

**(Who I Am Hates Who I've Been acoustic version by Relient K) (Bold=Muso)**

**I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...**

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am**  
**'cause then you'll see my heart**  
**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

Muso looked down and into Sidney's wide eyes when he sang the next two verses.

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**  
**See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.**  
**Stop right there. Well I never should have said**  
**That it's the very moment that**  
**I wish that I could take back.**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**  
**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**  
**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been.**

Looking back to the crowd of fan girls, Muso smiled a sad smile at them that made them scream. But he didn't pay attention to them for very long. His eyes were for Sidney and Sidney alone at the moment.

**I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

Taking my cue, I beat down on my drums as Muso quickened his strumming.

**I heard the reverberating footsteps**  
**Synching up to the beating of my heart,**  
**And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**  
**I would watch me fall apart.**

**And I can't let that happen again**  
**'cause then you'll see my heart**  
**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**I'm sorry for the person I became.**  
**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.**  
**I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again**  
**'cause who I am hates who I've been.**  
**Who I am hates who I've been.**

While we were still playing the last of the notes in the song, Muso, still strumming away, started to walk down the staircase with his blue eyes locked onto Sidney's brown ones. Just as the last note was played, his feet touched the bottom of the staircase and he was in front of Sidney.

"What do you say Sidney?" Muso said, his voice pleading along with his eyes. "Can you forgive a big idiot like me?"

A silence followed suit as Sidney looked up at Muso, her glasses glaring up to hide her eyes. Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for her answer.

"Your right," Sidney murmured, looking up. The glare on her glasses disappeared as she smiled slightly at Muso before lunging at him and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "You are a big idiot." She finished, eyes twinkling as her smile grew.

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief before erupting into applause.

"So you forgive me?" Muso said, wrapping his own arms around Sidney.

"Well," She looked up at him. "Since you went to all that trouble just to apologize, how can I not forgive you?"

"You're right; I did go through quite a bit of trouble." Muso teased.

"Well," Sid stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Fan girls squealed as Muso's cheeks flushed a dark red.

Stepping out of his arms, Sidney shouted, "How about we continue with the ball?"

A chorus of "Yeah!" filled the room as dance music erupted from the speakers and everyone began to dance again. This time Sidney was dancing with Muso.

**Back to the present: Again, it's still Theresa's P.O.V.**

"Tee-chan?" Honey's voice brought me back to reality much like Sidney's and Shaundra's voices had done this morning.

Looking down at the still vibrating third year, I say, "What?"

"You've been standing there looking at nothing for the last few minutes Tee-chan," He said.

"Again?" Sidney asked, walking over to stand in front of me with Muso following close behind her. "Theresa, are you ok? You did that this morning too." She lifted a hand and felt my forehead. "You're not warm, so you're not sick. Do you think we should take her to a shrink Shaundra?"

"I don't need to see a shrink!" I protest. "I'm fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night from all the sugar highs. I'll be fine in a day or two, no need to worry." Waving off my two best friends worried glances, I walk over to Mori. "Hey Mori, do you think you can teach me some kendo today after school?"

He nodded his head and I smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Me shouting at my mother: "No mom, you're not making me swallow that shit again!"**

**My mom holding up a spoon full of Buckley's: "It tastes awful but it works."**

**Me grabbing my laptop and hiding behind it: "Those commercials lie! Swallowing that stuff should be considered child abuse!"**

**I wonder how Theresa's first kendo lesson will go, especially when she finds out what she has to wear.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I FEEL SOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER NOW! I can finally breathe!**

**School just started a few days ago, so don't fret if I don't update as often as I usually do. I will try to update weekly like I always do though!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "I don't need to see a shrink!" I protest. "I'm fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night from all the sugar highs. I'll be fine in a day or two, no need to worry." Waving off my two best friends worried glances, I walk over to Mori. "Hey Mori, do you think you can teach me some kendo today after school?"

He nodded his head and I smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A little after Host Club hours: No P.O.V.**

It was down time in the Host Club at the moment. Every day, right after Host Club hours, as soon as the last girl walks out that door, each Host has their own ritual that they have to perform. Haruhi cleans, the twin's play a round of Mario Cart on their DS's, Mori reads a chapter from a book that he currently reads, Honey obviously eats cake, Muso works on writing and editing songs of his, Kyouya works on his laptop with his trusty black book right beside him…seriously, what does he write down in that thing?…Tamaki usually follows Haruhi around like a lost puppy, but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment and finally, the girls work on their homework.

Problem was, they were already done their homework, and they were bored.

"I'm so bored!" Shaundra huffed, pushing her seat up until it was only on two legs and putting her hands behind her head.

"Do you guys wanna go home now?" Sidney asked, resting her elbow on the table and putting her chin in her palm.

"Nah," Theresa mumbles sleepily. "I have a kendo lesson with Mori after we're done in here so I have to wait."

Sighing, Sidney grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out Thirst number 4 The Shadow of Death by Christopher Pike with a bookmark halfway through it. "Well, I'm gonna read. Ever since we got here and these idiots came into the picture I haven't been able to read much."

"Usually you go through a book a week." Shaundra says, grabbing Sidney's bag and pulling out her laptop.

"Yeah, I know." Shuffling out of her chair, Sidney sidles on over to one of the windows with a bench underneath it. She calls over her shoulder, "Don't break my laptop."

"You know I won't." Shaundra calls back, clicking and typing away already.

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Theresa said, pulling her chair over to sit beside Shuandra so she could look at the computer screen.

"I said I was sorry about her foot!" Shaundra hisses, twitching slightly.

"My foot was bruised for a week." Sidney called over as she sat down with a sigh. _Finally, _she thought, opening the book to where she last left off, _now I can find out what's going to happen to Sita._

"Whatcha reading there?" The twin's inquired from over her shoulder.

"Or not," She sighed, closing the book and showing the twin's the cover. "It's called The Shadow of Death and I was just about to find out what happens to the main character."

"Looks cool," Hikaru said, looking at the book closely.

"The title sounds interesting," Kaoru said, mimicking his brother

"What's it about?" They both asked, grabbing the book from her fingers and reading the back.

"Hey," Sidney gasped, jumping up. "Give that back!" She tries to grab the book but the twin's just held it above their heads, out of her reach. "Damn my 5 foot 6 inches shortness!" She mumbled under her breath, going onto the tips of her toes to try and reach her book.

"You want it back?" Hikaru purred and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Come and get it!" Kaoru yelled, laughing.

And so began the game of monkey in the middle with Sidney's book.

"Hey!" She yelled getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Give me back my damn book!"

"You just have to catch it!" The twin's laughed, tossing it.

Hikaru caught it and the book bent some since it was a paperback.

"Did. You. Just. Bend. My. Book?" Sidney hissed, seeing red.

"I would give it back now if I were you." Shaundra said in a sing song voice from the other side of the room.

"Why would we do that?" The twin's said as Hikaru tossed it back to Kaoru.

A distinctive ripping sound tore through the room and Sidney erupted into flames, making the twin's shudder.

"Did you just rip my book?" Sidney asked softly, giving them a cold stare through the flames. If looks could kill, they'd be dead by now.

"Because Sid is very protective of her books," Theresa said. "You could say that they're her children. She doesn't like people borrowing them or touching them. She pays good money for them too, so she probably has thousands of dollars worth of books." She looked down at her watch, ticking the time on her fingers. "3…2…1…I would run now if I were you."

The book slipped through Kaoru's fingers and landed on the floor with a thud. Both of them huddled together, yelling as Sidney started to slowly step toward them, "PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

**BANG!**

A large gold blur ran through the double doors and pushed Sidney to the ground. Slurpy sounds were heard as a large golden retriever with a pink bow for a collar licked Sidney's face from chin to forehead.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki yelled, running into the room. Bending down at the waist, he braced his hands on his knees and panted. When he looked up, he saw his large dog on top of Sidney and began to rush over, saying, "Antoinette! NO! Bad girl!"

"HAHAHA!" Laughter came from underneath the golden retriever. "No! Stop, that tickles! Hahaha!"

Sidney wiggled out from underneath Antoinette and grinned from ear to ear, rushing over to her bag with Antoinette following closely at her heels. "I think I have a treat in here," Sidney laughed, rummaging through her bag. "Aha!" She pulled out a piece of ham and the dog barked happily. "You want the ham? Eh, you want the ham?" Sidney said in a weird baby-talk voice, waving the ham in front of Antoinette who barked and stood on her haunches.

"Ok, sit," Antoinette sat, her tail wagging back and forth across the floor. Sidney got on her knees in front of the large dog and held her hand out. "Gimme paw," Antoinette lifted one of her paws; Sidney took it in her hand then shook it. "Now the other," Antoinette lifted her other paw and Sidney shook it like the other. "Good girl!" She cooed, pointing at the floor. "Down," Antoinette lied on her belly, looking at the piece of ham. Sidney twirled her finger around in a circular motion. "Roll over," Antoinette rolled over onto her back and then back to her belly. "Good girl!" Sidney cooed again, throwing the ham into the air.

Antoinette sat up immediately, jumped at the ham and caught it with a smack of her jaw. Wagging her tail, she looked up at Sidney with big eyes before lunging at her and pushing her to the ground again to lick her face.

"That tickles!" Sidney laughed, pushing the dog off of her before petting her head. Antoinette licked her hand and face a few times. "You giving me kisses?" Sidney coed, scratching behind the golden retrievers ears until the dogs leg started to thump against the floor. "Who's a good dog? You are!" Sidney cooed again, before standing and grabbing her book from off the floor and walking over to the bench again with Antoinette following her. When she sat down, she patted the space beside her and the dog jumped up next to her, lying down with her head resting on Sidney's lap.

Sidney opened her book again, but when she noticed that everything was totally silent she looked up and saw each of the Host's staring at her with wide eyes and their jaws all the way to the floor.

"What?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at them.

The twin's sputtered out a few words, "You…and us…the book…and then…huh?" They scratched their heads, not understanding what had just happened.

"I like dogs," Sidney said nonchalantly, scratching Antoinette behind the ears and saying in that weird baby-talk voice, "Isn't that right bubus?" (Pronounced bub-us, you have to say it like you're cooing to a baby)

"BUT YOU'RE THE SHADOW QUEEN!" Tamaki screeched, pulling at his hair. "It's impossible for the Shadow Queen to have a cutsie side towards dogs! Especially mine!"

"She's your dog?" Sidney asked, tilting her head to the side. "I never would have guessed an idiot like you could train a dog."

Antoinette rolled over on to her back and showed Sidney her belly.

"Ah, you want the belly rub eh?" Sidney said, rubbing the dog's belly.

"What has this world come to?" Tamaki yelled again, going to his corner while Sidney continued to rub Antoinette's belly.

* * *

**I just love that dog! And that book, The Last Vampire series by Christopher Pike, is a good book. I recommend it to anyone out there who's looking for a kick-ass book!**

**Next chappy will be the kendo lesson! **


	39. Chapter 39

**NEW CHAPPY! **

**I OWNS NOTHING 'SEPT MA CANADIAN'S AND MA MUSO.**

* * *

Previously: "BUT YOU'RE THE SHADOW QUEEN!" Tamaki screeched, pulling at his hair. "It's impossible for the Shadow Queen to have a cutsie side towards dogs! Especially mine!"

"She's your dog?" Sidney asked, tilting her head to the side. "I never would have guessed an idiot like you could train a dog."

Antoinette rolled over on to her back and showed Sidney her belly.

"Ah, you want the belly rub eh?" Sidney said, rubbing the dog's belly.

"What has this world come to?" Tamaki yelled again, going to his corner while Sidney continued to rub Antoinette's belly.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

"Ummm…Mori?" I asked, stepping out of the changing room and spinning around to show him all the angles. "What the hell am I wearing?"

"Kendo equipment," He said bluntly, tying a knot at something around his waist before walking over to me. "And you have it on wrong."

"I do?" I looked down at myself, which was a hard task because I had a weird helmet on.

Nodding, he pointed at some weird chest plate type thing that I had on. "You have your _Do _on backwards."

"Well how am I supposed to know this stuff?" I said, pivoting around on the balls of my feet, catching the end of my weird puffy pants that Mori had called a _Hakama_ and tripping.

Before my face could meet the padded floor of the dojo, long arms encircled my waist and pulled me into a broad chest, halting my fall.

Flushing slightly, I stared at Mori's chest, too embarrassed to look at his face. Maybe he couldn't see how red my face was through the weird helmet that I had on. "Umm…thanks Mori." I say, pulling out of his arms, grabbing a handful of _Hakama_ on each side of my legs and briskly walking back into the changing room to fix my _Do_.

When it was fixed, I walked back out, helmet in hand and long hair pulled into a bun. Looking around the dojo, I couldn't see Mori anywhere.

"Hmmm," I think, scratching my head. "Maybe he's with Honey."

So I padded barefoot over to the karate section of the dojo that was separated by a door. Barely 5 feet away from it and I could already hear grunts.

Opening the door, I poked my head through and saw a lot of boys in white _Gi's_ sparing with each other. Cheap moves were pulled here and there, kicks, trips and blocks, you name it.

A boy with dyed purple hair moved one way and then I could see Mori's familiar black spikes.

He was sparing with a young guy, probably a middle schooler, with dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes covered by glasses. He kind of reminded me of Honey but I'm not sure why.

I jogged over to the sparing pair, my equipment rattling all the way there, catching the attention of many sparing boys. They watched me as I made my way over to Mori, whispering to each other from behind their hands.

"There you are Mori!" I exclaim when I was just behind him. "I've been looking all over for you." Grabbing his hand, I pull him away from his spar and start to walk back toward the door that I came out of. "How did you change so fast?" I ask. "Are you slumping too? You look shorter than normal."

"Hey!" The boy with the dirty blonde hair said, coming up behind me and grabbing my shoulder. "We're in the middle of a spar here!"

Acting automatically, I grabbed the kids hand and flipped him over me and onto the floor.

Utter silence filled the room, as I stared down at the boy on the floor. Whispers began going right and left after a second.

"Did you see that? Yasuchika Haninozuka just got flipped!" I heard one say.

"That girl just flipped a Haninozuka!" Another whispered.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said, frantically running around the boy to see if I had injured him. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Then I noticed he had a bump on his head. "Oh crap! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean it! You just came from behind me and grabbed my shoulder and I acted automatically, I'm sorry!" Probably from another perspective I looked like I was about to go into hysterics.

"Theresa?" I heard Mori from behind me.

"Not now Mori, can't you see I'm trying to-!" I looked behind me and screamed. "HOLY SHIT THERE ARE TWO MORI'S!"

Two Mori's were standing side by side, completely identical except for the fact that the one on the left was shorter and wearing a white _Gi_ while the one on the right was taller and wearing kendo equipment with Honey perched on his shoulders.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"This is my younger brother Satoshi," The Mori on the right said, placing a hand on the other Mori's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you," Satoshi said, holding his hand out with a large smile on his face. "You're the Theresa that my brother and Mitsukuni talk about all the time right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, I'm the only Theresa I know." I said, shaking his hand while blushing at the comment about Mori and Honey talking about me all the time and wondering how in hell he could be related to such a silent guy like Mori.

Laughing, Satoshi cracked a smile that went from eye to eye. "Takashi and Mitsukuni were right, you are funny."

The middle schooler on the ground groaned, blearily looking up at us but I'm pretty sure he couldn't see anything.

"I should be getting my cousin." Satoshi mumbled, bending down, lifting the poor dude up and slinging his arm around his neck, supporting him.

Honey jumped off of Mori's shoulders and landed in front of the limp middle schooler. "Are you ok Chika-chan?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

Immediately Chika's head snapped up and he stared at Honey with narrowed eyes that knew what they were seeing. In a flash, Honey was flying through the air but he landed softly on his feet in a crouch. Chika charged, sweeping his leg to try and trip Honey.

Low rumbling filled the room and Renge's spinning pedestal rose into the air. She was sitting at a score board with a microphone headset replacing her usual pink bow. "And the fight begins!" She screamed, holding up a sign that read 'ROUND ONE'.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed for the second time that day as I watched Honey and Chika spar. "How many of those things do you have Renge?" I said on a side note.

"Oh, I have them installed all over the school." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner, eyes on the spar now. "Chika-chan kicks. Honey-senpai deflects and tries to trip his younger brother! Oh! He misses by an inch!" Renge shouted play by play into her headset.

"Wait, their brothers?" My mouth dropped as Honey, little Lolita Honey who loves anything with sugar and bunnies, brought out long pointed shuriken and threw them at his brother. "What the hell?" That's the third time that day and still counting.

"Chika deflects the shuriken with a staff, just mere seconds before they could touch him!" Renge stood, leaning over the edge of her pedestal to get a better look. "Chika goes back in and tries to roundhouse kick Honey-sempai in the middle but, oh! Honey-senpai blocks and pulls a roundhouse kick of his own! It connects! Chika is now on the ground! Someone count it out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up here!" I said, running over to the pedestal. "What the hell is going on?"

"And Honey-senpai wins the match!" Renge shouted, totally ignoring me as her pedestal spun back into the floor, her disappearing along with it.

"What the hell?" And there I go again for the fourth time that day.

"Come." Mori said, coming up behind me, gently grabbing my hand and leading me back to the kendo part of the dojo, our equipment giggling and clanking the entire way there.

"Mori, what the hell happened in there?" I said as Mori dropped my hand.

"Well," He said, going over to a spot where bamboo swords that he had called _Shinai _were hanging. Grabbing two, he walked back over and set them on the ground in front of me, continuing in a teacher type voice. "The Haninozuka family has excelled in martial arts for generations," He spun me around, so that he could fix a tie at my back. "So all of the members of the family are martial arts champions; Mitsukuni himself is a champion." Spinning me around again and fitting the weird helmet on my head before bending down to grab his own.

"And what does that have to do with him and his brother fighting in there?" I questioned, tweaking with the helmet a bit because it felt crooked.

"I was getting to that." He mused, smiling slightly as he fixed my helmet. "Upon greeting each other, it is tradition for the family members to fight, as a reminder to keep their guard up."

"And I thought my family was crazy." I muttered as Mori fixed his helmet onto his head, grabbed the two _Shinai _and instructed me on the basics of kendo.

**1 hour later:**

"Oof!" For the millionth time that day, I tripped and landed on my back. "Why the heck do these pants have to be so long?" I complained for the millionth time, sitting up and taking my helmet off.

My cheeks were red and my hair and neck were slick with sweat. _Talk about a heavy workout, _I thought, falling graciously back onto the floor with a grunt.

"Are you getting up?" Mori asked, taking off his helmet and looking down at my spread-eagled form on the mats.

"No." I huff, feeling like a five year old.

Chuckling softly, Mori grabbed our bamboo swords from the floor and put them back where they went. Before he came back, he went to a little mini fridge and grabbed two water bottles.

Coming back over, he looked down at me again, shrugged his broad shoulders and sat cross-legged beside me, holding the bottle out to me.

Sighing, I sat up and took the cold beverage. "Thank you." I said, twisting the cap and taking a large swig.

Looking over at him as he took a towel and pat dried his face, I never realized how handsome he looked. With his tanned cheeks now flushed from activity and his usually spiked hair now drooping from sweat, he couldn't have looked hotter.

Realizing that I was staring at him and possibly drooling, I shook my head to be rid of my daze, blushing furiously. _I'm starting to think like the guests, _I think, shaking my head again.

Trying to get my mind off of things, I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Why do you talk to me so much?"

His hands stilled. Pulling the towel from his face he looked me in the eye.

Cheeks blazing, I quickly looked down and stammered out, "I-I-I was just curious b-because I don't usually see or h-hear you talking to people in large sentences. B-but you talk to me a lot and I was wondering why I'm so special."

Silence…two minutes had gone by and not a word was spoken between us yet.

Taking a chance, I peeked up at him through my eyelashes and he was staring at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Mori?" I asked, lifting my head completely.

He took a deep breath before letting it out again. Looking me in the eyes, he said, "I think it's because you're a good listener. Usually I'm the one who has to listen while another talks. It's kind of refreshing to be the talker instead of the listener, so I talk around you a lot." Smiling, he patted my head and went back to toweling his face.

To say that my jaw hit the floor was an understatement.

* * *

**Rememberance Day chappy next! The host's in soldier uniform's, the Canadian's singing Travelin' Soldier while the three mysterious shadows from chapters 15, 20, and 22 are watching them. I think i named all of the chapters that they were in. if anyone know who they are i will give you a cookie! Oh! And Sidney get's a video call from home!**


	40. Chapter 40

**School is kicking my butt. Projects then tests then more projects and even more tests. I don't think i've had a sound sleep since the last day of summer. Anyway here's the new chappy. Kinda short but i hope its not too short.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "Mori?" I asked, lifting my head completely.

He took a deep breath before letting it out again. Looking me in the eyes, he said, "I think it's because you're a good listener. Usually I'm the one who has to listen while another talks. It's kind of refreshing to be the talker instead of the listener, so I talk around you a lot." Smiling, he patted my head and went back to toweling his face.

To say that my jaw hit the floor is an understatement.

* * *

**Host Club hours: Date: November 11****th****: Shaundra P.O.V.**

"Host's! Attention!" Tamaki yelled out like a drill sergeant as the double doors opened and Hosting began.

When the ladies walked in they saw each Host standing at attention with their eyes looking forward at the guests, chest out, knees straight but not locked and their feet together at a 45 degree angle.

Each Host was wearing dark green army uniforms with black boots that were shined to perfection, dark green pants, light green button up shirts with a tie, a dark green jacket over top with badges on the shoulders and a beret tilted to the side slightly with a gold badge that had the Host club's signature rose printed on it. The only difference in uniform was that Tamaki had a red sash hung over his shoulder.

As the ladies began to inspect the Host's new attire by circling around them, the guy's were perfectly still with stony faces that could compete with Mori's and their eyes were still staring at the double doors where the ladies had once been.

Once the ladies had finished and began to go over to their seats, Tamaki, as the ladies walked by, shouted in the same drill sergeant voice, "Host's! Salute!"

Like shot guns, the Host's raised their right arms and held their hands flat up to their temples. The customers giggled and whispered behind their hands as they passed by the Host's.

When every lady was seated, then the Host's dropped their arms.

"Host's! Dismiss!" Tamaki shouted, and each Host broke off from the line and marched over to their tables with their arms swinging and their feet going the usual 'Left, left, left, right, left' march.

"God dammit," I muttered, shifting from foot to foot. "These heels are killing me!"

"Just grin and bear it Shaundra." Sidney muttered under her breath as she wobbled/marched like the Host's toward the stage.

"'Grin and bear it', she says," I mutter wobbling after her. "And yet she hates heels and skirts that go up to her chest like Billy-Bob-Joe-Frank as much as I do."

It was true. To keep things authentically army, we had to dress up too. Each of us was wearing a green skirt that went up to our chest and went down to our knees, light green button up shirts with badges on the shoulders that were tucked into the skirt, black heels, a beret tilted to the side slightly with a gold badge pinned to it like the Hosts and our hair was in tight buns at the nape of our necks.

"I still don't know who Billy-Bob-Joe-Frank is." Theresa said, practically gliding past me in her heels.

"How are you doing that?" I yell, jogging/marching after her while trying to keep my wobbly ankles straight.

**Half an hour into Hosting:**

"My beautiful generals," Tamaki stood and saluted. "I am nothing but your soldier; a soldier who is commanded by his general." He swept over to the nearest guest and held her face in his hands, whispering so softly, yet everyone could hear him. "I am nothing but a soldier who would die to protect the woman he loves."

"KYAAAAAA!" Each of Tamaki's guests had hearts in their eyes and were blushing, fawning, fainting, squealing, wiggling in their seats, you name it!

"Haruhi how did you learn all that soldier stuff from when you guys were greeting us?" One guest spoke up from Haruhi's table.

"Well, actually," Haruhi looked over to us as we played our classical instruments. Smiling her natural Host smile, she turned back to her guests. "We learned everything from Sidney. She even got us the uniforms." She fingered the heavy coat that was resting in her lap.

"How do you know all that stuff Sidney?" The same guest looked over to her, her eyebrows quirked.

Looking up from her violin, Sidney smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. "Let's just say someone that I love is in the military and he taught me a few tricks of the trade."

"WHAT?" Each Host, minus Kyouya and Mori, shouted. Jumping up from their designated tables, they surrounded Sidney.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend!" The Twin's said at the same time, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Especially one," Hikaru began.

"That's in the military." Kaoru finished.

"He's not-!" Sidney started but was interrupted by a wild Tamaki.

"I absolutely forbid you to have a boyfriend!" He screamed, pointing a finger at her. "My daughter is too young to have a boyfriend. You can have a boyfriend when you're in your seventies!"

"Would you all just-!" She tried to start again but was interrupted by Honey this time.

"You have a boyfriend Sid-chan?" He asked, looking up at her with huge honey-brown eyes. "But you were supposed to either get together with Kyou-chan or Mu-chan!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Sidney yelled, blushing bright red. "He's not even-!" Again she was interrupted, this time by some guests that were now tugging her down from the stage and hugging her tight.

"You poor girl!" One said. "You must be worried sick about him!"

"You must miss him so terribly!" Another said.

"I do but-!" Sidney tried to speak but her voice was tuned out by even more guests that were talking over her.

"You must have a hard time dealing with such a long-distance relationship!" Another guest said, nuzzling Sidney.

"ENOUGH!" Sidney shouted, breaking free of the girly-mob. Breathing heavily, she fixed her skirt and her bun before giving everyone her cold stare. "Now you guys listen here-!" But she was interrupted yet again. This time by me.

"Yo Sid," I wave. "Your computer is ringing!"

"My computer is ringing?" She questioned, cooling down for a second as she peered at her screen. Her face immediately lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. "Ohmygod!" She said in a rush, jumping up and down. "It's a video call from home!"

"Seriously?" Theresa and I crowded around her, looking at the screen. Sure enough, it said '**Video request from home**'.

"Who is it?" I ask, felling giddy.

"I don't know. It's probably five in the morning back home. Who would want to video chat with us at that time in the morning?" Sidney said, moving her finger on the mouse pad to the accept icon.

Before she clicked it, we all looked back at the Host's. "Be quiet." We said at the same time, then Sid clicked accept.

The screen went black for a minute before five friendly faces came onto the screen.

"Ohmygod!" We screamed, looking but not believing the faces that were there.

* * *

**CLIFFY! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Oh my goodness! It's been almost a month since I last updated! Oh my goodness I'm such a bad person, I left you guys on a cliffy for a month! To make it up to you, here's a long chappy that I hope will satisfy your months wait.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW SO THAT THIS CHAPPY WILL MAKE SENSE!**

_"Italics" _Means speaking in english and "Regular" is speaking in Japenese.

**Ok here's the chappy you guys, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "Who is it?" I ask, felling giddy.

"I don't know. It's probably five in the morning back home. Who would want to video chat with us at that time in the morning?" Sidney said, moving her finger on the mouse pad to the accept icon.

Before she clicked it, we all looked back at the Host's. "Be quiet." We said at the same time, then Sid clicked accept.

The screen went black for a minute before five friendly faces came onto the screen.

"Ohmygod!" We screamed, looking but not believing the faces that were there.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

Dark grey clouds blanketed the sky, the sun barely shining through the large group of miniscule water droplets that were just waiting for the right moment to fall down to the earth. A cold wind blew through the trees, making their bare, skeleton-like branches wave back and forth.

Looking back down at the ground, a small high school third year yawned from his perch atop his much taller companion's shoulder's. "It was quite an interesting day, huh Takashi?" Honey said, looking around as Mori walked up the path toward the Haninozuka mansion.

"Yeah," Mori nodded his head.

Placing his hand on his cheek, Honey looked around his familiar home, seeing the workers raking the recently fallen leaves from the grass and bagging them in garbage bags. "It was nice to meet the Canadians friends, wasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"They all must really miss all their friends and family from home. Sid-chan was really excited, especially when she saw her older brother; to think that the guests thought that she was his girlfriend at first." Sighing, Honey replayed in his mind the scenes from just a half an hour ago.

**Flashback: Honey P.O.V.**

Moving her hand over the mouse pad, Sidney looked back at us, saying, "Be quiet," before clicking the accept icon.

Climbing onto Takashi's shoulders to get a better look, I looked past his head toward the black screen. Suddenly, the screen colored up and showed five friendly faces.

Two of them were guys, the other three were girls.

Both boys were tall with bright brown eyes and brown hair that was cropped close to their heads. One boy was tan, had high cheekbones, and was tall and so lanky that if he turned sideways, he would disappear but he had enough meat on him to immediately say that he was muscular. His hair was a tad longer than the other boy's.

The other boy was also tall but very muscular; both of his arms were the size of tree trunks. His hair was cropped so close to his head that it was probably a buzz-cut, he was pale but had a dark farmers tan on his arms and a tinge of tan to his face. What caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were dark, like he had witnessed horrors that no one but he could comprehend.

The three girls were sitting in front of the boys. All three of the girls were blonde but different shades of blonde. One was super skinny and was probably 5'3" or 5'4". She had deathly pale skin, freckles across the bridge of her nose, light blue eyes and shoulder-length hair that was so light blonde that it was almost white.

Another girl was short, about 5' or 4'8". She had dark blue eyes, pale skin and the darkest blonde hair of the entire group. It was a blonde that was almost brown and it went down to mid-back.

The last blonde girl had shining blonde hair that was the color of wheat and honey but dark black streaks dotted her shining hair. She was tall-ish, maybe Shaundra's height, and had brown eyes and tan skin.

They all looked very familiar, I was sure that I had seen them somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ohmygod!" The Canadians yelled with their mouths and eyes wide.

"_Are you three just going to stand there with your mouths gaping open like fish?_" The skinny, white blonde one asked in English, tilting her head to the side slightly.

I, and the other Hosts, didn't quite know what exactly she had said but the Canadians had taught us enough English to catch the gist of their conversation. We all shuffled a little closer to get a good listen.

"_Natalie!"_ Tee-chan jumped up and down on the spot.

"_Yeah Sid, a fly's gonna go into your mouth if you don't close it." _The beefy boy said, his thin mouth turned up into small smirk.

"_Oh my god, Brendan you're back from Iraq!" _Sid-chan's hands went to cover her mouth and tiny tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"_Way to go Bren," _The gangly boy hit the tall one upside the head. _"You made our sister cry."_

"_Lay off Reilly," _The big one smacked the gangly one's hand away.

"_Are you ok Bren? Did everyone get back ok?" _Sidney urged.

"_Yup, everyone in the platoon got back safe and sound, and I don't even have a scratch on me." _He pointed at his pajama clad body.

"_Holy liftin' turtle monkeys," _The short, dark blonde haired one said, waving her arms about. _"Are we not even here? Hello, I got up at five this morning just so we could make this call, I'm bushed!"_

"_Hello to you too Marlee," _Sidney said, smiling and waving at the small girl.

"_Thank you!" _She sighed exasperatedly.

"_Hey I woke up at five in the morning to make this call to my favorite and only fraternal twin sister too, shouldn't I get some love?" _The blonde with black streaks and brown eyes said, looking pointedly at Shaundra.

"_Ok," _Shaun-chan smirked then widened her eyes innocently. _"Why Rhanda, my dear sister, I've missed you dearly. How have you coped without me through these past few months since we haven't been separated for this long?"_

"_Ok, I'll play along," _She said, widening her eyes like Shaundra did and clasping her hands in front of her chest. _"It is as if my heart is not here, dear sister. It went with you to Japan. Please come back and I shall give you cookies like mama used to make."_

"_Ok, ok, enough with the dramatics you two," _The gangly boy intervened, holding his hands up as if to ward off the words. _"That is total incest."_

"_Not if it's acting," _Shaundra and the brown eyed blonde girl said at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kyou-chan stepped up through the crowd that was listening into the Canadians conversation. "But I don't believe we've all been introduced." He swept his arm toward the computer and then to me and the other Hosts.

"Way to ruin our feel good family reunion Kyouya." Sidney said, pushing her glasses up.

"_Yo Sid, who's he?" _The two boys said suspiciously, looking Kyouya up and down.

"_Cool it you two," _Sidney placed her hands on her hips before moving away from the computer and showing the five friendly faces to everyone in the room. "Everyone, these three girls are Marlee Maillet," She pointed to the short, dark blonde one. "Natalie Whitney," Her finger moved over to the skinny, white blonde one. "And Shaundra's twin sister Rhanda." She pointed to the blonde and black haired one.

At the mention of the words 'Shaundra's twin' Hika-chan and Kao-chan smirked and slithered over to Shaun-chan, putting their arms around her shoulders and their mouths to her ear. "So," They purred at the same time. "You had a twin sister, and you didn't think to tell us."

"_Fraternal _twin and my lovely sister was none of your business." Shaundra smirked back at the Twins.

"_Should I be getting on a plane to go over there and smack them sis?" _Rhanda inquired in English, waving a fist at the twins.

"_No, I'm good," _Shaundra smiled, pulling the Twins arms from her shoulders.

"Who are those boys?" The guests whispered among themselves. "They're incredibly good looking, could the beefy one be Sidney's soldier boyfriend?"

Clearing her throat, Sidney glared down at the guests. "The 'beefy' one is the soldier I was talking about, but," She held up her finger when the guests were about to squeal. "He is not my boyfriend. Everyone, these are my brothers Brendan and Reilly." She pointed at the beefy one first and then the gangly one.

At the word 'brothers' I remembered the first time we went to visit the girls, both Tee-chan and Shaun-chan were talking to the Twins who had picked up a picture frame. Now I remembered where I had seen those two boys from, they were the boys in the picture!

Tamaki jumped up to the computer and, with a dramatic wave of his arm, held a rose to the computer. "Mademoiselles, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"_Hey guys? Is blondie a pervert or something because he's freaking me out," _Marlee spoke up, a weirded out expression on her face.

"_You could say that." _Theresa said, smirking.

"Ah, they love me already!" Tamaki shouted gleefully, sparkles floating around him. "Just listen to them compliment me!"

"_There's a word for someone like him," _Reilly put a finger to his chin, thinking. _"Oh yeah!" _A light bulb went off over his head. Pointing a finger at Tamaki, he said in Japanese, "You're a perverted idiot."

Freezing, the sparkles around Tamaki drifted to the floor as he turned white and faded away before coming back and screaming at the computer like a madman, "I am not a perverted idiot!"

"Yes you are boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang, jumping up and down.

"I am not!" Tamaki screamed.

"Senpai's a perverted id-i-ot!" The Twin's sang, running away as Tama-chan chased after them.

"_I like those twins!" _Reilly said, smiling a huge smile that nearly split his face.

"_Well everybody," _Sid-chan looked at the screen before looking at us. _"These bozos are Kyouya Ootori," _She pointed toward Kyou-chan.

Smiling his Host smile, Kyouya nodded his head to them and said in perfect English, _"It is an absolute pleasure to meet all of you."_

"I doubt it Kyouya." Smirking, Sidney's arms folded over her chest.

Kyouya just smiled back at her.

Little hearts began to swim around the three girls' heads. _"What a hottie!" _They sighed, fanning their faces.

"_If you only knew him," _Tee-chan muttered.

Sidney brought Muso up to the screen. _"This is Muso Takahiro, my best guy friend over here."_

"_Sidney's got a boyfriend!" _Natalie sang.

"_He's not my boyfriend!" _Sidney hissed, narrowing her eyes at Natalie.

Both Sidney's brothers looked suspiciously at both Kyou-chan and Mu-chan.

Shaundra pointed over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were still bugging Tama-chan. _"Those twins over there are the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."_

Hearing their names, the Twins abandoned their Tamaki teasing session and ran over to the computer. _"Helloooooooo," _They purred, their sly grin forming on their lips.

Shaundra continued and pointed over to Haru-chan. _"That's Haruhi Fujioka," _Leaning down close to the computer, she whispered so that no one could hear, _"She's actually a girl but don't say that out loud."_

Haruhi waved politely at everyone on the screen.

Sidney pointed over to Tama-chan. _"That idiot over there that's sulking in the corner is Tamaki Suoh."_

"_Is he always like that?" _Rhanda piped up.

"_Pretty much," _All three Canadians laughed.

"_And these two," _Tee-chan pulled me and Takashi up to the computer. _"Are Takashi Morinozuka; you can call him Mori for short," _

Nodding his head at the group of people on the computer screen, Takashi said, _"Hi."_

Patting his arm, Tee-chan smiled up at me and held her arms toward me. I jumped down from my position atop my cousin's shoulders. _"And this little munchkin is Mitsukuni Haninozuka; you can call him Honey for short."_

"_Hiiiiiiii!" _I smiled, waving excitedly.

"_Awwwwww!" _The three girls gushed. _"He's so cute!"_

"_Don't let him fool you; he's a few months older than me." _Tee-chan patted my head.

"_He can't be!"_

"_He is."_

"_He's like you Marlee," _Rhanda pinched Marlee's cheek. _"He's vertically challenged."_

"_I'm not short!" Marlee pouted, rubbing her red cheek._

"_And these," _All three Canadians picked the computer up and showed Brendan, Reilly, Rhanda, Marlee and Natalie the crowd of guests. _"Are our guests."_

"_Hi!" _Each guest shouted, waving at the computer.

"_How many friends did you make?" _The five people on the computer screen shouted.

"_Hey what are you kids up to in there?" _A booming male voice cut through the computer speakers.

"_Nothing dad!" _Brendan and Reilly shouted and then waited for their dad to go away before speaking again. _"We should hurry up and say bye."_

"_Wait!" _Sidney said, waving her arms about. _"I got a present for your birthday tomorrow Bren. Well, technically for you and your girlfriend."_

"_Fiancée now, I proposed to Angie when I came home." _Brendan smiled, showing all his teeth.

"_You proposed to Angela? Without even telling me you were going too?" _Sidney stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"_Well, you had already left and I wasn't about to tell you because then you would've told Ang." _

"_No I wouldn't have!"_

"_Yeah you would've!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ok maybe I would've," _Sidney sighed dejectedly.

"_Ha!" _Brendan laughed.

"You two really are brother and sister." Hikaru and Kaoru murmured as Sidney got her acoustic guitar and all the Canadians sat in front of the computer.

"_Happy b-day Bren, and congrats to you and Angie," _Sidney said, strumming.

**Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks (Bold=Shaundra, **_Italics=All three_**)**

**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
**Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
_Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

**So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
**Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
_Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
**Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
_Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming **

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
**Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**  
_Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
**Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home**

Everyone clapped as they finished.

"_Boys!" _Sidney's father yelled again. _"Go to sleep!"_

"_Ok dad!" _Brendan and Reilly yelled.

"_Sure Mr. Campbell!" _Rhanda, Natalie and Marlee yelled.

"_Gotta go guys, we'll talk to you some other time!" _They whisper-yelled and Brendan began to go for the mouse.

"_Wait!" _Sidney yelled, grabbing the computer. _"I gotta talk to you and Rei in private Bren."_

"_Ok Sid," _He grabbed his computer and he and Reilly walked into another room while Sidney walked over to a couch in a corner far from anyone's hearing range.

"What do you think there talking about that's so private?" The Twins whispered, tiptoeing over to Sidney.

Not even looking over she said, "If you want to keep your faces, I suggest you not come over here. I said this conversation was private and it's going to stay that way."

They tiptoed back toward us, muttering under their breath, "It's like she has eyes in the back of her head."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to go over there in the first place," Haruhi said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the Twins a look.

"C'mon, you were curious too, don't deny it," The Twins floated around Haruhi, whispering in her ear, "Even you want to solve the mystery that is Sidney Campbell."

Whacking the Twins away, Haruhi said, "I may be curious but at least I'm not rude enough to go sneaking up on her private conversations."

"Haruhi, oh how you wound us!" Holding their chests, the Twins fell to the ground, mock hurt.

"I agree with Haru-chan," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Well, private is private. Like Haru-chan said, you shouldn't be trying to listen in. If Sid-chan wants, she'll tell us if we ask." Smiling, I climbed up Takashi's back and sat on his shoulders. Pointing at the Twins, I said, "Eavesdropping is a no no!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok Honey-senpai," The Twins shoulders slumped and stuffed their hands in their pockets.

Out of the corner of my eye a bright flash of light caught my attention. Turning my head I could see three dark shadows. Shaking my head slightly, I looked again and they were gone.

"What did you see?" Takashi rumbled.

"Oh, nothing, it was just my imagination." I murmured, looking back at the corner. At least I _thought _it was my imagination.

**Back to the present: No P.O.V.**

Sighing, Honey looked at the piece of cake that was on the table. He looked at Usa-chan, saying, "Well Usa-chan this cake isn't going to eat itself." With that he took Usa-chan, the cake and went up to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

**Somewhere: No P.O.V.**

A tall, dark figure stood in front of a window that looked out to the streets. Swishing a glass of water in its hand, it looked back as a person walked in.

"Everything is ready my lady, we'll be able to begin tomorrow." The person said.

"Excellent," The figure by the window said, lifting the glass to its mouth and taking a quick swig. "Those Host Club imbeciles won't even know what hit them." The woman smiled, her white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chappy! I'll type to you guys next time! Hopefully its not going to be a month until I can update again.**


	42. Chapter 42

**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW CHAPPY! Oh! And I just noticed that I have over 300 reviews! Whooooo! Thanks everybody! Hope you enjoy the chappy!**

**I OWNS NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: A tall, dark figure stood in front of a window that looked out to the streets. Swishing a glass of water in its hand, it looked back as a person walked in.

"Everything is ready my lady, we'll be able to begin tomorrow." The person said.

"Excellent," The figure by the window said, lifting the glass to its mouth and taking a quick swig. "Those Host Club imbeciles won't even know what hit them." The woman smiled, her white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

Frost coated the overly large windows of Ouran Academy. The trees were bare and the grass was turning yellow with the cold. All were sure signs that winter was on its way.

Three pairs of sneaker-clad feet pounded against the spotless floor of Ouran High School, each heading in the direction of a pair of infamous double doors.

"You know what's weird?" Shaundra said, black and blonde highlighted hair shining in the afternoon light that made its way through the large windows.

"What?" Theresa and Sidney said, hazel and brown eyes alight with curiosity.

"Llama is spelt with two L's when it sounds like one," With brown eyes lifted, Shaundra looked at her two best friends. "Why is that?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Sidney pushes up her glasses and shrugs. "I don't know, maybe the dude that discovered llamas didn't know how to spell."

"But why would the dude use two L's? It just doesn't make sense!" Shaundra argued as the trio went through the double doors and toward the stage where all their instruments were.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Sidney argued back stubbornly, grabbing her saxophone and sitting on the edge of the stage, playing a few notes. "The word llama has always been spelt with two L's, you shouldn't question it."

"It just doesn't make sense why there would be two L's. Listen, la-ma, it sounds like one freakin' L!" Shaundra grabbed her bass frustratingly and tuned it.

"If you two are done with llamas already," Theresa said, gracefully dropping her long tan legs and sitting cross legged in between the arguing two. "I suggest you look around the room."

Both did and saw that the entire third music room was completely empty except for the three of them. The Hosts hadn't arrived yet.

"You wanna trash the place?" Shaundra offered; a hopeful expression on her face.

"No," Sidney and Theresa glared over at the hopeful girl making her shrink away.

"It was just an idea." Pouting, Shaundra went back to tuning her bass.

"And a good idea it was," A deep, feminine voice said from the double doors.

The three Canadians snapped their heads back and saw three dark shadows standing at the threshold of the double doors.

"I'm sorry, the Host Club is closed right now," Sidney said, her glasses taking on a dangerous glare but Theresa and Shaundra saw that her eyes were narrowed behind the veil of light shielding her eyes. "Come back in a half hour when we're open."

"My deepest apologies fair maiden," The tallest of the shadows smiled, white teeth flashing in the light. Out of nowhere a white lily appeared in the shadow's hand and the shadow stepped into the room, saying softly, "But we won't be able to come back in a half an hour."

"Who are you?" The Canadians asked suspiciously.

Laughing softly, the tall girl with short brown hair and light olive eyes, wearing a red and white girl's uniform stepped toward the Canadian trio. "All in good time my lovelies," With that, the other two shadows behind her stepped into the room and all three girls dressed in red and white uniforms grabbed a hold of each Canadian and dragged the struggling trio out of the infamous music room, past many hallways and down to the front gates of the school where a car waited.

All of this happened without anyone seeing a thing.

**A little later:**

Unbeknownst to what had happened only minutes prior, the Hosts, all together, walked towards the doors of the third music room.

"You know what's weird?" The Twins said, amber eyes flashing with suspicion. "Shaundra wasn't in class last period."

"Hey," Honey's already big eyes widened more. "Tee-chan wasn't in class either!"

"That's odd," Tamaki, in the lead of the group, looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru, blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Sidney wasn't in last period either."

"But they never skip a class," Muso said, ice blue eyes darkening slightly and broad shoulders tightening.

"That can't be a coincidence." Haruhi muttered, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "They're here on scholarships, so they have to keep their grades up, meaning they can't skip any classes if they want to stay."

"The real question is," Kyouya said, arching a dark eyebrow. "Where are they?"

"Look," Mori said, pointing at the double doors of the music room.

Both doors stood ajar and in front of them, gathering dust, was a piece of paper.

All of the Hosts rushed to the doors and looked inside the music room; no one was in the room except for couches and tea cups.

Each Host hurried into the room, looking around, all except Kyouya who bent down and picked up the slip of paper.

"Look!" Honey said, pointing over to the stage where the Canadians left their instruments. "Sid-chan's saxophone is on the ground!"

"Yeah, and so is Shaundra's bass!" Hikaru said, bending down to retrieve the instruments.

"No! Don't touch them!" Tamaki screeched, slapping Hikaru's hands away and standing in front of the fallen instruments. "This area is now a crime scene!" He flourished, ripping his uniform off and showing the Sherlock Holmes costume he wore underneath. Pulling a giant magnifying glass out of his pocket, he bent down and inspected the instruments.

"Sidney's going to beat you if she finds out you touched her saxophone," Haruhi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shhh," Tamaki waved his arm at her, walking around the stage while he was bent over at the waist. "I'm looking for clues!"

"This may take awhile," The Twins said, sitting on a couch, crossing their legs and bringing their hands behind their heads.

"Eureka!" Tamaki shouted from somewhere underneath the grand piano. "I have solved the case!"

"Really?" Hunny asked, bouncing up and down.

Crawling from underneath the piano, Tamaki jumped to his feet, blonde hair bouncing. Holding up his clenched hand, he slowly unfolded it and showed everyone his palm, saying, "This is the clue!"

"Your hand?" Muso said, lifting an eyebrow at the blonde. "Your hand is the clue?"

"What? No!" Tamaki shook his head. "It's what's sitting on my hand!"

"What _is_ sitting on your hand?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm glad you asked Haruhi," Using his other hand, Tamaki pulled a strand of hair from his open palm.

"It's a hair," The Twins said, not impressed.

"It's not just a hair!" Tamaki said. "It's the hair of the kidnapper!"

"A kidnapper?" Hunny said, clutching Usa-chan. "Tee-chan, Sid-chan and Shaun-chan got kidnapped?"

"Precisely Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki brought his fist down onto his open palm. "And we have to rescue my daughters from the perpetrator!"

"If you would care to shut up for a second," Kyouya walked up to the group, the slip of paper in his hand. "You might want to look at this." He held the paper up for everyone to see.

The piece of paper had large black letters printed on it that read:

**You Host Club imbeciles! How dare you force these foreign fair maidens into your servitude! We will not stand for this; we are transferring these ladies immediately to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy!**

**~The Zuka Club~**

Kyouya flipped the page over and there was a poster with the words:

**The Zuka Club is proud to present the box office smash hit Burlesque!**

"The Zuka Club!" Each Host shouted.

"Who's The Zuka Club?" Muso asked.

"You do not want to know my friend," The Twins each put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "You do not want to know."

"What are we waiting for?" Tamaki shouted, ripping his Sherlock Holmes costume off to reveal his Ouran uniform underneath. "We need to rescue my daughters!"

* * *

**Creepy shadow people are The Zuka Club! Alcoholic Goldfish, Anonymous Fan, and Keira-hime, you each get cyber cookies! *Throws cookies***


	43. Chapter 43

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY EVERYONE! NEEEEEEEEEEEEW CHAAAAAAAAAAAPY! Hope yas like it!**

**I OWN NOTHING, I REPEAT NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: The piece of paper had large black letters printed on it that read:

**You Host Club imbeciles! How dare you force these foreign fair maidens into your servitude! We will not stand for this; we are transferring these ladies immediately to St. Lobelia Girls' Academy!**

**~The Zuka Club~**

Kyouya flipped the page over and there was a poster with the words:

**The Zuka Club is proud to present the box office smash hit Burlesque!**

"The Zuka Club!" Each Host shouted.

"Who's The Zuka Club?" Muso asked.

"You do not want to know my friend," The Twins each put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "You do not want to know."

"What are we waiting for?" Tamaki shouted, ripping his Sherlock Holmes costume off to reveal his Ouran uniform underneath. "We need to rescue my daughters!"

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

We were dumped unceremoniously out of the limo and onto a white cobblestone path.

"Ouch!" Shaundra hisses, looking at her scraped palms before waving a fist at the limo that was driving away. "You'll pay for that!"

"Where in the world are we?" Sidney said, grabbing her fallen glasses from the ground, putting them back onto her face and looking at our surroundings.

A large gate stood open in front of us, an L elegantly crafted onto the wrought iron. Beyond the gate a fountain spouted crystal blue water and expertly clipped greenery that was turning yellow with the coming winter stood along the pearly white cobblestone path. Beyond that stood a large white building, a building which resembled a church, with large peaking towers that pointed up into the blue sky like Cinderella's castle. Sleeping Beauty was probably waiting for her Prince Charming in one of the towers. It was grand and luxurious like Ouran Academy…without the bad paint job.

"I don't think we're at Ouran anymore Toto." I mutter, staring around.

"Where are those crazy chicks that grabbed us?" Shaundra said, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles.

Classical music came out of nowhere at that moment. Looking up, we all saw our kidnappers twirling ballerina style on the building's roof. "Lobelia!" They sang, posing and each holding a white lily in their hands.

"Holy shit!" My jaw dropped. "How did they get up there?"

The taller one of the three with the short cropped brown hair and the light olive eyes, holding a white lily in her hands, spoke in her deep feminine voice, "St. Lobelia Academy, high school second year, Benio Amakusa, AKA Benibara, Lady of the Red Rose."

Still twirling like ballerinas, they somehow made their way off the roof and onto the grounds. "Lobelia!" They sang and posed again.

The girl with light brown wavy hair and light light violet eyes spoke in a soft voice, "Second year student, Chizuru Maihara, AKA Suzuran, Lady of the Lily."

They twirled off again, this time stopping at the fountain. "Lobelia!" They sang yet again, posing with their lilies.

The youngest looking of the three stepped up, her short brown hair curling around her ears and her dark blue almost black eyes looking directly at us as she said excitedly, "First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki, AKA Hinagiku, Lady of the Daisy."

Twirling off again, they stopped in front of us, singing, "Lobelia!"

Each holding their lilies out toward us, the girls walked to a spot a little ways away from us. The tall one, Benio Amakusa as she said her name was, looked each of us in the eye before she spoke matter-of-factly, like she had recited this speech many times, "We are the members of the St. Lobelia Academy's White Lily League, also known as," The other two girls took this as a cue and stood beside Benio, all three tearing their uniforms off to show garish costumes underneath and saying at the same time with their arms spread wide, "The Zuka Club!"

"We are definitely not at Ouran anymore Toto." I mutter, staring wide eyed at the three girls posing in front of us.

**A little later:**

"Here Antoinette," Tamaki, back in his Sherlock Holmes costume, held pieces of fabric up to the golden retriever's nose. "Get a scent for daddy!"

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi said, looking down at her cell phone in hand and checking the time.

After the Hosts had found the letter from The Zuka Club, Tamaki, who had grabbed Antoinette from home, had ushered all of the Hosts down to the Canadians apartment. Under Tamaki's command Haruhi had grabbed the emergency key that the girls had given her from her apartment and opened the door to the Canadians home. Tamaki had rushed into the apartment, grabbed fistfuls of the girls clothes and then came back out, ran into the limo that was waiting at the curb for them and they rushed over to Lobelia Academy.

"Is she getting a scent?" Muso asked, bending down to the dog's eye level only to get licked in the face by Antoinette's slobbery tongue.

"No," Tamaki sighed exasperatedly, discarding Sidney's baggy grey Red Sox t-shirt and grabbing Shaundra's purple quarter sleeve shirt that said, "I love you, you love me, let's all kill Barney," and had a picture of the purple dinosaur with it limbs cut off. Tamaki put it up to Antoinette nose and let her sniff the purple fabric, sighing when the dog didn't jump up and run in the direction the Canadians were taken, "There must be something wrong with her nose."

"There's nothing wrong with Antoinette's nose," Kyouya, who was leaning against the wrought iron entrance gates, spoke up. "She's just not trained to go after scents like police dogs are."

"What do you suppose we do then Kyou-chan?" Honey piped, leaning down from his spot on Mori's shoulders.

Kyouya pointed at a sign that was taped on the wall of the large white building. It was an exact copy of the one that the Hosts had found in the Music Room but this one said:

**The Zuka Club presents the box office smash hit Burlesque! Get your tickets now for today's performance with the Club's special guests! The show starts right after classes so get your tickets now before they're sold out!**

"The Canadians are obviously the special guests." Kyouya said, walking in the direction of the theatre where the Hosts had went once before when they rescued Haruhi from the Zuka Club.

Ripping his Sherlock Holmes costume off to show his Ouran uniform, Tamaki grabbed Antoinette's leash and ran after Kyouya with the other Hosts following suit. "But what if the Zuka Club is holding them hostage?" Tamaki gasped. "They're probably torturing them by giving them bad makeovers!"

The Twins shuddered, remembering the bad job that the Zuka Club did with Haruhi's make-up. "We gotta save them!"

"Let's go get our friends back!" Honey pointed a finger over to the theatre from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori nodded his head and the Hosts charged toward the theatre doors, opened them and plunged into the darkness of the murmuring theatre.

"Stay close!" Tamaki hissed from somewhere in front. "We don't want to get lost in the sea of Benibara fans."

"The sea of what?" Muso whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You do not want to know." The Twins said from beside him. "Those fan girls can get crazy!" They muttered under their breath.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi hissed from somewhere in the darkness. "You're stepping on my foot!"

"Oh! Sorry Haruhi!" Shuffling was heard somewhere at the front of the group.

Spotlights lit up suddenly, casting the only light onto red curtains that were firmly shut. Now that the Hosts could see a giant screaming wave of pink sat in the theatre chairs below them. The Benibara fan club was in full force today.

"I'm guessing that's the sea that you mentioned." Muso, sweat dropping, pointed down to the screaming mass of fan girls clad in pink shirts.

"Yeah," The Twins said. "They can get crazy."

"Shhhhh!" Every girl in the audience put a finger to their mouth and 'shhhhed' the person beside them as the curtains began to move away.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chappy!**


	44. Chapter 44

Previously: Spotlights lit up suddenly, casting the only light onto red curtains that were firmly shut. Now that the Hosts could see a giant screaming wave of pink sat in the theatre chairs below them. The Benibara fan club was in full force today.

"I'm guessing that's the sea that you mentioned." Muso, sweat dropping, pointed down to the screaming mass of fan girls clad in pink shirts.

"Yeah," The Twins said. "They can get crazy."

"Shhhhh!" Every girl in the audience put a finger to their mouth and 'shhhhed' the person beside them as the curtains began to move away.

* * *

**Before: Shaundra P.O.V.**

Not getting the reaction that they were hoping to get out of us, the three girls frowned, waving their arms slightly while saying, "Also known as the Zuka Club!"

We stared at the three costumed Lobelia girls with quirked eyebrows, not getting what we were supposed to do when they did that.

They tried again. "Also known as the Zuka Club!"

We still didn't get what we were supposed to do.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I leaned over to my friends and whispered, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Theresa muttered, looking at the girls in front of us.

"Let's make a break for it," Sidney muttered under her breath before turning to the girls in front of us. "Well, it was nice meeting you but we would like to go back to Ouran." She turned her back and began to usher us to the main gates. "See you later."

"Oh no! Benio they're leaving!" The short first year, Hinako I think her name was, said.

We looked back and saw that they had gotten out of their get ups and were now dressed in their school uniforms again. The tall one, Benio, laid a hand on her smaller companions shoulder.

"It's ok, Hinagiku, they're entitled to go if they please…" She trailed off, olive eyes shining slightly before putting a hand to her forehead and collapsing onto the cobblestone, breaking down into fits of sobbing right then and there.

"Benibara!" The two girls gasped before going onto their knees in front of the distraught Benio.

"Umm," We walked over to the girls sitting on the cobblestone. "Is she alright?"

"'Oh I am fortune's fool!'" Benio quoted Shakespeare, sobbing even more.

"Oh no! She's quoting Shakespeare!" The second year with wavy light brown hair, Chizuru, looked appalled.

"What does that mean?" Theresa asked, looking down at the still sobbing Benio who was now banging her fists against the cobblestone.

"'Alas, I am a woman friendless, hopeless!'" She cried to the heavens, her arms flying everywhere.

This chick reminded me a lot of Tamaki when he started to have one of his crazy dramatic outbursts. Scratch that, she was even worse than Tamaki. Tamaki usually went to his corner silently. Benio was crying hysterically.

"'Can one desire too much of a good thing?'" Benio wept into Hinako's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Sidney asked, furrowing her eyes at the tall third year.

"'A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!'"

This was just getting really weird now.

"There there Benibara," The two girls wrapped their arms around the crying girl.

"'The miserable have no other medicine but only hope.'" She said overdramatically, flourishing with her hands. "'There's daggers in mans smiles.'"

"Ugh," Sidney scoffed, getting tired of this girl version of Tamaki. Walking over to the three girls, Sidney disentangled them, grabbed Benio by the shoulders and slapped her across the face with a yell of, "Snap out of it!"

No longer crying hysterically, Benio held her now red cheek and stared up at Sidney who had her hands firmly placed on her hips and was staring down at Benio with a scowl.

"Benibara!" Chizuru and Hinako rushed over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine ladies," Benio waved them away, still looking at Sidney. Standing to her full height, she looked down at Sidney, who was a head shorter than her, with her head cocked to the side. "Why did you hit me foreign maiden?"

Brow raised at the 'foreign maiden' part, Sidney pushed her glasses further up her nose, a glare hiding her brown eyes. "Because you wouldn't shut up," She said bluntly.

"Why were you like that anyway?" Theresa asked, coming up alongside Sidney, her long brown hair swishing behind her as she walked.

Ignoring Theresa, Benio came up to Sidney and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "Bluntness," She said, her voice going an octave lower. "I adore that in a woman."

Theresa and I tensed, waiting for Sidney to start yelling stuff about her 'bubble' but she only narrowed her eyes, the glare on her glasses going up a notch if possible, and gently detached the taller girl's hand from her cheek.

"Why were you like that?" Sidney repeated Theresa's question since the chick's attention was devoted onto her at the moment.

"I was upset."

"Why?"

Smiling a sad smile, Benibara swept her arm over to the other two girls who were watching silently. "Do you know what the St. Lobelia Academy's White Lily League is?"

"Umm," I scratched my head, thinking. "No?"

Chizuru stepped up. "The White Lily League is composed of strong maidens who consider women to be superior in every way—!"

"Oh!" I interrupted. "So you guys are one of _those _chicks!"

"I prefer if you call us by our actual gender, foreign maiden," Benio looked at me sharply. "We are not _guys. _The word itself makes me want to retch." She raised her fist to the sky in a dramatic way, much like Tamaki. She raised her voice and said, "We are women and proud of it!"

Chizuru and Hinako raised their fists also and shouted along with Benio, "I am woman!"

"Ok…" Theresa let the 'kay' drag a bit as she sweat dropped, looking at the girls like they were insane.

Composing herself, Benio flung her hair out of her eyes with a careless sweep of her hand. "As I was saying; the Zuka Club prides itself on its thirty year history. The White Lily League is a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens!"

Hinako spoke. "The Club's activities include maiden tea parties, the maiden debate forum and most importantly musical reviews preformed by the society's top members!"

All of them ripped out of their school uniforms again, showing off their giant get-ups that were hidden beneath.

"Pardon me for being blunt but," Sidney crossed her arms over her chest. "What does this have anything to do with you going on like a wacko?"

"I was getting to that foreign maiden," Benio's uniform magically came back into existence. "I was upset because you were leaving."

"And…?" We pressed on, moving our hands in a gesture that meant get on with it.

"May I ask you maidens a question?" Benio went on without letting us speak. "Do you like to perform?"

"What does that have anything to do with this conversation?" I was beginning to get annoyed with this chick.

"You see, the Zuka Club is performing today," Hinako said, her closely cropped brown hair twisting in the wind.

"And…?" Why can't these chicks get to the point?

"And three of our club's singers, who were supposed to do the main song, just called in sick over an hour ago," Chizuru said, light violet eyes saddening.

"What does that have anything to do with us?" We shouted at the girls.

"We saw you foreign maidens performing once," Benio said. "And we were amazed at your talent. When the three girls called in sick we had to find replacements and here you are."

"Ah…" Theresa trailed off. "We don't do plays."

"What if I said that there were talent scouts at said performance?" Benio smirked.

"Talent scouts?" We echoed.

"Yes, from all around the country."

"Here?"

"Indeed."

Theresa, Sidney and I looked at one another, our eyebrows quirked up before looking back over to Benibara.

"What play is it?" Sidney asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The box office smash hit Burlesque," Benio named matter-of-factly.

"What do we have to do?" Theresa asked.

"You will sing and maybe do a little bit of dancing."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Just one song so you'll be performing for about three minutes. That will be long enough to get noticed by a scout."

"Could you excuse us for a sec?" Sidney asked.

"But of course," Benio motioned to the other two girls and they moved a short distance away from us, huddling together.

Mimicking them, we huddled up.

"What do you guys think?" Sidney asked, looking at Theresa and me for our opinions.

"I think we should do it!" Theresa exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said, looking defiant when Sidney and Theresa looked at me sharply like I was insane.

"But Shaundra, there's gonna be talent scouts! This could be our break!" Sidney argued.

"I don't care," I muttered before speaking up. "I'm just getting an odd vibe from those girls." I looked over my shoulder at the Lobelia girls and saw them looking at us. When they saw me looking at them they waved. Turning back I said, "Definitely a bad vibe."

"It won't be that bad Shaundra," Theresa persuaded. "Just a tiny song and then we'll get noticed and become famous! Then we'll all be laughing about how you had a bad vibe but you were wrong!"

"I don't think I'm wrong!" I hissed before composing myself, smoothing down my black and blonde highlighted hair. "My gut is telling me that they're not telling us something and that we shouldn't trust them."

"Fine, we'll do a vote then," Sidney said, glasses glaring up. "All in favor of not doing it say I."

"I!" I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

They looked over at me pointedly. "All in favor of doing it say I."

"I!" Theresa and Sidney said at the same time.

"It's settled then," Sidney pushed her glasses up. "We're doing it."

Breaking our huddle, she began to walk over to the waiting girls, Theresa following behind her and me following behind Theresa a little reluctantly.

"You'll be thanking us in the future Shaundra," Theresa muttered under her breath at me.

When we finally got to the girls they were glomping Sidney. The three Lobelia girls were lifting her pant legs up and rubbing their faces against the bare skin of her legs.

"Her legs are like a child's bottom!" Chizuru exclaimed, rubbing Sid's leg against her face.

Quirking a brow, I looked down at Sidney. "You really want to go through with it?"

"Shut up," She said, jumping away from the crazy chicks.

"You will not regret this, foreign maidens!" Benio said, ushering us into the large white school. "We must prepare you for the show!"

Not paying attention to them, we didn't see the shared smirks that the Zuka Club members gave the other.


	45. Chapter 45

**HAPPY BIRHTDAY KON'NICHIWA EH! It was a year ago today that I first uploaded the very first chapter of my story. Now Kon'nichiwa eh! has over 40 chapters, 322 reviews, 36240 hits, 123 favorites, 122 story alerts and it's in The Saving Ouran Fandom: The Best Ouran Stories community! It was quite the year! I remember the first review by magicjewel, the first favorite by Miss Snicket McGidgette and the first story alert by Toni Heart! I wouldn't have come this far without all you readers so thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**And now I present to you the newest chappy of Kon'nichiwa eh! ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING OF OHSHC. BISCO HATORI HAS THE WONDERFUL PRIVILEGE OF SAYING THAT SHE OWNS OHSHC. AND I DO NOT OWN BURLESQUE!**

* * *

Previously: When we finally got to the girls they were glomping Sidney. The three Lobelia girls were lifting her pant legs up and rubbing their faces against the bare skin of her legs.

"Her legs are like a child's bottom!" Chizuru exclaimed, rubbing Sid's leg against her face.

Quirking a brow, I looked down at Sidney. "You really want to go through with it?"

"Shut up," She said, jumping away from the crazy chicks.

"You will not regret this, foreign maidens!" Benio said, ushering us into the large white school. "We must prepare you for the show!"

Not paying attention to them, we didn't see the shared smirks that the Zuka Club members gave the other.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

Spotlights lit up suddenly, casting the only light onto red curtains that were firmly shut. Now that the Hosts could see, a giant screaming wave of pink sat in the theatre chairs below them. The Benibara fan club was in full force today.

"I'm guessing that's the sea that you mentioned." Muso, sweat dropping, pointed down to the screaming mass of fan girls clad in pink shirts.

"Yeah," The Twins said. "They can get crazy."

"Shhhhh!" Every girl in the audience put a finger to their mouth and 'shhhhed' the person beside them as the curtains began to move away.

The spotlights flickered off once the curtains were drawn all the way back and the girls in the audience clapped and screamed, some were even crying.

"Geez," Muso murmured. "This is even worse than the Host Club fan girls."

"Shhhhh!" The row in front of him glared daggers at him, making him shy away with his hands held up in surrender.

Once every girl in the audience had stopped screaming and clapping the entire theatre was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop.

A spotlight came on from behind something, a large staircase set in the middle of the stage, and a silhouetted girl stood in front of the light at her back. From what everyone could see, she was wearing something sparkling with a hat and she had legs that seemed to go on and on.

She lifted her silhouetted arm to her mouth and everyone saw the shape of a microphone clutched in it.

**Show me how you burlesque by Christina Aguilera (Bold=Shaundra, **_Italics=Theresa,_ Normal=Sidney, _**Bold Italics=All)**_

**Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down**

Music sprung up into the quiet theatre and spotlights went up all over the place, showing an orchestra below the stage and fully illuminating the girl on the top of the stairs who was now walking down each step snapping her fingers as the music played.

"That's Shaun-chan!" Honey exclaimed before Mori's large hand came up and covered the tiny third year's eyes from the sight of a half naked girl.

"My daughter!" Tamaki yelled, preparing to jump up.

Haruhi grabbed his arm and yanked him back into place with a glare that made him shrink into his chair.

"Holy shit," The Twins muttered together as they stared at a half naked Shaundra.

She was wearing a white and red showgirl tuxedo that covered everything that a bathing suit would cover. She had fishnet stockings with a pair of heels that looked like they would kill her with each step she took. Her black and blonde highlighted hair was curled and piled on top of her head like a crown with a tiny top hat sitting on top.

"At least they didn't put a bunch of make-up on her," The Twins sighed in relief, staring at the dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick the Zuka Club used.

Another spotlight lit up the left side of the stage and illuminated another girl who was standing on top of a piano with a microphone stand in front of her, snapping her fingers as she swayed to the music.

"There's Theresa," Mori said.

Theresa was also wearing a red and white showgirl costume but this one actually had bell bottom pants, a long sleeved bedazzled tuxedo jacket and flats. Her long hair was hanging loose down her back underneath a large top hat.

Taking the microphone from its stand, she jumped off the piano and strutted, still snapping, with the spotlight following after her, over towards the staircase which Shaundra was still descending.

_She comes through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night_ **(hee-eey)**

**Babydoll just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line**

Another spotlight erupted on the right side of the stage and from behind the curtain another girl emerged, strutting toward the stage like Theresa, snapping her fingers.

"Sidney!" Muso exclaimed with his mouth agape and wide eyes staring down at her in her showgirl outfit.

Sidney's showgirl outfit, like Theresa's and Shaundra's, was white and red with a bottom like Shaundra's, covering her like a bathing suit with fishnet stockings and knee length boots, and it had a top like Theresa's with a long sleeve tail tuxedo jacket. Her hair was curled and loose around her with a bowler hat on her head.

We say  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more

Each girl took a step on the stage, Shaundra on the tallest step and Sidney and Theresa on the lower. They each produced a cane from thin air and as the music began to get louder they began to sing together and dance around with the canes like they were a part of their bodies.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

The Hosts were staring down at the three girls with wide eyes, even Honey, who had gotten Mori's hand off of his face, was staring down at the three girls. All of the Lobelia girls were screaming their heads off.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

Throwing their canes to the audience, making the Lobelia girls swoon as they caught them, the girls broke apart from their spots on the stairs. Shaundra and Sidney strutted off down into the audience, disappearing into the dark as Theresa stayed where she was on the stairs.

_A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little what, what  
Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night_ **(hee-eey)**

The spotlights moved over and into the sea of girls to show Shaundra and Sidney sitting among them in the theatre chairs, chair dancing with the Lobelia girls trying to grab at them.

**Everybody just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind**

We say  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more

Jumping out of the chairs, Sidney and Shaundra ran up the aisle and back up to the stage where Theresa was dancing on the stairs.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

The music stopped playing as each light in the room flickered off for a second before one came back on to show the girls sitting on the bottom step with their heads down, their hats covering their eyes while they snapped their fingers.

Ok girls, let's show them how it's done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just begun

With the drums beating, the girls stood up, Sidney and Theresa slowly walking up the steps to the top as Shaundra stayed on the bottom.

**Lemme hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

Turning around, Shaundra ran up the steps with Theresa and Sidney and stood dancing at the top.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**_  
_**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**_  
_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

As the last lyric left their mouths, the girls took their hats off and threw them to the screaming girls in the audience as the shook their hair free and bowed.

Coming back up, they smiled and brought the microphones to their lips, saying, "Ladies of St. Lobelia Academy! The Zuka Club is proud to present the box office smash hit Burlesque!"

As the sea of girls screamed and shouted the three girls took on last bow before the large curtains closed.

"At least they didn't have to wear stupid get ups!" Haruhi shouted over the ear-splitting screeching as she and the rest of the Hosts clapped.

"But what does the Zuka Club have planned?" Tamaki muttered under his breath as the curtains opened again and the first scene of the play went on with Chizuru coming out in a waitress outfit with her light brown hair tied up.

* * *

**I would also like to announce that I'm thinking of writing a new story. The idea has been playing around in my mind for awhile now and I can't seem to get it out of my mind but I won't be writing it until I finish Kon'nichiwa eh! but stay tuned for a new InuYasha fanfic called The Power Within!**

**Here's the summary: You heard Kagome's story, but what you didn't know was that she forgot to mention someone important. Suki's a regular outsider, but that changed when she found herself in the Feudal Era with no memory of how she got there. And how does InuYasha know her? **


	46. Chapter 46

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ****AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A GOOD HOLIDAY SEASON!**

**AND HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIRFT TO YOU! ****THE NEW CHAPPY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I OWNS NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "But what does the Zuka Club have planned?" Tamaki muttered under his breath as the curtains opened again and the first scene of the play went on with Chizuru coming out in a waitress outfit with her light brown hair tied up.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

Smiling, we bowed as the large curtains fell closed with a soft sigh and the screaming mass of pink t-shirt wearing girls disappeared from view.

"Bravo!" The Zuka club clapped as we walked into the backstage area.

"That performance was absolutely brilliant!" Benio, half-dressed in her costume for the play, drawled, clapping each of us on the shoulder. "I believe the talent scouts got everything that they needed," She smiled wide, olive eyes twinkling.

"You really think so?" Sidney said, wiping the droplets of sweat that collected on her forehead during the short song.

"Why wouldn't they have?" Chizuru, wearing a waitress outfit, beamed, clasping her hands in front of her. "A person would have to be blind if they cannot see the star material written all over you!"

"Your performance was absolute perfection!" Hinako, wearing a wig, gushed. "You definitely caught the attention of the scouts!"

"Ok, we get it, we're super stars," Shaundra said, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at me and Sid. "We did the damn song and got the attention of the talent scouts, can we go back to Ouran now?"

"Shaundra, don't be so rude!" Theresa said, hitting her upside the head.

"Hey! No hitting!" Sidney said, smacking Theresa upside the head. "That's my job!" She pointed at herself.

"Interesting," Benio whispered low so that the Canadians couldn't hear a word. Turning, she walked back to the make-up stand and sat down in the stool before looking at them from the reflection in the mirror. "I don't mean to seem pushy foreign maidens, but, if you care to do so, please stay and watch the rest of the show before you leave," She looked at the Canadians from over her shoulder, winking and flashing pearly white teeth at them as she purred, "The finale will be something that you don't want to miss."

"Yes!" Chizuru and Hinako nodded their heads.

Sidney and Theresa looked over at Shaundra who still had her arms crossed over her chest and was shifting from foot to foot with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Fine," She sighed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll stay as long as we go back to Ouran once it's over."

"Deal," Theresa said, clapping her on the back. "Now let's go and get changed out of these get ups."

"Your clothes are in that room," Benio said, pointing to a door on the left then looking back at Chizuru. "You're on in ten Suzuran, so I would suggest that you put on your finishing touches; you too Hinako."

Nodding, the two girls drifted off to their designated places, Chizuru quickly putting her hair up in a ponytail and Hinako dabbing some blush on her cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me foreign maidens," Benibara, standing to her full height, walked over to the costume rack and began to sift through the brightly colored get ups. "I need to get ready and see to it that everything goes according to plan." Smiling, she winked over at the girls and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Hurry along now, you wouldn't want to miss the show. It will be a treat to see!"

"Thanks for everything you did for us today Benio," Theresa gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Sidney said. "Probably by the end of this month you'll see our names in shining lights!"

Pushing her short brown hair out of her eyes with a careless sweep of her hand, Benio flashed a dazzling smile, saying, "Anything for a maiden."

"Yeah, ok," Shaundra said, ushering Sidney and Theresa away from Benibara and into the crowd of girls who were working away backstage. "We're going to change now and after this play, we're going back to school."

"But of course foreign maiden," Benio's voice rang from over the chit chat of the scurrying girls.

Once the Canadians were out of ear shot, Benio narrowed her olive eyes and moved away from the costume rack, walking silently over to Chizuru and Hinako. "We have to work quickly or else we will be too late!" She hissed at the two. "Chizuru is everything ready for the finale?"

"Everything will proceed as planned Benibara," Chizuru smiled, light violet eyes dancing.

"Good," Benio said, turning to the youngest member of the trio. "You have the transfer papers Hinako?"

"But of course Benibara!" The short first year danced over to a desk where a script lay. Grabbing it, she flitted back over, the wig bouncing on her head, and handed the script to Benio.

Benio flipped through the pages quickly, causing a set of official papers fall out of the script and onto the ground. The words '**TRANSFER PAPERS**," were typed in big bold letters on the front and three sticky notes with the Canadians names on them stuck out from the top.

"Excellent," Benio purred.

"Benibara!" A stage hand ran up to them, out of breath. "Benibara I have news!"

"What is it my dear?"

"The Host Club is here!" The girl gasped, putting her hands on her knees.

"Those imbeciles?" The three girls hissed, eyes turning into flames.

"They're in the middle row, some ladies were complaining about boys in Ouran uniforms that wouldn't shut up."

Walking over to the large curtain, Benio pushed it aside slightly and gazed out into the whispering crowd and easily spotted the Host Club members among the sea of pink. Face turning a dark shade of red in anger, Benio threw the curtain back in place. "They will ruin everything!" She cried but cut off short as a light bulb went on above her head.

"Wait a minute," She put a finger to her lips, eyes thoughtful. A large smirk made its way onto her lips, getting larger and larger by the minute as she began to laugh wholeheartedly. "Oh this is perfect!" She cried, pushing the curtain away again to look at the Host Club members with dancing eyes. "The finale will definitely be something worth seeing today," She purred, putting the curtain back in place.

Striding back over to Chizuru and Hinako with a large smile on her face, Benio ushered them to the door that the Canadians had entered not too long ago. "I have a plan my dears," She whispered in their ears with an evil smirk on her face.

**With the Canadians:**

"What is your problem with those girls Shaundra?" Sidney asked, pulling her dark red Trailer Park Boys t-shirt up and over her head.

"Yeah," Theresa said, pulling her plain grey oversized shirt on over her black leggings so that it hung off her shoulders and went down to her knees. "They did nothing to you."

"Like I said before," Shaundra pulled her jeans on. "I don't like the vibe I get from them."

"Vibe, smibe," Sidney waved a hand at her, bending over to tie her sneakers.

"Vibe, smibe, my ass," Shaundra muttered under her breath, fixing her black and blonde hair in the mirror that was in the room with them. "Now can we get this over with so we can get back to Ouran?"

Slipping her flats on, Theresa rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black beanie. Finger combing her long hair, she placed it on the back of her head. "Fine, just let me finish up."

"Me too," Sidney pulled her glasses of and squinted at the frames. "My glasses are dirty."

"Here," Theresa threw a cloth at her. "Use that to clean them."

"Thanks."

Sighing, Shaundra tuned their voices out and began to walk around the room, kicking dust bunnies. The room must have been a storage place for props because stage settings were hanging from the walls, their paint chipping and peeling from age and use. Old props were scattered around the room, some broken and some brand new. Paint cans sat in the corners of the room, stacked like pyramids and behind one pyramid there was an outline of a door.

Curious, Shaundra moved closer and peered behind the paint cans, catching sight of a small path behind the cans that was leading to the door. A sign that said 'Keep Out' hung on the door.

Never one to pay attention to signs, Shaundra walked up to the door and grabbed a hold of the door handle, turning it.

The room was dark, the only light coming through the open door. Squinting in the dark, Shaundra could make out faint shapes in the room. Feeling the wall by the door, her fingers came across a light switch. Flipping it on, bright light came to life from the fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling.

Blinking at the brightness, Shaundra looked around the room and saw cardboard boxes that were carelessly thrown into the room. She spotted a sheet hanging on the wall, covering something. Curiosity piquing, she carefully walked around the maze of boxes and stood in front of the sheet, her hand inching to its edge.

Barely breathing, she gave a sharp tug and the sheet sighed and whispered to the floor. Staring wide eyed at what had been covered, Shaundra cried out, "Guys? Come here! Hurry up!"


	47. Chapter 47

**New chappy everyone!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: Blinking at the brightness, Shaundra looked around the room and saw cardboard boxes that were carelessly thrown into the room. She spotted a sheet hanging on the wall, covering something. Curiosity piquing, she carefully walked around the maze of boxes and stood in front of the sheet, her hand inching to its edge.

Barely breathing, she gave a sharp tug and the sheet sighed and whispered to the floor. Staring wide eyed at what had been covered, Shaundra cried out, "Guys? Come here! Hurry up!"

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

In complete silence, Sidney and I were both fixing our hair and make-up in the mirror when a cry pierced through the quiet and into our eardrums.

"Guys? Come here! Hurry up!" Shaundra cried out from somewhere behind a pyramid of paint cans.

"What is it now Shaundra?" Sidney yelled back exasperatedly. "We're kinda busy."

"Just come here!" Her head poked out from behind the paint cans, eyes wide and frantic as she beckoned us to go to her. "You need to see this!"

Sighing, I dropped my eyeliner and mascara into my bag with a resigned, "Fine."

"This better be good Shaundra." Sidney finished tying her hair into a ponytail, crossing her arms over her chest as we walked over to the paint cans. "If not, then, I'm gonna hit you."

"Hurry up!" Shaundra jogged out from behind the pyramid, grabbing our wrists and practically dragging us behind the cans.

A little path behind the cans led to a door that had a "Keep Out" sign hanging from it. _Odd, _I think, _why would there be a door be hidden behind a wall of paint cans. _My stomach began to twist and turn at the sight of the door for some reason that I couldn't explain. I just didn't want to go into that room.

"Are you leading us to a dead body?" Sidney asked. "Did you get sticks so that we can poke it?"

"This is serious Sidney," Shaundra spat, shoving us into the room unceremoniously.

Looking around the fluorescently lit room, Sidney and I spotted the wall at the opposite end of the room at the same time.

"Now do you understand the vibe that I'm getting from those girls?" Shaundra said from somewhere behind me.

But I wasn't paying any attention to her as I stared at the floor to ceiling shrine…of…us. Pictures of us were plastered all across the wall. Some were of us individually, others when we were performing on stage and others…I didn't even want to know how those chicks had gotten _those_ pictures of us without our noticing.

Some of the pictures seemed to be ripped in certain places, for example there was a picture of me with my arms outstretched, but where my elbows ended the picture was ripped. I remember that day clearly— Honey was getting ready to jump into my arms, hence the reason my arms were outstretched. Looking more closely at the picture, I could see a piece of Honey's blonde hair that wasn't ripped away.

A lot of the other pictures were like that too. Whenever a Host seemed to be a part of the photo, they were either ripped from the picture or crossed out with black sharpie. What was so wrong about the Hosts that they had to be ripped or crossed out? I didn't know, but the feeling in my stomach from earlier intensified as I continued to stare at the shrine.

Little sticky notes written in red ink were stuck onto the wall too with information like our favorite foods, what our hobbies were, the works. Peeling off a sticky note from the wall, it read "_Theresa likes horror films" _and a few other things but instead of reading them I put the sticky note back in place.

A broad red line from a marker trailed over everything, like a web, linking notes to pictures and pictures to notes. It was unnerving to see our life since coming to Japan panned out in front of us with such accuracy.

Feeling a cold shiver run down my spine, I rubbed my hands over my arms which were covered in goose bumps. "What does this mean?" I whispered.

"It means that there's more to these chicks than it seems," Shaundra said.

"I think we stayed our welcome," Sidney laughed nervously, looking as freaked out as I felt. "I think we should head on back to Ouran where there are no crazy ass chicks."

Nodding in agreement, I was about to turn around and head out the door when I felt my hands suddenly jerked away from my sides and to my back, being tied and bound by rope. "What the—?" I gasped, spinning on my heel and coming face to face with Benio.

"Now, now," Benio purred, lifting my chin with her finger. "You don't want to miss the finale now, do you?"

"Hey! Let me go!" I heard Shaundra shout from my other side.

Looking over, I saw Shaundra struggling on the floor with Hinako sitting on her, putting a blind fold over her eyes and tying her hands behind her back much like mine were tied.

"This was all a set up wasn't it?" I asked. "There weren't any talent scouts or anything, you just wanted us."

"Very perceptive of you. Would you like a round of applause?" Benio said, taking a blind fold out of her pocket and moving behind me to put it on over my eyes.

"Let us go," Sidney calmly stated from her spot in front of Chizuru who was currently putting a blind fold over Sidney's eyes.

"Now why would we do that my dear?" Benio said while she put a blind fold over my eyes.

Mind in over drive, I came up with an idea. "Because," I said before she could get the blind fold tied. "We're not very good prisoners…you see we don't like 'going quietly' as the saying goes." With that, I jerked my head back, making contact with Benio's nose with a sickening crunch.

"Oomf!" She grunted, staggering to the floor while grabbing her now probably broken nose.

"Now ladies," I said, turning my attention to Hinako and Chizuru as the blind fold fluttered to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you two. So why don't you untie us and then we'll all be hunky dory?"

With my back turned, I didn't see Benio get to her feet and begin to prowl in my direction. All I knew next was that I found myself lying face first on the ground with the blind fold over my eyes and Benio on my back.

"You bitch!" I growled, struggling. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Such profanity from a maiden," I heard Benio pant as she got off of me. "You cannot do that once you're in the Zuka Club."

"Why the hell would we want to be in the Zuka Club?" Shaundra shouted.

"There it is again," Benio said.

"We'll have to train them to get rid of that bad habit," Chizuru said.

"Train my ass!" Sidney said. "Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"They cuss like truck drivers," Hinako said.

"You bet your ass we do!" Shaundra, Sidney and I said at the same time.

"Though their voices are lovely," Benio sighed and even with the blind fold on I could just see her flinging the hair out of her face with a carless sweep of her hand. "I find myself tiring of their use of profanity. We're going to have to gag them."

"Gag them?" I said, eyes widening from underneath the blind fold.

"Why yes," Benio purred and I felt her crouching down by my head, putting a piece of cloth around my mouth and tying it to the back of my head. "It's nothing personal my dear, just business."

"You'll never get away with this," Shaundra shouted. "We have friends in high places that are surely looking for us at this moment!"

"Gag her Hinagiku, she is starting to annoy me," Benio said, lifting me up from the ground and ushering me along.


	48. Chapter 48

**OHMYGOODNESS! I haven't updated in over a month! *Gasp* Sorry for the long wait everyone; January was such a hectic month what with exam reviews and all. But since my exams are now over for the semester, I shall be updating more often! To make up for the long wait I have made an extra long chappy for you! It's a little over 4000 words and there is no cliffy so enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Previously: "Gag them?" I said, eyes widening from underneath the blind fold.

"Why yes," Benio purred and I felt her crouching down by my head, putting a piece of cloth around my mouth and tying it to the back of my head. "It's nothing personal my dear, just business."

"You'll never get away with this," Shaundra shouted. "We have friends in high places that are surely looking for us at this moment!"

"Gag her Hinagiku, she is starting to annoy me," Benio said, lifting me up from the ground and ushering me along.

* * *

**Theresa P.O.V.**

The ropes that were tied around my torso and the chair that I was sitting in tightened, digging into my skin, as I felt Benio herself stand behind me to tie them in what possibly were unravelable knots.

Muffled by the gag around my mouth, my breath came in short shallow pants as my lungs tried to expand and hold in a sufficient amount of oxygen but to no avail as my chest almost immediately hit the tight rope around my middle.

"Oh," I heard Benio murmur softly near my ear. "Did I hurt you, my dear?"

The crazy-ass bitch! She had the audacity to ask if she had hurt me! She had blindfolded, gagged and tied me and my friends up; and for what? So that we wouldn't miss this so called "finale" that she kept spouting off? If I wasn't gagged and tied down to a chair—screw me hating to hurt people!—I would give her a piece of my mind and pound her head in if I ever got the chance.

I shied away from her as best as the ropes allowed me to do without cutting off my air supply, but it still wasn't far enough away from the crazy chick, who I could feel right next to me; so close that I could feel her breath creeping down my neck, making me want to shudder and shy even further away from her.

As if sensing my thoughts, I felt Benio grab my chin and turn my face in what I guess due to the blindfold was her general direction. I jerked my head away from her touch, sick to my stomach.

"Don't be like that, foreign maiden." She grabbed my chin again and gently turned my head. "You'll be thanking us after you become a part of the Zuka Club."

I wanted to scream at her that I would never join her damn club in a million years; I even tried to say it with the gag around my mouth but all that came out was a muffled, "Oomf neger oinin' yer bub."

Maybe she understood what I said because in the next second her gentle touch on my chin hardened and she roughly pushed my head away to the side. _Well, _I thought, smirking behind the gag, _who crapped in her Corn Flakes today?_

From somewhere in front of me, I could hear Sidney and Shaundra grunting as their ropes were tightened.

"Not too tight," Benio murmured from beside me. "We don't want these fragile maidens to break now do we?"

I scoffed as best as I could with the gag in my mouth. _Fragile my ass, _I thought. _Untie me and we'll see who's fragile._

"Where's Chizuru?" I heard a voice call from far away. "She's on in five. Where is she?"

"Go Suzuran," Hinako said from somewhere. "The show must go on! Lobelia!"

"Lobelia!" Suzuran said, probably dancing out the door while doing so.

"I believe we should leave too," Benio said. "We need to get ready for the show and for the finale."

I felt more than saw Benio lean down close to my face, catching my chin yet again. "I will see you later, my dear," She said and I felt her lean down and kiss me on the cheek.

Jerking back, I felt my skin crawl where she had kissed me. _Ewewewewewewewew! _I thought on a continuous loop, wanting nothing more in that second than to jump into a pool full of hand sanitizer.

"C'mon Benibara!" Hinako said from somewhere behind me.

"Coming," Benio said and I felt her step away from me. "Those Host Club imbeciles won't know what hit them!" I heard Benio say it so lowly under her breath that I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly.

_What does the Host Club have anything to do with this? _I thought, eyebrows scrunching together, thoroughly confused.

"Adieu foreign maidens," Benio said. "Don't try to miss us too much."

With that, I heard the two of them go out and shut the door behind them with a firm _click _of the lock—smart of them—and a chorus of "Lobelia!"

I rolled my eyes from underneath the blindfold; a sigh escaping my lips as I shook my head. Now that we were bound and gagged, I found myself mentally smacking myself—it was now totally obvious that these Zuka Club girls were off their rockers. Sidney and I should've listened to Shaundra in the beginning. I could just hear Shaundra saying, "I told you so," as clear as day…too clear come to think of it.

"I told you so," I heard Shaundra say from in front of me. "I soooooooo flippin' told you so. You should have listened to me but noooooo you wouldn't hear what I was saying. I was just a crazy person shooting my mouth off against some innocent school girls. Ha! Innocent my butt! These girls are one costume change away from being thrown into the loony bin."

Shaundra's talking? She got her gag off? How in hell did that happen? Millions of questions ran through my mind in a matter of seconds.

"When we get out of here I'm gonna smack you guys over the head so frickin' hard," Shaundra continued.

"Shaundra!" I screamed into my gag, the words coming out like, "Pawnda!"

"You two were wrong! I was right!" She said.

A scuffling sound was heard before Shaundra cursed. "Ow! What was that for Sidney?"

"Hub ub," I heard Sidney say into her gag.

"I'll shut up when you say you were wrong!" Shaundra huffed.

"We were wrong," I said, sounding like I said, "Weed er on."

"Thank you!" Shaundra sighed dramatically. "Now how do you suppose we get out of here? If only I could _see_!"

"Hmmm…" I hummed, thinking. Suddenly a light bulb went on over my head as I remembered how Sidney had hit Shaundra. "I got it!" I said, muffled.

"What?" I heard Shaundra say.

"Cut?" Sidney said through her gag.

"My feet!" I said, lifting my legs up. _Thank god, _I thought, _if those chicks had tied my feet up too this wouldn't work._

"What about your feet?" Shaundra said, apprehension clouding her voice.

With that I kicked my shoe off and began to feel around with my foot, following Shaundra's voice until my foot hit a solid chair leg. Carefully, I let my foot slide up until I came into contact with Shaundra's leg.

"What is that?" Shaundra said, jumping slightly.

"My foot," I said, sounding like I said, "By gloot."

Concentrating, I moved my foot up Shaundra's body, patting every now and then to make sure where it was going. My foot eventually landed on Shaundra's shoulder.

"What in the world are you doing Theresa?" Shaundra asked as my foot made its way behind her head to the place where the blindfold rested.

Latching onto the blindfold, I tugged upward on it and felt the cloth go up and over Shaundra's head.

"Success!" I whooped into the gag, holding the prize in my feet.

"I can see!" Shaundra crowed.

"What do you see?" I said.

"We're in a storage closet," She scoffed. "They couldn't put us in a more accommodating room? Sheesh, this place is filthy!"

"Focus!" I hissed. "Do you see anything that can be useful?"

"A bucket and a mop, cleaning supplies, a broken piece of metal by your foot, a dirty magazi—"

"What was that last one?" I cut her off.

"A dirty magazine?" She said.

"No, the other one," I urged her on.

"A broken piece of metal by your feet," Shaundra said, probably cocking her head to the side. "Why?"

"Where is it?" I said, feeling around the floor with my foot.

"3 o'clock," She said absentmindedly. "Why do you want a piece of metal? How is that going to help us?"

Ignoring her, I moved my foot in the general direction of 3 o'clock and felt something cool hit my toe. Taking a deep breath, I closed my toes around the metal and lifted it. It was sharp; I could feel it cutting into the skin around my toes, which was a good thing, considering what I was going to do next. Swinging my foot up in the direction that Shaundra was in, I felt with my heel for the ropes, hitting them on my third try.

"What are you doing now?" Shaundra asked as I began to saw away at the rope. "Oh!" She said before encouraging me on. "Go, go, go!"

Who knew feet could be so useful?

**With the Zuka Club: No P.O.V.**

"Chizuru! Where have you been? You're on in two!" A stage hand rushed up to the trio, grabbing the light haired brunette by the hand and rushing her over to hair and make-up.

"How is everyone holding up out there?" Benio asked, pulling on the rest of her Tess costume.

"They're getting impatient," A girl with a clipboard and a headset said, flicking through some papers. "It's a full house today too, so don't keep them waiting long Benibara."

"I wouldn't think of it." Benio smirked, adjusting her costume.

"Places everybody!" The girl shouted, running to help the stage hands as Chizuru stepped out onto the stage. As an afterthought, the girl looked back at Benio, saying before she ran off again, "Put some make-up on your nose too, it kinda looks red."

Benio's hand flew up to her nose, touching the still sore skin where Theresa had head-butted her. It would probably bruise by the end of the day.

"Do you think those idiots will go for the bait?" Hinako said softly from beside Benio, looking out past the stage towards the area where the Hosts sat, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Our mole is planted directly in front of them," Benio said, crossing her arms over her chest before turning her nose up and heading over to hair and make-up. Looking back over at Hinako with a glint in her eyes, she said, "I suspect by the end of the show they will want a confrontation; I'm planning on that," before taking a powder puff and dabbing at her bruising nose.

**After with the Hosts: No P.O.V.**

For something that the Zuka Club was doing, the show was quite good, surprisingly, and the Hosts found themselves actually enjoying Burlesque. They were mesmerized by the story, the costumes, the dance numbers, the music and the songs—although the actors were probably lip-synching.

As the show came to a close and the entire cast and crew came out to make their final bows, the Host Club couldn't help but wonder…

"Where are Tee-chan, Sid-chan and Shaun-chan?" Honey asked the question that was on each Host's mind, his blonde head cocking to the side. "They were a part of the show too, so shouldn't they be out bowing too?"

"Well they should be in there," The Twins said, craning their necks over the sea of screaming fan girls to search the stage for the three familiar faces of their Canadian friends. "We can't see over these girls," They sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Where are my daughters?" Tamaki whined.

Honey jumped onto Mori's shoulders to get a bird's eye view over the heads of the girls, but, like the Twins, the tiny third year had no luck seeing the three Canadians either. "Where are they?" He cried, clutching Usa-chan to him.

"Who are you looking for?" A short, brown haired girl with dark grey eyes asked from the row of seats in front of them, giving the Host Club boys a once over.

"Our friends," Mori said, looking down at the girl.

"Yeah, that really narrows it down," The girl said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"We're looking for the three girls who were singing at the very beginning of the show," Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, those girls?" The girl said.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, peering down at the girl. "Do you know where they would be?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure those girls are a part of the finale." She looked around as if making sure no one would hear before leaning over the seats to whisper, "Don't tell anyone I told you this," She looked around again. "I heard that those girls are going to be initiated into the Zuka Club by Benibara, Suzuran and Hinagiku themselves! Isn't that just amazing? I'm so jealous!"

"Initiated?" The Host Club, minus Mori and Kyouya, shouted, the sound being drowned as the hoard of girls started to scream again.

Looking down, the Hosts saw the three members of the Zuka Club standing tall at the very edge of the stage, looking out into the sea of screaming girls.

"My dears," Benio purred. "How did you like our show?"

She was answered by a chorus of loud fan girl screams that shook the ceiling.

"That's good," Hinako said, her dark eyes alight as she took in the large crowd.

"And now," Chizuru said. "We three members of the Zuka Club have a special treat for you."

The Hosts looked at each other.

"Do you ladies remember the three maidens from the beginning of the show?" Benio asked while cocking her head to the side as more screams rose to answer her. "Well, those three girls are exchange students from Canada who have chosen to study here at Lobelia during their stay in Japan!"

"They are even joining the White Lily League!" Hinako piped up.

"And as our finale for today's show," Chizuru said. "We shall be initiating them into the club right now!"

"We better not keep them waiting," Benio said. "Let's bring out the lovely foreign maidens!"

The three Zuka Club members clambered off to the backstage area as the sea of girls screamed and shouted. Horrified, the Hosts looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Why are Sid-chan, Shaun-chan and Tee-chan leaving us?" Honey cried. "Tee-chan promised that she wouldn't leave!"

"Our toys are abandoning us!" The Twins said disbelievingly, holding onto each other for support.

"Mama," Tamaki sobbed, looking over at Kyouya with watery eyes, clutching a tissue in his hands. "What did we do wrong as parents? Do our lovely daughters hate us so much that they're willing to join the Zuka Club?"

"How could they?" Muso said, face flushing in suppressed anger. "After everything we've been through…how could they just up and leave us?"

"Quick," Tamaki shouted. "The Freebie Campaign! If the Canadians see us like that they will surely come back to us!"

With that, Tamaki tore off his uniform to reveal a large pink dress beneath and started bounding down the aisles with a cry of, "I'm coming, my daughters!"

"Tamaki-senpai, wait!" Haruhi cried, running down the aisles after him with the others following behind her. "There's probably a good explanation for all of this!"

"Milord, wait for us!" The Twins said.

"Tama-chan slow down!" Honey said, holding onto Mori for dear life.

"Wait," Mori said.

"What is that idiot doing?" Muso said, sprinting to keep up with the others.

"Morons," Kyouya muttered under his breath, jogging at the end of the group only for him to slam into Muso's back. Looking up, Kyouya saw the reason for the Hosts abrupt stop. At the very front of them was a barricade of pink t-shirt wearing girls that blocked the rest of the way to the stage.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, arms firmly crossed over their chests with their eyes narrowed to slits. Their posture screamed, "None shall pass."

"Ladies," Tamaki said, going into Host mode even though he was in a dress. "Could you please allow us gentlemen to go through?"

The barricade tightened, the girls' eyes narrowing further as they stared Tamaki down.

"Benibara has specifically said to keep you boys away until the Canadians are fully initiated into the Zuka Club," A girl in the middle said with finality.

Panicking, Tamaki did what he did best; he tried to woo the girls and win them over. All that came out of that was Tamaki bursting into tears and going to his corner of woe.

"Look." Haruhi pointed up past the barricade of girls to the stage while the other Hosts were trying to console Tamaki out of his corner.

Forgetting the depressed Tamaki, the Hosts followed Haruhi's finger and saw the three Zuka Club members bringing out the Canadians who were currently blindfolded, gagged and bound to chairs by ropes.

**Before: Theresa P.O.V.**

"We're back, foreign maidens," I heard Benio say as she opened the door to the storage room.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding like I said, "At oo oo ant?"

"Oh, my dear, it's time for the finale." I felt her come around behind me and lift my chair up slightly until I was standing on my feet, the chair still attached to me. "You three will have front row seats." She gave me a push and lead a shuffling me out of the room with the chair wiggling on my butt.

It didn't take long until we were at the stage area; I could tell because of all the screaming going on.

"Sit," Benio murmured in my ear, pushing down on my shoulder until I sat.

"Now," Benio said and the screaming escalated to a point where my ears would probably start to bleed. "The initiating can begin."

Over the screaming, I heard Chizuru shout, "The girls are bound like this to symbolize their maidenly-ness," _Is that even a word? _I thought as she continued. "They are maidens, trapped by the masculinity of the world," _Masculinity my ass. _"And they will be freed once they are initiated into the Zuka Club!" She ended on a loud shout and the screaming became louder if that was possible.

Over the screaming, I'm not even sure if I heard correctly, but I could've sworn I heard, "My daughters!"

"Who shall join our club first?" Benio said and I felt her move close to me, leaning over me to whisper in my ear. _C'mon, _I thought, _lean down just a little bit further. _"I believe you would love to go first," She whispered, her face close to mine.

In a split second, without even thinking, I snapped my head back as far as it would go before head-butting Benio like I did a while ago. I heard her surprised "Oomf!" and felt her head jerk back. Jerking my knee up, I jabbed her in the stomach, making her stumble back slightly. With a final heave, I lifted my feet up, placed them on her chest and shoved her away.

Shifting slightly, the loose ropes around my middle fell away. Lifting my freed hands, I pulled the gag from my mouth and took the blindfold off from around my head. Shaking my hair out, I smirk down at Benio, who was now sprawled on the floor, staring at me with wide eyes. "How about I join my fist to your face?" I said, narrowing my eyes before I pounced.

**(I'll leave what happened up to your imagination) **

**Later:**

"Sheesh," Sidney said, tightening the ropes around a blindfolded and gagged Chizuru. "For girls, you three are trouble."

"You would think you'd get it when we said we were never joining your club," Shaundra said, tying Hinako up. "I'm not speaking for Sidney and Theresa because they don't swing your way— I may swing both ways but you girls aren't really my type; you're just a little too stalker-like for me and to tell you the truth you three are crazy!"

"Yeah," I said, gagging a bruised Benio. Patting her shoulder, I said, "Now you know not to mess with three totally pissed off Canadians."

"Tee-chan!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

Turning around, I saw each of the Hosts beckoning urgently. A dress wearing Tamaki, especially, was beckoning at Sidney, Shaundra and I, almost flailing his arms. Beyond the Hosts, the hoard of girls stared at us, pitchforks and torches in hand.

"Ummm," I mumbled, inching my way off of the stage. "I think we've stayed our welcome. Sid, Shaundra—I think it's time we go back to Ouran."

Sidney and Shaundra followed my lead, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Get them," Someone said, and the hoard of girls was unleashed upon us.

"Run!" I shouted, grabbing my friends' hands and sprinting past the wide eyed Hosts toward the exit.

"C'mon!" Shaundra grabbed onto Kyouya and Muso who grabbed Honey and Mori who grabbed onto the Twins who grabbed Haruhi who grabbed Tamaki.

We sprinted all the way to the front gates of Lobelia and even then we didn't stop running until we couldn't hear the Lobelia girls' screaming anymore.

"Thank goodness," Shaundra gasped, holding onto her side. "I think we've lost them."

"We're lucky we got out of there alive," The Twins said, wiping their foreheads. "Those Lobelia girls can get crazy."

"Why were you at Lobelia to begin with?" Muso said, pointing at the three of us.

"We—" Sidney began.

"Do you not want to be a part of the family anymore?" Tamaki interrupted, getting in our faces so much that his pink dress was being stuffed into our mouths. "Do you hate your father, mother, brothers, sister and cousins so much that you were willing to join the Zuka Club to get away from us? Huh?" His eyes filled and in a split second he was in a full blown sob fest.

"We were kidnapped," I said over the sound of Tamaki's sobs.

That got him to shut up. Taking that as a sign to continue, I dived, with the help of Sidney and Shaundra, into the long story from where it started with us meeting the Zuka Club girls in the third Music Room.

**After the explanation:**

"Hey Shaun-chan?" Honey asked from his spot atop Mori's shoulders.

After about an hour of telling the Hosts our story, and convincing them we weren't leaving until we had to go back to Canada, much to Honey's sadness, we were finally walking back to Ouran where the guys would get their limos and ride back to their mansions while the girls and I would go back to our apartments.

_What a day, _I thought. _First we get kidnapped, perform a show, wind up getting tied to chairs and then beat the crap out of some crazy chicks who wanted us to join their weirdo club_.

"Yeah Honey?" Shaundra asked, looking up at the little third year.

"What did you mean when you said that you swung both ways?" The tiny blonde asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

My head whipped up to look at the little guy, shocked.

"Yeah, what _does_ that mean?" Tamaki, still in his dress, looked at us with curious eyes.

The other Hosts nodded their heads.

I looked over at Sidney and Shaundra, their faces mirroring my shock. Soon the shock melted away and we were laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Was it something I said?" Tamaki said, confused by our reaction.

"Oh, Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki," Shaundra said, patting him on the head. "You are a poor confused boy."

Still laughing slightly, Shaundra walked ahead a little bit before turning back to look at each and every Host. "The term 'swing both ways' means that I'm bisexual; I like both boys and girls." Smiling wide at the Hosts faces, she started to laugh again. "Don't tell me you all didn't know that."

"Bi-bi-bisex-bisexual? My daughter l-l-likes b-b-boys a-and girls?" Tamaki stammered, not comprehending.

"Hmmm," Shaundra murmured, tilting her head to the side. "And here I thought my advances on Haruhi were obvious." She shrugged, walking away. "Guess not."

"Advances on Haruhi?" Tamaki screamed, outraged. Picking up his skirts, he tried to catch up with Shaundra. "What do you mean by advances on Haruhi? Shaundra? Shaundra?"


	49. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

*Walks up to fic* Kon'nichiwa eh! you may want to sit down for this. *Sits down* I'm sorry to tell you this but…I've been writing other stories! I know that you're upset but I believe you and I should take a short break so that I can allow myself to breathe another universes air for awhile. Don't give me that look, you know I love you with all my heart, you're my baby, but I find myself choking on the air of the Ouran High School Host Club universe. I think that it's because I've been writing you for so long and that I'm finding myself getting frequent writer's block. No, no! Please don't be upset! It's not your fault that I'm getting writer's block! It's mine. I know it's cliché with the "It's not you, it's me" spiel but I'll come back to you eventually. I just want to expand my writing abilities and dabble into another universe other than the OHSHC universe. Kon'nichiwa eh! Host Club members, the Canadian trio, and Muso, I will truly miss you in the time that I'm off exploring other universes. But hey! Maybe every once in awhile I'll update you, but I believe the updates will be sparse in the months to come. I love you Kon'nichiwa eh! *Flies off to another universe*

Yes, dear readers, Kon'nichiwa eh! will be on temporary hiatus until further notice. Like I said, I find that I've been writing in the OHSHC universe for so long that I haven't had a chance to expand my writing further. I told you before that I'm planning on writing an InuYasha fic. Don't tell anyone though *leans in to whisper* I actually started writing the first chapter! So far it's 3,868 words and I'm still not finished the chapter yet! I have also started writing a Darkest Powers fic—go check the series out! It's an amazing trilogy by the lovely, and Canadian, Kelley Armstrong. You won't be sorry if you read it!—and it shall be called Puppy Love. It will be a cute little story set after The Reckoning about how Chloe get's a puppy that has it in for Derek. And I have another idea for a fic in the same universe. My mind is buzzing with so many story ideas that are dying to be typed out!

Don't fret because this isn't the end of Kon'nichiwa eh! You'll definitely see a lot more of my story…but for now, sadly, it will be on break.

My deepest apologies,

~ouran4eva~


End file.
